Of Blood and Arcana
by TheTwilightMoon
Summary: Katryn Silverbane lived in Dalaran for twenty-two years, and never expected her life to change whatsoever. When Jaina Proudmoore asks her and her fellows mages to help with a particularly arduous task, involving the transport and trial of a certain genocidal former Warchief, her life will change forever. Pre "War Crimes" and after. Plot will be messed with; read at your own risk.
1. Katryn

**A/N:** **Hello, friends! I'd like to first state that this story has been a long time coming, and has been stuck in my head for well over two years. I have been playing** _ **World of Warcraft**_ **for nearly ten years of my natural life, and I have never actually sat down and written a fanfiction about it! It's a surprise, and shame, really. Perhaps I thought the world too big? Perhaps I was intimidated? Well, no matter the reason, here I am, writing this fanfiction. I don't expect people to fall in love with this story. Hell, I don't even expect people to** _ **like**_ **this story! But, I want to get it out.**

 **A word of caution: while this will follow the storyline that** _ **WoW**_ **has taken since the end of** _ **Mists of Pandaria**_ **, it will be subject to some changes. Timelines will be messed with, characters who yet live may die, and characters who died may live, and storylines will be altered, some minor, and others drastic. I don't know by how much yet; all I know is that I wasn't too terribly happy with some of the fates of certain characters, or outcomes of events, so I am writing to change them. If you are an open-minded reader, and like to see the plot of something you love get totally messed up, then read on. If you could handle** _ **Warlords of Draenor**_ **, then read on. But, do so with a grain of salt, if you must.**

 **So, without further ado, here is something that's been rattling around in my brain for a while. It will start before the events of the novel,** _ **War Crimes**_ **, and continue on through** _ **Warlords of Draenor**_ **, finishing, or maybe continuing, with the events of the upcoming expansion,** _ **Legion**_ **. I'd like to keep this story going as the expansions release, but who knows. I make no promises to finish this, but I will see where it goes.**

 **Okay, I've rambled enough. Read on, maybe? For Azeroth!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for** _ **World of Warcraft**_ **belong to** _ **Blizzard Entertainment**_ **, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter One**

 **Katryn**

* * *

The air smelled of smoke and fear. It was surprising, considering there were no fires burning, and there was the distant sound of music and chatter. Magic sizzled through the wind, and a soft glow filled the streets, as Windle Sparkshine lit the lamps of Dalaran, as he did each evening. The sun was getting low in the sky, and the chill that blew from Icecrown began to fill the room. All was as it should be, and yet…

Katryn Silverbane could not concentrate. She had that nagging feeling building in the back of her mind, as though an imp had escaped the watchful eye of its warlock master again, and was tugging on her long, dark, ponytail. That had already happened once in her life, and by the Light, once was enough.

Still, she could not concentrate. She knew it was getting late, and she should be trying to get some sleep by now, but her mind would not stop racing. Tomorrow morning, she would be meeting with Lady Jaina Proudmoore, and Lady Vereesa Windrunner, within The Violet Citadel, to discuss "something of the upmost importance" and she must use "the highest discretion" when discussing why she was meeting with the two most powerful women in Dalaran. The ideas of what Jaina and Vereesa might want was what was driving Katryn almost quite literally up the wall with anxiety at that moment.

She wracked her brain; what could she have done wrong this time? It had been two years since she had accidentally lit anything on fire when practicing fire spells, and one year since the Water Elemental Incident. Could she have forgotten something important when doing her daily errands for Jaina? The new leader of the Kirin Tor did not ask her for much in the way of help; perhaps it was because she was still hurting over the loss of her former apprentice, Kinndy Sparkshine, Windle's daughter, during the destruction of Theramore all those months prior. Katryn was not an apprentice to Jaina by any means, but she had been asked by Jaina herself to help out when needed. It wasn't just her, either. Her friends, Aerin, Claudia, and Tormant, all mages of the same rank as herself, had been asked to help Jaina with any tasks needed throughout Dalaran.

It wasn't that they were incapable, either. Katryn was by no means a weak mage. In fact, she and her four friends had been the top of their classes together, which was perhaps why Jaina had selected them to aid her. Jaina knew that she had a lot of work ahead of her when it came to managing the mage-city, especially since her purge of all the Sunreavers, the representatives of the Horde within Dalaran. Dalaran and the Kirin Tor as a whole had been launched into chaos upon Jaina's decision to purge the city of the Horde, and Katryn had been there for the whole mess. While she hadn't killed anyone, she had captured several Sunreavers within her ice barrier, and their fates were still unknown to her. She tried not to think about it too much, as it only seemed to upset her.

Katryn had never understood the hatred between the factions on Azeroth, nor did she understand the hatred between the various other, factionless races that lived on the planet, either. Before she had been sent away to Dalaran at the very young age of five years old, her mother had told her something that she had carried with her for the past twenty-two years:

" _Above all else, Katryn, be kind. The colour of someone's skin, or the height of their ears, or the shape of their teeth, does not determine their character. If the moment allows it, remember that hatred is made, not born. Almost everyone you will meet in this life, is capable of kindness, and change. Remember that, little one, and carry it with you always."_

She had carried it with her always, and would continue to do so. Living in Dalaran, Katryn had met a whole host of different people, from humans, to elves, to orcs, and even a few of the lesser seen Forsaken.

Once, she had been in the Legerdemain Lounge, and had spent the better part of two hours in deep conversation with a blood elf and a troll, over the conspiracy behind the lightheartedness of the Argent Tournament, while the Lich King's forces were quite literally at its doorstep. Katryn had not allowed her mind to be clouded by the old hatred of the Horde, as many of the Alliance Faction Leaders did, and neither did the blood elf, or the troll. They had bid a fond farewell, and Katryn had never seen them again. However, from time to time, she had had other encounters with members of the Horde, who were kind, and members of the Alliance who were not. She would carry the words of her mother, whom she had not seen in the twenty-two years, with her until the end of her days, and she would pass those words along to her children, as she hoped they would pass them along to theirs.

Katryn knew that whatever Jaina wanted from her and her friends, it must be important. Not once since the Mage's arrival in Dalaran as its new leader, had she been so hush-hush about whatever it was she wanted from them. Katryn knew this was important, and she knew she had to get enough sleep to be able to handle whatever it was, but she was also very nervous. What if Jaina asked something of them that Katryn could not do? What if she was asked to perform some spell she did not know? What if –

"Stop it," she said aloud. "You're working yourself up; stop it." She shook her head, her ponytail tickling her neck as she did, and she swiped it over one shoulder, rising from her desk, and moving across the room to lie on her bed. "If you look haggard tomorrow, Jaina might think that you were over-worried, which you are, and conclude that you're not ready for something like this." She lay down and forced her eyes shut. "Go to sleep."

Her evening came to its final close when she had downed two cups of herbal tea, and mediated for another twenty minutes. When she finally felt tired enough to lay down and go to sleep, a single thought crossed her mind:

Whatever Jaina asked of her tomorrow, she would do it. No matter what it was.

* * *

The morning dawned cool and bright, and Katryn awoke from a semi-fitful sleep just as Windle Sparkshine was turning off the street lights. She rose, ran her fingers through her disheveled hair, and put it back up in a neater ponytail, before getting dressed. She put on her simple, blue and purple robes of the Kirin Tor, picked up her satchel, grabbed her staff, which glowed a dull blue in the morning light, its glow brightening at her touch, and left her room. She descended the stairs, and entered into the streets of Dalaran, greeted with the smell of fresh bread, flowers, and magic.

She walked up the street, humming softly, her secret means of getting her sleep-addled voice ready for the day, and made her way towards The Violet Citadel. Its spires loomed above the entire city, despite being a good ten minute walk from Katryn's home. She passed the inns, the shops, the blacksmith, and the floating statue of Antonidas on her way. She waved to Windle Sparkshine as he was returning to his home, and flagged down Aerin, her fellow mage and friend, as he too, made his way to The Violet Citadel.

The high elf greeted her warmly with a one-armed hug as she walked up to him. "Good morning, Katryn," his voice was deep and wise, though in elven years, he was barely older than her. "How did you sleep? Were you up worrying all night?"

Katryn's lips twitched in a smile. "You're hilarious, Aerin. You know I wasn't." When he raised an eyebrow, she rolled her eyes. "Alright, I wasn't up _all_ night." That earned her a light chuckle as he fell into step next to her. "But you have to admit, it _is_ odd that Lady Jaina would want to see us so early; all of us for that matter."

"I agree, it is odd." Aerin nodded, looking thoughtful. "I wondered myself if there is not some deeper, dire meaning behind her summoning of us."

"Have you seen the others yet?" Katryn asked as they walked, the steps leading up to The Violet Citadel drawing ever nearer.

Aerin shook his head, his white blonde hair billowing around him as he did, and his blue eyes calm. "I have not; but I am sure they will be along shortly, if they are not already there." Katryn nodded slowly, as they began to ascend the steps to the citadel, her heart beating slightly faster with each step.

The doors to the citadel opened as they approached, and they were greeted with the sight of Claudia, a human mage, and Tormant, a dwarf mage. Katryn and Aerin stopped in their tracks, as both nearly ran into them. Claudia pulled back, her short blond hair bouncing around like twisted ribbon.

"There you both are! Lady Jaina has been waiting for you!" She grabbed them both by the arms, dragging them into the citadel.

"They're no' even late, Claudia," Tormant sighed, shuffling along behind them.

"Even so, with how dire Lady Jaina made this sound, they should have been here early, like we were!" Claudia huffed, as Katryn and Aerin exchanged looks of amusement.

" _You_ dragged me here early…" Tormant muttered, "I wanted ta' keep sleepin'." Katryn threw her dwarven friend a sympathetic look, before she and Aerin were shoved into the portal that teleported them up to the Purple Parlour.

When the magic cleared from her eyes, Katryn found herself standing within the Purple Parlour, and the first thing she saw was Jaina Proudmoore, seated calmly at a small table, with four empty chairs around her. Beside her, standing, was Vereesa Windrunner, who looked as exhausted as ever. Katryn's heart ached for the high elf every time she saw her. Rhonin, former leader of the Kirin Tor, and Vereesa's husband, had been killed in the bombing of Theramore, and she had not taken it well. Upon seeing Katryn and her friends all materialize into existence, Jaina stood to welcome them.

"Ah, good, you're all here," Jaina's tone was warm, but Katryn saw no warmth in her new, ice blue eyes. After the bombing, Jaina had changed not only physically, but mentally and emotionally, as well. She was colder, like her eyes and hair, and filled with much more vengeance than ever before. At one time, Jaina had been an advocate for peace between Horde and Alliance. Now, however, she was the farthest from that. "Please, take a seat here. I will conjure some tea." Katryn, Aerin, Claudia, and Tormant all exchanged looks of nervousness, and also intrigue, as they sat themselves down around the table.

Jaina conjured a few cups of tea, handing one first to Vereesa, before bringing the rest to the table. Once everyone had helped themselves, Jaina addressed the group as a whole. "I am certain you are all wondering why I have asked you to gather here today, in such a discreet manor." They all nodded slowly, and Jaina continued before any questions could be asked. "You have all heard, I am sure, of the news out of Orgrimmar." There was a silence, and Katryn saw a small smile form on Jaina's lips. "The traitorous pig, Garrosh Hellscream, has been brought to his knees." The silence thickened, and Katryn broke it tentatively.

"The… Warchief?"

"Former Warchief, actually." Jaina let out a bitter laugh. "Vol'jin, of the Darkspear Trolls, has been named Warchief now. He leads the Horde."

"A troll?" Claudia said in disbelief, "Such a thing is unheard of amongst the Horde."

Jaina gave her a wry smile, "Indeed. But, it has happened, and King Varian has accepted it." She took a sip of her tea before continuing. "Hellscream has been taken into custody, and will stand trial in Pandaria." She put her cup down, fixing her gaze upon the four of them. "This is why I have asked you all here today."

"Do you wish us to accompany you to the trial, Lady Jaina?" Aerin asked, not even bothering to hide to excitement in his voice. Katryn knew of the high elf's distaste for the Horde, especially orcs, and _especially_ Garrosh. The orc had not gained a very positive reputation amongst his people, nor the other peoples of Azeroth, during his time as Warchief of the Horde, to put it mildly.

Jaina let out a light chuckle. "Yes, and no, Aerin. I have asked you all here today, because I have a certain… Delicate task for you all." She laced her fingers together, and Katryn knew she was gearing up to deliver the news that she would relish in delivering. She could tell by the way Jaina was keeping them on the edge of their seats. "Garrosh Hellscream will stand trial in The Temple of White Tiger, in Pandaria. The Alliance and Horde, amazingly, have come to an agreement, with regards to how Hellscream will be transported there." A silence followed, so she continued calmly. "I, personally, wanted him to be chained by the neck, and dragged there, all the way from the Jade Forest." Katryn had to stifle a sharp intake of breath. Even for Jaina, that sounded cruel to her. "However, that suggestion was deemed too _barbaric_ by the other faction leaders." She let out a bitter chuckle.

"Why not simply teleport him there?" Katryn asked suddenly, and her friends turned to look at her in surprise by her directness.

Jaina fixed Katryn with a look, before continuing. "Hellscream has committed many crimes, Katryn. Many of those affected would have been him executed on the spot during the Siege of Orgrimmar, myself included. However, the Pandarens, and the August Celestials, wished to see him answer for his crimes, and have a trial. So, that is what must be done. Nevertheless, they said nothing of how Hellscream would be transported to the temple, and to be teleported there would be too kind for the likes of him." She turned to gaze to address them all. "The faction leaders, and myself, have come to the decision that fits the barbaric nature of Hellscream himself. He will be transported from the Jade Forest, to the Temple of the White Tiger in Kun-Lai Summit, in an enchanted cage. There will be guards, of course, accompanying him, to ensure there is safety in numbers. And," she looked each of them in the face, before she spoke the reason that they had been summoned in the first place.

"The four of you will enchant this prison, accompany the guards, and bring Garrosh Hellscream to his trial in a box, like the animal he is."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Attempt one. I hope anyone who reads this like it, and remember, this is not an average** _ **WoW**_ **story. I am messing with plot. If you do not like plot being messed with, do not pass go, do not collect 100g, and do not continue reading this story. Until the next update!**


	2. Into the Green Wood

**A/N: A few follows and favs already? Awesome! I am amazed people are actually reading this! I will not delay, here is chapter two!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard Entertainment, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter Two**

 **Into the Green Wood**

* * *

There was a stunned silence. None of them spoke. There was only the sound of the citizens of Dalaran waking for the day, and the icy wind of Icecrown whistling through the open windows of the Purple Parlour. Katryn figured that it was so quiet, you could hear a needle hit the stone floor, were it to happen. She finally got the courage to break the heavy silence by asking the one question that, no doubt, all her companions were thinking:

"You want us to what?"

Jaina leaned back in her chair, a small smile on her face. It held no true happiness, however, only old pain, and mild triumph. She had hardened since Theramore; she was colder now, more resolved. Even with Kalec, a dragon of the Blue Dragonflight, loving her with all he had to give, her skin still had a stone-like appearance, and her eyes, now silver from the Mana Bomb that had destroyed her home, no longer shimmered with the desire to gain more knowledge; they only burned with aged revenge and bitterness.

"Do I need to repeat myself, Katryn?" Katryn felt the prick of her words, feeling foolish.

She lowered her gaze to the floor. "No, my Lady, it's just…" She looked back up at Jaina, gathering her wits. "Why would you like us all to go on this mission?"

Jaina's calm resolve seemed to melt for a moment, and for an instant, she actually looked a bit happier. "I am glad you asked that, Katryn." She regarded them each before speaking again. "As you all know, when Theramore was destroyed," A pause, and Jaina took a breath. Katryn could tell this was difficult for her to say, or at least the next part was going to be. Behind her, Vereesa stepped forward and put a hand on the Archmage's shoulder.

Jaina turned and gave the High Elf and somewhat grateful smile, before continuing to speak to the four young mages. "As you all know, when Theramore was destroyed by Garrosh Hellscream and his forces using a Mana Bomb, my apprentice Kinndy," Another pause, and she took another breath. The hand on her shoulder seemed to tighten. "Kinndy was killed. It has been many months, and yet I still feel that pain as though it was yesterday. I feel the pain of all the souls lost in the bombing," Vereesa stared straight ahead, but Katryn could see the tears glistening in those glowing, blue eyes. "Losing my apprentice, losing someone as kind and full of life as Kinndy, was very difficult, and it has been some time that I have even been able to fathom the idea of taking on a new apprentice."

Katryn felt her heart quicken. Was Jaina about to say what she hoped she would say? Would she ever even consider it…?

"However," Jaina continued, "While the pain of this loss is still fresh, I understand that nothing I do, say, or hope, will change any of the events that occurred on that day." Her voice caught, and Katryn felt a stab of pity and sadness for the woman. "This is why," Jaina said slowly, "I have chosen you four, the strongest in your classes, to go on this mission. I believe you are all capable of being great mages, and that one of you will be an excellent apprentice, who will learn to understand and control their magic, and at the same time, be just and strong in the protection of what is right, and what you believe in." Jaina leaned back, a tone of finality in her voice. "This is not only a vital task in shaming a monster like Hellscream, but also a test of your resolve, and abilities as mages of the Kirin Tor. I have faith in every one of you, and in each of your abilities. You will all emerge victorious in the end, no matter if you are an apprentice, or not."

So, that was it. This was not only a means to shame Garrosh Hellscream, but also a means to help Jaina choose a new apprentice. Each of them had unique talents that made them ideal candidates to study under Jaina Proudmoore. Claudia was excellent at retaining any knowledge she learned, able to recall spells and incantations only hours after she first learned them. Aerin was a fierce combatant, something surprising for an elf. His temper made him nigh unbeatable in duels, his will to survive and win making him an excellent fighter. Tormant was gifted in potion making and conjuring, making him a necessity on excursions. He was able to conjure potions stronger than those conjured by the average mage, and his skills in alchemy meant he knew how to brew his own if he or another was low on mana.

Katryn… Katryn was different.

She was of average strength, skill, and knowledge, compared to her companions. She was capable of holding her own in a fight, retaining information, but only have reading it over a few times, and had only made someone vomit twice from her potions. However, she knew what made her strong; ten years ago, a little over a year before Dalaran was invaded by the Lich King, someone had told her what made her special, by comparison to others around her.

Before being slain by the Lich King, before Arthas had even begun to show signs of corruption, before anyone knew what horrors awaited them, Katryn had spoken with Antonidas, Jaina's former master, one day when Katryn has been struggling with her studies, and growing very deterred from continuing. She had only been seventeen at the time.

" _Your strength does not come from your physical abilities, or your knowledge, or your skills alone, Katryn." Antonidas' voice was as old as time itself, and as wise as the first sage to walk Azeroth. He sat beside the miserable teenager, whose head was in her hands, and her eyes brimming with tears of frustration._

" _Then what?" She asked. "I know what I'm doing, but I'm not improving. I'm strong, but not strong enough. I'm a fast learner, but not fast enough. And, I nearly poisoned Claudia with my Mana Potion last week!" She shook her head, wiping her nose on her robe. "I'm sorry for crying, Master Antonidas. I'm just so frustrated. Claudia has her knowledge, Aerin has his strength, and Tormant has his crafting. What can I do that they can already do better? What do I offer as a mage?"_

" _Your heart," was Antonidas' simple answer._

 _There was a stunned silence. "My… What? My heart?" Katryn was confused. "Master, I… I don't know what you mean."_

 _Antonidas smiled down at her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Katryn," he began, "I have known you since you were very young. You came here as a child, and soon you will be a woman. In that time, I have seen you exhibit strength of not the body, mind, or hands, but of the heart. You view the world in as much as positive sense as the wisest monk or druid would in meditation. You are calm, clear, and kind. You do not judge one based on appearance, and you always see the good in each soul you meet. You believe that hatred is made, not born, and even the most corrupt of souls can be healed, if the fates would allow it to be so. By doing this, you can ease conflict, and avoid the bloodshed and death we as mages are trained to endure from the first day of our training, to the last." He smiled at her again, before rising, in order to allow her to keep practicing, and to return to his duties. Before he left, however, he said one final thing to Katryn that would stay with her forever._

" _You are strong because you understand the soul's true nature, Katryn. There will come a time in which your clarity, and strength of heart, will be the means to an end, and in that end, you will understand."_

Katryn may have not been the strongest with spells, knowledge, or crafting, but she was strong in her will to see the light in others. Sometimes that light was buried beneath years of regret, betrayal, and uncertainty, but it was still there, blinking, dimming in and out, but still burning, deep down. Her mother had taught her that, Antonidas had seen it, and she now lived by it. A decade had passed since that conversation; agony and joy had come and gone, and Katryn was older now. She knew her mission, and what was expected. But, she also knew that, as Jaina had said, they would learn to fight for what they believed in.

If showing her abilities to hold onto the light in her soul meant that she would have a fighting chance at being Jaina's new apprentice, then by the Light itself, she would follow her heart until the bitter end.

Jaina's voice broke through her haze of thoughts and memories. "You will leave in two days' time, and meet Captain Smithson in Paw'Don Village, in the Jade Forest. He will already have Garrosh in custody, and it is there that you will place him in his cage, and enchant it. If my knowledge is correct, they should be arriving by boat in Pandaria just as you arrive. I will teleport you all there myself."

Katryn was mildly relieved that they would not be traveling to Pandaria on foot, or on boat in this case. It would take weeks to travel to the other side of Azeroth. "From there," Jaina continued, "you will take the path north, and head west into The Valley of the Four Winds, at which point you will ascend The Veiled Stair, and pass into Kun-Lai Summit, venturing through Binan Village. Finally, you will head north, and reach The Temple of the White Tiger." She paused, allowing the four young mages to take in what she had just said, before continuing. "The journey should take you no more than three to five days, depending on weather, and security, though I have not heard of the Mogu or Hozen attacking anyone as of late." She seemed to ponder for a moment, before standing, and the others rose with her.

"I will take my leave now – as should you four. You have much to prepare for, and much to anticipate. I wish you all luck. We will reconvene here at sunrise in two days, and I will send you to Pandaria." Without another word, Jaina then turned away from there, and retreated into her study, which she had had built as an additional wing to the Purple Parlour, upon taking over as Leader of the Kirin Tor.

Katryn caught the eyes of her friends, and they all silently agreed that it was indeed time to leave. They gathered up their things, and made for the portal that would return them to the base of the Violet Citadel. Claudia passed through first, followed by Tormant, and then Aerin. Katryn was just about to set foot in the portal, when someone called to her.

"Katryn, a moment, please." She turned, and saw Jaina had stepped out of her study, and was walking over to her.

She felt nervous. Was Jaina going to scold her for speaking out against her plans earlier? Was she going to be asked not to come on the mission? "Yes, Lady Jaina?" Her voice sounded so damn timid, and she mentally kicked herself. She wasn't in trouble yet; there was no need for a guilty conscious.

Jaina came to stand before her. She was nearly a head taller than Katryn, and her newly silvered eyes peered down at her. "I would like you to know that I am not angry with you for questioning my methods earlier. You've a right to, and I do not want you to think that you are in any sort of trouble." _Thank the Light_ , Katryn thought, _what a relief_. "However," Jaina added, and Katryn swallowed, her nervousness mounting with each passing moment. "You must understand that Garrosh Hellscream is a monster through and through, and while he did affect you directly, his actions have affected us all. This is a fitting punishment for him; perhaps too small of one, but fitting nonetheless. Do you understand?"

Katryn nodded her head vigorously. "Of course, my Lady, I apologize." Jaina held up a hand, which Katryn took to assume that she needed to stop talking, and she clamped her mouth shut.

"No need, Katryn. You are strong of heart, and that is why I believe you stand as much of a chance of achieving in this mission as your friends. You are as equal as they are in my decision to choose one of you as my new apprentice." She smiled once and, despite there being little warmth in it as per usual, Katryn smiled back.

"Thank you, my Lady," she said, inclining her head once, to which Jaina nodded, her smile still fixed in place, before turning away once more. She was nearly back in her study, when a thought struck Katryn, and she opened her mouth and said: "My Lady, I have a thought. What if, and I assure you this will not happen, but what if Garrosh Hellscream either attempts to escape, or actually does? What should we do?"

Jaina paused, and turned back to look at the young woman thoughtfully, considering her question for a moment. It felt like an age had passed before she finally spoke. "I would have you kill him." It was a simple answer, spoken in a simple tone, but it caused a gasp to escape from Katryn's lungs, her eyes to widen, and a chill to go up her spine. But, before she could utter even the slightest protest, Jaina spoke again, "However, as I said, the August Celestials, and the Pandaren, have requested that Garrosh stand trial. Were it up to me, he would die slowly and painfully at my feet, but," a low, mirthless chuckle, "it is not up to me."

There was a pregnant pause, and Katryn said quietly, albeit gently, "My Lady?"

Jaina raised her pale eyes to Katryn, and she could see the pain in them, see the betrayal, and old hate. "Katryn, see to it that yourself and your companions understand that, no matter how much they may wish to, no matter how much Garrosh may antagonize them, and no matter how much you may want to be the hero you feel Azeroth deserves…" A deep sigh followed, "Garrosh Hellscream must arrive at The Temple of the White Tiger alive, and unharmed. This is the will of the Celestials, and the Pandaren people."

They held gazes for a moment, and Katryn nodded slowly. "I will do well to let them know, Lady Jaina." She gave the Archmage a small bow, before turning on her heel, and walking back to the portal that would bring her back downstairs. As she walked, she could feel Jaina's gaze on her back of her head.

* * *

"I can't believe Jaina is going to pick one of _us_ to be her new apprentice! How exciting!" Claudia gushed, as she downed the last of her pint of mead. The four friends were seated around a table within A Hero's Welcome, in the Silver Enclave. It had been a few hours since their meeting with Jaina, and they had all done their work, packing, and training for the day. Now, they were all enjoying each other's company, and discussing the day's events.

"We know, Claudia," Aerin sounded bored, as he twirled his finger above a mug of tea, the spoon magically stirring without touch. He stopped and picked up the mug, taking a sip, before speaking again. "We were present, as well."

Claudia rolled her eyes, and Katryn had to force herself not to smile a little. It was nice to see her friends so excited about this mission, but she herself was the farthest thing from excited. She was worried. She knew how dire this mission was, and if they failed, how catastrophic the consequences could be. Garrosh could escape, or he could be killed by accident, or on purpose, or they could all be killed within the land of Pandaria, where none of them had ever been. They didn't know the landscape, and they didn't know what creatures lay dormant there. She knew that, realistically, they would be just fine, but it didn't stop her from worrying about it. For now, however, she needed to distract herself.

"I think that we all have excellent chances at being taken on as her new apprentice." Katryn said quietly, lifting a spoon filled with steaming stew to her lips, and gingerly tasting it to see how hot it was.

Claudia seemed to brighten again at her comment. "As do I! However, I think I have the best chance." She winked at Aerin, who looked somewhere between irritated and exasperated with the young woman.

"And why, pray tell, is that?" His voice dripped with sarcasm, and Tormant and Katryn exchanged a knowing look. Claudia and Aerin often got into heated debates over the silliest of things. Oftentimes Katryn or Tormant, or some other unlucky soul, would stumble upon them full on screaming at each other over one thing or another. It was both hysterical, and terrifying.

Claudia pursed her lips, giving Aerin that look she always gave him when he was coming perilously close to setting her off. "Well, for starters, I am the most knowledgeable here, no offense." She added, looking to Katryn and Tormant specifically.

Katryn waved a hand, "Oh, don't mind us. We're just here for the show." She threw Tormant a sidelong grin, and the dwarf glared indignantly in to his ale, refusing to be a part of what was transpiring.

Aerin's eyes twitched, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Claudia looked smug that she had managed to get under the High Elf's skin. "It means, dear Aerin, that I am capable of retaining information much more quickly than most. That is why, of course, I am top in all of our classes." She tossed her hair, smiling smugly at him, but it was his turn to look smug. Claudia's smile slid off her face, to be replaced with a look of annoyance. "What?"

Aerin put down his tea, regarding her with amusement. "You may be intelligent, Claudia, but when it comes to actual combat, you are about as threatening as a baby orc."

"I don't know," Katryn mused, playing with her spoon, trying to hide a smile, "even the babies are still pretty scary." This earned her looks from both Claudia and Aerin, and she fell silent, trying not to laugh.

Claudia turned back to Aerin, her eyes steely. "Oh? And you are threatening, are you Aerin?"

The High Elf sat back in his chair, flexing his fingers. "I can hold my own in a physical fight, Claudia, and you know it. If Jaina is going to choose anyone as her next apprentice, it will surely be me. I am good enough with magic, but I am exceptional physically. She will need someone strong at her side."

"You do know she's being courted by a dragon, right?" Katryn asked, and then they both whirled to glare at her again, she practically ducked behind her bowl of stew, snickering to herself.

It was Tormant who spoke next. "Please, if tha' Lady Jaina needs anyone, she will need someone who is capable of crafting. Ah heard a rumor, tha' her old apprentice, Kinndy, was gifted in the craft. My skills will be coming Lady Jaina will commend, as they will mean somethin' to 'er."

"Yes, but if she did, she'd lose sight of you all the time!" Claudia quipped, and they all erupted in laughter. Well, all but Tormant, who was giving Claudia a mildly frustrated look.

"Short jokes? Really, Claudia? I expected more from ya." When Claudia paled, thinking she had really upset the dwarf, it was his turn to throw back his head and laugh, causing them all to laugh together again.

When they had calmed, Claudia turned to Katryn. "What about you, Katryn?" She asked, "What skills do you have that make you an ideal candidate?" Before Katryn could answer, Aerin spoke for her.

"Please, well know what Katryn would do. She would "nice" everyone to death."

While her friends laughed, Katryn gave Aerin a withering look. "You're hilarious, Aerin," and the elf seemed to deflate under her gaze. She turned back to address the table as a whole. "I haven't really thought about it, to be honest," she admitted. "I'm more focused on the task at hand, and that is getting Garrosh to Kun-Lai safely and quickly. Yes, becoming Jaina's new apprentice is very enticing, but I can't really think about it right now. I'll think about it more once this is all over."

Aerin shook his head while Claudia patted Katryn's hand. "Typical Katryn, being so noble. You do know you are making us all look bad, yes?" Katryn responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

* * *

Today was the day.

Katryn had dressed, gathered all the belongings she could need to survive during this mission, grabbed her staff, and was now standing in the Violet Citadel, flanked by her companions, and facing Jaina Proudmoore. The Leader of the Kirin Tor had already cast the spell that opened the portal to Pandaria and, if Katryn looked hard enough, she could see the swirling image of green trees, sunlight, and flowers within it.

"I will see you in a few days' time," Jaina was saying to the group. "I have received word that Captain Smithson and his troupes landed on the shores of Pandaria this morning, and should be arriving in Paw'Don Village soon."

She stepped to the side, allowing them proper access to the portal. Behind Jaina, Katryn could see Vereesa Windrunner, watching them, her eyes blank, and her face slack. Katryn knew what she was probably thinking: jump into that portal, and she would be within stabbing distance of the person who had taken her husband from her. Katryn's heart went out to the Windrunner sister.

"Remember your training and, above all else, stay to the mission." Jaina's voice radiated calm, and Katryn took a deep breath in, trying to steady her heart. "Do not act rashly, and do not allow Hellscream to get under your skin. We all despise him, none more so than myself, and Vereesa," She gestured to the High Elf, who nodded mutely. "However, I have chosen the four of you because I believe you will be able to remain clear, calm with this task." A pause, and Katryn knew Jaina was about to say something meaningful. She always paused before doing so. "I showed weakness once, nearly giving into my anger. Had I done so, I would have murdered innocents, and our own fleet, including our King, Varian." Katryn and the others knew of this. They had heard of the time Jaina had nearly wiped out Orgrimmar with a tidal wave, but not before being stopped by Kalec and Thrall. Despite her continued hatred of the orcs, and the Horde as a whole, Jaina was still glad they had stopped her before it was too late.

"Do not make the same mistakes I almost did," Jaina said, her voice strained, as though it was hard for her to be saying this. "Forge your own paths, stay true to this one, and make the Kirin Tor proud." With that, she gestured to the portal, and they took that as their queue. Claudia went first, then Aerin, and then Tormant. Katryn was last, her feet moving as though cemented to the floor.

She had not left Dalaran in twenty-two years. This was going to be the farthest she had ever been from home in years. The only times she had left the city walls was when she had gone to the Argent Tournament grounds, and once to Howling Fjord. She was used to snow, and cool air, and seeing the purple sky above her. She was used to being surrounded by magic and light. She was used to her bed, and her life, and having it stay the same, as it relatively had, despite the city changing locations, and the scourge attack, and the other very obvious things that in that moment, seemed so far away to her.

Katryn steeled herself, willing her body to move. She knew Jaina was watching her, and she knew she had to go. She forced herself forward, and stepped into the portal. In a rush of sound, lightning, and warmth, she turned back, and saw the image of Dalaran, her home, and Jaina and Vereesa, dissolve behind her.

* * *

Katryn landed on her feet with a thud, and pain shot up her to her knees. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with a sight that she had never seen before, and no doubt would never see again, in her natural life.

Pandaria was _beautiful_.

The sky was a deep turquoise, and large, fluffy clouds swirled above her, high in the sky. The trees of the surrounding Jade Forest were bright emerald in colour, and the grey/white mountains jutted into the sky like pillars. Pink blossom trees hugged the outside of the village like a wall, and the buildings, small and pagoda shaped, contrasted the colours of the wood, painted bright blues, reds, and golds. Moss sprouted from the ground, only adding to the ancient feel this place emanated, and Katryn could hear the sounds of a river nearby.

Someone approached her. A Pandaren. Katryn had only met one once, by the name of Chen Stormstout, and he had been… Interesting to say the least. This Pandaren, however, was female, and her fur was white and red, her hair in a long plait down her back, and Katryn could see a tail jutting out of her armour. She bowed as she came to a halt in front of Katryn.

"Katryn Silverbane," her voice was warm, and Katryn smiled, bowing back. "We have been expecting you, your companions only just arrived. They have gone down to the gates to welcome Captain Smithson and his troupes. They await you there."

Katryn opened her mouth to thank the Pandaren woman, but suddenly someone was running up the steps towards them. It was Claudia, and she looked both excited and terrified. She grabbed Katryn by the arm, and dragged her away from the Pandaren, who looked both shocked, and a bit amused. Katryn struggled to call out a thank you back to her, but Claudia was moving too quickly.

"C-Claudia!" Katryn stammered, trying to keep pace with her friend, "What the hell is going on? What's wrong?"

Claudia said nothing, and instead threw Katryn into line next to her at the base of the steps, near the entrance to Paw'Don Village. Katryn glanced passed Claudia, and saw that Aerin and Tormant were there as well, and they had the same expression Claudia did. Katryn, becoming frustrated now, turned and looked at Claudia.

"Claudia," she hissed, "What is going on?"

Claudia turned to look at her, her eyes wide with something Katryn couldn't read. "They're here."

Katryn felt her heart skip a beat, and she turned her gaze to the front, just as the troupes began to enter into Paw'Don.

They were all clad in the armour of the Alliance, silver, with blue and gold trim, and a lion superimposed on the breastplate. Their helmets were those of centurions, and they held shields, swords, lances, and bows. They bored the tabard of the Alliance, and at the front they were being led by someone who Katryn could only assume was Captain Smithson. He wore no helm, and carried a greatsword. However, it wasn't the soldiers marching in that Katryn was entirely focused on. It was who was being dragged behind them.

Garrosh Hellscream.

He was, to put it simply, _huge_. Katryn had met few orcs over the years as they came in and out of Dalaran, but never had she seen one quite as massive as Garrosh Hellscream. He was easily the size of a Tauren youth, perhaps even slightly larger. He wore simple brown pants, no shoes, and was shackled at the wrists, ankles, and throat, so he could only slightly shuffle behind the small army, though his strides still matched those of an average human with ease.

He had several facial piercings, the most prominent being a septum ring, and a few in his lower lip, and on his ears. Tattoos adorned his body, and Katryn could also see, when she squinted just hard enough, the faint scarring that his infusion with the Sha had left on his body; it had left its marks forever on his skin. Despite his bindings, he walked with surprising determination; almost dignity. His head was held high, and he regarded his surroundings with an air contempt, mixed with what looked like amusement, as though this was all a joke to him. As he passed the four mages, his gaze fell on them, and Katryn lowered her eyes quickly, feeling a small prickle of fear, knowing all he had done. In that moment, she felt Claudia suddenly nudge her, and she turned to her friend.

"What?" She asked when she saw Claudia's expression, but the young woman was looking past her, her expression unreadable. "Claudia, what is it?" Katryn asked, touching her friend's arm. The troupes had come to a halt, but Claudia continued to stare.

"Katryn," she hissed, as she motioned for Katryn to follow her gaze. "He's looking right at you."

Katryn felt a chill run through her, and she turned to follow Claudia's gaze. As she did, she felt her heart speeding up, as her eyes traveled, finally coming to rest on Garrosh, and –

He was looking right at her.

* * *

 **A/N:** **That took a lot longer than I thought it would. This chapter was long as balls. I hope anyone reading this is enjoying it so far! More to come, soon!**


	3. Warchief of Nothing

**A/N:** **Wow, I've gotten such positive reviews on this so far! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story so! I hope my writings skills can deliver! Onto the next chapter!**

 **P.S. LEGION TOMORROW! Woo, hoo!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for** _ **World of Warcraft**_ **belong to** _ **Blizzard Entertainment**_ **, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter** **Three**

 **Warchief of Nothing**

* * *

"Why do you suppose he was staring at you earlier?" Claudia asked. She and Katryn were seated at a small, low table, plates of steaming, half eaten food was sitting in front of them. The others had left not long before, but the two women had elected to stay behind to discuss more of the day's events. They were going to be heading out the following morning at dawn, since Captain Smithson wanted a day to prepare and discuss with the mages before the journey began. For now, Garrosh was chained using enchanted bindings, within the cellar of the inn. Not a glamorous place to be, but everyone seemed to agree that it was appropriate to humiliate the orc as much as possible. Everyone except Katryn.

"Realistically," Katryn said slowly, as she nibbled on the end of some sort of fish wrapped in seaweed; it tasted good, if a little odd compared to the bread, cheese, and vegetables she was used to eating, "he probably saw me staring at him as he walked by."

"That," Claudia added, helping herself to more tea and noodles, "or he recognized you from when we first saw him at the Argent Tournament all those years ago." It was true; several years ago when the Argent Tournament had been in full force, Claudia and Katryn had been sent as representatives of the Kirin Tor to check out the grounds, see how things were coming along, and in general just experience all the tournament had had to offer. They had seen many of the diverse races that Azeroth had living all across her, watched a few training sessions, and even seen an actual fight where a group of wandering heroes had killed a giant yeti. However, the part Katryn remembered the most was the Horde representatives, in this case its former two Warchiefs, Thrall, now better known as Go'el, and Garrosh Hellscream.

Katryn hadn't had a good look at Garrosh back then as she had had only a few hours before. She had seen him from a distance, and he had had hair then, pulled back in a ponytail, long and black, like that of his father, Grommash Hellscream. His size also hadn't been as staggering then, either. Seeing him so close as she had today made Katryn realize just how incredibly massive the orc truly was. It was rather intimidating.

However, it wasn't the former Warchief's size that had interested Katryn the most upon seeing him this time. It was his face. Back then, at the time of the Argent Tournament, his face, his expression, his _eyes_ , had been faded, dull, almost lost. The vengeful glare on his brow had only just begun to show, and he had almost shuffled along behind Thrall. True, he still carried himself in a righteous manner, but back then, he had seemed less… Maniacal than he was now.

Now, however, there was an old hate that had seemed to have seeped into his very skin, into his bones. His eyes, yellow like fire, glowed with bitterness and betrayal, and his expression had been so filled with smug amusement, and cold resentment that Katryn's flesh had nearly erupted into goosebumps just by looking at him.

She knew that, logically, he probably didn't remember her from the Argent Tournament. He had probably just looked at her because he had caught her staring, and wanted to scare her a bit. While it hadn't frightened her so much, it had startled her. She was more so intrigued by Garrosh now, despite the seeming unending list of crimes he had committed. The minds of those who had been considered Azeroth's "villains" had always interested the young mage.

When Arthas, better known as the Lich King, had burned his way through Lordaeron with his Scourge all those years ago, and Dalaran had been sacked, and Katryn had her fellow mages had fled, lifting the city into the sky, one of the only things on Katryn's mind had been: why? Why had Arthas done what he had? Why had be forsaken his life as a paladin, and descended so low into undeath, eventually being laid low by Highlord Tirion Fordring and his champions.

Katryn often wondered if, had someone been influenced by, or had had the right person, those who had committed some of the worst atrocities in Azeroth's history, could have been prevented by circumstance. She wondered if these people, who had caused so much pain, destruction, and change, had only needed, to put it bluntly, someone to talk to. Perhaps it sounded too simple, too naïve, but as Katryn's mother had taught her, there was always good in someone, whether is was born, or taught.

"Either way," Claudia added, "he's a frightening creature. I'll certainly relish in watching his trial. Do you think they'll let us watch?"

"It's difficult to say," Katryn mused, as she piled her dirty dishes together, and they both stood, intending to head back to the inn, and get some sleep, ironically, directly above Garrosh, chained in the cellar. "I heard Jaina mentioning to Vereesa that there will be almost a hundred people attending this trial. Apparently, Garrosh is quite notorious." She shot Claudia a sidelong look, and the two shared a laugh as they exited into the courtyard of Paw'Don, which was bathed in moonlight. The stone ground glowed a pale blue, and the fires that had been lit cast a warm, golden glow on their surroundings.

"I must admit," Claudia quipped as they walked, "I am glad that Pandaria wasn't affected by the Cataclysm. It would be a shame for a place such as this to be so brutally altered or destroyed."

Katryn nodded, "I've never seen somewhere so beautiful before; Dalaran pales by comparison. The air is so clean here."

"You know, I've always found it odd that, despite the Cataclysm supposedly shaking the entirety of Azeroth, why Pandaria and Northrend were unaffected by it." Claudia said thoughtfully as they came to the entrance of the inn.

Katryn felt a smirk tugging at her lips, before saying, "I try not to think about it." The two shared a look, smiling, and entered the inn.

* * *

"Listen closely, and listen well, _orc_." Garrosh looked unfazed, his yellow eyes staring straight ahead, deliberately not looking at Captain Smithson, who was addressing him, and who was looking more and more irritated at the lack of interest from their captive.

Garrosh was seated in what would be his home for the next few days on their journey to Kun-Lai Summit. The spell had yet to be cast on the cage, and Captain Smithson wanted Garrosh to understand just what was going to happen, and why he was going to be stuck behind bars for the journey. That, and need for further humiliation was both required, and wanted, by the group. Save for Katryn, again, of course.

Captain Smithson turned to face the small group of mages, addressing them directly now. "Mages of the Kirin Tor, please come forward, and educate our _guest_ on how this journey will play out, and what is expected of him." This was sarcasm, of course, as Garrosh would not be able to move, leave the cage, or do much of anything the entire time that they ventured to the Temple of the White Tiger.

Claudia moved forward first, followed closely by Aerin and Tormant, with Katryn moving slowly and carefully behind them. She wanted to keep a slight distance from Garrosh, given the somewhat awkward situation from the day before. Katryn had been awake for a good portion of the night, wondering how the events of what was about to happen would play out. She made a mental note to simply do what had bee asked of her, keep her magic use to a minimum if need be, and not allow herself to become emotionally compromised if there was any antagonizing to be had.

Claudia regarded Garrosh with contempt, her eyes narrowed, and her lips pursed. She may as well have been staring as a dirty animal, or an unpleasant sight, like a decaying corpse, or someone who had just kicked a child which, though there was no concrete evidence, Garrosh may or may not have already done.

"Alright, here is how this process is going to work." Her voice was cold, and Katryn could see Garrosh's mouth twitch slightly, as though he found her air of smug distaste entertaining. His lips curled around his tusks, and Katryn could see the glint of the jewelry that adorned them shining in the early morning light. "We are going to each take turns casting the spell on your new home, that will neither allow you to leave, or break, the cage whatsoever. You can scream, cry, beat the bars until your hands are bloody, and you will never get out." Claudia looked very pleased with herself, before adding, "Unless, of course, the caster of the spell dies, which will never happen, due to the fact that you will never escape. That, and we have some of Stormwind's most capable soldiers accompanying us, not to mention there are four of us here, as well." She gestured to Captain Smithson, and then to the four of them each. When she pointed to Katryn, she mage averted her gaze quickly, and she could feel Garrosh's eyes travel over her, however briefly it may have been. When she finally had the courage to look up, the orc was staring straight ahead again, and had resumed his still stance, his expression blank, as though he were made of stone, like the statues that littered Pandaria, in the shape of the Mogu, cloud serpents, and ancient relics.

The next few moments passed relatively quickly. Not much more was said before the group of four mages, a captain, and several soldiers left Paw'Don Village, and into the deep green wood that they would be traveling, living, and experiencing for a few days until they reached the Valley of the Four Winds. While the Jade Forest was beautiful, Katryn was looking forward to seeing more of Pandaria as this whole situation progressed.

They gathered up their belongings, taking care to ensure they had enough water, food, weapons, and other necessary supplies for their journey. The mages readied their staffs, the soldiers sheathed their swords, and they left Paw'Don to become a small, hazy dot, in their wake.

* * *

The air was sticky. There were flies buzzing around and, despite the unmatched beauty that Pandaria possessed, it was more humid than anything Katryn had ever experienced. She didn't sweat much as it was, and yet now there was a bead of sweat that had been irritating her for about an hour. Once or twice, it would drop into her eye, and she would curse, wiping it away. She wasn't used to not having the cool air of Icecrown winding its way down through the pillars of Dalaran, entering her room, and filling her lungs with a cold, clear sense of purpose.

The soldiers, as well as her friends, made idle chit-chat as they traversed the unfamiliar terrain of The Jade Forest. The ground sloped and swelled, becoming suddenly wet and marshy in places, and bone dry in others. Katryn could see monkeys hanging from the great, emerald trees, and hear birds of species she had never, and probably would never, see again cawing and chirping above them. She could hear a river roaring in the underbrush, and the distant sound of the gulls dying into the silence of the wood, as they trekked farther and farther away from the Great Sea. She was both exhilarated, and terrified, of what lay ahead.

Garrosh had, for the most part, been utterly silent as they journeyed. Once, Katryn had thought she had heard him chuckle, or maybe snort, in distain at a comment, which she had now forgotten, that a solider had said, but she wondered if she had imagined in altogether. He had lapsed into perfect quiet again as quickly as it had happened. He also looked directly at no one, which left Katryn wondering if his staring at her the day before had been a fluke. He seemed so still, so calm, for someone who was perhaps, inevitably, being carted to his execution. It saddened her, slightly, and yet she couldn't quite place why.

The patrol that had come alongside Captain Smithson would occasionally split off into two groups – one to remain with the mages, Captain Smithson, and Garrosh, and one to scout ahead for potential dangerous terrain, or hostile creatures, like the Mogu or, more likely, the Hozen. Every hour or so they would do this, and every time they stopped to rest or eat, they would again. Katryn figured that, despite Jaina being relatively confident that they would not be attacked, that the soldiers would take no precautions, seeing as there could be enemies lurking who were loyal to Garrosh, and would attempt to liberate him.

Night came quickly, quicker than Katryn felt that the group anticipated. The sun suddenly dipped below the deep canopy of green, plunging the normally mint green forest into a deep, pine-coloured shadow, and for a moment, it was almost as though the sun had gone out.

Then, to their utter amazement, the forest suddenly was alight with thousands of small, glowing orbs. It took Katryn a moment to realize that they were all small fireflies, each glowing as brightly as the candles she had within her room in Dalaran. They lit up the forest in a light that Katryn thought impossible. The bright green of the Jade Forest was now bathed in golds and oranges, the green turning an almost yellow, and the clear water of the brooks babbling past them seemed to glow an unearthly turquoise, casting a blue light into the grass, and treetops. It was so otherworldly, and Katryn could only stare in amazement, having never seen something so beautiful in her entire life. They stood, admiring the beauty that still housed itself in this place, so ravaged by war, and yet so peaceful. After casting a quick, sidelong glance, Katryn noted how unfazed Garrosh seemed by the beauty of this place.

They made camp for the evening near the ruins of what looked like an ancient pagoda, all made of stone, and seemingly centuries abandoned. While at first glance it may have looked eerie or haunted, it seemed to emanate a calming warmth from its walls; at least, that was what Katryn felt when she got near it. It almost felt like a shrine, or a tribute to some long forgotten god, who had loved its people with the wisdom and grace that now felt like it flowed from the very stone itself.

As Katryn expected, the soldiers announced they would take patrol as soon as the camp was established. Captain Smithson would join them, and they would scout ahead to ensure they chose the safest route when they continued in the morning. They left the four mages to guard the prisoner, Garrosh, for about an hour or two while the patrolled, and said if anything were to happen, to send a ward in the form of a clear ball of white light, that would track Captain Smithson, and they would return as quickly as possible.

It was getting later, and Katryn could feel exhaustion slowly starting to set in. Her eyes felt heavy from the long day of travel, and she knew that she was going to be even more exhausted as this little "adventure" continued. She wanted to sleep, but something was telling her not to. Something was nagging in the back of her mind; something that had been bothering her since they had made camp.

When they had established their camp, they had all sat down, and eaten some food, and had something to drink, while casually discussing daily events, tasks, and not so subtle predictions on how the trial would go. Katryn had elected to not participate in that last bit. It wasn't, however, conversations like this that was what was bothering Katryn. It was something else entirely.

They weren't feeding Garrosh.

Now, under any other circumstance, Katryn would have either not bothered to allow it to worry her, or she may have even thought it just, however Jaina had asked her that Garrosh not be harmed on the journey, or killed, no matter how much some of their company no doubt wanted to be the one who singlehandedly took out a "monster" such as Garrosh. That being said, he was offered no food or drink when they had stopped, and Katryn, while she hadn't asked why, knew it was because the party did not care if Garrosh appeared at his trial slightly emaciated. She, however, knew it could not continue, were they to avoid the wrath of Jaina Proudmoore, in the sense that the may be deemed "unfit" to be her apprentice, or worse, embarrass the Kirin Tor in front of the August Celestials.

Claudia, Aerin, and Tormant had all retired into their tent that they would all be sharing, for the evening. Katryn had told them she would remain outside for when the soldiers returned in order to give them a status report, and to receive theirs. When asked why, Katryn also admitted that she wanted to be outside for a while, watch the stars, and think. She had thusly been called weird, and left to her own devices. She conjured some tea and biscuits, and settled in to watch the stars, and wait for the soldiers to return. As she sipped her tea, she found her eyes drifted to Garrosh's cage, and she started slightly.

He looked, to put it bluntly, _awful_. Yes, he still had that air of smugness about him but now that all the light bathing him was from the fire roaring beside her, she could see just how tired he looked. The orc looked as though he had aged one hundred years from the first time she had ever seen him, and it pained her slightly. He also looked dehydrated; not to mention hungry as all hell, and Katryn heard a distinct grumble of his stomach, which she knew probably shamed him and his ridiculous sense of honour, but nonetheless, hearing that sound helped her work up enough courage to do what she had thought bout ding when she realized that they were not feeding Garrosh, nor giving him anything to drink, not even water. She found herself conjuring one more mug of steaming tea. Behind her, she could hear the sounds of laughter and merriment from the tent where her friends resided.

She stood slowly, and began to approach the cage, holding the tea in her hands. When she finally arrive at the cage, she saw Garrosh's yellow eyes flicker to her, but he said nothing. His tusks gleamed in the light of the fire, and his brown skin looked almost red. Were he a feline, Katryn was certain his ears would be flattened against his skull in protest of her approach, and of her being so close in proximity to his "personal space".

She took a breath, and gently extended the mug. "Would you like some tea?"

He seemed to not hear her, or if he did, he was ignoring her offer. Katryn, however, would not be deterred to easily. Jaina had given her a job, and dammit, she would see it through. She knew she couldn't force him, but she also knew that Garrosh needed sustenance in order to not appear as though he had been abused in their care, which she knew would reflect badly on them, and by definition, on Jaina, and the Alliance as a whole.

She held it out again, this time saying, "I know you haven't eaten or drank anything; I also know you must be thirsty and hungry." She was greeted with more silence, so she continued, undeterred. "I know this isn't the most ideal setup; no one would be happy to be stuck in a magic cage, kept in here like an animal," she earned an eye twitch for that comment. Garrosh seemed to not see her, or care whatsoever. His demeanour never wavered, and he didn't look at her. Eventually, Katryn simply chose to gently reach through the bars, and place the tea cup at the end of the cage, so to avoid Garrosh potentially snapping her arm like a brittle twig. As she did, she felt his eyes on her, again. She looked up and, meeting his gaze, said casually:

"It's really good tea; if you do drink it, and I suggest that you do, because I know you don't want to die in a box," another look, "if you like it, let me know, and I'll make you more." She then moved away from the cage, watching Garrosh, who was watching her back with that looked like mild interest. The tea remained untouched, and Katryn felt a bit exasperated, and a bit amused at the same time.

"You may be wondering," she began slowly, as Garrosh went back to looking straight ahead, but she could see something in his face; something she couldn't place, "why I'm trying to give you tea so badly." Not a sign he even gave a damn was apparent. "You see, I noticed that they gave you nothing and, despite you being our prisoner, you need to arrive at your trial, able to focus on the tasks as hand, as I'm hope the August Celestials would expect of you." A pause. "Heavy emphasis being put on the work "hope", here." She thought she saw a lip twitch beneath a tusk. She stepped farther away from the cage, watching Garrosh, interested to know what was going on in his head, he was so still. And he was also still a person, minus all the atrocities he had committed. As a person, he was someone who could not be allowed to be starved into submission and admission of his guilt. The August Celestials, and the Pandaren, wouldn't want that. She knew that she had maybe crossed some sort of line by giving him tea; well, offering him tear, anyway. She also knew she was on the verge of babbling, something she did when she was either nervous, or a conversation was getting no where.

"Anyway," she began, digging her heel into the dirt, very aware she was babbling. "The tea is very good, you should – " But she never got a chance to say the whole sentence. Instead, something incredible happened. Something she did not expect to happen. Something that she had wondered would ever even happen at all. Something that both irritated, and embarrassed her. Garrosh turned his yellow gaze on her and, in what sounded like a soldier who had, in a different life, swallowed fire, and whose voice also dripped with bitterness, and rage. He spoke a single sentence that nearly made Katryn wish she hadn't tried to play nice. Garrosh regarded her with what Katryn could only describe as cool detachment.

"If I drink this disgusting liquid, will you stop talking?"

* * *

 **A/U:** **Too exhausted for a follow-up note; I need sleep. Also, Legion drops tomorrow! Never have I been so excited for a WoW expansion, since WotLK, Goodnight! More to come soon!**


	4. An Anecdotal Drink

**A/N:** **Legion has hit! I am honestly so in love with it so far. I haven't hit 110 yet, but I am still having such fun! Demon Hunters are so cool. Anyway, onto the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for** _ **World of Warcraft**_ **belong to** _ **Blizzard Entertainment**_ **, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter** **Four**

 **An Anecdotal Drink**

* * *

Katryn stared at Garrosh. These words, albeit very condescending and curt, startled her. These were the first words she had ever heard Garrosh speak at all, let alone to her. He had always been quiet, almost brooding, when she had seen him in the past. Now, however, she had heard the orc's voice, and she could hear the aged hatred and emotion that was now imbued into it. His voice grated like blades on stone, and yet held a certain amused contempt, as though his insulting her brought him sick pleasure.

"I'm sorry?" By the Light, did she sound stupid as all hell saying that.

The orc actually rolled his eyes at her. She saw them, glowing yellow in the dim light of the fire. She felt her face flush, as colour rushed to her cheeks.

"Will you end your high pitched mewling about my well being if I drink this _swill_." He put disdainful emphasis on the last word, looking down at the tea and, had he been anatomically able, Katryn wondered if he would curl his upper lip above those gleaming, pointed tusks. She shuddered at the very thought, but instead of showing her fear, she squared her shoulders, and spoke back, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

"I hardly think that's an appropriate tone for a prisoner to take with one of his captors." This wasn't something Katryn would normally say, but she felt that, if she were to be able to carry a conversation with Garrosh, she would need to exhibit strength and confidence, rather than fear and weakness. "I was only offering you drink; you haven't had anything since your arrival here, and I very much doubt you had much before then. I'm sure you don't want to wither away in a cage, yes?" She didn't want to be rude to him, but at the same time, she had shown him kindness, and he had attempted to insult her, so she must show that she was not afraid of him. In reality, this was not untrue. She wasn't so much afraid of him, as she was afraid of Jaina's wrath should he come to harm under her watch, or her friends'.

Garrosh sneered at her through the bars of his cage. "Captors?" His tone was full of malice and still held an edge of amusement, much to Katryn's surprise. "You are no captor, _mage_. You are a woman with a stick." He jerked his chin in the direction of her staff, which stood propped up beside her bag at the hearth. Katryn felt her eye twitch at his comment, responding in a way that was unlike her, though Garrosh had piqued a nerve.

"Better a woman with a stick, than a man in a cage."

Garrosh looked, for the briefest of instances, taken aback, but it was so fleeting that perhaps Katryn had imagined it. The orc then snorted, leering at her through the iron bars, which glowed faintly with magic. "A man? I am no man, you foolish woman." His words were gruff, as though it caused him pain to even say them, but not a pain that suggested he regretted it, but a pain that he had to even speak to her at all. "I am not a pathetic, quivering human, who puts those different from her in cages to protect herself." He couldn't have sounded more hateful if he tried. "I could tear each of you limb from limb with my bare hands, before you even had a chance to recite one of your piss-assed little phrases that you call _magic_. I have seen real magic, and power, and it did not come from some pale, small teethed, skinny little human with an oversized twig and a dress."

A heavy silence hung in the air between them. It clung to the dancing shadows like fog, and filled Katryn's lungs like smoke. She found herself staring at Garrosh, and knew her mouth was hanging open slightly, because Garrosh was still sneering at her, looking mildly triumphant at his more than unsurprising dramatic outburst. He had said those words as a means to attack her directly, despite not knowing her, and get in her head, making her feel worthless, useless, and sad.

But, Katryn did not feel any of those things.

She knew that Garrosh was lashing out because he was angry, tried, hungry, and thirsty. She knew he probably felt like he had failed himself by not being able to raise up his "True Horde", and allowed himself to be beaten by adventurers and, of course, Thrall himself. He was so hateful, bitter, and possibly filled with regret, and betrayal. He reminded her of a child. By that definition, she would treat him as such.

She shrugged, withdrawing the cup to her. "Suit yourself," she returned to her spot by the fire, her back to him. Over her shoulder, she added, "Though, I don't think that someone like you would want to waste away to nothing in a cage, and face the trial of his life as a husk, rather than everything you claim to be." She could feel his eyes on the back of her head, and she felt her mouth twitch in a small smile when she heard Garrosh emit a low growl of irritation, because she knew he knew she was right, despite not verbally answering her.

She glanced back over her shoulder, a small smirk on her lips, watching the orc with mild interest as he watched her, refusing to speak. She took that as a sign, and returned the tea within the cage. No sooner had she put the cup down, did a great, brown hand snatch it up, narrowly missing her fingers. She pulled her small, white by comparison hand back, drawing it into her breast, trying to stifle the gasp that attempted to escape her lips.

Garrosh's eyes flitted to her for a moment, but he did not acknowledge her withdrawal, instead gulping down the liquid in a manner of seconds, before smashing the cup to the floor of the cage, shattering it upon impact. Katryn watched him, her eyes narrowed, having not expected such a reaction. There was a brief silence, before Katryn carefully conjured another cup, bringing it to the cage once again.

Garrosh watched her from the cage, his yellow eyes glinting in the darkness. She slowly approached him, the steaming cup hot against her skin, causing her palms to sweat. Steam rose, filling her nose with the smell of tea and honey, as she slowly placed the mug in the cage again. She could feel the orc watching her as she did, his eyes practically burning a hole in her skull. She paid him no mind, instead waving her hand once, conjuring a small loaf of bread. This would be all she could give Garrosh tonight, seeing as if she gave more, she risked being labeled as a traitor.

Katryn turned her back on Garrosh, returning to her place by the fire, hearing the sounds of him wolfing down the bread, and slurping back the tea. He would never admit it, but she knew he needed the food and drink she had provided for him.

There was silence between the two of them for several minutes. All Katryn could hear was the sounds of the Jade Forest, and the crackling of the fire. In the background, she heard the dull chatter of her friends from within their tent, and the distinct sound of laughter. Part of her longed to be in there with them, going along with whatever joke Tormant had told, or smiling fondly as Claudia and Aerin bickered, as usual. Another part of her enjoyed sitting alone, relatively, and listening to the nature surrounding her. She relished in the silence, inhaling the humid air, letting it fill her lungs, knowing that tomorrow, the trek through the remainder of the Jade Forest would continue, and make way for the Valley of the Four Winds.

Pandaria really was so beautiful, she marvelled yet again. It was a shame that Garrosh had brought about so much destruction to this place. A thought struck her then, and she felt her eyes drift to the caged orc again, and she felt a small smile tugging at her lips. She knew what was about to say may antagonize him, but she couldn't resist.

"You know," she mused thoughtfully, playing with her ponytail, and she saw Garrosh raise his head, watching her, his eyes narrowed. He may have been an orc, but he was the farthest thing from stupid. He could probably tell by the tone of her voice that she was about to say something irritating. That, and based on his earlier outburst, he perhaps felt all humans said things that were meant to irritate him. "Pandaria is quite lovely. I've never seen it before." She glanced sideways at Garrosh, and had his eyes narrowed any further, they would have surely closed. Katryn felt her smirk grow, "I'd heard stories about its beauty, but I never imagined I'd ever see it in person. The words really don't do this place justice."

Garrosh's voice came out in a low growl, his annoyance showing, giving her a momentary spike of satisfaction. "If you have a point, woman, make it." He was in no mood to talk, and Katryn knew it, but she still couldn't help but bother him a bit more. The orc was, after all, their prisoner, and Katryn knew she was able to speak to him however she saw fit, but did not want to be cruel. Banter was one thing, blatant insults was another.

She turned her head fully now to look at him, fixing a large smile on her face, and she was Garrosh make a face that looked almost surprised, if not a tad frightened; she almost laughed at him. "No point; I was simply remarking on the beauty of this place. Don't you agree, Garrosh?" Her voice was too sweet, and she knew she was getting under his skin, because the look of mild fear was replaced by one of mild gloating, laced with what she could only interpret at loathing. She leaned back again, looking back up at the stars that littered the night sky, letting out a long, drawn out sigh of contentment. After another few moments of silence, she added.

"It's a shame you had to go try and kill everything and everyone here."

When she looked at him again, his face was unreadable. To her, it seemed a mixture of shock, disgust, and an even deeper loathing. However, there was also an air that he was impressed with her statement, given how bold it was. She fixed him with a look, watching him from under her lashes, her mouth still in that same, smirk of a smile. "I doubt the land will ever truly recover."

Garrosh let out a low chuckle; it rumbled deep in his chest, and his lip curled over his tusks again. "Bold words, for such a skinny human." There it was, the loathing again. "I will admit, I am impressed. You have heart for someone whose neck I could snap like a dried twig, were these bars not protecting you." He looked taken aback when she rolled her eyes at him.

Katryn stood, moving slowly and gently towards the cage. She stopped right in front of it, so close to Garrosh that she could feel the heat radiating from his skin. She gently ran her hand along the enchanted bars of his rolling prison. "Idle threats," she said, not looking at him. She raised her eyes to look him directly in his, suddenly. "My magic could tear you apart."

Garrosh suddenly lunged at the bars, a roar escaping him. Katryn didn't even flinch when he clanged against the metal, making the cage shake on its hinges. She took a slow step backwards. She was glad her friends seemed to be immersed in whatever they were doing, for none of them exited their tent to see what had happened. She looked up at Garrosh, her eyes searching his face. The orc was breathing heavily, a mad look in his eye. She knew he could kill her in a manner of moments, had he not been caged. She also knew, however, what she was capable of, and that she was able to keep a level head, whereas he was not.

Her voice came out softer, kinder, than she had expected, given the situation. "You're filled with so much hatred, aren't you?" Her whisper was carried away with the wind that blew through their camp. Garrosh calmed almost instantly, his yellow eyes seemingly confused by her statement, and yet still filled with mad rage, and some murder. She stepped away from the cage, watching him. "I won't use my magic against you, don't worry." When he narrowed his eyes for the what seemed like the hundredth time, she added, "At least, not to harm you." She gestured absently to the cage. "I just wanted to see what you would do." She turned away, and returned to her spot by the fire, not looking at the orc, who she could feel was watching her every move now.

Katryn played with a twig laying next to her, reminded of how Garrosh had compared to neck to such a thing. She felt a stab of something. Was it pity? Garrosh was so angry at the world; he felt personally victimized by it, even before he had gone on his murderous, genocidal rampage across Pandaria. She had used such simple words, and yet Garrosh had looked as though she had insulted his entire lineage, right back to the origin of the Hellscream name. She knew she had probably crossed a line by saying what she had, but she also knew that Garrosh needed to be told that he wasn't this all powerful, undefeatable being.

After another moment, she spoke again. "I know you could kill me if you wanted to, without that cage. Easily, I might add." Silence. She knew he was ignoring her, but she continued to talk anyway. As she did, she looked at him again, and saw that the scars left by the Sha were still so prominent, seeming to glow in the firelight. "That Sha really did a number on you, didn't it?" More silence, but she thought she saw his eyes flit to her briefly. "I can see the scars." She saw his eyes move, though not to her. They glanced down at the scars she was referring to. She took a daring step with what she said next. "Is that why you're so angry now?"

He actually looked at her now, his face blank, but that crease still in his brows. He said nothing, but she could almost see the gears in his brain turning as he processed what she said.

"I remember you, you know." She gazed into the flames, remembering the Argent Tournament. "It was at the Argent Tournament, years ago. You were there with Thrall, back when he was Warchief." Garrosh twitched at that comment, no doubt reliving his time with Thrall, something Katryn knew probably caused him great pain. "You were different then," she mused, a light laugh escaping her. "Still arrogant as all hell, but not quite as bitter as you are now." He looked at her with that comment, and she let out a little laugh as he did, though his expression did not show amusement. When Katryn had sobered, she glanced back at him again, and felt a small tug at her heart, that feeling of pity returning.

"For what its worth," her voice was soft, pensive, and careful. "For all that has happened to you, I'm sorry. It must have been a nightmare, being fused to that Sha, having it drown your mind, and fill you with all that hate, despair, and fear. I know it was voluntary, but –" she was cut off when Garrosh spoke.

"Don't."

It was a simple word, and yet it held so much emotion. His tone was filled with anger, fear, agony, betrayal, and despair. He sounded so tired when he said it, and also alive with the contempt that burned in his soul. His voice did not break upon uttering the word, but Katryn could hear the sadness in it, possibly for the loss, and lack of living up to, his father, and loss of his Horde, and his title. He needn't say any more, because Katryn knew that she had crossed some kind of line. She felt a pang of guilt, but pushed it down. Instead, she spoke gently to the orc, her enemy, and her prisoner.

"As you wish," her voice was quiet. They looked at one another for a moment, before Garrosh turned his great back to her, his posture that of someone who did not wish to speak anymore, if he ever had to begin with. She stood, feeling the weight of exhaustion hitting her, and knew it was time to switch watch with one of her companions. She would advise them to let Garrosh be, using the excuse that Jaina did not want him harmed, as she had requested, to ensure that he would be left alone, lest someone do something stupid…er. She moved towards the tent, but not before looking back over her shoulder at the great, hulking form of the former Warchief, former conqueror, and current wanted criminal.

"Goodnight, Garrosh." She did not know if he had heard her, she didn't even look back, she simply entered the tent, and that was the end of it.

* * *

Morning dawned bright and early. Katryn had had only a few hours of actual sleep, and her head was starting to pound as she gathered up her things and prepared to depart camp, and continue their journey through the Jade Forest. As she did, Claudia approached her. After Katryn had returned to get some sleep, Aerin had taken the following watch, then Tormant, then Claudia. Aerin had stated upon return that he had tried to deliberately antagonize Garrosh, despite Katryn's disapproving scowl, and mentioned that Garrosh had appeared to be made of stone, for he had not reacted once to any of his jabs. Katryn had found this both amusing, considering how annoyed Aerin had been, and also odd, seeing as Garrosh had engaged her quite a bit. She wondered if what she had said had upset him that much. Claudia had said something similar, as did Tormant, remarking on Garrosh's stoic nature.

Claudia spoke to her now, as they prepared to depart. "How did last night go?" She asked, her tone inquisitive, and her eyebrows raised. "Hellscream seemed kind of down when Aerin, Tormant, and I, took watch. He was so grumpy earlier; did you say something to him that hurt his feelings?" She sounded like she found it amusing, and Katryn felt a prickle of irritation. Claudia and the others were being unnecessarily unkind, and she felt it was unlike them, and not needed. However, she didn't let it get to her.

"Nothing happened; he ignored me. He didn't want anything to do with me, or any of us." She said curtly, strapping her staff to her back, as they began to head out. Garrosh, seated in his cage, rolled passed them, the mages bringing up the rear of the party. As the rolling prison passed them, Katryn felt a gaze upon her, and she looked up, only to find Garrosh watching her again. This time, however, his expression was anything but hateful. Instead, his gaze looked pensive, almost thoughtful, even a bit confused. It held mild interest, and something else, though Katryn could not place it. It both confused her as well, and sent an odd chill up her spine. Why was he looking at her like that? Garrosh did not break eye contact until the cage turned at the end of the path that led into the winding trees of the Jade Forest. She stared after him, her mind racing.

Claudia walked up beside her, looking after Garrosh in the direction he had disappeared in. Ahead of them, Aerin and Tormant waved from up the path, gesturing for them to follow. Before hurrying to catch up, Claudia turned to look at Katryn, her expression that of smug knowing, a look she only gave Katryn if she knew her friend was lying to her.

"Nothing happened, did it?" Her lips twitched, and Katryn wished she were invisible. "And I'm from Argus."

Claudia rolled her eyes at her friend, before hurrying passed Katryn to join the others, leaving the young woman standing in not only her dust, but with her swirling, turbulent thoughts. All Katryn could see were those two yellow eyes, watching her, and she felt a chill pass through her, despite the humid climate.

Oh, dear.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Updated! I hope you all enjoyed this. It may take me a bit to get into the swing of how Garrosh's character will speak, but once I am in his head, I feel this will come easier to me. Thanks, all!**


	5. Journey Through Emerald and Plain

**A/N:** **I bought the** _ **Warcraft**_ **movie! So happy. The extended scenes are amazing, and the gag reel is ridiculously funny. Precious Khadgar; he is our cinnamon bun. Anyway, I was trying to write another fanfiction chapter for a different story before updating this again, but it looks like I want to continue this one first. Oops!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for** _ **World of Warcraft**_ **belong to** _ **Blizzard Entertainment**_ **, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter** **Five**

 **Journey through Emerald and Plain**

* * *

The sun was hot; so unbearably hot. Katryn wiped yet another bead of sweat from her brow. Her boots made soft crunching sounds as they made contact with the gravel path that wound its way through the Jade Forest. Insects she did not know buzzed around the troupe as they marched, and the sounds of Garrosh's cage, and their own footsteps, were the only noises surrounding them, in addition to the dull hum of the green wood.

There was little talking amongst them. Once in a while, a soldier would make a comment, or Aerin would try to antagonize Claudia or Tormant, but for the most part, there was only silence. No one spoke to Katryn, either. She wondered if it was because of the look Garrosh had given her before they had set out. Had Claudia said something to the others? It didn't really matter if she had, but Katryn felt as though there was an unusual amount of silence towards her than she was used to.

Hours passed, or maybe it was mere moments. To Katryn, it felt like days since they had been walking. She moved one foot in front of the other, trying not to think about how much time had passed around them. She felt her gaze drifting towards the enchanted cage that rumbled along beside them. As she did, she found Garrosh was looking at her again, with that same quizzical, ponderous stare. The same one that gave her that intense, uneasy feeling.

Garrosh was seated upright, his great hands still shackled, and the remains of the shattered tea cup still at his feat. Katryn was very aware that they had not given him anything to eat or drink that morning again and, despite not showing it verbally, or even physically, Garrosh looked somewhat dehydrated. His lips looked dry, and cracked, and there were deepest circles under his yellow eyes. Katryn hadn't had a good chance to look at him during the day, not since when he had first arrived. Now, she could see just how tired the orc looked. He still had that defiant, almost regal air about him, but she knew even he could not deny that his body was suffering.

Much to her good fortune, a soldier asked that they take a short recess to eat and drink, before they carried one for another hour or two, and then make camp on the outskirts of the Jade Forest, and near the entrance to the Valley of the Four Winds. It would only be another two of three days, and they would reach The Temple of the White Tiger.

Katryn drank deeply from her pouch of water she had attached to her hip, and nibbled on a bit of bread, all the while watching as Garrosh was yet again ignored, and not given anything to eat or drink. When it became very clear that they would be departing again soon, and he was not to be given any sustenance again, Katryn knew she had to say something. She stood, dusting the crumbs from her bread off her robe, and strode through the small group, right up to Captain Smithson. He was seated on a large boulder at the head of the party, drinking from a leather sac, and wedge of cheese in his other hand. As Katryn approached, he wiped his mouth clean of water, stowed the pouch and cheese, and fixed the young mage with a kind, almost fatherly smile.

"Katryn," he greeted her as she came to a halt. "Is there something I can do for you?" His tone was cheerful, despite the current situation, and he had an easy, almost laidback air to him.

Katryn fixed a pleasant smile on her face, doing her best to remain as professional and calm as possible, and not appear as though she were pointing fingers, or trying to take control of anything, especially accidentally telling the captain how to do his own job. "It's about Hellscream, Captain."

His air of ease seemed to wither, but he continued to have that pleasant smile. It made Katryn a little uneasy. "Has the orc done something?" She saw his hand move gently to the hilt of his sword, and she quickly raised her hands, indicating that she did not want him to leap into any kind of action just then.

"No, no, nothing like that." She spoke quickly, and deliberately, before she lost her moment of confidence. "I am only here to relay a message told to me by Lady Jaina Proudmoore." This comment earned her a raised eyebrow, but she continued nonetheless. "She asked me personally before I left to come on this mission, that Hellscream be brought to the temple unharmed, meaning he was not to be injured in any way."

Captain Smithson's brow rose further, his tone skeptical. "Has Hellscream been injured, Katryn?" She could tell he was getting impatient, so she quickly got to the point, lest she be scrutinized.

"No, not like that." She fumbled for the right words, and saw his irritation mounting. "It's just… I noticed that Hellscream isn't being fed or watered, and if he were to appear at the temple in an unwell manner, the Celestials may think we are neglectful, or unfit to attest to his crimes. That," she added, testing the waters with what she was about to say, "and Lady Jaina may be made to look the fool if we appear as though we acted rashly."

Captain Smithson said nothing for a moment, surveying her with a look that Katryn could only describe as mildly impressed, and also mildly royally ticked off. "What do you propose then, lady mage?" Ah, he had dropped use of her first name, wonderful. She had successfully managed to annoy the leader of this expedition.

She floundered for a moment, amazed that she had even made it this far at all. "I want to ask your permission to give the prisoner food and water, as per requested by Lady Jaina, and the Kirin Tor as a whole."

She was given a look of exasperation in response, but also a curt nod and an, "If you will," before she turned and quickly scurried back to where Garrosh and his cage were still sitting stationary. As she approached, she felt Garrosh's gaze flick to her, but it did not hold. Her friends were too busy, once again, talking amongst themselves, rather than pay attention to what she was doing. Garrosh's cage was a ways away from the group as it was, and it made her feel less exposed, and more comfortable showing a mass murdering lunatic kindness, than if her companions began judging her.

She came to a slow halt by the cage, and gently cleared her throat to get Garrosh's attention. The brown orc's gaze turned on her, and she could again see the exhaustion that had seeped into his very bones. That old hate still burned dully, as well, though not as brightly as it had the previous night. He did not say anything of her approach, either, much to her surprise. Instead, he let out a low huff, almost a grunt, as though her presence was insignificant to him. He turned away from her again, the shackles on his arms and legs clinking softly. As he did, the broken bits of the tea cup chimed in the motion.

Katryn slowly conjured a small pouch of water, feeling the cool magic extend from her finger tips, until she held it in her hands, feeling the weight of the liquid, and the softness of the leather sack. She then slowly extended her hands, reaching through the bars, and placing it on the floor of the cage. As she did this, Garrosh turned to look at her again, his fire-eyes resting on her face, on the water sack, and back again. Katryn looked up at the orc, and forced a small smile on her face.

"Parlay?" She offered, her tone gentle. "You looked thirsty. As I told you last night, I won't let them starve or drought you out like a slave." Garrosh huffed again, and Katryn furrowed her brow, watching him. She stepped back slowly, as he picked up the pouch, slurping down the water without a second thought. When he had finished, he turned to look at her, wiping his mouth clean with the fell swoop of a hand as big as her head.

"Aren't I not?" His tone was bitter, and yet amused, as per usual, though he did not sound as hateful as he had been the previous evening.

Katryn cocked a brow, certain that and odd smile was on her lips. "A slave?" A jerk of a nod in response. "No, you are not a slave. A prisoner, yes, but not a slave." Another huff/grunt, almost a snort of mirth, or lack thereof. She pressed on as though she had not noticed it. "Would you like more water?" Garrosh seemed to start at this comment, his gaze flitting to her, and she saw again that odd look he had given her: quizzical, as though she confused him. He said nothing, however, and instead gave her a slight chin jerk, which she took to mean yes, and conjured more water for him, handing it over once again.

He gulped it down in a manner of seconds, much to her slight amusement. When he had finished, she then conjured a small loaf of bread, and handed it to him, as well. He tore into it like a animal, crumbs going everywhere, and Katryn shielded herself from flying debris, trying to stifle a small laugh. When Garrosh had finished that too, he returned to essentially ignoring her. Katryn did not take this personally, however, knowing that, in the end, he was being marched to what she could only assume would be an execution. She felt that familiar pang of guilt again, but pushed it down.

"Do you want anymore?" Her tone was kind, especially for someone addressing a war criminal. Garrosh flicked his gaze to her again, but said nothing, and she took that as a no. She tried to fix him with a smile, but he avoided her gaze yet again. She struggled not to roll her eyes, and stepped back from.

"Katryn," she looked over her shoulder, seeing that Captain Smithson was approaching her. "If you are quite finished, we need to continue on." She nodded once, glancing back at Garrosh for a moment. Her gaze lingered, and for a second, so did his. She finally returned to the group, hearing the sounds of his enchanted cage coming to life behind her, and the rolling of the wheels as they set out again. As they did, Katryn felt she could feel a gaze burning a hole in the back of her head.

* * *

"I was five, you know, when I went to Dalaran to begin my training as a mage."

Katryn's voice broke the silence. The sun had gone down a few hours before. They had crossed the border into the Valley of the Four Winds not long after setting out again. Now, instead of green trees and canopies of leaves and water, with the sound of insects and animals, they were faced with a golden plain, with towering mountains all around them. Sheep and other animals Katryn did not know ran rampant over the hillsides, and farm littered the landscape. In the fat distance, she could see something that looked like a large brewery. She doubted she'd ever find out, as their path would lead them northwest, toward the hidden stair that would leave them to Kun-Lai Summit via the Tavern in the Mists.

Now, they had made camp, only perhaps another hour or two from the stair, and Katryn was once again the first to watch Garrosh, while the soldiers patrolled the area. She had, once again, given him food and drink, after being asked to do so by Captain Smithson this time, much to her amusement. She figured now the captain was going to ask her each day to feed and give water to Garrosh, seeing as otherwise, she may tell Jaina that he had been a neglectful captain. Not that she would, but the option was there. Ah, how fear of a woman's wrath could make people act so strangely Jaina could be quite fearsome, however, Katryn had to admit.

Garrosh had said very little besides the occasional grunt when she had asked him if he had wanted food and water. They had sat in silence for what felt like an age, and Katryn had decided that, even if he was not going to speak to her, she could at least speak in general. She could tell that he was thinking about the trial, despite having not said anything. She knew it probably terrified him, the thought of dying, and having not fulfilled what he had dreamed to do, and instead of being bested in combat, as perhaps he had secretly hoped he would be, he was being carted like an animal towards his almost certain death.

Garrosh's head jerked in her direction. "What are you sniveling about?"

Katryn snorted lightly, used to his indignant comments by now. "Ever so polite, aren't you Garrosh?" That comment earned her a low growl, and an irritated look, which she brushed off with ease. She knew that she was only being protected by that cage, but at the same time, she was not as afraid as she had been when she had first seen the orc in person, since the tournament.

"I'm making conversation," she shot back, throwing him her own look of irritation, almost mimicking, mocking, him. "You have no where to go, and that cage isn't sound proof, so all you can do is listen to me." Another huff; he really was like a child.

"I was five." She repeated, looking back into the fire, not looking at Garrosh, though she knew he was listening now, despite being irritated at her speaking to him. "I've lived in Dalaran for twenty-two years, studying as a mage; I haven't seen my family at all during that time," she paused, pain stabbing at her for a moment. "I don't even know if they're alive." She looked sideways at Garrosh, whom she could see was now watching her. She looked back into the flames. "The plague came through before I had a chance to go back, and Dalaran was relocated by the Kirin Tor to Northrend. I have no idea if my home even still stands; it probably doesn't."

"Why would I care about you or your family?" Garrosh's voice came through her thoughts like a knife, and she turned to look at him, her gaze darkening.

"That's big talk, coming from someone trapped in a box." Her words were much more icy than she had intended, and they cut through the silence like hail. She saw Garrosh's lip curve in a smirk, and she looked away, angry with herself for allowing him to get under her skin. She took a breath, composing herself. "That wasn't necessary, I apologize." That seemed to confuse the orc, for his face changed but smug satisfaction, to mild surprise. She looked back at him, a sad smile fixed on her lips.

"We have all lived to see dark times in our lives, Garrosh. I watched my home burn, and the smell of walking corpses fill the streets. I saw people I had grown up with return from the dead to kill the living, and the Fallen Prince Arthas himself slay a man who I looked up to, and who mentored the very mage I now hope to study under." She paused, watching him, her sad smile still in place, and his face still unreadable. "We've all suffered, just as you have. But the difference is, most of us came out of it." She looked up at the darkened sky, taking in the smell of the fields, and the coolness of the air. "I told you about my life, not because it's sad, or I wanted to gain sympathy, but because it shows that, no matter how bad it got, even if I fell for a moment, I always came back." More silence, but she knew he was listening intently now, his ears were pricked up. She looked at him again, her eyes trying to convey kindness, though she knew it was futile with the orc.

"I know you're afraid of this trial." Her words looked like they had burned him, because when she uttered them, his head snapped in her direction, and he looked momentarily livid. "You don't need to say it, or even admit it, and you can hate me if you want to, but I know you're afraid, I can see it. But," she added, her tone calm, complacent, "I think the fact that you even have a trial coming means that, like myself, the Celestials believe that everyone is capable of change. They don't strike me as beings who delight in the humiliation of others." This was met with a snort, but she continued nonetheless. "My mother taught me to see the good in those I meet, even if they can't see it in themselves." Her monologue finished, she glanced at Garrosh again, and found he was watching her, his yellow eyes thoughtful. That same look he had been giving her for the last few days was back, and she began to feel uneasy.

"What?" She asked, her voice not showing how nervous she actually was.

Garrosh was watching her, and when he spoke, his tone did not hold the old hatred she had become accustomed to. "You believe I am capable of change, do you?" His voice, albeit gruff, was not unkind, for once. It absolutely terrified her. "Why do you think such things?"

She sat for a moment, her mind churning, trying to think of a good response. Finally, she spoke, her voice quiet, almost timid, but not in her beliefs; only in how he was speaking to her. "Demons, the Scourge, and the Sha I suppose, are the only things in this world that are inherently evil. They are born from evil, and bred to be evil, they know no different. But you," his eyes watched her thoughtfully, "Arthas, Kael'thas Sunstrider, even Illidan Stormrage. None of you were born inherently evil. Something went wrong in your lives to cause you to become the way you are. I know that when you first became Warchief, you had the Horde's best interests in mind. Granted, they were unethical, racist, and somewhat murderous, but you didn't have the whole world against you." This earned her a low chuckle from the orc, and she felt a small smirk touch her lips. "Somewhere along the way, you lost yourself Garrosh Hellscream."

There was silence, and he stared at her. She had no idea what he was thinking, or if he'd even say anything. After a moment, she decided he was going to stick with silence. He continued to watch her as she rose and gathered her things, her watch having ended. She moved past the cage, and for a moment their eyes held. Garrosh looked somewhere between extremely confused, and highly irritated. Probably because Katryn had touched a nerve he did not know he had. Or maybe because he thought she was an idiot, who knew for sure. Katryn fixed him with a small smile, trying to convey that she was not his enemy. Well, not in the conventional sense. She _was_ keeping him in a cage, after all.

"Goodnight, Garrosh." As she had the first night she had spoken to him, did she so say then.

She did not know for sure why she had opened up as she had to Garrosh. Perhaps her pity had come through too much, or perhaps she felt that what her mother had taught her could apply to him, and perhaps even help him. She didn't know why she wanted to help, but she blamed how she had been raised, no matter how briefly, by her parents.

She was nearly at the tent, when over her shoulder, her heard Garrosh speak, and what he said nearly made her turn, but she forced herself to do nothing, lest her guard come down.

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **A/N:** **I have no idea where I was going with this chapter. I'm trying to build character development. Is it working? Either way, the actual plot is going to start soon, and when I say plot, I mean the turning point where readers go, "Oh, so** _ **that's**_ **where she's going with this story!" You'll see. Until next time!**


	6. Misty Taverns and Hidden Stairs

**A/N:** **Hello! Back again! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Still not 110 yet; I get too distracted with other stuff, like making new characters, or playing** _ **Overwatch**_ **and** _ **Heroes of the Storm**_ **. Help. Anyway, read on!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for** _ **World of Warcraft**_ **belong to** _ **Blizzard Entertainment**_ **, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter** **Six**

 **Misty Taverns and Hidden Stairs**

* * *

There was a waterfall spilling down the rocky cliff side. It fell over itself, bubbling and spitting, misting its way to the grassy floor beneath. It pooled into a clear, crystalline pond at its base, reflecting the moon, a huge orb of white marble, floating above the camp. Katryn watched the glowing orb go in an out of focus as the water rose and fell, pulling back and rushing forward as the waterfall came crashing down.

She then came to the realization that she had not bathed in several days. Other members of their exhibition had bathed over the course of the few days they had been journeying, and she had been too preoccupied with her late nights talking with Garrosh to do the same. Now, as they approached the final few days of the journey to Kun-Lai Summit, she figured she should probably do so.

She had left Garrosh to his own devices after he had bid her goodnight, which still baffled her, and had returned to her tent. It had been a few hours, and she had been unable to sleep. The sounds of the water had woken her, and she had elected to get up, and bathe. It was still late into the night, and the sun would be up in another hour or so. She figured she had enough time to bathe and dress before the others awoke, and they set out again.

She gathered up her things: facecloth, towel, and assorted soaps she brought with her from her home in Dalaran, and scurried down to the water. She passed the cage where Garrosh was sleeping, amazingly. Farther away, she could see the troupe of soldiers who had not gone on patrol, sitting around a fire, their backs to her. They could not hear or see her, and she figured she would have the cover of night to bathe.

She came to the water's edge, and shed her robe. Her skin glowed in the moonlight, as bright as galleon above her. She placed the soaps, carried in a small woven basket she had made herself as a small child, and brought with her as a keepsake from home, on a small, flat rock jutting from the surface of the water. She then slowly lowered herself into the water, allowing the chilling sensation to climb her body, working its way up to her chest, searing into her bones, and freezing her skin. It was cold, more than cold, it was icy, but she didn't mind. Just the sensation of being able to clean herself off from the sweat, bugs, and Light knew what else, made her feel that much better.

She bathed quickly, scrubbing the soap over her skin, and washing it thoroughly her long, dark hair. Lastly, she washed her face, and quickly wrapped the towel around her body, stepping out from the water. She dried herself off, trying to ignore the fact that she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, as though someone was watching her but, after further peeking around, found herself to be wrong. She dressed again, and saw that the sky above her was beginning to lighten to a pale blue-grey. The sun would be up soon, and they would be heading out when it did. She would need to return her belongings and prepare to depart. She trudged back up the little hill to the camp, heading for her tent, when she stopped.

Garrosh was awake, and was watching her. His yellow eyes glowed dimly in the early morning light, and his brown skin look like darkened leather. He was sitting so still, he could have been a statue. Katryn felt a bit unnerved, wondering just how long he had been watching her for. She glanced back down the hill to where she had been bathing and realized, to her immediate horror, that Garrosh had been able to see down the hill to the water's edge, had he turned his body. She had thought he had been sleeping. Her eyes narrowed her eyes, and spoke, her tone calm, yet irritated.

"How long have you been watching me?"

Garrosh's lip curled over his tusks, his expression of confusion, and perhaps even kindness from the last night, all but gone. "Long enough."

She felt a chill run up her spine, and a flush explode in her cheeks. Katryn fumbled for words, her temper flaring. She struggled to stay in control. "What does that mean?"

He looked smug, almost triumphant. "It means that if I ever doubted the unappealing nature of humans before, seeing one naked has confirmed it."

Katryn's jaw dropped. Had he just…? Did he…? Her temper spiked, and her voice caught in hurt, and blatant offense. " _Unappealing nature?_ " Her voice snapped at the end, and Garrosh looked amused.

"I do not understand how you humans could survive such a thing as mating." He wasn't looking at her now, his eyes drifted away to watch the sun as it creeped up from behind the green and yellow hills.

" _Mating?!_ " Katryn gaped at him, her face contorted in disbelief. What the hell was going on? "You saw me naked?!" She was flabbergasted.

He shrugged, looking back at her, his expression still amused, and yet surprisingly refined. "You do not need to explode in on yourself, mage. This changes nothing from our previous conversations. I saw nothing I desired."

Katryn stared at him, her face filled with loathing and bewilderment. "You think humans are ugly? Have you _seen_ yourself?!" Okay, that was a little far, but she was so angry! Why that bottom toothed, pointy eared, smug son of a –

"Katryn! Are you almost read to go?" She whirled on the spot, coming face to face with Claudia, who looked a tad perplexed by the look Katryn probably still had on her face. "We'll be heading out soon. Everything alright?" The woman looked from Katryn to Garrosh, and back again.

Katryn struggled to remain calm, shaking slightly. "Nothing; everything is fine." She threw one last, hateful look at Garrosh, and followed Claudia to the tent to gather up their things. Behind her, she thought she heard him snicker.

* * *

They came to the Veiled Stair at dawn, when the sun was just beginning to glow over the mountain peaks. The blinded them briefly, and Katryn had to shield her eyes from the light. Soon, they would be covered in the pale darkness of the stone stairs, and it would be another day or two until they would see sunlight again, and she would relish in it. The Tavern in the Mists was not named because it was always bathed in sunlight. Katryn wanted to take in as much sun as she could now.

Despite the heat from the great ball of fire above them, the world was, in and of itself, still shrouded in a darkness. Remnants of the Sha's destruction still lingered. Katryn could feel the darkness radiating from the west, from where the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, now crudely named the Vale of Eternal Sorrows, lay in the heart of Pandaria, where the pain and anguish had begun. She knew the others could feel it too. A few of them shuddered as though chilled, as the shadows of the Veiled Stair began to loom above them. Others looked to the west, squinting, as though trying to see the evil floating upwards; see the white and black magic, growing like a sickness from the ground itself.

Others looked to Garrosh, and their faces held hate. Katryn knew they blamed him for all the pain Pandaria had suffered, and rightfully so. Aerin in particular, who had lost a cousin to the fight against Garrosh's horde, looked resentfully at the brown orc. Garrosh's face held no emotion, as he sat in his cage, hands folded in his lap, and his jaw clenched. His eyes jerked to Katryn, catching her watching him. She was still angry with him for his earlier comment, but had calmed in the last hour. Occasionally, she would scowl at him from under her hair, but tried to not let it get to her as much as she had before.

They had come to the base of the stairs now, and Katryn stared up at the winding mass of moss covered rocks, ascending up and disappearing out of sight. Katryn knew just by looking at them, that her thighs were not going to be happy when they reached the top. At least this adventure was giving her exercise. Light knew she didn't get enough of that as it was, living cooped up in Dalaran.

She and her friends all gathered around Garrosh's cage, pooling their magic together to form a levitation spell. It encircled the prison, causing it to glow a brighter purple, before the wheels magically vanished, and the cage was left floating above the ground, touching nothing. Katryn saw Garrosh's expression flicker for a moment, as though the magic frightened him slightly, and she felt a stab of pain.

Perhaps she had been too hard on him earlier. He had only been, in his strange, mentally unbalanced way, been teasing her. Hadn't he? Were orcs even capable of teasing? Did Garrosh have a funny bone? Well, she knew he had a funny bone, everyone did in their elbows, but in this case she was referring to a sense of humour. Was Garrosh even capable of making a joke? She doubted it very much, and wasn't too keen to test that theory.

They began their ascension of the Veiled Stair, climbing, twisting, and working their way up to the top. As they did, Katryn began to feel cooler, as the sun began to disappear behind the mist that was creeping its way down the mountainside. Once of twice, she felt a shiver pass through her, and it vaguely reminded her of her time spent in Northrend, just as the winter was setting in, and the snow had begun to fall. It had never snowed in Dalaran; the magical barrier causing the great city to fly made sure of that. When she had spent some time in Icecrown for the Argent Tournament, she had seen a blizzard pass through, unlike any she had ever seen. Not since then had she felt a cold in her very bones, quite like she had all those years ago; all those years ago when she had first laid eyes on…

She glanced at Garrosh again, floating aimlessly along behind them, his caged once or twice bumping into the rocky ground under him. It did not seem to faze him, however, for he simply lay there on the floor of the cage, his great hands behind his head, staring up at the early morning sky. How nice it must be, to be able to watch them walk and sweat, while he was able to simply lay down, albeit bound, but still not being forced to walk. Then again, had he been, he may have tried to escape, or even been injured, which wouldn't make the August Celestials too happy.

Katryn knew that there were still people all across Azeroth who still whispered of Warchief Hellscream's name in the dark corners of the world. At any moment, she knew they could be ambushed by Garrosh fanatics. Which, realistically, was probably why they had so many soldiers with them. They couldn't all be there to ensure that Garrosh remained in his cage, surely. In the event that they were ambushed, they would need all the man power they could get.

Tormant nudged her in the ribs suddenly, causing her to flinch, and scowl down at her friend. "Tormant, ow! What was that for?" But the dwarf wasn't looking at her. He was gesturing towards Aerin and Claudia, who were walking ahead of them.

"Do you know why Aerin looks like a murloc stole his sweetroll today?" The dwarf looked somewhere between amused, and genuinely concerned for their friend and colleague.

Katryn felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "Perhaps he spoke to Claudia; he usually gets that look on his face after they have a conversation." Tormant snorted, and Katryn grinned down at her friend. She was glad for the momentary distraction from the dark events that lay ahead of them. In two, perhaps three, days time, they would arrive at The Temple of the White Tiger, and Garrosh would begin the nine day, harrowing journey through his trial which would, most likely, end in his execution. Katryn would relish in the moment of mirth for as long as she was able.

Beside them, a soldier spoke up, startling the dwarf and human. Up until that moment, the soldiers had rarely spoken, and when they had, had not said more than two words to the mages combined. They mostly spoke to Captain Smithson, or remained in small troupes, talking amongst themselves.

"I believe the orc said something to the elf that upset him last night after you switched shifts, miss." He sounded young, younger than Katryn, no doubt; perhaps in his early twenty's. His voice was kind, and Katryn smiled warmly at the young soldier. She could see his green eyes peeking out at her from under his helm, and he looked away, colouring slightly.

"What do you mean?" Katryn asked, trying to keep her tone even, despite itching to know what Garrosh had done to irritate Aerin.

The soldier evened his pace to fall into step with her and Tormant. "I didn't hear the entire conversation, just the yelling that followed. Apparently, Hellscream said something about how all elves were the same, and that the elf was similar to the Blood Elves."

Katryn inhaled through her teeth, throwing a sympathetic look towards her elven friend. Aerin detested the Blood Elves. He referred to them as traitors of their kind, and a disgrace. She knew that high elves like himself looked very similar to Blood Elves, as the race themselves descended directly from the Quel'dorei. She knew he was ashamed of what some of his people had become, and perhaps Garrosh had fed right into that.

"What did the big brute say?" Tormant didn't even bother keeping his voice down. Katryn saw Garrosh look in their direction out of the corner of her eye, but tried to ignore it.

The soldier shrugged, "My guess is something along the lines of "There is no difference between your people, and Blood Elves". Aerin was very angry with him after that. Though, I do believe he made a comment about orcs first."

Katryn tried not to smile, "That does sound like something Aerin would do."

The soldier nodded, not concealing his own amusement. "The elf has elected to not watch the prisoner when we reach the Tavern in the Mists. Captain Smithson said he will remain in his cage, outside, while we remain there, so as not to antagonize anyone further."

Katryn jerked her head at this. Garrosh was going to be left alone outside while they spent the evening in the tavern? Not only was that rather cruel, seeing as it would be much colder up in the mountains, but it was also very foolish. What if some Garrosh fanatic showed up? What if he was freed? Then Captain Smithson would get blamed. Or worse, she and her group would get blamed. Katryn furrowed her brow.

"Isn't that a bad idea?" She questioned carefully, "Wouldn't there be a chance he could escape, or be freed if he's left alone? Or, what if he gets hypothermia from the cold? We'll get blamed for it." Beside her, she heard Tormant snicker, and she shot him a look. "What?"

H shrugged, winking up at her. "If yer so scared fer his health, then you can watch him for us, Katryn!" He and the soldier both burst out laughing, and carried on up the stairs, passing her, leaving Katryn in their wake, her face contorted with annoyance.

* * *

Tong the Fixer, as referred to by the other inhabitants of the Tavern in the Mists, had given the four mages one room, with four small beds. They had arrived at the Tavern in the Mists shortly before luncheon, and we were all getting settled. Captain Smithson had vanished to speak with Madam Goya of the Black Market, no doubt to ensure their safe passage into Kun-Lai Summit the next day.

Katryn and the others had eaten some dinner, consisting of popular Pandaren foods, such as dumplings, tea, steamed vegetables, and rice. As she had eaten, Katryn's thoughts were with Garrosh, whose cage was set up out behind the tavern, and magically attached to a stake. He was like a dog tied to a pole, and Katryn got second-hand shame just by thinking about it. She was also not too convinced that the soldiers were doing the right thing by simply leaving him changed up like an animal overnight.

After they had finished eating, she calmly excused herself from the table, intent on checking the security of Garrosh's bindings, while her friends headed upstairs to play a round of cards. Tormant had made a comment about her going out to see Garrosh again, to which she had threatened to light him on fire if he spoke another word. When asked by Claudia why she was going outside again, Katryn admitted that she wanted to make sure that Garrosh was secured properly and didn't have a chance of escape, or being seen by any onlookers. Claudia had deemed this an acceptable excuse, and had dragged Tormant and Aerin upstairs.

Katryn slipped out the back door of the tavern, stepping lightly over the grass, towards where Garrosh, as well as a few yaks a horses, were tied up. She grimaced slightly as she approached. He was tied up with the cattle. Her heart ached in sympathy, forgetting for a moment that he was a mass murderer, and also crazy. Still, this was humiliating, ever for him.

Garrosh looked up as she approached, his yellow eyes flickering in the dark. "You're back. Why am I not surprised?" His tone was wry, and his voice grated with mild amusement, mild irritation.

Katryn rolled her eyes, scanning the area around his cage, feeling the magic crackling, as she circled, looking for anything amiss. "Don't get too excited, I'm just here to check that your bonds are secure. We can't have you escaping, now can we?" He looked away, and she was certain he rolled his eyes.

Katryn examined the cage, chains, rope, and magical barriers several times, ensuring that they were all in place and, satisfied with her examination, she began to head back. Before she had gotten too far away, she looked back at the orc. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to bring you any food?"

Garrosh chuckled darkly, "Last I checked, you were livid with me."

She shrugged, "Eh, I'm over it." When he looked surprised, she forced a smile. "I'll laugh about it later." He rolled his eyes, and she asked again, "Do you want anything? Captain Smithson knows he has to keep you fed, now."

"Yes, because of you." Garrosh looked back at her, before looking away, and Katryn could see the satisfied, smug smile. It made her grind her teeth.

"You know what I mean, Garrosh." She tried to keep her tone even. "Yes or no?"

He answered neither. Instead, he said something else entirely. "Why do you continue speaking to me?" His voice rang out in the darkness. The only sound was the shuffling of the animals around them, and the wind blowing down the mountainside. Katryn was momentarily stunned.

"Huh?"

Garrosh looked thoughtful. "You have elected to speak with me every night from the time I was brought here." He continued to look pensive. Katryn did not know how to respond. What was he getting at?

After a moment, Garrosh spoke again, saying yet another thing entirely different from his previous statement. "Fate… It is an interesting concept, isn't it? They know their fate," He looked at her, "you know yours. I've accepted mine."

Katryn stared at him, feeling more and more confused by the moment. She decided to start by picking apart his statement, from easiest to hardest. "You know my fate?"

He huffed, looking away into the darkness, up the mountain, and towards the star-littered expanse above them. "You'll spend the rest of your days locked up in a tower, high above everyone else, studying your magic." He sounded as though he were telling her a story, his tone so calm, yet so knowing. "You'll never have another "adventure", such as this one." He looked at her now, his eyes glowing dimly in the darkness. This was not an unkind statement, more so than it was factual, in his eyes anyhow.

Katryn blinked, surprised by that comment. She gave him an incredulous look. "You really think I consider this an adventure?" When he shrugged absently, looking bored, she narrowed her eyes. "I'm walking across a continent I've never been to, with dangers I don't know of, carting a man who lives in a cage, and can't even defend himself. How is that an adventure?"

Again the look of boredom, mixed with slight contemplation. "It will be the most excitement you will have in your life. That is your fate, and the fates of everyone else here." He gestured absently to the tavern, where the sounds of the soldiers who were still eating and drinking could be heard from inside. Katryn followed his gaze, her brain turning over and in on itself.

She looked back at him, wondering if she should ask the next question, debating on whether or not it was appropriate. Finally, she decided to take the plunge. "And what is your fate?"

There was a moment of silence; it was heavy, like a thick fog, settling over them both. She could tell Garrosh was trying to find the right words. And then he spoke, and it nearly broke her heart.

"To die here; it's the way things are."

So, he had accepted his fate, then. The possibility of his execution was imminent, and he was accepting it. He knew his crimes were worthy of dying, and that many, _many_ people wanted to see him dead. It saddened her greatly that, despite all he had said to her, all he had done, that he was still quietly accepting his fate so easily. And yet…

"It doesn't have to be that way, Garrosh. It's your choice, not your fate."

He stared at her for a moment. She didn't know what prompted her to say it, but she did. She would carry her mother's words with her for the rest of her life, and go on believing that no one was born evil. People were capable of choosing their own paths, even Garrosh Hellscream.

"Hmph." He broke through her thoughts with his scoff, and she felt a small, sad smile tug at her lips.

"The August Celestials wouldn't even be having this trial if they didn't think you were capable of redemption, you know that, right?" She tried to keep her voice kind, and still Garrosh seemed unfazed. Instead, he posed her a new question:

"You consistently say you believe I am capable of change. Why?"

She was taken aback by this, and for a moment was silent. She thought carefully about how she wanted to proceed, before responding with, "I just do. As I said, no one is born inherently evil. You weren't. You just made the wrong choices. At least, I think so."

He said nothing, and she came to the realization that she was now leaning on his cage, her back against the metal. They were both now looking up at the starry sky above. Her breath came out in small puffs of mist, matching that which clung to the ground and rock around them.

"You know," she began slowly, "maybe if you showed everyone else this calm, less murdery side of you, they'd have an easier time believing that you could change." She glanced sideways at Garrosh, who wasn't looking at her. After a moment, he caught her eye, and there was something in it.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are like a priestess of the light? Pious and simpering."

Katryn stared at him. Her typical reaction would have normally been to scoff indignantly, angrily disagree, and storm off, or shake her head and tell him he was being an idiot. However, tonight, she did not.

She actually began to laugh.

"You wouldn't be the first person to tell me that; albeit its usually worded nicer, but you're not the first." She giggled, catching her breath as Garrosh looked down at her, his face anything but amused. "Aerin said so last week. Speaking of which…" She trailed off, fixing him with a look, causing the orc to roll his eyes dramatically, his chains clinking as he shook his head.

"The elf had it coming. He has a short fuse, and I enjoyed exploiting it." He sounded too damn pleased with himself, and Katryn had to fight the urge to snicker. She wouldn't admit it, but she found it a little funny. "You cannot tell me it isn't obvious to you," Garrosh added, looking back down at her.

She shook her head, turning to face him, ceasing her leaning. "Oh, no. Everyone knows Aerin has a temper. You know it now, I know it, that poor soldier who heard you antagonizing him certainly knows it now." She tried to hide a smile, and failed. "He should know that, despite you being caged, your mouth still works. However, it isn't doing you any favours by irritating him."

Suddenly, she saw Garrosh's mouth twitch. To her utter amazement, the orc actually started to smile. "I'll do well to remember that the next time he makes a snide comment about the size of my teeth."

They stared at each other for a moment, before Katryn let out a short laugh, shaking her head, and looking away. Garrosh let out a small snort, which she figured was the closest he'd get to laughing. When she had calmed, she tilted her head, watching him in interest.

"Hey, you smiled. I never thought I'd see that." Garrosh raised an eyebrow, his face back to its normal, stoic self.

"Don't get used to it."

She smirked slightly. "I won't, don't worry." Her smile grew when he looked irritated.

Garrosh scowled at her, his demeanor back to normal. "When you smile, you look like a child."

She placed a hand over her heart, feigning hurt, before grinning wider. "Thank you."

His eye twitched. "That wasn't compliment."

Katryn had to stifle another snicker. She was glad to be getting under the orc's skin a bit. He had had his fair share of tormenting her and her friends; revenge was necessary now. "Pity, I took it as one. Every woman wants to be told she looks younger." Her comment was met with a low growl, and she knew she'd won, for now. She looked thoughtful for a moment, before speaking again. "It was a nice change, though. Your smile made you look more…"

Garrosh cut in, his tone calm, but eerily threatening. "Human?" It was as though he was daring her to tell him she thought of him as human again. She would not, however rise to that.

"No," Katryn said gently, "I was going to say like how an orc should be: proud and confident." That caught Garrosh off guard. His yellow eyes widened for a moment, before he forced himself back into his guarded posture. He held his chin high, regarding her as though she was a mere pawn on his board.

"I thought you said orcs were ugly." He sounded triumphant again, and Katryn rolled her eyes.

She looked back at him, her head held as high, and her tone even, almost challenging. "I thought you said humans were." Garrosh raised the other brow.

"I did."

"…Touché."

"Hmph." Garrosh harrumphed again, and Katryn pursed her lips to keep from smiling.

She moved back and away from the cage now, "I'm tired, I'm turning in. Goodnight, Garrosh." She gave him one last, long look, wondering what had gone on in his head to make him do what he did.

How someone who could banter with her in such as way as this had been so capable of committing all the atrocities he had. She hoped that, after this trial, there could again be peace amongst the Horde and Alliance, in at least some way, shape, or form. Perhaps even Garrosh would be a part of that beginning of that peace, of that world. Garrosh was many things: arrogant, temperamental, proud, and blood thirsty. But, and Katryn believed this very strongly, he was not evil.

Someone who had accepted their fate so easily, who put up no fight, knowing that there was a chance they may die, could not be. That, and she could understand why he had done what he did. All he had done, he had done for his people, just like Arthas, Kael'thas, and Illidan before him. They had, however, like Garrosh, made many mistakes getting there. Perhaps Garrosh would have the salvation, and redemption, that they had never been able to have.

Katryn was just about out of sight, when she heard the gruff response she had mildly expected she wouldn't hear, given their conversation.

"Goodnight."

A smile tugged at her mouth, as she stepped back into the warm light of the tavern, and out of sight.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I hope I managed to keep Garrosh in relative character. He is hard to write, sometimes! Hope you all enjoyed this. More to come!**


	7. A Tunnel to a Summit

**A/N:** **Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! Very much appreciated for the support for this story! Read on!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard Entertainment, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter Seven**

 **A Tunnel to a Summit**

* * *

Katryn awoke slowly the following morning. Her eyes felt so heavy as the sunlight poured into her room, something that was a rarity for this part of Pandaria. It looked as though the mists had cleared for the day, and golden light was streaming into the room. By the colour of the sun, she knew it was early morning, perhaps an hour passed dawn. Katryn rolled over, throwing the covers over her head. Just once, she wished that she could sleep in, and not have to go on an errand, or practice magic, or in this case, transport a murderer.

Claudia was already up and dressed by the looks of things; her belongings were nowhere in sight, and her staff was gone from the wall where Katryn had leaned hers. She figured her friend had gone down for some breakfast, and elected to do the same. She rose, threw on her robe, splashed some water on her face from the nearby basin, tied her dark hair up in her usual high ponytail, and headed downstairs.

She was met with the sight of several of their soldiers in their troupe eating breakfast and drinking tea, while discussing plans for the second last part of their journey. At a table near the back sat Claudia, Aerin, and Tormant, all deep in conversation. Upon seeing her appear, Claudia waved Katryn to them, and the young mage came to sit with her friends.

"Morning," she said brightly, trying to sound cheerful, while she knew all her friends were exhausted, and wanted this journey to end.

"You sound chipper today," Aerin muttered broodily, as he poked at some fish and rice, while magically stirring his tea with a spoon, the utensil spinning round and round on its own within the mug.

"And you don't," Katryn retorted, her lips curbing in a smirk, which Claudia let out a small giggle at, and Tormant smiled into his noodles. Aerin looked none too pleased, but Katryn continued on, unfazed by the elf's grumpiness that morning. "Are you all set to head out? We're nearly done now, thank the Light."

It was true, the journey to the Temple of the White Tiger was nearing its end, and soon Garrosh Hellscream would be in the custody of the August Celestials, and at the mercy of a council of people who all wanted him dead. Katryn couldn't even imagine how the orc must have been feeling, especially considering their earlier conversation the previous evening. He had seemed to calmly bitter, and yet it had still managed to worm its way into her mind as she had attempted to fall asleep that night.

The last part of their journey would take another two days, maybe three. They would enter into the river that would lead them through a tunnel that would eventually spit them out on the outskirts of Binan Village, in Kun-Lai Summit. They would journey away from the village, entering into the semi-hostile territory of the Yaungol, Mogu, and Hozen, to name a few, where they would make camp, as no doubt the sun would be setting by then. After that, the rest of their journey north through Kun-Lai would take perhaps another six to eight hours, and then they would finally arrive at the temple. Less than forty-eight hours now.

They finished eating their breakfast, while all the while idly discussing the upcoming journey. Katryn noted how sullen Aerin had been the entire morning; perhaps he was still brooding over his argument (well, one sided argument) with Garrosh the other day. Katryn knew that the orc had loved every minute of tormenting the elf, because he knew it got under Aerin's skin. Even now, as they exited the tavern, and prepared to depart, the elf was throwing scowl after scowl at their prisoner who, as usual, looked smug when he took notice.

Katryn readied her staff, and casted the typical enchantment on Garrosh's cage, with the help of her friends. As they did, she looked up to see his yellow eyes flick to her, before looking away, his expression remaining neutral. She said nothing, but mentally took note of it. Yes, their conversation the previous night at been somewhat entertaining, and yes it had felt as though Garrosh was a normal person while they had. However, once she had shut herself off in her room again, and the lights were dimmed, and the sound of Claudia's soft snoring filled the air, Katryn had begun to think.

Garrosh was exhibiting signs of humility, and perhaps even some remorse, even if he didn't admit it. He spoke to her as an almost equal; well, as equal as an orc could for a human. He seemed to somewhat enjoy speaking with her, in his own odd way, sometimes beginning conversations first, before she could or even contemplated doing so. It was odd to her, because of everything Jaina had told her of him, and all the things he had done. He seemed for…normal now, rather than the bloodthirsty maniac that she had been hearing about for over a year.

Katryn knew that, despite all she may have been seeing and trying to understand, that Garrosh was not human, in the both literal and figurative sense. Despite it all, he had still done all of the things that he was accused of, because he hadn't denied them. She knew that, what was very likely happening, was Garrosh trying to gain her sympathy, or perhaps manipulate her into freeing him, at least long enough for him to kill her. She knew, and he knew, that if anything were to happen to her, that the spell she had casted on his cage would become nothing, and he would be able to escape.

She had to force herself to accept the fact that there was a possibility that Garrosh wanted her to slip up – to get hurt or killed, and then he could escape into the Pandarian wilderness, searching for the followers she knew were most likely watching their every move. She vowed that, for the remainder of this journey, were they to speak again, she would need to remain level-headed and calm, lest their mission be compromised. She couldn't afford to lose herself to anything. If she did, she would be deemed unfit to continue, and sent on ahead to the Temple of the White Tiger, and be forced to tell Jaina in person what had happened, and why she had totally and utterly fucked up. Her other companions were in the same situation; none of them could afford to become emotionally compromised.

They set out, making their way up the rocky cliff side, winding up and up towards the river that trickled through the mountains, which would lead them to Binan Village. The air was grey and cool, and Katryn actually felt a shiver run through her. She hadn't felt a proper shiver since Dalaran, and it made her feel a bit homesick. She was glad that, in perhaps two more weeks, this would all end, and she would be able to go home, to her bed, and her life. She was glad to be a part of this mission, but she would also be glad when it was over.

They rumbled up the crudely made path, nearly slipping on slick rocks, and Katryn had to bury her staff in the ground to keep from stumbling. Behind her, she thought she heard Garrosh snicker, since his cage was floating, and he wasn't being subjected to walking and stumbling like the rest of them. She knew he was probably getting some stupid enjoyment over this. She threw him a dirty look which he didn't see, before continuing on.

They finally came to the river, rushing along like a grey, frothing liquid. It looked freezing, and Katryn grimaced, hoping she wouldn't have to get in the water at all. There were a few small boats tied to the small, withered looking dock, and a couple of Grummle's, the odd little, to put it bluntly, hairy men, that inhabited this land, were standing nearby. They were mumbling to each other in a language that Katryn was uncertain if it was Common or not, since it sounded so garbled.

They perked up when they saw the troupe approaching, and scurried towards them. Captain Smithson stopped to speak to them, and Katryn couldn't make out what they were saying at all. She guessed that they were probably discussing the usage of their boats, before heading out. Katryn's eyes strayed to the boats that floated lazily in the water, allowing her mind to drift, remembering her days back in Northrend.

She had used to escape Dalaran sometimes, heading down to Crystalsong Forest, and hide amongst the crystalline trees, feeling the cold air rush through them, and the crackling of the arcane energy surrounding her. She would watch the lavender coloured water of the streams and rivers as the rolled past her, allowing her fingers to dip into the frigid liquid, feeling her fingers freeze and tingle at the touch of the magic infused drink. She wouldn't stay for long, however, as there were still enemies, even in such a peaceful place.

She had encountered Satyrs before, as well as the Blue Dragonflight that patrolled the area. Once, she had even seen one of Lady Sylvanas Windrunner's Dark Rangers. The elven female had seen her, but had done nothing. Despite her reputation, Katryn knew Sylvanas wouldn't risk angering the Kirin Tor by killing one of its mages needlessly. At the time, the war against the Lich King had still been going on, and the Dark Lady had needed their help. Now that it was over, however, Katryn knew better than to face an encounter with a Dark Ranger. Yes, they all had the common enemy of Garrosh Hellscream, but that would only take them so far nowadays.

Speaking of which, as Katryn came back down to reality, it was time to move. The soldiers were piling into one boat, and her friends and Garrosh into another. Katryn roused herself fully back into her present situation, and followed suite, stepping into the small, wooden boat. It rocked precariously beneath her foot as she stepped in, and she felt a rush of fear, worrying she'd fall out. Seeing this, Aerin reached out, catching her elbow. The high elf gave his friend a small, albeit somewhat smug, grin.

"Careful there, Katryn; if you fall in, we aren't coming in after you."

Katryn pulled her arm away, throwing her friend an annoyed look, as Claudia and Tormant giggled to each other. "Thanks, Aerin, I'll keep that in mind; I'll also keep in mind to haul you in with me, if I do. I'm sure we're all interested to see what your hair looks like when it's not all done up."

Aerin turned red with embarrassment, while Claudia and Tormant laughed harder. Satisfied with her jab, Katryn seated herself in the boat, resting her staff in her lap. As she looked up, she saw Garrosh's face returning to normal, after what looked as though he had been smirking to himself. She was certain he had enjoyed seeing her poke fun at Aerin. Where his disdain for the elf came from, she did not know, but she wouldn't bother herself with it. So long as Garrosh stayed put, and didn't annoy anyone else, there wouldn't be any problems.

The boats gently rocked their way downstream, towards the darkening cave that would lead them to Binan Village. As they passed into the rock, Katryn had to strain her eyes to see properly. It was so dark in the cave; very little natural light came through, and she saw Captain Smithson light a torch, in order to see more clearly. It would be about ten minutes to get through the cave, and they would be in near darkness for all of it.

Stalagmites and stalactites jutted up and down all over the place in the cave, and Katryn was reminded of the caves that dotted the shores of Howling Fjord and Borean Tundra – she had only seen them once, on her boat ride from the Eastern Kingdoms to Northrend, on one of her brief trips back to the continent. She wondered if any ancient treasures lay hidden beneath the rocks…

Her daydreaming was cut short when Aerin spoke again, but this time it was not to her. She zeroed in just as the elf made another remark.

"Look at its beady eyes," Aerin was saying to Tormant, and Katryn realized he was referring to Garrosh. The elf was watching Garrosh with such distain in his face. Katryn didn't know if she had even seen the elf look so hateful. What in the name of the Light had pushed him into such a place?

Claudia noticed her watching Aerin, a curious look on her face. "Katryn, what is it?" She hissed to her friend, and the young mage started at the noise.

"Huh?" Katryn turned her attention to Claudia, honing in back to reality. "Did you say something?"

Claudia's lips tugged in a smirk, as she leaned towards her, her blonde head inches from Katryn's nose. "You were staring at Aerin; I know he's handsome, Katryn, but you seem to have something on your mind."

Katryn rolled her eyes so far up into her head that she feared they may get stuck there. She looked back down at Claudia, her own knowing smirk now fixed perfectly on her face. "Aerin is trying to start something with Garrosh." She stated simply, her eyes travelling back towards the elf and the orc, the latter's eyes fixated on the other.

"Start something?" Claudia echoed, looking between the two herself.

Katryn had to stifle a small snort, amazed that her friend could not see what was so evident to her. "Yes, can you not see it? I thought it was pretty obvious. Though, I can't understand why Aerin would want to deliberately provoke Garrosh… That won't end well for either of them."

Claudia motioned to say something else, when the boats abruptly halted, and Katryn realized that they had hit the shoreline of their destination. She had been so preoccupied with Aerin and Garrosh, that she hadn't even noticed the harsh sunlight, something they hadn't seen in a few days, come practically exploding out of the sky above them, hitting the back of her neck like a searing iron. Alright, it wasn't that hot, but it was still warmer than any sunlight she had felt in days.

Binan Village was a quaint little settlement on the edge of Kun-Lai Summit. The red and white trees of Kun-Lai dotted the area, stretching above the small Pandaren houses, filtering the soft golden light that cascaded downwards. In the distance, Katryn could see snowcapped mountains jutting upwards into the clear blue sky; she breathed in, feeling the cool air fill her lungs, and felt a small burst of nostalgia.

She hadn't breathed in cold mountain air since departing Northrend, and it made her miss her home desperately. She would be so glad when this was all over, and she could return there. She vowed to touch the snow down in Crystalsong Forest when she did, just so she could physically feel her home in her hands. Pandaria was beautiful, and she was fortunate to be here, having been given such an important task, but she could not deny how tired she was, and how much she wanted to see Dalaran again.

The exited the boats, carefully extracting Garrosh's cage, and enchanting it again to allow them to travel through Binan, and onto the last leg of their journey. It would be another two to three days before they made it to the Temple of the White Tiger, and Katryn couldn't be happier about it. If she squinted hard enough, she wondered if she could see past the mountains, and that the Temple of the White Tiger would appear before her.

Captain Smithson and the other soldiers spent the next half hour gathering provisions for the rest of the journey, as Katryn and her friends stayed with Garrosh, keeping watch. Once or twice, Katryn would catch the orc eye's stray to her, and she would glance back, but they said nothing to each other. She wondered what was going through his head; if his mind was on his possible impending execution. She felt her heart twinge in sympathy, but pushed it down, furrowing her brow in annoyance.

Claudia approached her, bringing Katryn back to reality. "Shall we go? The others are ready."

Katryn nodded, "We only have two days left – let's get this over with."

* * *

Kun-Lai Summit was something else entirely. Katryn had never seen anything quite like it, much like she had never seen anything quite like Pandaria before. The grass was golden, but not dead, and the air was cool, but not frozen like Northrend. Yaks raced over the plains, and birds flew over head. The sky was clear and bright, and the pebbles crunched under her boots as they marched. She could see scars from where the Sha had left their marks on the land, but for the most part the pain had ended. There were still traces here and there, but the horrors that Garrosh had unleashed on Pandaria had long since been forgotten. The Sha were no more, and yes their minions still lingered as most do, like the Mogu and Yaungol, but she felt that they would be safe.

The sun was getting high in the sky as they stopped to make camp. Despite knowing that they would be safer out here (amazing, considering how open the world was at the summit), there were still dangers that lurked in the darkness. They would need their strength for the remaining part of the journey. Captain Smithson had informed the group that they would be pushing hard the next day, aiming to arrive at the Temple of the White Tiger at sundown. They had crossed much terrain that day, perhaps over exhausting themselves a bit, but everyone just wanted the trek to be over. They were all in desperate need of rest, and some were more cranky than others.

"I will be so glad when this is over," Aerin was grumbling to himself, his voice strained with exhaustion, and sharp with irritation. Katryn had seen the elf eyeing Garrosh all day, and she knew that he wasn't far off from snapping. They were all tired, and Aerin was more than likely blaming Garrosh for that. After all, they were only journeying on foot because of Garrosh. Well, technically it was because Jaina had told them to, but who would blame Jaina for anything, anyway?

"No kidding," Katryn muttered, nibbling on a piece of cheese, her limbs so weak she could barely lift it to her lips. "I can't wait to sleep in a real bed again."

"I can't wait until that monster gets what's coming to him." Aerin's tone was dark, and Katryn had finally had enough.

She put down her food, regarding her friend with as much compassion, laced with sheer frustration, as she could. "Aerin, what is going on with you? I mean, I understand your distain for Garrosh as much as the next person, but why today are you being moodier than usual?"

"Katryn's right," Tormant said slowly, also putting down his food. "You're grumpier than usual. Surely you didn't let that comment Hellscream made earlier get to you, did you?"

Claudia perked up at this, "Comment? What happened? What comment?"

Aerin stared broodingly down at his food, not touching it. He looked like he was pouting, and Katryn had to keep herself from giggling. For someone so much older than their friends, Aerin really was capable of acting like a child. "The orc was making comments about my people, as per usual. I suppose my tolerance of him is diminishing as we continue on." He scowled over at Garrosh, and Katryn felt empathy for her friend.

Elves as a people were a sensitive topic for Aerin. He was a High Elf – one who had not followed Kael'thas Sunstrider in his manic journey to find power all those years ago. His eyes were blue, not tainted green by arcane magic. He looked exactly as the Blood Elves did, but did not believe in what they believed, nor did he appreciate what they had done to gain their namesake. It had been so many years, and yet his eye still twitched at the mentioning of their fallen prince, or any other Blood Elf for that matter. Katryn understood his pain; she had had similar reactions when Arthas had been mentioned in the past, but had learned that not all humans were defined by the errors of one – something she hoped Aerin would accept one day. She knew Garrosh was poking at Aerin because it was easy, not because he wanted to set the mage off. Or maybe he did – he was a worshipper of chaos. By the Light, did the orc annoy her sometimes.

"What Hellscream does not realize, however," Aerin was saying, as Katryn tuned back in, "is that my magic could kill him in a manner of seconds, even if he wasn't in that cage." His voice was dripping with malice, and Katryn felt her skin crawl. Something wasn't right. Yes, Aerin was tired and irritated, but she could feel something building, and it wasn't good. She motioned to speak, but someone else did before she had the chance. Someone who was the last person she wanted to speak.

"Your magic couldn't save you from me, elf. I could rip you thin little body in half with one hand."

The group started, whirling to look at Garrosh, who was still seated in his cage not too far away. Katryn guessed he had been listening the entire time, and had decided just now to say something, when he had what was possibly his most opportune moment.

Aerin's lip curled over his teeth, and glared back at Garrosh, now facing him completely. His limbs were tense, and Katryn could see his eyes stray to his staff. At any moment, he would spring upwards, and charge the orc – something that would not end well for anyone.

"Big talk, coming from the former Warchief turned prisoner." Aerin spat the words at Garrosh as though they were poison in his mouth, and Katryn could see the muscles in his legs contract and relax, preparing to strike, like a cat stalking a mouse.

Garrosh fixed Aerin with a similar look he had given Katryn when they had first begun their talks. His lips curled over his tusks, and Katryn felt her own had grip her staff, her body tensing, readying herself for the worst.

"Aerin," Claudia said, her voice gentle, trying to draw the elf's attention away from the orc, "Forget him; he's just trying to get under your skin – don't let him." She reached for the elf, who jerked away for a moment, but relaxed the next. He nodded once, his body loosening, and his posture returning to normal. He began to turn away from Garrosh, when the orc spoke again, and Katryn wished she had the authority to either gag or slap him.

"Better a former Warchief, than a sniveling wretch, weaker than a Blood Elf."

That was it; that was all Aerin needed.

The elf sprang to his feet, and in a few long, quick strides, was face to face with Garrosh in his cage, breathing heavily, his blue eyes glowing with unused magic. Both Katryn and Claudia cried out as he moved, and Tormant motioned to grab the elf's arm, but to no avail. Katryn leapt up, her heart banging against her ribs. Behind them, far enough away that they could not hear the context, but close enough to hear the commotion, the soldiers who had stayed behind for patrol began to approach.

"Aerin!" Katryn said sharply, her voice ringing clear. "Leave it alone – he is doing this on purpose." Her eyes flicked to Garrosh, fixing him with a hateful look, which the orc acknowledged, but said nothing. "Let it be; come sit down before you do something stupid."

Aerin, however, ignored her pleas, his face contorted with rage and hatred, and his hands starting to glow blue with magic. Katryn saw this, and whirled to face Claudia and Tormant, fear in her eyes. The two mages nodded, knowing what needed to be done. Katryn grabbed her staff, readying herself, feeling magic begin to crackle in her hands, searing the tips of her fingers. Neither Garrosh nor Aerin noticed this, thankfully.

Garrosh was watching Aerin, his expression both intrigued, and filled with a mocking sympathy. They were so close their noses could have touched, had the cage not been in the way. "You know," the orc said slowly, his tone dripping with triumph and smugness, "from this close, you could pass for a woman. Your features are so fragile." Katryn saw Aerin's hand fly to his staff as Garrosh uttered the last words that undid everything. "They remind me of Kael'thas Sunstrider."

Aerin let out a broken and demented yell. He didn't even hear Katryn cry out behind him as he lunged at the cage, magic seeping from everyone pore of his body, as her spell rushed to meet his back.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hope you all enjoyed that! Definitely harder to write this one – motivation is tough to come by sometimes! But, I still love this story, and I am happy to continue! Thanks**!


	8. Trial by Fire

**A/N:** **WoW! (Get it?) The outpouring of reviews after my last update were crazy! So happy that my little cliff hanger seemed to please everyone! I hope this chapter helps clear all that up, read on!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for** _ **World of Warcraft**_ **belong to** _ **Blizzard Entertainment**_ **, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arc_ _ana_

 **Chapter** **Eight**

 **Trial by Fire**

* * *

Aerin went down like a bag of rocks, his body rigid. His staff flew through the air like a discarded twig, and he hit the ground with an unceremonious grunt. A cloud of dust flew up around him as he did, and he lay, face down, the back of his robes singed by Katryn's spell, flung from only a few feet away. Now Katryn stood, staring at him, her fingers still glowing dully with the force of her attack. Her posture relaxed when she saw him go down, and she straightened herself, as Claudia rushed passed her to check on the elf. Further away, Katryn saw Garrosh in his cage, his lips peeled back in the smirk, and his body language calm. She felt the sharpness of her gaze pierce him, and he glanced at her, his expression momentarily faltering.

"Aerin!" Claudia cried out, having reached her friend, falling to her knees beside him, gently turning him over. "Are you alright?" He was fine, if a little dazed. He had a cut on his cheek from where he had smashed his face into the ground, and his hair was mussed up. His robes were torn and burned here and there, and Katryn knew he'd have a twitch for a bit after being hit with her spell, but otherwise, he was unscathed. He sat up, his vision clearing as Tormant and Katryn approached.

"Aerin," Katryn's tone was emotionless, as she tried to keep her emotions in check. Yes, Garrosh had deliberately provoked Aerin into reacting in such a way, and for that she was furious with the orc. However, that being said, Aerin had been unable to keep himself under control, and had nearly attacked Garrosh, which could have, realistically, endangered them all. She knew that Aerin would regret his actions in the long run, but for now, he had to be dealt with.

"Aerin," she began again, struggling to keep her anger in check, "not only have you acted rashly in the face of a trying situation, but you have put our entire mission in jeopardy with your actions." Claudia looked from Aerin to Katryn and back again, her expression nervous, and yet she said nothing. She cared for Aerin, Katryn could tell, but even Claudia could not deny that what he had almost done was colossally stupid. "What do you think would have happened if you had managed to kill Garrosh, or worse, let him out and he had killed you, or escaped? Do you have _any_ idea how irresponsible and idiotic that was?" Katryn's tone was so cold, and her words like a biting wind. She saw Claudia flinch at the sting, but Aerin kept his gaze trained on her face. He looked like he wanted to speak, but they both knew that it was not a good idea.

Katryn squared her shoulders, regarding her friend with grim determination. "Aerin, Lady Jaina asked us to take part in this mission, to bring the prisoner to the temple in one piece, and _unharmed_. Lady Jaina would not be pleased to find out what you've done. However, I feel that it is in her right to know who she can and cannot rely to remain calm, and become her next apprentice. I feel it is my responsibility to inform you that you will not be finishing this journey with us. You have become emotionally compromised and, due to your reckless actions, are hereby removed from this mission, until you can gather yourself together.

"Claudia," she turned to her friend, as her words hung in the air like a toxic miasma, "Please take Aerin ahead to the Temple of the White Tiger, using your magic. Inform those who reside there, whether it be Lady Jaina or otherwise, what has happened, and why you are both there. Please tell them we are only a few days away, and will be there soon, and to begin preparations for our arrival."

There was a stunned silence. Tormant was staring at Katryn, his mouth slightly hanging open, Claudia looked like she wanted to cry, and Aerin looked mortified. Behind them, even Garrosh had an expression of mild shock, but more so he looked impressed. Claudia and Aerin exchanged a look, before Claudia turned to Katryn.

"Katryn…" She began, and there was a soft plea in her voice.

Katryn squared her shoulders, fixing Claudia with a hard stare. "Claudia, you need to get Aerin to the temple, please. You know I'm right." Her gaze changed to that of somewhat desperation now, watching Claudia, hoping her friend would understand. After a moment, Claudia seemed to wither under her gaze, nodded once, and hauled Aerin to his feet. The elven mage looked between them, his expression that of shame, fear, and shock. Claudia gave Katryn one long, final look, while Aerin opened his mouth as though he wanted to say something, before there was a flash of white light, and the two of them disappeared. No sooner had they vanished, did Tormant turn to Katryn, the dwarf's expression baffled.

"Katryn what in the name of – "

Katryn narrowed her eyes, cutting him off abruptly. "What?"

Tormant gazed at her imploringly, his face lined with empathy, though for who she could not say. "Ya couldn't have been a lil' nicer to the lad?"

His tone reminded Katryn of a parent scolding and child, and she felt her cheeks flush. She knew that she had been a bit harsh to Aerin, but her point had been sound. She didn't like becoming angry with her friends, and especially did not enjoy telling them off, or what to do. She felt guilt bite at her heart, but pushed it down. She had done the responsible thing, and had to stand by her convictions.

"I didn't enjoy doing that, Tormant." Her voice was soft, but steady. She turned to face her friend, watching for his reaction. Behind them, she heard Garrosh shift in his cage; she knew he was watching her.

Tormant shook his head, his face still filled with confused apprehension. "But, Katryn…"

She sighed, shaking her head in kind. "You think I _wanted_ to yell at Aerin?" She took a breath, struggling to find the right words. She could hear the soldiers approaching, probably wondering what had happened. "I didn't. But he came so close to endangering everyone, and that includes Garrosh. I couldn't just let that happen." She glanced away from him, in the direction of the Temple of the White Tiger, her mind set. "I'll tell Lady Jaina what happened, and why I made the judgement call when we get there. It if means I jeopardize my chances of becoming her new apprentice, so be it." She looked back at Tormant, forcing a semi strained smile onto her exhausted face. It hurt her muscles to even move her lips; she was so tired. "For now, we just need to get there; it isn't far."

Tormant said nothing in response, but nodded silently, his expression still wary, but slightly less perplexed. Katryn passed him, approaching Garrosh's cage top inspect the spell, making sure all was well; behind her, Tormant explained to the soldiers, and Captain Smithson, what had happened. Katryn could hear the captain's exclamation of irritation at what had transpired, but did her best to ignore it. As she stooped, tending to Garrosh's cage, he spoke to her.

"What you did to the elf: why did you do it?" She looked up into those glowing, yellow eyes, and saw what looked like genuine confusion, and interest, mixed in there with the rampaging crazy. "Protection?"

Katryn narrowed her eyes, "For what, you?" When that familiar smirk began to form, she took it upon herself to let out a humorless laugh. "Don't flatter yourself – I sent Aerin back because he wasn't well, and you certainly didn't help by provoking him. You're just as much to blame as he is." Garrosh said nothing, but that pretentious smirk was still fixed in place. Katryn felt her anger spike, and added spitefully, "But, you're in a cage on the way to your trial, so I can't really complain, now can I?" That caused Garrosh's face to change, his mouth going slack, and his brow furrowing. He glowered at her, but said nothing, which satisfied her just fine.

They held gazes for another moment, before she stood, turned her back on the pouting orc, and resumed her position beside Tormant, as they prepared to depart again. Soon, soon they would be at the Temple of the White Tiger, and she could put all this nonsense behind her. She could return to Dalaran, and continue her nice, normal life, and forget all about Garrosh Hellscream, and all he had done.

* * *

The sun was rising up into the sky as they moved across the brown and gold plains of Kun-Lai Summit. Katryn could see the mountain that housed the Temple of the White Tiger on its peaks immerging in the distance. They weren't far now, perhaps another hour or so. They were making excellent time. After Claudia and Aerin had departed, and Captain Smithson had gathered himself together, and they had set out again, practically doubling their speed. Everyone, like Katryn, just wanted this to be over. Even Garrosh seemed to be getting tired of being carted around. His expression was less proud and snarky, now more so morose and tired. Katryn had felt a stab of sympathy briefly, knowing that he was probably realizing that this may be the last time he'd see the sky turning to sunset, or feel the wind on his face, seeing as there was a good chance he'd be executed for all he'd done.

She chewed the inside of her cheek, watching him through narrowed eyes. Oh, for Light's sake, why was she feeling guilty about snapping at him? Why was she feeling guilty about sending Aerin away? Empathy; it was probably empathy. Damn it all. Why did her mother have to raise her so right as to be kind to practically everyone? Oh, hell.

Before she knew what was happening, she was approaching his cage, and falling into step next to it as it floated along. She could feel him watching her out of the corner of his eye as she did, but said nothing. After a moment of silence, she spoke.

"It's my job to make sure you get to the temple in once piece. I promised Lady Jaina that."

Garrosh didn't say anything right away. Instead, he seemed to drink in her words slowly, as though he was trying to think of what to reply with. Finally, he uttered: "Why would I care what you promised that pathetic excuse of a human leader?"

Katryn nearly laughed at this. A melancholy response, why had she expected anything less? "You wouldn't; I'm just saying. You asked me why I had done what I did: it's because it's my job. I had to." More silence, so she continued, "The world may be against you, Garrosh, but you're still a living, breathing, thing. Your life, I'm sure, still has value to someone out there." She paused, thinking for a moment. "Though, what the percentage of people who feel that is, I can't say."

"Hmph." He gave her an indignant look, and she smirked.

"Look, the point is, you may have done a lot of awful things, and you may be being carted to what will most likely be your execution, but you're still a person." Ahead of them, she saw Tormant glance over his shoulder at them, a curious look on the dwarf's face. "A person I was told to bring to the temple alive, and relatively well. Not turned into a pile of ash because an elf couldn't keep his shit together."

Garrosh actually sort of laughed at that. Well, it was more of a grunt, but nonetheless, he appeared amused. Katryn felt her mouth twitch, but suppressed it. The situation was still dire, and unfortunate, for how Aerin had reacted. She kw she would be dealing with some backlash when they reached the temple, especially from Claudia. She wasn't really too worried about Jaina, truth be told. Yes, being her apprentice would be an incredible experience, but at the same time, she didn't know how much she wanted it. Jaina was renowned, and well liked among her peers, Katryn knew this. However, if this journey had taught her anything so far, it was that her beliefs and morals seemed to be somewhat different from those of Jaina, and even the rest of the Kirin Tor.

She shook her head, before looking back at Garrosh. "Anyway, that's all I had to say. Thankfully, we're nearly there, and you won't be in this cage much longer."

He grunted again, but sounded more so grumpy this time, if a little disheartened, which surprised her. "Only to be transferred to another one." His words hung in the air for a moment, slowly sinking in. Katryn felt that same stab of sympathy, but pushed it down. He was still a murdering psychopath, she had to remind herself.

"Fair point." Her tone was calm, and the conversation ended there. As it did, Captain Smithson suddenly called for the group to halt. As they did, Katryn and Tormant glanced between themselves, sharing a looking, before watching what the captain was going to say.

Captain Smithson turned to address the group. He had his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, and his expression was grim. "We are entering into Yaungol territory, be on your guard."

Yaungol; beasts similar in appearance to that of the Tauren of the Horde, but much more deadly. They descended from the Tauren, but were separated from them during The Sundering, ten thousand years before. Now, they were in constant battle with the Mantid, trying to reclaim their homes in the Townlong Steppes. They had camps scattered all over Kun-Lai, but this area in particular was said to be filled with them. Katryn's grip on her staff tightened, and she felt Tormant shift next to her.

One of the soldiers, a young man named Beren, spoke up. "The Yaungol haven't shown themselves yet, I'm sure we won't encounter any before we reach the temple." He sounded confident, and a few of the other solders nodded in agreement, much to Captain Smithson's apparent annoyance.

"Be that as it may," he began, his tone cool and commanding, "do not discount the beasts. Stronger soldiers than yourself have perished to those walking cattle." A snicker rose up here and there, and Captain Smithson seemed pleased with the response. He nodded once, "Men, move out. We will arrive at the temple within the hour."

The soldiers saluted, and Smithson nodded once to Katryn and Tormant, who took that as their cue to depart. Garrosh's cage sprang back to life, and rumbling along behind them, as they picked up the pace, the promise of the journey ending soon burning brightly.

They continued on in relative silence for another few moments, and Katryn could hear the soft chatter amongst the soldiers as they moved. One of them, another whose name Katryn did not know, was speaking with Beren, the one who had questioned Captain Smithson's caution. As he spoke, Katryn suddenly felt the hair on that back of her next stand up. She began to suddenly get a very bad feeling, as though they were being watched. She slowed her pace, and began to look around, squinting her eyes, straining to see what could not be seen. Beside her, Tormant came to a stop, seeming to have heard it too.

"Katryn?" His voice was low, and she put a finger to her lips, and he nodded. They both stood, listening intently. Ahead, the two soldiers continued to speak to one another.

"I don't see what you're concerning yourself with, Beren." The nameless soldier was saying, "It's been two days, and we haven't seen a single other living thing anywhere around – " he was cut off when a roar split the air, and one of the other soldiers was suddenly thrown off his feet, as something huge slammed into him. His armored body came crashing to the ground, his chest caved in, and blood pooling beneath him. Katryn had to stifle her cry of horror as it happened, while Captain Smithson sprang into action.

" _AMBUSH!_ " He shouted, drawing his sword, and brandishing it wildly " _YAUNGOL!_ " Katryn whirled on the spot, searching frantically for the source of the attack. Meanwhile, Smithson was stampeding to the middle of the group. "Men, form up!" He barked at his soldiers, who immediately drew their weapons, and readied their shields. The encircled Captain Smithson, raising them up like an almost wall of protection, surrounding Smithson, Katryn, Tormant, and Garrosh in his cage. Smithson addressed Katryn and Tormant now. "Mages, be ready! Guard that cage with your lives!" All they could do was nod, both of their faces white with fear.

Katryn had never been in a heavy battle before. Once, she had had to fend off a small group of undead who had entered into Crystalsong forest from Icecrown. She and a group of mages had hunted the monsters, and taken them out, before they could spread farther into Northrend. That, however, had been her only real fight. Everything else was training, teaching, learning, and practicing. But this? This was real. Someone had already died, and his body had been abandoned on the outskirts of their ranks now.

Everything happened at once. Out of nowhere, there was an explosion, and arrows suddenly began to rain down upon them. Katryn threw up her hands, and a shield formed above them, blocking most of the arrows. One of two found their marks, imbedding themselves into a soldier's shoulder, and another into a breastplate. Tormant began firing balls of flame from the end of his staff, up and over a nearby hill, and shouts of pain could be heard.

"The bastards are over that hill!" Smithson yelled, and as he did, they appeared, charging down towards them.

Katryn had to take a step back, and stare in both amazement, and terror. The Yaungol were _huge_ , towering well over seven or eight feet, and they were made of pure muscle. They had horns likening to those of their Tauren ancestors, except theirs were longer, and much more deadly looking. A single head-butt from one could impale two of the soldiers easily. They had little armor, and wielded crude looking weapons, make of wood, stone, and metal. They roared as they descended, sending a chill through the group.

Captain Smithson wasted no time being fearful, however. He immediately broke ranks, raising his sword up above his head. Wordlessly, and with only a heavy battle cry, he charged the beasts, plunging his sword through the chest of the first to reach him. That was one thing that the Yaungol lacked: coordination. They charge blindly into battle, seeking blood, whereas the soldiers practiced battle plans, strategies, and moves. They were prepared for assaults from bigger creatures than Yaungol, and it would, for the time being, give them an advantage.

The sound of metal on metal, the smell of flood, and the crunching of bones and bodies filled the air. Katryn tried to block it out, as she froze a Yaungol solid, while another soldier shattered it into small crystals. She and Tormant remained close to each other and the cage, in order to protect both Garrosh, and the group. By being in the center, they could reach each soldier easily enough, and get their magic where it needed to be.

As Katryn was finishing flinging another spell, a large shard of ice, impaling a potential attacking Yaungol, and stopping it from impaling a soldier on its head, she noticed one of the beasts charging at Tormant. There was a small gap in their ranks, and it had broken through. In fact, the gap was widening. Yes, the number of Yaungol attacking was diminishing, but they were losing too many soldiers in the process. As the creature raced towards Tormant, whose back was turned, Katryn cried out.

"Tormant, behind you!" she flung a fireball at the Yaungol, just as Tormant turned, doing the same. Both fireballs hit the Yaungol at the same time, and it exploded into a pile blood, bone, and ash. Katryn grimaced, and Tormant looked pleased. He turned to her, a grin fixed on his face.

"Thanks, Katryn. I nearly – " He was cut off when suddenly a spot of red started blooming on his chest, due to the spear now sticking out of it.

The sound seemed to be sucked from the world. All at once, Katryn began to have flashbacks of all the time she and Tormant had spent together. From the first time they had met six years prior in their first class together, to drinking at _The Hero's Welcome_ after a long day of studying. Laughing, talking, sometimes, no matter how off-key, singing. They were friends, they had been friends for years, they would always be friends…

All at once, the sound came rushing back to meet her ears, filling them like rushing water, deafening her. She felt her chest constrict as she watched Tormant, who was looking down at the spear protruding from him, his lips moving soundlessly. He raised his head slowly, as if to speak to her, to say her name, before he crumpled in a heap to the ground. It was then that Katryn found her voice, raw and shrill.

" _TORMANT!_ "

Her voice rang out like a bell, echoing across the fields, burning her eardrums, ringing through all the devastation and death. She broke into a run, tearing across the ground towards her friend, who lay in a pool of his own blood, the Yaungol who had thrown the spear still advancing towards them. Katryn looked up, her gaze locking in with the beast.

She saw red.

Her fingers twitched, and the felt the flames licking at the tips, encasing her palms, pouring down over her arms, but not burning her. It raced up to her shoulders, burning down to her chest, engulfing her in bright, burning fire. She felt her hair rise up from the heat, filling her nose and mouth, her eyes and ears. She began to scream as she approached the Yaungol, which at this point realized its mistake for killing her friend. It began to turn back, a look of fear on its face, something unfamiliar to the horned creature, as the woman shrouded in flame tore towards him. She was nearly upon him now, screaming, burning, and glowing like a sun.

When she finally hit the mark, the world turned momentarily white.

Fire and magic went everywhere, taking the Yaungol who had stabbed Tormant, and everything within a twenty foot radius with it. Katryn struck with the force of a small bomb, fire pouring out of every orifice. She left a small crater in her wake, in the spot where she had come in contact with the Yaungol, but she was not at its center. Katryn was flung with an immense force backwards, colliding with Garrosh's cage, and tumbling to the ground, feeling a rib crack as she did.

"Agh!" She cried out in agony when she hit the ground, clutching her side, her breath coming out in sharp gasps. Smoke and ash filled the air, and most of the Yaungol had been killed in the blast. A few still lingered, she could see, through her squinted eyes, watery from the pain. Several soldiers had seen what had happened, and were running in her direction, yelling words she could not hear. Nearby Yaungol who let lived were either retreating, or charging in her direction, hell bent on killing the human comet who had taken out half their band.

Katryn was dimly aware that her body was screaming at her to move, and that Garrosh was saying something to her. She rolled onto her back, struggling to get a full breath, bracing herself through the agony she felt in every part of her body. She blinked her eyes, reaching blindly for the edge of Garrosh's cage, trying to haul herself to her feet. She gripped the edge, drawing herself up. As she did, she was met with Garrosh looking down at her. She was breathing heavily, struggling to stay conscious, her vision going in and out, the pain so unbearable. She managed to get herself into a semi-crouched, but felt the strength leaving her body. As she did, she heard it. The roar.

Katryn turned her head, and saw that one of the Yaungol was nearly upon her. In a manner of seconds, it would cleave her in two with its jagged axe, and she had no energy, and no mana left to stop it. This was it; it was over. She would be killed, and the magic keeping Garrosh in that cage would disappear. He would escape, no doubt kill every soldier and Yaungol present, and everything they had worked towards would be over. She shut her eyes, and waited, knowing that this would be the end.

Except it never came.

Through her closed eyes, she heard a strangled yell, and felt something hot and sticky spray her in the face. She heard a thump and then nothing at all. Katryn slowly opened her eyes, and what she saw before her made her blood run cold.

Garrosh's arm was through the bars of the cage, and he held, in his massive hand, the head of the Yaungol that had been about to kill her. Its body was laying in front of her, blood spurting from the open wound on its jugular, its tail still twitching. Her mouth hung open, and her breaths were still short and weak, but for a whole different reason now. Her eyes travelled from the body of the Yaungol, to the huge, brown orc, staring down at her. He slowly let the head drop, and his arm returned into the cage. Katryn was at a loss for words. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, her insides squirming, and her thoughts going every which way. Finally, she found words.

"You… You saved my life." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Garrosh said nothing, but continued to stare down at her, his jaw set, and his yellow eyes watching her every timid motion.

Katryn's mind was racing; Garrosh had saved her life. He had ripped the head off a beast that had been about to kill her, and to what end? Had he let her die, the spell that was keeping him in his cage would have been broken, and he would have been able to escape. He would have been free, able to find those loyal to him, who no doubt still lingered in the world. He would have been able to finish what he had started, all because he had let some pathetic, human woman die.

But he hadn't.

Did he know that the magic would vanish upon her death? He had been told that when they had started out. Had he forgotten? Did he even care that he was being taken to a trial that would probably determine the manner in which he would be executed? And yet… He had let her live; he had saved her life from what could have been a very painful, gruesome demise. She stared up at her, every feeling in her body heightened.

"Garrosh, I…" She began, but stopped short when she saw a soldier kneeling over Tormant, who lay a few feet away, still unmoving, still covered in blood, and still with a spear sticking out of his back, straight through his chest. She felt her blood chill, and she scrambled to her feet, despite the absolute agony of her near broken body. She saw Garrosh watch her get up out of her corner of her eye, as she stumbled over to her friend, and the soldier.

"Tormant, is he…?" Her voice broke horribly, as she struggled to keep it together.

The soldier looked up at her, his own face bruised and his armor dented and covered in dirt and blood. "He's alive, Miss, but he's gravely injured." Katryn felt a wave of relief flood her like a tidal wave, and she was momentarily dizzy with joy. It all evaporated, however, with what he said next. "We must make haste – we will be at the temple within the hour." He was right, Tormant's life depended on their expeditious trek to the temple now. They had to move now.

She looked down at her friend, tears stinging her eyes. "Tormant… I'm so sorry."

Tormant was laid onto a cart that Katryn conjured out of thin air, despite her screaming ribs, and when she had conjured it, she gasped, clutching her side. She fought through the pain, as they prepared to set out again. Captain Smithson, who had survived the battle, addressed the group, which was now significantly smaller than before. They had lost about four soldiers, with several injured still. Katryn felt a stab of guilt at this; had she not sent Aerin and Claudia away, would more have survived? She tried not to think about it.

"Move out!" Captain Smithson ordered, and they set out again. They were so close now, and Katryn could see what she thought looked like a temple in the distance. Though, blood loss may have been playing tricks on her.

They walked in silence for an age – no one spoke. It was a somber silence, a pained silence. They were all so tired, so emotionally exhausted; they just wanted it to be over. Even Garrosh had an air of sobriety to him. Katryn found herself watching him immensely during these last few moments of their journey together. Finally, she'd had enough, her mind demanding she speak to him. She slowed her pace, much to her aching body's contentment, and fell into step beside the cage once again.

"You could have escaped." Her tone was so blunt, monotone, and weary. Garrosh said nothing, but he glanced at her, acknowledging her comment, but not responding to it. She took his silence as acceptance, and continued. "If I had died, the spell on the cage would have been broken. You could have left, but instead you saved me." She saw his posture shift momentarily, but Garrosh continued to say nothing. Her eyebrows knitted together. "Why?"

She was met with more silence, and it frustrated her. Garrosh had no reason, no motivation to have saved her life. He resented her kind, and her allegiances. He hated both the Horde and Alliance equally, having ravaged both sides. He had no love left in his heart for anyone, or anything. But why, _why_ had he saved her life? _Why?!_ She so desperately wanted to know.

But this changed nothing, of course. She knew he was still responsible for all he had done. He was still the same, aggravating, murderous, racist creature he had been days before. He had still deliberately antagonized Aerin into nearly getting himself killed. He was still Garrosh Hellscream, a war criminal, and former Warchief of the Horde. And yet… Her mother had always taught her to see the good in everyone. Was Garrosh still capable of that? Was he capable of anything? She tried to push the thought out, and instead addressed him directly again.

"Fine, don't answer me then." She said softly, in response to his stony silence. She slowly worked up the courage to thank him. Even if his intentions were for something else, she wanted him to know she was grateful. "But, Garrosh, I just wanted to say – " She was cut off when a voice rang out.

"Look there! I see the temple! We have arrived!"

Katryn's head snapped in the direction of the voice, and saw one of the soldier pointing. How she had not noticed that they had arrived was beyond her. There was no way in Azeroth that she would have missed the temple otherwise. As they crested a hill, the sight she was met with took her breath away.

"Light preserve me…"

The Temple of the White Tiger was incredible. It was seated at the foot and top of a rocky, snow covered mountain, and it looked as ancient as Pandaria itself. A cobblestone pathway arced and raced upwards towards the temple itself, which soared thousands of meters above them. Tunnels and archways dotted the area, and carts being pulled by Pandaren and Grummle alike peaked in and out of existence, disappearing into the temple, and chatting to each other. Katryn could feel the magic, old and powerful, emanating from the temple itself, tingling her skin and bones, tickling her face, and causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end.

At the base of the pathways, she could see Alliance and Horde tents that were already set up, meaning a few of the people attending the trial were already here. In the distance, she could see the banner of the Kirin Tor fluttering in the wind. She tensed, knowing what was to come now. She had no idea what to expect, but all she knew was that she could go home soon, and that thought sobered her a bit. She felt a chill pass through her; something was coming. She could feel it in her soul; this trial was going to change everything, she knew could feel it.

She glanced sideways up a Garrosh, saying nothing, and he did the same, also still silent. They held gazes for a moment, before Captain Smithson ordered them to move out again. It was time. Katryn pulled her gaze back to the Temple of the White Tiger, and forced herself to move. They descended the hill, and made their way towards the path that would lead them straight to the temple. As they approached, Katryn could see citizens, soldiers, and the like starting to notice their presence. When they noticed Garrosh, she heard the murmuring begin; a dull roar that would turn into a screech like a hawk if left alone. She felt her muscles tense, but not because of the pain. This was because of something else.

Their journey was over, but she felt that the real adventure was just beginning.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Holy, moly, that was a long one! I hope everyone liked where I took this chapter. I had this entire chapter in my head long before I wrote this story. So, hopefully, it worked out! Thank you to everyone who has been enjoying this so far!**


	9. Temple of the White Tiger

**A/N:** **The urge hath returned, friends! All these lovely reviews (yes, I see them all; I apologize for not responding to all of them, but I see them!) have given me new vigor to continue this story! Read on!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard Entertainment, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Temple of the White Tiger**

* * *

Garrosh was taken away almost instantaneously. Several Pandaren approached the group as they arrived, and the cage, along with Garrosh himself, were carted away, down a ramp, and out of sight. Katryn watched them disappear, her mind still reeling from her earlier interaction with the orc. She thought she saw him look over his shoulder at her, but she couldn't be certain. She tried to shrug it off, and instead turned her attention to Tormant, who was still lying practically comatose on his stretcher. She saw that a few Pandaren healers had appeared, and were tending to her friend. She hurried up just as they were carrying him away, and soft golden light enveloping his body as they did. Captain Smithson, who stood nearby, motioned for her to join him.

Katryn came to stand beside him, "Captain, is Tormant going to be alright?" Her voice, unlike her thoughts, was steady. She glanced up at the Captain, and was momentarily relieved to see his expression was not too grim.

Smithson looked down at the young mage, his face not unkind, almost fatherly, as it had been before. "He is gravely hurt, Katryn, as you know, but the healers are confident that he will make a full recovery. The spear missed any major organs, it seems."

Katryn let out the breath she did not know she had been holding, her lungs deflating, and feeling suddenly light headed. "Thank the Light," she breathed out, putting a hand over her heart. "What do we do now? Can we go back to Dalaran?"

Captain Smithson faced her now, and this time she was met with news she did not expect whatsoever. "The others will, and once Tormant is well enough, he shall as well. But as for you, Lady Jaina has requested your presence. One of the healers mentioned it before they departed."

Katryn's brow furrowed, her blood chilling. Oh no. "Jaina wants to see me? Why?" She was certain she knew the answer, but nonetheless, wanted to make sure.

Captain Smithson shook his head, looking passed her. "I don't know; but I'd hazard a guess that it's probably something to do with you sending Aerin and Claudia back."

That was exactly what Katryn had been afraid of. She had know by doing what she did, that were would be consequences to her actions. She wondered just how much trouble she would get in. Would she be blamed for Tormant's injury? Would it have happened no matter if Claudia and Aerin had been there? All these thoughts rushed through her head like s tidal wave, but she kept them at bay, with some difficulty.

She took a breath, before saying, "Well, I did tell Tormant that I'd face whatever consequences came from this. I suppose it's now or never." She looked out over the landscape, taking in the snow, the sky, and the terrain. She then looked back at Captain Smithson, feeling the weight of all that had happened, and all she had done. She knew it was time for them to part ways, and for her to continue onto whatever the world had in store for her.

"Captain," she began, giving him a small salute and bow, "it has been a pleasure; thank you for getting us safely, well, almost safely, here." She looked down at her shoes, feeling guilt wash over her, but she pushed it down along with the rest of her emotions. "That was of no fault of your own, however, it was mine." She looked back up at him, forcing a smile. "I hope we encounter one another again."

Captain Smithson's smile never wavered. He still held the fatherly, kind air he had had earlier. "You as well, Katryn. Despite what occurred, you did well. You acted on your instincts, and did what you felt was best for the mission. I respect that."

Gratitude flooded Katryn's veins, and she felt her forced smile turn genuine. It was the kindest thing she had been told in some time. Captain Smithson seemed to notice this, for he added, "I do not foresee your conversation with Lady Jaina being entirely unpleasant."

Katryn let out a low chuckle, trying to keep the bitterness from her tone, although it was threatening to ebb its way in. "We'll see, I'm sure." She then gathered her wits about her, pulled back her shoulders, and straightened herself up, preparing both mentally and physically. "I should go; take care, Captain." She nodded once, and he returned.

"Light guide you." They saluted one another, before Katryn turned on her heel, and departed towards the Temple of the White Tiger. She could see the banners of the Kirin Tor, an indication that Jaina and the others had arrived, as Captain Smithson had said. They rose, purple and silver, gleaming in the sunlight, billowing in the mountain wind that swirled around them, chilling her skin.

As she made her way up the stone steps, her boots softly padding on the ground, she took a deep breath, steadying herself. She had no idea what was the come next, but she still had that feeling that it was going to change trajectory of her life. In what way, however, she could not say. Katryn didn't always get premonitions, but in that moment, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, and goosebumps appear on her forearms. She had only just entered into the Kirin Tor enclave, when suddenly, a voice called out to her.

"Katryn?"

She turned on the spot, coming face to face with a purple robed mage of the Kirin Tor, the silver eye emblazoned across his chest nearly blinding her as the sun caught it. He was perhaps ten years her senior, with dark brown, almost black hair, a full beard and mustache, and deep green eyes, adorned with laugh lines. She recognized him almost instantaneously.

"Hammon?" When the man started to smile, her face broke into a wider one. She hurried forwards, throwing her arms around him in a huge hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" Hammon had been one of the mages assigned to help train Katryn when she had been a youth, just beginning her more intensive training. Now, Hammon worked closely with mages assigned to missions representing the Kirin Tor exclusively. Katryn had not seen Hammon much since Garrosh's assault on Pandaria. He had been stationed on the Isle of Thunder for several months. She pulled back, looking him up and down, her smile still wide, and her face starting to get sore. "What are you doing here?"

Hammon released her, regarding her with a fondness only an older brother would show. His time on the Isle of Thunder had aged him, but his eyes still held their kindness. "I came with Lady Jaina; I was part of the party who accompanied her here. I was summoned from the isle a few weeks ago. I've been here preparing." His eyebrows suddenly knitted together, as he noted a small cut on her cheek, and the bruise no doubt forming above her eye from where she had been thrown into the ground. He also noted her singed robes, and slightly messy ponytail. "Are you alright? I heard what happened."

Katryn's face fell, and she let out a long, drawn out sigh. She set her mouth in a straight line, before replying. "You heard about that, huh?"

Hammon looked grim. "Half of Dalaran knows by now. All of it; it's all anyone in the Kirin Tor can talk about since Claudia and Aerin came back." Katryn felt a chill, her worries about her upcoming conversation with Jaina rearing their heads. Hammon continued, unaware of her inner turmoil. "Then we heard about the ambush. Is Tormant alright?"

At least this she could answer honestly. "He'll live; the healers said he should make a full recovery. The spear missed his major organs, apparently." She saw the relief fill Hammon's face, and she smiled slightly. Tormant had been another that Hammon had mentored during their time as students in Dalaran. The three had been quite close, for a time.

"Thank the Light," he breathed, "Jaina will be pleased."

Katryn started at this, remembering her reasoning for being there. "Speaking of which, where is she? I was told she was looking for me."

Hammon blinked, looking surprised. "Oh? She's in her tent, just over there." He pointed to a particularly large tent on the other side of the camp. Katryn squinted her eyes, mentally wishing that Jaina was not inside, so she didn't have to deal with what was going to happen next. "Why does she want to see you?" Hammon's question pulled her back, and Katryn struggled to find the right words. She elected to remain naïve.

"I'm just as lost as you are; but I'm guessing it's to do with either Aerin or Tormant. So, it may not end well." She shrugged, trying to let the conversation die there, but Hammon was having none of it.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Katryn." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and Katryn forced yet another smile; it seemed she was doing that a lot today. She knew Hammon meant well, but her thoughts continued to spin and befuddle her. "Lady Jaina didn't seem angry with you when Claudia and Aerin came back." Her head snapped in his direction at this. She wasn't angry? But, how? Why?

"I didn't hear the whole conversation," Hammon continued, "but when they came out of Jaina's tent, Aerin looked like a toddler who had been slapped on the wrist for being too rambunctious, and Claudia just looked embarrassed."

Katryn didn't know how to feel. What did this mean? "Really? Did you hear anything about me?" She prayed he had, and also had not. By the Light, had she ever been this nervous before?

Hammon tilted his head, watching her. She knew he could tell something was amiss, but did not question it. "Only for a second; Claudia explained that you had sent them back here, and Jaina almost instantly asked what had happened, not why you had done it. From what I could see, she must've known that you did what you did for good reason. None of us know what happened during that journey, but if Jaina isn't having a meltdown, I think she's not angry with you. My guess is she trusts you."

Katryn stared up at him. Jaina wasn't angry. Jaina wasn't angry? But, why? Why wasn't she furious with her? Katryn had known that when she had asked Aerin and Claudia to leave, that the consequences would probably be her not becoming Jaina's new apprentice. She had done so knowing what may happen, but also because it was the only option at that time. But now, Jaina wasn't angry with her? How could Hammon be certain.

She swallowed, "You really think so?" Katryn couldn't help but sound nervous, her voice quivering in both relief, and fear.

Hammon sensed it instantly, because he fixed her with a gentle smile, and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Well, you'll never know unless you go talk to her, and stop talking to me." He raised an eyebrow at her, giving Katryn the same look he had always given her when he had caught her reading too late into the night, and not resting before a test. She had been a problem student in that regard, but he had never gotten her trouble because of it. He knew how her mind worked, and he had never discouraged her. Merely given her advice that they both knew she needed to heed.

Katryn blushed, looking down, and pulling back from him. "Right, sorry." She gave him a sheepish smile, and made to turn away.

Hammon's lips curbed in a smile. "It's fine; but I'm sure it'll all be alright, Katryn. You're capable, she knows that. Don't worry so much, or you'll age yourself prematurely."

She raised a brow, smirking up at her friend and former mentor. "Thank you, Hammon. I'll see you later." She tipped her head to hi, and turned to leave, before he suddenly called to her again.

"Oh, are you staying for the trial?"

This caught her off-guard. Katryn turned back, "What?"

Hammon approached her. "The trial, are you going to stay for it? Watch some justice be dealt?" He looked somewhat excited, and Katryn felt a small pang. Everyone here wanted to see Garrosh dead so badly; to be brought to justice for all he had done. She had almost forgotten.

She feigned indifference. "Oh… I don't know; probably not. I just want to go home, and forget about all of this. I'm so exhausted." She gave him a small, apologetic smile, to which he nodded, seemingly understanding.

"I'm not surprised; I would be, too." He patted her arm once. "Now go, I'll talk to you later. Come find me before you go, if you do." They exchanged a quick hug, before Katryn finally bid him farewell.

"Will do. See you, Hammon."

Katryn made her way over to the largest of the tents, taking small, careful steps. She could feel herself instinctively making herself smaller with each footfall. By the Light, she was so nervous. Why was she so nervous? Everything was going to be just fine. At least, she hoped it would be.

When she had finally made it to mouth of the tent, she gently moved the flap, and looked inside. "Lady Jaina?"

The inside of the tent was beautiful. It reminded Katryn of Dalaran. Pale blue and gold lamps floated in the air, casting their glow across the threshold. The inside of the tent was enchanted to appear bigger within, the space roughly the size of Jain's study back in the Purple Parlor, in the Violet Citadel. In fact, it looked eerily similar. Having not seen her home in over a week, Katryn felt as pang in her chest, feeling homesick. Books littered the floor, and she felt her palm twitch with the urge to pick one up and read it. She missed reading; it had been a good week and half since she had even picked up a book. She couldn't wait to get home, sit down with some tea and a book, and lose herself for a few hours, trying to forget this whole mess ever happened.

As Katryn's eyes came to rest on the familiar tall, slender, blonde figure of Jaina Proudmoore, and also noticed the lithe, silver haired figure beside her, a bow slung across her back.

"Oh, Lady Vereesa!" Katryn quickly saluted the High Elf, who turned her pale blue eyes on the young mage, a smile curbing on her lips, but saying nothing. "It's good to see you."

As she said this, Jaina whirled on the spot, spotting Katryn standing awkwardly at the entrance to her tent. Her blue eyes lit up, brighter than Katryn had seen them before, and she strode across the room in a few long steps. "Katryn!" The leader of the Kirin Tor actually pulled the mage into a hug, which both amazed, and slightly terrified her. Jaina was normally so stoic; what the hell was going on? "It's good to have you back." Jaina let go, pulling Katryn out at arm's length, looking her up and down, seeming satisfied with what she saw, her smile still fixed in place.

Katryn felt herself flush with embarrassment. "Thank you, my lady." She cleared her throat, and Jaina let her hands drop from her shoulders. "You wanted to see me?"

Jaina nodded, her smile still there, but less wide now. She merely looked content. "I did, yes." She turned to Vereesa now. "Vereesa, would you give us a moment, please?"

The elf tipped her head in acknowledgment. "Of course; Katryn." She nodded to Katryn, who forced a smile, and tipped her head back.

"Lady Vereesa."

The ranger smiled again at them both, though it looked strained. Katryn knew that she was probably thinking of Rhonin again. After all, it was because of the Mana Bomb that Garrosh had let fall on Theramore that Rhonin was dead. He had sacrificed himself to save them all, and he had saved so many of them. It was also because of this Mana Bomb that Katryn was here now, standing with Jaina. Kinndy, her former apprentice, had been killed in the blast.

Jaina now turned to look at Katryn, and gestured to a seat at her small, circular table, before sitting down herself. "Won't you please take a seat, Katryn."

The young woman obliged, all the while fear slowly creeping up into her chest. She tried to force it down, but the word vomit came bubbling up before she could stop it. "My lady," she began quickly, before her brain kicked in and told her to shut up, "I want to start first by saying how sorry I am. I know that sending Aerin and Claudia back here wasn't the best decision I could have made, but it was the only decision that I felt was right at the time." She was met with silence, though how long it lasted, she could not tell. Perhaps it was a minute, perhaps a millisecond. Even so, she wasn't about to let it last any longer. "Any and all that has happened, I take full responsibility for." She paused here to nearly gasp for air, having said it all very quickly, and very quietly. When she motioned to continue to speak, Jaina held up[ a hand, and Katryn held her tongue.

"Katryn, you need to first take a deep breath." Jaina's voice was kind and calm, and Katryn already felt herself become less uneasy. "I did not ask you here to scold you like a child." Jaina smiled at her from across the table, the glow from her lamps casting odd shadows to dance, playing with the lines on her face, showing her age. "I asked you here to tell you that I am proud of you. And that none of what happened if your fault; you could not have known any of it would happen."

Katryn stared at her, her mouth hanging open. "You… What?"

Jaina let out a low chuckle, before continuing, ignoring the nice shade of red that Katryn's face was turning. "Aerin had become emotionally compromised; he was unfit to continue the mission, and as such had become a hazard to its completion." Jaina took a sip of her tea before speaking again, and Katryn stared down at her own, untouched mug. "You acted unbiasedly, and rationally, as I would have. You made a judgement call, based on what you believed was safest for the group, and for that, you have earned my respect."

Katryn was stunned; Jains wasn't angry with her. The was the complete opposite. But, why? Why was she so calm? Katryn had nearly gotten everyone killed, Tormant had been injured, and no doubt Aerin and Claudia were angry with her. And yet, here she was, being told by Lady Jaina Proudmoore that she had earned her respect. What in the actual hell?

Katryn steeled herself, and finally found her voice. "I… But… Tormant, my lady. Had Aerin and Claudia been there – "

"Had Aerin and Claudia been there, Tormant may not have been injured whatsoever." Jaina interjected, her voice carrying over Katryn's meek, surprised one. "Or, he could have been killed. Or Aerin's temper may have cost each of you your lives, or Hellscream's." Jaina shrugged, taking another sip of tea. "It's unknown and unclear what could have happened. But, what is clear, is that you thought as a leader would, Katryn. You made the call, and stuck by it. You acted as I would have, and that's why I wanted to speak with you." She put her mug down now, regarding her from across the table. Jaina laced her fingers together, and leaned forward, resting her chin on them, a knowing smile playing across her lips, making her look like her old self, before Theramore, before Garrosh, and before Arthas. "I wanted to tell you that you had every right to do what you did, and that I would expect nothing less from myself. Or, for that matter, an apprentice."

There was a heavy silence in the tent. Everything had gone quiet, and Katryn could only open and close her mouth like a fish out of water. She probably looked ridiculous, floundering around like an idiot. It took her a moment to realize she was staring, and that Jaina was starting to look like she was going to start laughing.

"… Lady Jaina," Katryn managed to choke out, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

That smile was back, "I did."

Katryn was in shock; disbelief all over her face, no doubt. "But, my lady, what about the others?" There was no way in hell that she was the best choice for this. Yes, she wanted it, but so did the others, perhaps even more than she did. "Yes, Aerin has a temper, but he is a skilled mage. He surpassed us all in our training in the field. And Claudia is so smart; she is probably the most well-read mage I have ever met, next to yourself. And Tormant…" Her brow furrowed, but she pressed on. "Tormant has always been so calm; so collected. He would have been such a better mediator than I was. He's strong, mentally and physically. Surely he of all of us is the best choice."

Jaina leaned back in her chair, watching Katryn. "Those are all valid points, Katryn, and I have heard them earnestly." She fiddled with a loose piece of thread on the sleeve of her robe as she spoke. "You are humble, speaking of all the things your friends can do. It only furthers my decision to name you my apprentice. I sent the four of you on this mission because I truly believed that one of you would show that you are ready to be taken on as an apprentice." She looked back at Katryn, her posture calm, collected, and yet kind, almost motherly. "I had no doubts of any of you, and no specific person who I'd like over another."

Jaina stood now, striding across her tent to pick up a few items: scrolls, a satchel, and books. It looked as though she was planning on leaving again soon. Katryn made to stand, but Jaina turned back, and she stayed put. "Katryn, yes, perhaps there were others ways you could have salvaged the situation between Hellscream and Aerin. But you chose the way to best protect the group, and that is a quality I admire. When Claudia explained what happened, she spared no expense in the details. She spoke highly of you, and defended your choice."

Katryn blinked, more surprised now than ever before. "She… She did?" And here she had thought Claudia would hate her. But, as per usual, her friend had surprised her. "But Claudia looked so upset when I sent them away."

Jaina nodded, returning to sit across from Katryn. "She was; but perhaps more so with Aerin than yourself. She defended your decision, and said you acted as you saw was best. Aerin himself agreed, as well."

Now that was the most surprising. "He did?"

"He did," Jaina was back to sipping her tea, watching Katryn, who felt a lot less anxious now, but just confused at this point. "He was embarrassed, and asked that you not be penalized for his indiscretion."

So Aerin and Claudia forgave her. No doubt by now they had heard about what had happened to their group. Would they still forgive her? Would Tormant? Katryn tried not to think about it. Right now, she had a more important topic to address. Jaina wanted her to be her new apprentice. Despite everything that had happened, Jaina had chosen her. Her. By the Light, this was insane.

She finally raised her head, and looked at Jaina. "I… I don't know what to say. Lady Jaina, thank you so much. This really is an honour to be asked to be your apprentice." She paused now, her thoughts returning to recent events, people, and the urge to go home. "But, I…"

Jaina tilted her head, looking concerned. "Is something wrong, Katryn?" Her expression softened, looking almost hurt. "Did you not want this?"

Her skin went cold, and Katryn quickly backtracked. "What! No! Of course not, my lady. It's just a big surprise is all." A nervous smile wormed its way onto her face, hoping to deter the situation. "I came here thinking that you would be angry with me, and yet here I am, being asked to become your new apprentice. It's a lot to take in in such a short amount of time."

Jaina seemed to relax, and she smiled at Katryn. "I can understand that." She stood now, gesturing to Katryn, who followed suit. "Why don't you take some time to think it over. I am confident you will make the right decision. For now, however, there is the matter of this trial." Her expression darkened, and Katryn's thoughts drifted to Garrosh again, wondering where he was now. "Why don't you take the week to decide, and make preparations. I know you would do well as my new apprentice, but I want your choice to come from within, not because you feel pressured."

Guilt bit at her ankles, and Katryn spoke quietly. "My lady, would you not feel more comfortable asking one of the others who would agree right away?"

Jaina hummed, a smile returning again, or the thousandth time. "I would not. You are who I have chosen, Katryn. If we are to be working together, I want it to be because you wanted it, as well. I feel we will become quite close, you and I."

Pride swelled in her chest. Katryn had always looked up to Jaina, and to be told something like this by her. Well, Katryn was certain her ego would inflate a bit, before too long. "Thank you, my lady."

Jaina nodded, turning her back on Katryn, and gathering her things. Outside, Katryn heard the sound of large wings flapping, and the tent flap swayed. It seemed that Kalec had arrived, judging by the gasps outside. She thought she saw Jaina's mouth twitch in a secret smile, and she felt her own heart swell for the leader of the Kirin Tor. Light knew that, after everything Jaina had endured, she deserved some happiness.

Jaina turned back now, moving passed Katryn to the tent flap, and Katryn followed, taking the hint that it was time for her to go, return home, and relax. "Take the week and think on it here; we can discuss when this is all over."

Wait, what? Here? Katryn was to remain here? Why? She stared at Jaina. "My lady? You want me to stay here?"

Jaina turned back, looking down at the young woman and nodding. "I do; I believe that it would be beneficial for you to see the trial for this monster." She nearly snarled the last word, and Katryn felt a chill run up her spine. "You have now had firsthand experience with him. So, please, remain here. We will return to Dalaran after, and discuss further." She lifted the tent flap, and the sun tore into the room, nearly blinding Katryn. "I must depart now, and meet with King Varian. Until tomorrow, Katryn." She nodded once, and Katryn quickly exited the tent first, smiling at Jaina as she did.

"Of course; goodbye, my lady."

Sure enough, Kalec was standing, speaking with a few mages. He was in his human form, his blue hair shimmering like sapphires in the sunlight, and his pale skin practically glowing. He spotted Katryn first, and raised a hand in greeting to her. They had met only a few times, but Katryn knew him to be fair, kind, and level headed, something everyone knew Jaina needed from time to time. Katryn smiled in return, and waved back, before making her way across the camp, towards an empty spot where she would conjure her own tent.

She stood for a moment, looking out over Pandaria, her thoughts jumbled. So much had happened in the last week, and so much was going to be different now. She had been right: her adventures were not going to stop here. After the trial, everything would change, and she knew this. Her life was not going to be the same. All the had wanted was to go home, and try to forget the trial, Pandaria, and Garrosh. But, it seemed she wasn't leaving after all. This was only the beginning.

Well, hell.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I found a good method of writing dialogue: just write it all down first, and then add the other stuff in. I wrote all this in two days! Woo! Proud of me. I hope you all enjoyed this one! I updated a bit sooner than I had intended, but that's because of all your reviews! Thanks, all! Hope to update again soon!**


	10. Waiting and Watching

**A/N:** **THE AMOUNT OF SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY FILLS ME WITH SUCH JOY. Seriously, guys, I wanted to start ugly crying after reading all the wonderful reviews I've been receiving. You are all just too sweet. I love the Warcraft universe, and that fact that I can just totally fuck with the plot, and people will keep reading this, makes me so happy. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard Entertainment, including places, events, and characters.

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Waiting and Watching**

* * *

It was nice to finally be able to sleep in a bed by herself. Not that Katryn had been sharing a bed before, but she had been sharing a room. She had been sharing a tent with Claudia during their journey to The Temple of the White Tiger, and when they had stayed in the Tavern in the Mists, she had shared a room with all her friends. Now, she had her own tent, thank the Light, and would for the remainder of her time here. Then, she would be able to return to Dalaran, and be back in her old room, and back to her old life. How she longed for it; how she had hoped she could return now. Instead, however, she had to remain here a little while longer, and observe what could be the most groundbreaking trial Azeroth had seen for a time – perhaps even since the trial of Orgrim Doomhammer, when he had been sent to the Undercity, another lifetime before.

She left her tent, the early morning sunlight hitting her in the face like a bucket of freezing water, momentarily taking her breath away. The air was chilled with the snow blowing off the mountain, and it reminded her of her home in Dalaran. She felt a pang of nostalgia, but tried to ignore it. Instead, she began to make her way out of the Kirin Tor encampment, and towards the ridges above. She wanted to see just how far her eyes would allow her to gaze across the expanse of Pandaria. If this was to be her one and only time here, she wanted to remember it as best she could.

She was nearly at the base of the steps that would lead her up to the summit, when a voice called out behind her.

"Katryn!"

Katryn nearly felt her eyes roll out of her head. It seemed that every time she wanted some alone time, she was always called to by someone. Who could it be now? She turned on the spot, and noticed a young woman, close to her own age, with short, cropped blonde hair, and bright eyes running towards her. Her heart leapt instantly.

"Claudia!" It had been days since she had seen her friend. After only yesterday finding out that she had vouched for her to Jaina about her actions. Katryn felt gratitude, joy, and guilt fill her veins like rushing water. She rant to her friend, and they embraced tightly. After a moment, Katryn pulled back to look at her friend. "Oh, it's so good to see you!"

Claudia held Katryn at arm's length, beaming, but also her expression held concern. "I heard what happened; are you alright?" She searched Katryn's face, perhaps looking for any maiming, or whatnot.

Katryn gently pried her friend's hands from her shoulders, forcing a smile. "I'm fine – have you seen Tormant?" The thought of her dwarven friend crossing her mind caused pain to spread through her once again. To her relief, Claudia nodded enthusiastically.

"I just did; he's awake. Do you want to go see him?"

Katryn couldn't help but smile. She had hoped Claudia would ask. "I would love to, let's go."

They set off together down the steps, and away from the Kirin Tor encampment, the opposite direction in which Katryn had wanted to head before. The sun as slowly starting to push its way through the clouds, giving The Temple of the White Tiger a misty, golden glow. It really was a beautiful place, Katryn had to admit. Despite what was going to take place there in the next week, and all the heartache that would accompany it, it still held a certain ancient beauty.

It took Katryn all of perhaps five minutes of silent walking and looking around for her anxiety to kick in, and she had to say to Claudia what she had been wanting to say since they had ran into one another that morning.

She looked sidelong at her friend as they walked. "Claudia, listen, I heard about what you said to Jaina." The other woman started at her comment, and glanced sideways at her. "I'm so sorry I sent you and Aerin back." Katryn felt the guilt burn her, but tried to ignore it. Jaina hadn't been upset, Claudia clearly wasn't upset. All that remained now was to try to earn Tormant's forgiveness. "I also want to say thank you for vouching for me. You didn't have to do that, but you did, and I'm so grateful."

Claudia stopped walking, and Katryn followed suit. Claudia fixed Katryn with a gentle smile. "Katryn, it's alright. Really, I promise." She squeezed her friend's hand. "You did what you had to do, and neither Aerin nor I hold it against you. Aerin it still a bit grumpy," she smirked, and Katryn resisted the urge to giggle, "but it's to be expected." Her face lit up suddenly. "We also heard that Jaina has named you her new apprentice! I don't know why I didn't mention it first!" She hugged Katryn again, "Katryn, I am so happy for you."

Katryn wriggled free of the hug, trying her best to keep that simple smile on her face. "Thank you, Claudia. For everything." Claudia grinned, and the two resumed walking. By now, morning had set in full swing, and the inhabitants of the temple were out and about, along with the visitors, as well. Pandaren, humans, elves, dwarves, and Katryn even thought she saw a Tauren, were skittering about like ants, doing their daily work, or preparing for the trial, and arrivals of the other faction leaders.

"When does your training start?" Claudia asked as they walked.

Katryn had really thought about that. "I don't know," She admitted thoughtfully, "I haven't accepted her offer yet." Katryn looked back, and saw that Claudia had stopped walking again, and was instead staring at her, openmouthed.

"You haven't?!" She cried out in disbelief. "Why not?"

Katryn snorted, and quickly tried to calm herself. She knew Claudia was being serious, but her outburst was still funny. "It's just a lot to think about right now is all." She shrugged absently, while Claudia was staring at her intently, almost scrutinizing her. "She's giving me this week to think on it, and I'll give her my answer after the trial is over, and we're back in Dalaran."

Claudia calmed, looking surprised. "Wait, you're not coming home right away?"

Katryn shook her head. "No, Jaina wants me to stay and watch the trial, and I suppose discuss with it me after." Claudia seemed satisfied with this response, and they resumed walking. They were coming down to the rise where all the healers had gathered, no doubt helping the soldiers wounded in the ambush, as well as Tormant.

"You're lucky," Claudia was saying. "I'd love to see what they're going to do to that sonofabitch." Her comment startled Katryn – in all her years knowing Claudia, she rarely heard her swear in any way, shape, or form.

She shook her head, a small smile touching her lips. "Don't get too excited, Claudia. It's unlikely that the August Celestials will allow Garrosh to be executed. But," she added, her tone somewhat morose, "I don't foresee a life of freedom for him, either."

Claudia huffed, "We can only hope." Katryn could feel the annoyance, and resentment for Garrosh seeping from her. By the Light, did everyone hate him. "What happened, anyway?" Claudia asked her abruptly.

"What?"

"During that raid," Claudia said firmly, "That must have been terrifying."

Ah, yes, the ambush. With all that had happened since then, Katryn had nearly forgotten all about it. True, the result of it was laying on a stretcher awaiting a visit from herself and Claudia, but the rest seemed to insignificant. Not the deaths or injuries of the soldiers, mind you, but still. Katryn had taken in so much information in the last twenty-four hours, it made it hard for her to think properly.

Katryn thought for a moment, choosing her next words carefully. Finally, she spoke. "Well, something interesting did happen, actually. I almost died."

Claudia turned white, and again she stopped walking. Katryn inwardly sighed. At this rate, they would never make it to Tormant before sunset.

Claudia stared at her, openmouthed. "What! How? Were you attacked like Tormant?" Her eyes immediately began scanning Katryn, looking for abrasions, lesions, or scars, she was certain.

Katryn gave her friend a gentle smile, trying to look reassuring, but certain she just looked exhausted and pained. "No; after I killed the beasts who attacked him, I was thrown backwards, and landed beside Garrosh's cage." She paused, remembering the feeling of laying there, waiting to die. "I was stunned, so I couldn't move right away. One of those things was running at me, and I knew it a few seconds it would kill me."

Claudia was watching her intently. "What happened after?"

Katryn took a breath, knowing how Claudia would react to this next part. "Well, and this is going to sound insane, but bear with me – Garrosh killed it."

There was a heavy silence, and the two women stared at one another. Claudia looked as stunned as Katryn had felt she had probably looked after it had happened. After a moment, Claudia spoke.

"… What?"

Katryn shrugged, "He killed it. He reached through the bars, grabbed it by the throat, and ripped off its head." She stared at her friend, trying to implore her to understand. "He saved my life, Claudia."

Claudia shook her head in disbelief, exhaling slowly so that her breath came out in a low whistle. "By the Light… Are you serious?"

Katryn couldn't resists. "Dead serious."

Claudia's eyes narrowed. "Funny."

"Thank you."

Claudia sighed and they kept walking. "But, _why_?" Her voice was filled with disbelief. "Why would he save you? What could he gain from that?"

Katryn shrugged again; she hadn't given it much thought. "No idea; but he did. We weren't able to talk about it, because I was so focused on Tormant, and we were just arriving here. He was taken away in his cage after that."

Claudia was pondering silently. Katryn glanced sideways at her as she spoke, turning to face Katryn. "Hellscream saved your life… Katryn, have you told anyone else?"

Katryn felt a chill run through her, but she could not place why. "No; and I don't know if I should. They may think I'm crazy."

Now it was Claudia's turn to smirk. "Well, we already knew that."

Katryn feigned hurt, but smirked right back. "Ha, funny. I guess I walked into that one." She tucked a stray piece of dark hair behind her ear. "Even so, don't tell anyone, alright? Not even Aerin; I don't need rumors starting." She fixed Claudia with a semi-pleading gaze, and her friend softened.

"Of course I won't, don't worry." Claudia squeezed Katryn's hand. "But, Katryn, my advice is if it becomes relevant to the trial, I would say something. It could be useful."

She hadn't thought of that. Claudia had a point. Were things starting to look bleak during the trial, she may have to stand off against Garrosh, and explain to everyone what had happened. Would that mean he would be sentenced less harshly? Would it mean he'd be freed? What would that make her? She could be labeled a traitor, or worse, a "Sympathizer", according to Jaina.

She pushed the thought away – she wouldn't let it come to that. "I know, you're right." She thought for a second, and smiled. "Maybe he tolerates me because I'm the only one who talked to him. Maybe that's why he saved me."

Claudia nodded slowly, "And even then, you weren't particularly nice, either."

Katryn felt a smile tug. "You are not wrong."

They continued on in silence for a few more moments. Katryn could see the tents of the healers and medics appearing in the distance, and just as they were coming to the final stretch, Claudia grabbed her by the arm, pointing.

"Look, the leaders of the Horde are arriving."

Katryn turned, looking to where Claudia was pointing. Sure enough, several figures had, no doubt, materialized out of thin air, and were now making their way up the steps of the Temple of the White Tiger. Among them were several orcs, Tauren, blood elves, and forsaken. Katryn shuddered at the sight of the Forsaken soldiers, who were probably flanking their leader, Sylvanas Windrunner. Their skin was grey and saggy, tearing off here and there, and one was even missing a jaw. Katryn felt her stomach churn, and instead turned her gaze to the elf leading them.

Even from a distance, Sylvanas was tall; much taller than Katryn, by perhaps several inches. Her skin was a deep grey blue, and her hair was a deep, silvery black. It shone in the sunlight, but had a dulled effect, as though the colour was matted. Her eyes, barely visible beneath her hood, were a bright crimson, something common in banshees such as herself. Although, Sylvanas was in possession of her actual body, rather than an ethereal form. How her body had remained intact for so many years was beyond Katryn. The Dark Lady, as she was referred to, always sent a chill up her spine. Seeing her in person was much more disconcerting.

Trailing behind Sylvanas, but not far, was the leader of the blood elves, Lor'themar Theron. Tall, thin, with silvery blonde hair and an eyepatch over one brilliantly green eye, Lor'themar had been leading the blood elves since the betrayal of Kael'thas Sunstrider many years before. Katryn had seen him in Dalaran before, speaking with Jaina, before Garrosh had become Warchief. Despite being a member of the Horde, and deemed barbaric in the eyes of many of her human (and high elven) friends, Lor'themar had been very polite, and courteous towards Jaina, and in a brief encounter as he had departed, to Katryn as well. She held no ill will towards him, or any of them leaders of the Horde, to be honest.

Despite Sylvanas's somewhat sick methods, Katryn could still somewhat understand her motives. Revenge and bitterness was a powerful weapon to some. She wondered how Vereesa would react upon seeing her sister again. As far as Katryn knew, it had not been since her death and revival that they had last seen one another. Her thoughts were interrupted when Claudia spoke.

"Is that Thrall?"

She was right. Climbing the steps next was a great, green orc. Clad in white robes, prayer beads, and the famous weapon, Doomhammer, slung across his back, was former Warchief Thrall, better known as Go'el now. Beside him was his mate, Aggra, browned skinned as she was, carrying their son, Durak. The small bundle wriggled, and Katryn caught a glimpse of the baby, small tusks poking out, and cooing softly. She couldn't help but smile. He was adorable. She knew how hard this must have been for Thrall, being here, watching the trial for someone he had perhaps once considered a student, or even a brother. Her heart ached for him. In order to distract herself, she threw Claudia a gentle smile.

"Don't you mean Go'el?"

Claudia rolled her eyes, "Please, Katryn. Everyone's had a hard time transitioning to that; don't pretend you haven't either." Katryn smirked and Claudia raised a brow.

Katryn shrugged, "Fair point. When is the trial starting, do you know?" She asked Claudia. They were nearly at the tents now.

"Tomorrow, I think." Claudia replied thoughtfully. "The August Celestials want to give everyone a day to settle in before. Aerin and I will be going back to Dalaran tonight, and if Tormant is well enough, he will come, too."

Panic filled Katryn like rushing water. "Tonight? So soon?"

Claudia gave her a sympathetic albeit kind smile. "Katryn, we have to. You were chosen, you have a to stay – but we don't. We have our lives to get back to, and you have a new one to start."

Katryn chewed on her lower lip, "I guess… I suppose I'm just nervous." They had arrived at the tents, and here Claudia stopped to look at her friend.

"You've a right to be, but you'll be fine." She hugged Katryn tightly. "This will all be over in a week, and you'll be able to come home, and start your training as Jaina's apprentice. Who knows," she pulled back, smiling at her, "maybe you'll be accepted into her council. Just think of all the good you could do for mages!"

Katryn forced a smile, "I know; thank you, Claudia. I know I should accept the proposal, but I still need time to think."

"Of course, I understand. I just think you'll make a wonderful apprentice." Claudia gestured to the tent, and Katryn followed her in.

Inside, they found several stretchers, with some soldiers Katryn recognized, and others she didn't. Near the back, she saw a familiar, small, yet stocky form of a dwarf. Tormant. Her heart leapt, and she and Claudia approached. Tormant was awake, and noticed the two of them, and his face broke out into a smile. He looked pained, but was very much alive, and Katryn felt her face break out into a huge smile, despite her best efforts to remain in control.

They reached the bed, and she sat in a chair beside her friend's bed. "Tormant, how are you?"

The dwarf smiled, winced, and let out a low chuckle. "Ah been better; but I'm alive. Tha's wha' matters."

Katryn's face fell, and she reached out, clasping his hand in hers. "I am so sorry, Tormant. I feel responsible for this."

Tormant raised an eyebrow. "Why? You didn't cause the ambush."

Katryn looked between her two friends. Claudia was standing behind her, hands on the back of her chair. "But I sent Aerin and Claudia away."

She heard Claudia let out a dramatic sigh, and her head swiveled in her direction. "She's been like this all morning – maybe you can talk some sense into her." Katryn narrowed her eyes, and Claudia stuck out her tongue at her.

"Katryn – I'm alive," Tormant's voice caused her to turn back. He squeezed her hand gently, "Tha's the important part. You did all you could, and here I am. It will take me some time to heal, but I will be able to go home today." Claudia beamed at that comment, and Katryn smiled as well.

"If you're sure, then I'll accept it." She sat back in her chair, sharing that same, knowing smile she often shared with the dwarf. "I'm glad you're doing better, Tormant."

"We should let him rest, Katryn." Claudia gently squeezed her shoulder to get her attention, and Katryn nodded. She was right, Tormant needed to rest and heal, especially if he was going back to Dalaran that night.

Claudia continued, "I should get back to my tent. I need to gather my things before we depart." They bid Tormant farewell, and exited the medical tent. Katryn promised she would come say goodbye later on before he left.

Katryn and Claudia returned towards the Kirin Tor enclave, and it was there that they parted ways. Katryn wanted to look around, and Claudia had to get ready.

The blond mage pulled the dark haired one into a tight embrace, saying as she did: "Take care of yourself this week, Katryn. You'll have to tell me all about it when you return to Dalaran."

Katryn nodded, fighting the urge to break down out of fear, guilt, and nerves. By the Light, she was an emotional wreck lately. "I will, though I doubt anything of consequence will happen. Garrosh will probably be tried, not executed, and made to pay for his crimes some other way."

"Even so, I want to hear all about it." Claudia's tone was firm, "We can get everyone together and go for a drink at the tavern. Deal?"

Katryn exhaled, feeling better. "Deal. Take care, Claudia, I'll see you in a week."

Claudia disappeared towards her tent, and Katryn was left standing there alone, wondering where to go first. Pandaria was a gorgeous place, and this place was possibly the safest place she could be right now. She decided she'd climb the steps to the top of the temple, and check out the view. She was began to turn to ascend the steps, she caught wind of a conversation happening nearby between two Pandaren, and froze.

"Did you hear what Li and Lo were saying? About Hellscream?" One, a female with a fox tail, and bright red and white fur, was saying to the other, a male, who was black and white.

He was shaking his head. "No, I didn't. What happened?" Katryn could feel something rising in her chest, and it nearly came to a head with what the female said next.

"Apparently Hellscream mentioned a woman – a human woman." The female hissed. She was trying to keep her voice down, but the wind carried it to Katryn's ears. "I heard it in passing. He wanted to speak with her, or was requesting it."

The male seemed confused. "That seems odd."

The female nodded, and Katryn froze at her next words. "Very; apparently, the way he was talking about her, you would think he had immense respect for her."

What the f–

* * *

 **A/N:** **Another filler-ish chapter! Next chapter will begin the trial, I hope. I must consult my sources for how the trial went down, because the Warcraft universe is huge, and I forget things. Go me. Anyway, stay tuned!**


	11. The Beginning

**A/N:** **I have been running Hellfire Citadel consistently for a few weeks now, as well as running Siege of Orgrimmar. Not only am I giving myself Garrosh feels, I am also desperate to learn more of the lore surrounding orcs, and Garrosh's reasons behind being a colossal douche, as well. I am inspired, so here is the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard Entertainment, including places, events, and characters.

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **The Beginning**

* * *

Katryn awoke with a start, her heart pounding.

She had barely slept a wink the previous night. While she had overheard the two Pandaren speaking about her, at least, she was almost certain it was her, to each other, she had escaped away up the nearby steps, and away from them both. No one had come to find her, telling her Garrosh wanted to, or needed to, speak with her. She had managed to keep to herself for the rest of the day, and when the sun had begun to set behind the mountains, she had slipped back to her encampment, and into her tent without so much as a goodnight to anyone around her. She hadn't run into Jaina, either, which she was glad for. If Jaina had heard that Garrosh was asking about Katryn, if it even was Katryn that they had been speaking of, the Leader of the Kirin Tor would no doubt demand to know why.

Katryn had to admit, she hadn't been as cruel to Garrosh as the others had been. She could have possibly been a bit meaner, she was sure. But, it wasn't in her nature to do so. Yes, she knew of his crimes, and how he was, and what he'd said and done, but she could not outright be cruel, not like the others, not even like Garrosh. It hadn't been how she'd been raised, and how she had grown up in Dalaran.

She had had a fitful night's sleep, barely getting more than what she thought was perhaps an hour at a time, on and off, until that moment, when a horn blast had awoken her. Her head was pounding as hard and as loudly as her heart, and she knew she would be suffering from a headache that day.

That day…

By the Light, today was the day. The trial began today.

Katryn shot out of bed like a goblin-made rocket, her blankets flying every which way, and her slippers being accidentally kicked so they flew across the room, hitting her small stool, and knocking it over. She paid none of this any mind, her thoughts fixated on what may or may not happen today. She wondered if, were it to become relevant in conversation, if she was to be mentioned during the trial at all, either by the accuser, or defender. She didn't know who would be representing who for the trial, but was certain that this trial would be ugly, filled with screaming, tears, and showing a side of the people of Azeroth that they would eventually be ashamed to talk about.

Katryn steeled herself, knowing that she wouldn't be able to react at all during the trial, no matter what happened. She was there to represent the Kirin Tor, and Lady Jaina, as her potential new apprentice. She would have to keep a level head, no matter what happened.

She pulled her hair out of her signature ponytail, allowing it to fall down to the small of her back, dark, and gently waving. Unlike Claudia, who had needle straight hair the colour of sunlight, akin to that of the high elves, Katryn's hair had a natural wave, and was so thick, she had been compared to a horse when she had been younger. This was why she kept it up all the time, it was easier to maintain that way. She liked it long, but didn't like how it got everywhere.

She conjured a small pail of water, filling the basin within her tent, and quickly washed her body and hair. When she had finished, she toweled herself off, and pulled her hair into a low braid, something different, so as to give herself a more put together appearance, if that even matter, or if anyone even cared. She picked out her robes, ones she had had brought to her the day before, specifically at Jaina's request, pale blue and purple, the colours of the Kirin Tor. She threw them off, checked herself in the dusty mirror sitting on her small table, before exiting the tent.

The sunlight hit her like a blast from a pyromancer to the face, and she stumbled backwards, shielding her eyes from the brightness. It was the first really sunny day she had seen since arriving in Pandaria. She squinted, her eyes watering, and she looked up at the sky, bright blue and glowing, with white clouds rolling overhead, and the crisp morning air filling her lungs like rushing water. She closed her eyes, and took a moment to simply inhale, enjoying the cool air. Then the horn blasted again, and her eyes flew open.

It was time.

Katryn quickly scurried out of the encampment, and up the stone steps towards the temple. Ahead of her, she could see crowds beginning to mill about. The amount of people astounded her. Races from all over Azeroth, some she had never even encountered, dotted about outside the temple, some entering, and others deep in conversation. She saw trolls, Tauren, elves of both sides, undead, gnomes, dwarves, and so on. Katryn had only ever had close encounters with dwarves, elves, and humans. But this, this trial, would bring all the races of Azeroth together, so fight against one common enemy.

Garrosh.

Katryn wondered vaguely how he was doing in his cell, and what was going through his mind at that exact moment. He was probably thinking about his mortality again, no doubt, and also perhaps mentally, or even verbally, mocking how the people of the world, and how they chose to handle this moment in history.

Katryn slowly pushed herself through the crowds of people, her eyes straining to find a familiar face that didn't have a snout, wasn't rotted, or blue. Finally, her gaze came to rest on that familiar, silvery blonde head, with a streak of gold. Jaina. Katryn hurried past, her body gently bumping into others, and she softly apologized as she did. Finally, she came close to Jaina, close enough to catch her attention. As she did, she realized that the mage wasn't alone. She was flanked by Kalec, and she was in deep conversation with an armor clad, dark hair human, who bore the crest of the Alliance, emblazoned across his chest.

King Varian Wrynn, and he beside him, slighter and fair of hair, was his young son, Anduin Wrynn. The youth was not much younger than Katryn herself, perhaps by ten or so years. He looked much like his father, but his softer features were akin to those of his late mother, Tiffin. He noticed Katryn first, and he threw her a warm smile, which she returned. She had only met Anduin once, when he had been visiting Dalaran, many years before. His father, the King, had not been present, but that had been during Arthas's tirade, so she hadn't be surprised. She suspected the prince didn't remember her, as their meeting had been very brief.

Jaina saw Anduin watching Katryn, and followed his gaze, seeing the young mage. Katryn inclined her head quickly, and Jaina smiled. "Katryn, it's good to see you. I trust you remember King Varian, and his son, Anduin." She gestured somewhat warmly, warmer than usual anyhow, to the two.

Katryn nodded to each, giving a slight bow. Yes, these two were royalty, but she held no loyalty to them. Katryn was a mage of the Kirin Tor, and loyal to no particular faction. She knew that, were she part of the Alliance, she'd have to show much more respect, but she had never been taught to, while living in Dalaran. Instead, a simple nod of their presence was enough, and no one was offended.

"I remember you," Anduin said suddenly, and Katryn raised a brow, watching the young man with intrigue.

"You do?" She voice came out a little more surprised than she had intended, and she quickly cleared her throat. "From where, Prince Anduin?"

He smiled kindly, his face so unlike his father's, which was lined with age and battle long since over. "Please, just call me Anduin." Katryn smiled nervously, but only when Jaina gave her an encouraging nod, did she nod fervently back at the prince. "I was in Dalaran some time ago, I remember you helping Jaina with her work back then."

"That was many years ago indeed, Anduin," Katryn said, testing his name on her tongue, trying to get used to informally addressing the future king of Stormwind. "It is good to see you again, and yourself, King Varian." She inclined her head to Varian, who nodded brusquely.

"We should go inside," Varian said, more so to Jaina than anyone else. "It'll be starting soon." Jaina nodded once, and motioned for Katryn to follow her into the temple.

As they entered the temple, Katryn had to stop and marvel at the vastness of it all. The chamber was humongous, and filled to the brim with people. Colours that Katryn had never seen dotted the room, some from armor, others from skin. The August Celestials, she noticed, had placed people who were not loyal to one particular faction in between the seats that she, Jaina, and the others would sit, and the members of the Horde. Rightfully so, too, as they would have an almost physical buffer to protect them from any conflict that should ensue. Pandaren guards littered the room, as well, calm for the moment, but capable to ending any chaos, should it erupt.

"Alexstrasza," she heard Jaina suddenly say, and followed the gaze of the Archmage to a woman, an elf, glad in gold and red, with long scarlet hair, and two horn protruding from the top of her head. It was Alexstrasza, the Life-Binder, and leader of the Red Dragonflight. She was as beautiful as Katryn had imagined her, and just as intimidating. Beside her sat her sister, Ysera, green haired, and clad in the like, clasping her hand, and looking about her with what looked like curiosity.

"Wrathion is here, too," Anduin was pointing, and Katryn followed his finger, her eyes coming to rest on the slight young man, with dark skin, and wearing a turban. He looked almost human, except for his glowing, orange-red eyes. The Black Prince, born of Deathwing himself. Katryn knew little about Wrathion, only that he was the only member of the Black Dragonflight who was not corrupted.

"We should sit down," she found herself saying. The others followed her example, as they ascended the steps, and seated themselves high in the rafters. Below, Katryn could see the other spectators, all realizing it was nearly time, making their way to their seats. She squinted across the room, taking in the sight of the Horde across from them. Despite her allegiances being strictly neutral, she found that she preferred being on the side of the Alliance today. Yes, she was still wrestling with the idea of becoming Jaina's new apprentice, but she also wanted to set a good impression for her mentor.

It started to quiet, when Katryn heard Varian speak. "This looks familiar." As Jaina replied, Katryn tuned into the conversation more clearly, just as Varian was adding, "They're thirsty for blood. I've seen those looks before."

Katryn followed his gaze, and she too could feel the hate radiating, almost like a miasma, from the crowds below. She knew the moment Garrosh entered the temple, everyone could, and probably would, completely lose their shit. She steeled herself, bracing for that moment, wondering what she herself would do, should that happen.

Yes, she still believed Garrosh had done what he did; the evidence was clear as day. Yes, he was a cruel, angry, and headstrong brute, as many would refer to him. Yes, he had nearly condemned the Horde as a whole.

And yet…

He had still saved her life. He had still stopped that creature from ripping her in half, and leaving her to bleed out on the ground. He could have let her die; he could have escaped and most likely been found by those loyal to him. He could have done a lot of things, but instead he had saved her. It still left her mind reeling, and hew feelings about the trial conflicted. Instead, she distracted herself by looking towards a table set up down on the floor of the temple. Something sat upon it, covered by a sheet. At the table sat Chromie, of the Bronze Dragonflight, appearing in her typical gnome form, as well as a young elven man she did not know.

Just then, a Pandaren appeared, dressed in long robes, at the center of the room. He held a pole arm, bearing the crest of the Shado-pan, and banged it thrice upon the ground. As he did, silence fell, heavy, and still. As he began to speak of justice, and how this was the first time the Pandaren would have "outsiders" being part of one of their trials, Katryn felt her mind and eyes wander, travelling over the crowds. Spectators looked antsy, their hands twitching, sweat glistening on their brows. She knew what they were all thinking: just bring him out. Katryn returned to her reality, when Taran Zhu, lord of the Shado-pan, was introduced, and the silence only grew heavier.

Clad in his traditional black and white armor, Taran Zhu held an air of regality, unseen among the Pandaren people. He was huge, bigger than most, and his mouth was uncovered from his usual dark burgundy scarf. His yellow eyes surveyed the room, and as he spoke, his calm, yet quiet, voice carried like the wind.

"There will be, under no circumstance, toleration for any disturbances during this trial of any kind. Should anyone violate this, they will be detained until the trial has been completed." He paused, and he seemed to look directly towards the seats of Katryn, Jaina, and the others. Katryn lowered her gaze quickly, trying not to make eye contact with the respected figure. "In addition, there will be a unique manner in which the events the prisoner is being accused of, will be displayed." He nodded once to Chromie and the elven man, and with a flurry of motion, they whisked away the sheet, revealing on the table, an hourglass.

The Vision of Time. Of course.

Using this artifact, everyone present would be able to witness, first hand, all the atrocities that Garrosh was being accused of committing. All of them. Even… Katryn turned to look at Jaina, and by the look on her face, she knew Jaina knew exactly what she was going to witness during this trial. Theramore. Katryn felt a pang of sympathy, as Kalec, seated next to Jaina, squeezed her hand tightly, and what little colour remained her in cheeks slowly drained away. All at once, Katryn knew what was going to happen next, just as Taran Zhu turned to the guards, nodding, and saying the six words that Katryn was certain could undo everything.

"You may bring in the prisoner."

The sound seemed to be sucked out of the room, through the rafters, and away into the day. Katryn felt herself stiffen, as everyone in the temple suddenly became alert, eyes trained upon the doors, what suddenly swung open to reveal…

Garrosh.

It was the first time since she had first seen him in the Jade Forest, that Garrosh was walking. Katryn stared down at him, taking in the sight of it all. He was flanked by six guards: two Horde, two Alliance, and two Pandaren. Garrosh's hands, feet, and neck, were all bound by large chains, limiting his movement, so all he could do was shuffle. He looked the same as he had on the first day: impassive. Not regal, not proud, and not defeated. Just… There. Katryn could see his scars again, littering his body, tracings of the Sha, and his bad leg, causing a slight limp. She watched, not realizing she had been holding her breath, until she let it out. It sounded like a roar in her ears.

But nothing compared to the sounds that filled her ears next.

Chaos, just as she had predicted, erupted everywhere. People scrambled from their seats, some even racing down to the balconies, screaming at Garrosh, pointing, swearing, and yelling. It was like the miasma was back, but instead had caused everyone to lose their minds. The guards flanking Garrosh closed in around him quickly, readying their weapons. The other guards, monks, hurried to remove the verbally abusive protestors from the temple. Taran Zhu, the August Celestials in their translucent, shimmering forms, and Garrosh himself, all remained unfazed.

Beside her, Jaina was still as stone, and Varian looked about ready to dive into the crowd himself. Katryn caught Anduin's eye, who was looking at her, and they shared a look of worry, and exhaustion. Finally, the yelling ceased, and Taran Zhu addressed the temple yet again.

"You have seen now the consequences if any disturbance should occur." His voice, no longer quiet and calm, resounded throughout the temple, echoing off the walls, and thudding in Katryn's chest, along with her heart.

She tried to tune out again, wishing she didn't have to be a part of this trial at all. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be home. She wished that everyone could just sit and play nice, and not act like angry children, but she knew that they had a right to. What had happened under Garrosh's time as Warchief of the Horde was disgusting, and unforgivable. These people wanted justice for their families, homes, and futures, and she could not blame them. However, it didn't change the fact that she wished she could simply escape to the safety of her tent, or rather, the safety of her home in Dalaran.

Another voice filled the room as she returned mentally to the trial. Taran Zhu had appeared to have finished addressing Garrosh, and the crimes he was being accused of committing. Now, the brown orc, his face before still as stone, began to smile, and that smile turned into a sneer, wrapping around his tusks, and causing an angry murmur throughout the temple yet again. As it began, Garrosh, to Katryn's shock, began to clap. While the chains prevented them from being booming, the action was enough to cause a dull roar to begin. She braced herself for what came next.

The brown orc, his yellow eyes scanning the room, his tusks glinting in the light from the lamps, and the natural light from above, uttered four words that Katryn knew would result in only more chaos. "Let the comedy begin." He then threw back his head, laughing in an almost manic way, akin to how he had when he had been antagonizing Aerin.

Once again, the crowds blew up, this time more running down to start yelling, and the monks were having a hell of a time reigning them in. Beside her, Katryn saw Jaina was halfway out of her chair, as both Varian and Kalec, on either side of her, physically restraining her from getting up. Katryn slowly lowered her head to her hand, pressing her index finger and thumb into her eyes, sighing. This was not going to go smoothly, she was certain of that. If Garrosh's reaction to being read his crimes resulted in such a reaction from him, then by the Light, the Accuser was going to have one hell of a time.

Katryn looked passed all the chaos, and directly down to Garrosh. As though he felt her gaze upon him, the brown orc actually ceased his laughter, and for a moment, he stared at her. Millions of thoughts rushed through Katryn's mind as they stared each other down. What was he thinking? Was he aware she would be here? Did he think perhaps he could use her experiences with him to get away alive? She didn't know. All she knew, was that he seemed to calm as he looked at her, and after a moment, finally looked away.

Taran Zhu, who looked as though his patience was wearing thin, regarded Garrosh with contempt as the more rambunctious members of the Horde and the Alliance were removed from the temple, to think on their actions. "Your words will not affect the original plan for this trial; we will proceed." He nodded to Garrosh's guards, who escorted the brown orc to an empty chair beside Baine Bloodhoof, whom Katryn only just noticed standing there. She had been so focused on Garrosh, she had not even noticed, in addition to Baine, Tyrande Whisperwind, leader of the Night Elves, standing nearby, as well. Were they to defend and accuse Garrosh?

It was as if they had heard her, for no sooner than the thought had crossed her mind, did Tyrande suddenly rise. She moved with such grace, Katryn was certain she must have been the embodiment of Elune herself. She had never visited Teldrassil personally, but it was certainly on the list of places she wanted to see before she died.

Tyrande began to speak, and Katryn quickly gave her her undivided attention. Her voice rang out, clear as a bell, and resounding like the powerful being she was. Katryn had never seen a Night Elf this close before. Sure, she had seen them roaming around Dalaran, but usually at a distance. Were she to stare, it would have been rude. Now, as she looked down at Tyrande, her turquoise hair shimmering in the light, and her lavender skin all but glowing like the moon itself, she marveled at how exquisitely beautiful the Night Elf race was. Tyrande's eyes glowed a soft silver, her pupils hidden behind the light, but Katryn could tell by her tone and posture, that this woman was not one to be taken lightly.

"By my right as Accuser, I will address the assembly and the jury first." Her voice carried, soft, but deliberate, and Katryn felt a chill pass through her. "Garrosh Hellscream boasts; he admits to his disgusting crimes, and even seems prideful of them. It would be," she looked to Baine at this, "almost unfair for me to speak first. Baine Bloodhoof, Defender of his monster, has taken a much more difficult task than I. By his actions here today, Garrosh Hellscream has done me a great service." She turned her gaze upon Garrosh, her eyes squinted, and her tone steely, like the metal from the weapons she had no doubt had confiscated before the trial. After a moment, she turned her attention to Chromie, and the elven man. "I must extend my thanks to the Bronze Dragonflight; Chromie, Kairoz," ah, so his name was Kairoz, "I thank you. I will not spend these next few days uttering dull words and accusations. Instead, we will all be able to _actually_ witness what Garrosh has done to Azeroth and her people. I speak for all present, when I say that this will only further the ease of my task, and lessen that of Baine Bloodhoof." Tyrande looked to Baine, and Katryn could see her eyes held sympathy, and Katryn understood why.

Baine Bloodhoof, despite being of the Horde, was an honourable warrior. He was given this task, to defend Garrosh, not because he wanted to, but because he knew it was the right thing to do. He had one hell of a feat ahead of him and, even though they all wanted to see Garrosh lose, Katryn hoped the task wouldn't prove too much for the Tauren.

Tyrande began to speak again, and Katryn began to tune it all out. She found she was having difficulty concentrating on the speaking. She was able to get the gist of what was going on, but found she couldn't focus. Tyrande finished her opening statement, and then it was Baine's turn. Katryn felt a profound silence fall over the crowd. She knew that was going to be hard for Baine, and she struggled to not show it on her face. She knew that, at this time, there were those out there who hated the Horde more than ever, due to Garrosh's actions. If she as labelled as a sympathizer…

Why should she care anyway? It wasn't like she was a part of either faction, really. Yes, Jaina had condemned the Horde since the destruction of Theramore, but the Kirin Tor, perhaps not in its entirety, was not one hundred percent Alliance, as Jaina would have everyone believe. Katryn had never felt any hostility towards the Sunreavers, or any member of the Horde in all honesty.

She returned to the present, as Baine was nearing the end of his opening statement. The great Tauren, his enormous chest expanding as he took each breath, spoke of how Garrosh's life should be spared.

"But not for him," he was saying, as she looked at Garrosh, whose mouth was curbed in a smirk over his tusks, his teeth bared. "We do so for us, as a people. Let Garrosh die, and, as many of you have been saying, he will "get away with it." But," Baine took another breath, and Katryn felt impressed at how calm he was being, "let him live, and he may be capable of change. One can change, if allowed to exist, and begin to mend what Garrosh Hellscream has broken. Thank you." Baine returned to his seat, and his statement was met with a stony silence. After a moment, Taran Zhu spoke again.

"I thank both the Accuser and Defender for their opening statements. We will take a two hour respite, and return to conclude today's portion of the trial."

The sound of dozens upon dozens of people rising was thunderous, as Katryn slowly got to her feet. She met Jaina's gaze briefly, who smiled down at her, though it did not reach her eyes. The older mage would no doubt need these two hours.

Everyone began to file out of the temple, passing Garrosh, who was still seated in his chair, looking smug as all hell. As they passed him, not close enough for anyone to reach him, but close enough that Katryn could see the yellow of his eyes, they made eye contact once again. Garrosh's smile seemed to slide off his face, and his expression became a curious one, almost as if she confused him. He looked passed her briefly, and she saw that he was watching Anduin, who walked beside her. She saw the young man notice, pale a bit, and quickly drop his gaze. When she looked back at Garrosh, she saw that he was speaking quietly with one of the huge Pandaren who had helped escort him in. Her eyes narrowed, but she wasn't able to think too much of it, before they had exited the temple.

She, Jaina, Kalec, Varian, and Anduin stood together for a moment outside the temple. None of them spoke at first, until Anduin broke the silence cautiously, saying that he was hungry, to which his father nodded, agreeing. Jaina and Kalec said that they were going to take a walk, and they all parted ways there. Katryn watched them go, wondering what she would do for two hours. Before she could decide, however, there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned, finding herself face to face with one of the huge Pandaren guards from earlier. He bowed low as she turned.

"Katryn Silverbane, I presume?" His voice was a deep baritone, only adding to his intimidating stature.

Katryn fumbled for her words. "Yes? That's me; what is it?"

The Pandaren looked down at her, his expression unreadable. "My name is Lo, I am one of the guards assigned to guard Hellscream." When he didn't continue, Katryn raised a brow, her heart beating a bit faster. What Lo said next left her skin erupting with goosebumps.

"The prisoner wishes to speak with you."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Dramatic music, much? I liked this chapter. What could happen? You'll have to wait and see, mostly because even I don't know yet.**


	12. It Speaks

**A/N:** **Hey, y'all! I'm back! Too me a bit, my bad. Life has been super busy lately! I'm moving in with my boyfriend next month, so we are taking a trial run right now, and bringing some of my stuff over (it's been heaven, I'm so happy, AND I'm slowly converting him to WoW! Woohoo!) Life is good, which means I am back to writing! Read on!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard Entertainment, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **It Speaks**

* * *

Katryn stared at Lo with disbelief. Garrosh wanted to talk to her? Why? What did he want? Her mind began racing with thousands upon thousands of thoughts, and she became suddenly very aware that her mouth was hanging open. She closed it quickly, feeling colour rush to her cheeks. She struggled to find her voice again, and it came out raspier than intended.

"What… What does he want?" She choked out, and Lo continued to look down at her, his expression remaining stoic – unwavering.

"He did not say; only that he wished to speak with you." His face flickered for a moment, and Katryn saw a pang of empathy, "If you do not wish to speak with him, or if you are uncomfortable, of course, you are not obliged. I am merely restating what the prisoner told me."

Katryn felt a small burst of gratitude. How sweet. "Thank you," she uttered softly, working into herself for courage, "but I will speak with him, I think. Where is he?"

Lo was back to being still and quiet as a statue. "If you'll follow me." He gestured towards some steps leading down and away from the temple, and Katryn followed, her eyes narrowing. So, they were to go the base, beneath the temple, to the dungeons where Garrosh was likely caged like an animal. She nodded once, and followed Lo.

They descended the steps in silence, only the sound of the wind, and distant voices filling their ears. For someone so massive, Lo moved with grace and stillness, barely making a sound, while Katryn clumsily stumbled along behind him, her shoes, despite being soft and leather-made, clipped upon the stone steps, causing a soft echo to ring about them. Finally, they came to a small, wooden door, through which Katryn was certain Lo would not fit. However, upon swinging it open, he hunched down, and stepped through, motioning for her to follow. She did, and the door swung shut behind her, plunging them into darkness.

As Katryn's eyes adjusted, she saw there were torches lining the walls, and a small staircase, wooden and rickety looking, leading down and to the left away from them. She could feel the hum of magic in the air, almost like a tingly sensation, itching her skin, and sending shivers through her. She was familiar with that sensation, and in such close quarters, the effect was hyped up. There was a magic shield nearby, and she knew was it was probably keeping in.

Sure enough, as they turned the corner into the small room, with a cell on the far side, bars thicker than Katryn's wrists, a small wooden table, a straw bed, and…

Garrosh Hellscream.

The room was small, smaller than the inside of Katryn's tent. Another Pandaren, similar in size and look to Lo, whom Katryn suspected was his brother, Li, stood on their side of the cage, seated at a smaller, wooden table, arms folded, glaring into the cage at Garrosh, who was still chained, despite being behind bars. Katryn felt a small stab of sympathy, but ignored it. Upon seeing her, Garrosh's yellow eyes seemed to become less dim, and she saw him intake a small breath, sharper than she had expected from him.

Li stood, greeting Lo in the traditional language of the Pandaren, before turning his gaze to Katryn.

"Miss Katryn, I presume?" He bowed low to her, and she saluted respectfully, placing a fist over her heart, and bending herself double.

"It's nice to meet you." She tone was calm, and her gaze never leaving Garrosh, who was doing the same. She finally tore her gaze away, addressing the two Pandaren. "Would it be alright if I spoke to him in private?"

Li and Lo exchanged a look, neither speaking for a moment. Finally, Lo (or was it Li?) spoke, "Are you certain?"

She forced a smile, "Quite; I'll be fine."

Both looked skeptical, but nodded in agreement, leaving Katryn and Garrosh alone in the small room. It was only when the door slammed shut above them, that she turned, and approached the cell. She came to a stop about a foot from the bars, and her hand slowly reached out, gently grazing along the magic shield, feeling the purple energy tickle the tips of her fingers. From out here, it couldn't hurt her. But, should Garrosh attempt to break out, it would shock him like a thousand lightning strikes throughout his body. It was enough to bring down a fully grown Clefthoof; what it could do to an orc, she did not want to know.

She closed her eyes, taking in a few breaths. Back in Dalaran, she had meditated almost daily to calm her nerves. She had sat in her room, cross-legged in the middle of the floor, hands on her knees, and breathing deeply. Now, with her hand resting upon the magic shield, she was reminded of her home, and felt nostalgia hit her hard. She squeezed her eyes shut, struggling to not think of her home, and how much she missed it. Instead, she took a few deep breaths, steadying herself. Finally, she opened her eyes, and found Garrosh standing before her, staring down at her.

She nearly had a heart attack.

With a cry, she leapt back, clutching her chest, her eyes wide. Garrosh's lips curved over his tusks, a mocking grin spreading across his face. Once she had calmed, Katryn glared at him, her eyes narrowed, and her heart slamming against her ribs.

"By the Light, Garrosh!" She stepped away, scowling at him, while the orc snickered to himself, looking smug. She'd half a mind to leave then, but her curiosity got the better of her. She backed up, and seated herself on the wooden stool that Li had been sitting on before, turning it to face him. She folded her arms across her chest, fixing him with a penetrating stare, crossed one leg over the other, leaned back in the chair, and waited. When he said nothing, but continued to stare at her, she rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Lo said you wanted to speak to me." It had been days since they had last spoken, and Katryn had seen quite a lot since then. If Garrosh had anything to say now, it would take a lot to make her stay and talk with him.

Garrosh took a pause before answering. "I did."

His voice sounded hoarse, as though he had not drank water in days. Katryn knew that wasn't true, however, as there was a half drank jug of water behind him, as well as a tray that had possibly contained food beforehand.

She stared at him. "Why?"

More silence; more irritating, heavy silence. Katryn began to grind her teeth. By the Light, was he ever infuriating.

Garrosh moved to the back of the cell, leaning on the wall. If he spread his arms length wise twice, that's how much space he had. He was basically living in the closet. "What are your thoughts on the trial?"

The question caught her off guard. Katryn blinked, staring at him. Why did he want to know her opinion? She sighed, "Garrosh, I'm not going to discuss the trial with you. I'm here a spectator, nothing more."

He didn't seem to hear her. He continued to stare at her with those unsettling, yellow eyes. There was something else in them this time, too, though she could not place. Was that… kindness?

He tilted his head, his face no longer smug, merely curious. "Do you believe I am deserving of an execution?" Again with the questions that took her aback.

Katryn stared at him, becoming more and more confused by the minute. She too tilted her head, pondering what he had asked. Before, she would have said no, that he didn't deserve any kind of execution, merely to pay back his crimes in life. But now, however, after his treatment of Aerin, and his actions on the first day of the trial… Then she remembered what she had overheard Anduin say to his father, that he believed what some did, that Garrosh was capable of redemption, and she felt her heart stir in her chest.

"I can't really say," she said slowly, looking down at her hands, her fingers locking and unlocking. "The August Celestials seem to believe that you can be redeemed," she looked up at him, "as does Prince Anduin."

That same smug smile was back again, she felt her eye twitch. "And you."

She clenched and unclenched her jaw. "Humph." The grumble escaped her before she could stop it.

They sat in silence for a few moments, just looking at one another. Katryn was reminded of their talks by the fire during the journey to the Temple of the White Tiger. Despite only having been a few days before, it felt like another lifetime ago. She marvelled at how much she had already changed in just a few, short days.

"I will speak with him, as well." Garrosh said suddenly, and Katryn stared, the silence being broken to abruptly.

"Prince Anduin?" She asked, her tone surprised. "Why?"

He shrugged, looking thoughtful, and not looking at her for once. "Curiosity."

She raised a brow, "Curiosity? About what?"

His eyes returned to her. "My ability to change." It was simple statement, yet so familiar…

Her eyebrows drew together. "Huh... That sounds like -"

"Like what you told me, yes." Garrosh looked up at the ceiling as though something very interesting resided there. "Apparently, as you said, the whelp believes the same thing."

Katryn pursed her lips. "That isn't kind, Garrosh."

Yellow eyes found hers. "Have I ever been truly known to be kind?" The statement hung in the air for a moment, and she felt a small sting, as though feeling the hurt he had no doubt felt at a time.

She sighed, mildly defeated. "Fair point."

Garrosh approached the bars again, "You believe I can change as well, don't you?" His voice was soft, softer than she had ever heard it, and it sent a chill up her spine. He sounded genuinely curious, perhaps even a little grateful, if Garrosh was even capable of feeling such things.

She chewed her lower lip, contemplating what to say, or what to admit, next. After a pause, she took a breath, "I do, yes."

"Why?" So blunt, so direct. It felt unlike him.

Katryn leaned back in her chair, regarding him. She uncrossed her arms, letting her hands fall limp into her lap, showing him her hostility had ebbed. Her eyes wandered over his face; scars littered it, bags clung to his eyes, and he looked so tired. Her face was blank, and his expression slack. Neither spoke for a moment, before she said what she had been thinking during the first moments of the trial.

"Nothing stays the same. You went from someone living in Outland, to living alongside Thrall, to becoming Warchief, to this. Odds are, nothing will stay the same for long. Besides, you of all people know how people can change."

Garrosh twitched slightly, but said nothing. Instead, he retreated farther into the cell, leaning back against the wall. Katryn figured that he had had his fill of her information for the day, and stood slowly. She turned her back on him, and was about to make for the stairs, and the door, when a thought struck her. She turned back slowly, her eyes filled with questions, confusion, and hoping for answers.

"Why did you save my life?"

It was the question that had been burning within her for days, ever since they had arrived at the temple. Ever since Garrosh had reached out, seized that monster by its throat, and stopped it from killing her with is bare hands.

Garrosh stared at her, his expression blank, and his demeanour relaxed. He seemed to ponder her question for a moment, before replying, his vice soft, yet firm, and carried from the cell to her ears.

"Curiosity."

The word, simple yet confusing, hung in the air, so thickly Katryn could almost see it, spelt out, mocking her. It wasn't the answer she had expected from him, and yet it also made her almost want to laugh, mostly at the sheer incredulousness of it.

She watched him, still, unmoving, like a stone, barely breathing. "Is that all?"

No movement from Garrosh, he may as well have been made of jade. "That, and I knew your opinion could prove useful to my trial. But, yes, that is all." A small air of smugness trickled onto his face, but Katryn paid it no mind. Instead, her mind focused on the first thing he had said. Curiosity was the reason she was still alive? Bullshit.

"I don't believe that." Her voice was calm. She stared at him, challenging him to say more.

Garrosh began to smirk, his yellow eyes boring into hers. "And what do you believe."

In truth, she did not know. But, it was now that she could plant a seed in his mind that he was not truly evil. Yes, he had done terrible things, and yes, she was angry with him for his recent actions, but she also had to be true to what her mother had taught her.

She approached the cell, looking directly into his eyes, showing no fear. Garrosh actually looked a bit surprised with her confidence. "I believe that I am still alive because I showed you kindness, and that's something you don't understand. I believe that you saved me because I said you could change, because I essentially believed in you. Your curiosity isn't based on me being useful to you, its based on you being curious if I'm right about you."

They stared at one another for a moment, again in silence. It seemed a common thing between them lately. Garrosh broke it first, his smirk still fixed in place.

"Believe what you will, human, it doesn't matter to me."

"Doesn't it?" She shot back, and his smirk vanished, to be replaced with a scowl, deepening into the creases of his face. Katryn stared for a moment, before slowly nodding, accepting that that was going to be the best she would get out of him. "Alright." She slowly turned her back again, making for the door. Before she had exited, however, Garrosh spoke again.

"The whelp will be next."

Katryn turned back, giving him a withering look. "You shouldn't call him that; if he believes in you too, I hardly think he's deserving of such a derogatory name."

Garrosh chuckled mirthlessly. "I've been called worse."

She rolled her eyes. "That isn't the point, Garrosh."

He said nothing, and she watched him for another moment, wondering where in the name of the Light things would go from here. She shook her head slowly, and turned away again, heading for the door, ready to actually leave this time. Before she did, she looked back, getting one last word in.

"I have to go; I've a feeling we will talk more later." When he didn't reply, she said spoke the last bit more softly, gentler than she had anticipated. "Until then, goodbye, Garrosh." As she exited the door, and began to ascend the stair leading back outside, she heard a voice follow her out.

"Goodbye, Katryn."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Holy, crap! I wrote this in two hours. That's the fastest yet! I guess I just really wanted to get this one done. It was really short, my bad, but the next will be long as hell, because it'll be Day Two of the trial. I am excite. Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys! Love you all.**


	13. Witness Me

**A/N:** **Long delay, my bad! But, I am back! Been really busy with work and art, but here I am. Read on!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard Entertainment, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Witness Me**

* * *

With the respite nearly over, Katryn only had perhaps a half hour before she had to return to the trial. As she darted back through the temple grounds, towards the gardens for a few brief moments of peace, she pondered her conversation with Garrosh. His mannerisms continued to beguile her, strangely enough. She knew he wasn't the best person to be speaking with, especially at a trial aimed for his imprisonment or execution, and yet, she could not seem to deny him when he had asked to speak with her. She still found their conversations to be intriguing and also baffling at the same time. By the Light, how had this happened?

She tried not to think about it as she hurried through the stone archway leading into the gardens. Rose coloured flowers grew there, littering the ground, and climbing their way up towards the bluest of skies above her. Despite all that was going on here, Katryn had to admit to herself that she really was in perhaps one of the most beautiful places in Azeroth. At least, one of the most beautiful places she had seen so far, anyhow.

There were stone benches dotting the small garden, and a fountain in the center. A gnarled, dark coloured tree with white blossoms stood in the center of the garden, beside the fountain, and a small stream bubbled its way through, cutting the small area of tranquility into uneven pieces. The air smelled sweet, faintly of flowers trying to bud, and distantly of the spices the Pandaren used to cook their foods. Katryn inhaled deeply, taking in a brief moment of solidarity, before she had to head back.

She seated herself down on one of the benches, folding her hands in her lap, listening to the sound of the breeze in the air, and the wind chimes humming throughout the enclave. The air was cool on her face, and she shut her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, trying to steady her heartbeat against all that had happened in the last two weeks. Her life had changed so much in that time, and she was still marveling at just how much.

She'd be amazed if, even after this was all over, she could even go back to a relatively normal way of life. If Garrosh was executed, how would she feel? Would she be sad? Would she be happy in the end? Would she care at all? Their conversations had taken a quite dramatic turn since the first time they had spoken. He had gone from insulting her during nearly every encounter, to genuinely wanting her opinion on his current situation. Or, she considered too, her brow furrowing, eyes still closed, he was using her. It wouldn't be uncommon for him to do such a thing, that much she knew. She crease in her brow deepened, and she opened her eyes.

She nearly had a heart attack.

Vereesa Windrunner, sister to the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, widow to Rhonin, and good friend of Jaina Proudmoore, stood before her. Katryn actually yelped in surprise, nearly falling backwards off of her bench, clutching one side of the bench with one hand, and her chest with the other. She exhaled loudly, shaking her head.

"Light preserve me, Lady Vereesa, you scared me!"

The high elf's azure eyes glimmered for a moment, before she spoke. "My apologies, Katryn. I saw you come in here, and wanted a moment alone to speak with you."

Alone? Oh no, what had she done? Was she in trouble? "You wanted to speak with me, my Lady?" She tried not to stutter, but failed miserably.

Vereesa nodded, and gestured to a spot beside Katryn on the bench, and Katryn scooted over quickly, making room for the woman, who was no doubt twice, if not three times, her age, but looked her own age, perhaps even younger. The elf looked at her now, sky coloured eyes sparkling with knowing, and still with the old pain of losing her husband.

"I did," she began slowly, regarding Katryn, as though unsure of what to say next.

Katryn felt her brow furrow. "Is everything alright?" She meant for her words to sound kind, but they came out shaky, almost afraid.

Vereesa looked away for a moment, her gaze fading, as though losing herself in memories. She took a breath, looking back at Katryn, an exhausted, albeit kind smile on her face. "Yes, everything is – well… As alright as it can be." She looked down, and Katryn once again saw her pain, and her heart ached for the elven ranger.

"I was so sorry to hear about Rhonin, my Lady." Her voice was gentle, carried away by the soft breeze that blew through the garden. A silence followed her statement, and she continued carefully. "He was a good man; I admired him." Katryn looked down at her hands, pale and cold, clasped in her lap, grip like irons – laced fingers trembling for reasons unknown to her.

Vereesa was nodding, and Katryn saw her swallow out of the corner of her eyes. She looked as though she was holding back tears. "He was a good man." The elf turned to look at her now, "He spoke of you once or twice."

Katryn's head snapped in her direction, surprise etched on her face. "He did?"

Another sad smile crossed the woman's face. "Yes; he said you were very proficient in your craft – a promising student." Her sad smile turned more genuine. "Clearly, Jaina sees the same thing he did."

Pride swelled inside Katryn's heart, and she struggled to not let it show too much on her face. "Thank you, my Lady. That brings me great comfort to hear it." She force her gaze downward, trying to calm herself, lest her face crack from smiling.

"Which, of course," Vereesa continued, as Katryn was calming herself, "brings me to why I wanted to speak with you."

Katryn looked back at her, composed, and ready to accept anything. "My Lady?"

Vereesa turned her body, so that she was facing her now. Her hands were folded in her lap – the picture of regality and stillness. "I will put this bluntly, Katryn: I want to know how you are doing."

Katryn blinked, feeling slightly taken aback. Why did Vereesa care how she was doing? Well, not that she didn't care, per say, but why now did she ask?

She cocked her head to the side, giving the other woman a quizzical look. "You do?"

Vereesa's gaze was calm, yet steely, and Katryn felt a chill pass through her. "Yes; Jaina sees something in you, and you have been through so much on your journey here, and since we arrived." She exhaled, looking out over the garden again, before looking back at Katryn. "I want to make sure that, should you need someone to talk to, you understand that I am here."

What an odd thing to say, Katryn mused. She and Vereesa Windrunner had barely spoken more than a handful to sentences to one another in her more than two decades living in Dalaran. Now, as if out of nowhere, the high elf was asking to be her confidant. Why?

Katryn realized she had been sitting there in semi-stunned silence, and quickly answered. "Thank you, Lady Vereesa. I appreciate; it's very kind of you."

Vereesa was nodding slow, seemingly not hearing her. "Of course. I know that that… monster… has been asking to speak with you." Katryn felt a chill run through her. What had Vereesa heard? What had she told the others? Would she be labeled a traitor now? Katryn held her breath, waiting for Vereesa to continue.

The high elf look away again, her melodic voice soft and filled with an old sadness. "I know the two of you spoke often on your travels here, from what your companions told me." So, it had been the others, Katryn mused. She an instant, she felt a spark of irritation. Why had they spoken behind her back like that? She tuned back in as Vereesa continued. "Katryn, I want you to know that anything he tells you is a lie; he will stop at nothing to continue hurting innocent lives and people." Katryn felt a pang of sympathy for Garrosh then. Despite knowing what Vereesa said was probably true, she still felt empathy toward the orc. To think that others felt he was too far gone to warrant change – it hurt her.

"He is a liar, a murderer, and a bloodthirsty disgrace." Vereesa spat the words as though they were poison in her mouth. She turned her gaze back to Katryn now. "Do you understand? I do not want someone as bright and kind such as yourself to be hurt, as well."

So, this wasn't about helping her in the end, Katryn pondered. Vereesa wanted her to be one hundred percent certain that she knew Garrosh was evil, and beyond redemption. She felt rebellion spark inside her, but she shoved it down. She had to remain calm while speaking with the ranger. She pursed her lips, looking for the right words. She wanted Vereesa to think that she understood, when in reality, this would only fuel her desire to prove Garrosh was capable of change further. "I understand, Lady Vereesa, thank you." Her voice sounded cold, but she kept her tone even.

Vereesa seemed to sense her mild hostility, for she quickly seemed to backtrack a little. "I hope to help you, Katryn. He is incapable of change – he will only harm, kill, and destroy. It would do you well to remember that." She placed what was to be a comforting hand on the younger woman's shoulder, but to Katryn, it felt like a dagger pressed against her jugular.

She straightened herself, hands still folded in her lap, and nodded once, curtly. "Well, as you said, Lady Jaina chose me for a reason, did she not?" What she said next surprised even herself. "I like to think that means she trusts my judgement."

A silence hung between them, and Vereesa stared at her, blue eyes wide, her mouth slightly open. Katryn figured she hadn't expected such a reaction from her. After a moment, she elf spoke again, her tone kinder than before, and much more genuine. "I… Of course, Katryn. I apologize if I seemed harsh. I reach out to you not as someone hurt by all that has happened, but as a friend."

Katryn knew she meant well, but at that moment, all she could think of was getting back to the trial, and seeing the rest of it through. She motioned to stand, and Vereesa followed suit. They stood near in height, the top of Katryn's head coming to just the tops of Vereesa elegantly long, silver brow. "Of course, Lady Vereesa. Thank you." In the distance, a bell sounded, signifying that the trial would start up again in ten minutes. "We should get back to the trial now, don't you think?"

Vereesa looked as though she wanted to say more, but refrained. Instead, she merely nodded. "We should."

* * *

"You may call your first witness."

Tyrande stood before the jury, her lavender skin glowing, and her turquoise hair brighter than any star in the night sky. Katryn still marveled at how beautiful she was – at how beautiful all night elves were. She hoped to be able to meet a few more in her lifetime; their culture and view on life was something she had always admired.

Now, they were all seated back in the temple, and the trial was once again in session. Garrosh had been brought back in, and as he had, his yellow eyes had scanned the room, finally finding Katryn, and they had held each other's gazes as he had been marched again to his seat. Katryn had been unable to read his expression as he had, but nonetheless, she felt both dread and calm fill her.

Tyrande faced the crowds and spoke, her voice carrying. "I call Prophet Velen, leader of the Draenei people, to speak as a witness."

Velen, leader of the Draenei people, rose slowly from his seat. He was tall, taller than any Draenei Katryn had encountered, and old than time itself. He was thin, but powerful, and worse simple robes of white, gold, and crimson. His skin was a pale indigo, and his eyes shone silvery gold in the dim light of the temple. He moved soundlessly, seating himself in the witness chair. Katryn heard a murmur throughout the room. What was Tyrande planning? She looked to Garrosh, who remained still in his chair, as though unseeing all that happened around him. Her brows creased, and she looked back at Velen.

Tyrande addressed the prophet, her voice calm, yet commanding. "Truth in this place, Prophet. We honour the traditions in this land. Do you give your word?"

"I give my word." Velen's voice rang through the room, casting a chill through the spectators. His tone held warmth, and yet Katryn felt intimidated.

Tyrande nodded. "Prophet, I am certain that everyone here today knows the horrors you have seen at the hands of the orc people, am I correct?"

Baine suddenly sprang to his hooves. "With respect, I protest! We are here to judge one orc, not an entire people!"

Tyrande coloured, and turned to Taran Zhu, "With respect, I disagree. The Celestials know much, but nothing of Draenor, nor its people. If we are to judge Hellscream, they should know the history of where he came from."

Taran Zhu looked between Baine and Tyrande, before speaking. "I agree with the Accuser. You may proceed, Lady Whisperwind." Baine, ears flat, returned to his seat, and said no more.

Tyrande inclined her head in gratitude, before turning back to Velen. "Prophet, please identify yourself here for the court."

Velen seemed to straighten, and yet he still looked withered and hunched, in a way. Katryn's heart ached for him. "My name is Velen, and I lead the Draenei people, and have so for a millennia. We abandoned our homeworld, Argus, while fleeing the Burning Legion. We came to Draenor centuries before, and as you all well know, now in part reside here, in Azeroth."

Tyrande began to walk, her shoes making the same tapping sound on the stone floor as before, echoing throughout the temple. "Were you at peace in Draenor?"

"We were not at war." Velen said simply, and Katryn had to stifle a snicker at the almost sarcastic statement. "For a time, we all coexisted – orcs and Draenei, neither interacting with the other."

"So the interactions were, for the most part, peaceful? Occasionally trading and speaking?" Tyrande's voice had an edge to it.

"Yes."

She nodded, turning back to face the court. "I wish to show the court the first vision of Velen."

Chromie took this as her queue, and hopped up on the table which held the Vision of Time. Katryn pursed her lips, trying again not to laugh at the smaller chosen form of the bronze dragon. She watched in awe as Chromie weaved her magic, and the Vision of Time, and the dragon emblazoned on it, came to life. Sands flew from her fingertips, moving in tendrils, drifting to the centre of the amphitheater, forming shapes of colour and light. As they did, two bodies appeared – two young orcs, both brown, staring up at the huge form of an armor-clad Draenei warrior. Katryn's own gaze moved to Garrosh again, squinting to see his expression. From what she could tell, he had not even flinched.

Tyrande addressed Velen again. "Prophet, what do we see here?"

Velen inhaled slowly, almost painfully. "I was not present here, but I do know of this meeting."

"And who are these present?"

Another deep sigh. "Durotan, son of Garad, and Orgrim, later known as Doomhammer." Katryn's eyes snapped to Go'el, son of Durotan, seated away from her. Beside her, she felt Jaina stiffen. Go'el had been her friend once, and she knew that Jaina must have known this would be difficult for him to witness. Velen's voice brought her back to the present. "The Draenei is Restalaan, a dear friend. This interaction was uncommon – we merely traded with the orcs. We had never met their children before."

"And what happened to initiate this encounter?"

"They were fleeing from an ogre, and stumbled upon our city of Telmor." The pain etched in Velen's ancient face deepened, and Katryn became suddenly fearful of what was to come next.

"Was this place easy to find?" Tyrande's voice held something, was it preemptive triumph?

Velen's face did not change. "No; it was hidden behind magic and technology. The boys never would have been able to find it, had we not made them welcome."

Tyrande nodded. "Thank you, Prophet." She folded her hands behind her back, facing the room again. "I now wish to show the second Vision of Velen."

The vision changed, showing the two young orcs walking alongside Restalaan. The Draenei was showing them a path, leading down towards the city of Telmor, explaining how it was his home, and how to open the "gate" there. It seemed, at first glance, a friendly encounter, but Katryn could feel something more sinister was afoot.

Tyrande seemed to sense Katryn's growing suspicion, for she then said. "Restalaan showed the boys the secrets of how to enter into their city. Did they keep this secret?"

"No." There it was, the moment Katryn felt another part of the ancient prophet's heart break. Her eyes burned, and she looked down at her hands again, finding them clenched in her lap.

Now, Tyrande's voice held empathy. "And what happened?"

There was a long, heavy silence before Velen spoke again. "Years later, Durotan led orc forces into Telmor. They had been influenced by the dark magic of Ner'zhul."

So, this was Tyrande's game, Katryn mused. She meant to show the court how bloodthirsty and murderous the orcs could be, killing innocents and sacking a city, not to mention betrayal.

Tyrande smiled gently at the leader of the Draenei people. "Thank you, Prophet. I must warn you all – the following vision is disturbing." The vision changed again, and the sounds that filled the courtroom were not just from the spectators, but also from the vision itself.

Bodies, dozens upon dozens, perhaps even hundreds, littered the ground. The dark blood of innocent Draenei soaked the earth, and the body of Restalaan, murdered by either Durotan or Orgrim, Katryn did not know, lay upon the ground. Women and children ran screaming, as orc warriors charged the battlefield, cleaving anything and everything in their paths in two. Katryn watched as a young Draenei female, no older than fourteen in mortal years, was practically sliced in half by a Frostwolf orc, protecting Durotan. Orcs roared and cheered, as the bloodbath continued. Finally, the scene ended, after only moments, but which felt like an eternity. Katryn wasn't even aware of how hard her heart was banging against her ribs until the scene showed only a handful of orcs, lead by Durotan, standing in a clearing, now bathed scarlet from all the blood.

"What of any Draenei we find alive?" One asked Durotan.

The image of Durotan paused, before uttering. "Kill them; kill them all."

The scene vanished in a burst of sand and magic, revealing Tyrande standing behind it. There was a dark stillness in the room, a chill thwart hung in the air like the spirits of the Draenei who had died in the vision.

"No further questions." Tyrande said softly, but firmly.

Katryn exhaled the breath she didn't know she had been holding. Her hands gripped the sides of her chair until her knuckles had turned white. Beside her, and she Jaina exhale as she had, and on her other side, Anduin did the same. Katryn glanced down at the young prince, who looked up at her, his young face filled with old pain. She tried to give him her best reassuring smile, which he shakily returned.

It was Baine's turn now, and the Tauren rose slowly from his chair, facing Velen. Katryn could see much more sympathy in his dark face, as he approached Velen with what looked like caution.

"What of what we just witnessed was the most painful for you?" Baine asked the question directly, but there was no malevolence in his voice, only pure curiosity.

Velen stared back, and Katryn could see unshed, crystalline tears in the alien being's glowing eyes. "The needless deaths of innocents, especially children." She felt her heart twinge at that statement.

Baine nodded gently. "Of course; anything else?" The prompt was kind, and yet the courtroom waited with baited breath as to why Garrosh's Defender would ask such painful things of the prophet.

"That one who was true of heart was compelled to act against his own morals." Velen replied simply.

"You mean Durotan?" Baine's voice held the same edge Tyrande's had before.

"Yes."

"I would like to show the court a portion of the vision that the Accuser failed to show."

The Vision of Time came to life once again, this time returning to the moment just as the young Draenei female was being slaughtered. The vision showed Durotan's face, staring down at the body of the girl, and on his face gleamed tears, streaking the brown orc's skin. There was a murmur again, as many knew how seldom orcs wept. With that, the vision faded once again.

Baine turned back to Velen now, and on his own face, there was pain and yet mild pride. "Prophet, what do you think of the orcs this day?"

Velen sat higher in his seat, and power seemed to radiate from him, silencing any future commentary, should it arise. "I am glad they overcame their desire for power from the blood of Mannoroth."

"And who freed them?"

There it was, there was what Baine had been aiming for all along. Katryn felt goosebumps erupt on her skin, as Velen spoke the name she knew many were waiting for.

"Grom Hellscream. Father of Garrosh."

Baine turned back to the court, half facing Velen, half to the others. He directed his next question to Velen into open air, as though addressing the room as a whole. "By that logic, you believe people can change? Grom Hellscream did."

Velen thought for a moment before answering. "I do."

Then came the kicker. "Even Garrosh?" Katryn found herself holding her breath again, and her eyes found Garrosh, who was now suddenly seemingly very interested in what Velen had to say. The prophet actually looked to Garrosh first, before turning back to Baine.

"Yes."

Baine look from Velen, to Garrosh, and back to Taran Zhu, before saying simply. "No further questions." He returned to his seat.

A profound quite had fallen over the courtroom. Katryn stared down at Garrosh, her heart still pounding. Her eyes also travelled to Baine. Did he really believe Garrosh was capable of change? Or was he just doing the task that had been assigned to him? And what of Velen? Did he truly believe Garrosh could change, too? Did Garrosh? So many questions filled her mind, as another respite was called for. As she stood, and they all filed out, Garrosh was being led through another door, back to his cell. As he disappeared through the door, he looked back at her. How he had found her in the crowd, she did not know. All she knew, was that as he did, she no longer felt fear prickle through her. Instead, she felt something else.

 _Curiosity_.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Another long-ish one! I hope you all liked this! I vomited this out in one day! Be proud of me. Please. Your validation is all I have. (ugly crying ensues). Kidding. Thanks for all the great reviews and messages, guys! I appreciate it!**


	14. Portals and Parlors

**A/N:** **Hello, friends! Long delay again, so sorry! I am still invested, fear not! I finally went to Argus in WoW, and my god, it has been a nightmare! Fun, but a nightmare. So. Many. Demons. Argh. Also! This fic was 1 year old as of August 17th! Yay! Anyway, read on!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard Entertainment, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Portals and Parlors**

* * *

The remainder of the first day of the trial passed in a blur. Katryn barely remembered any of the other witnesses called forward. All she could focus on was her conversations with Garrosh, and what they had meant. She had caught him scanning the crowds of people a few times during the last hour, and had found herself sinking lower in her chair, to avoid his scrutinizing gaze. Beside her, Anduin threw her a quizzical look, which she did her best to ignore. The rest of the first day passed by, and, finally, they began to filter out of the temple, and into the orange glow of the setting sun. As they had passed by him, Katryn had felt Garrosh's eyes on the back of her head, but she hadn't looked. She knew he'd have had that same, smug expression as earlier.

She was still internally grumbling, when a voice at her elbow caught her attention. "Katryn, are you okay?" She turned sharply, coming down from her angry high, to find Anduin staring up at her, his blue eyes filled with concern. "You seemed a little stressed during that last hour."

She breathed in, as she and the prince came to a slow halt. Others passed them, some casting huge shadows over the two, and others barely coming up to their knees. "I'm fine, your highness, but thank you for asking." A goblin bumped her hip, and he mumbled an apology, before slinking away. She touched her side where she kept her coin purse, feeling it still there, before mentally scolding herself for thinking such things of the goblin. Sure, they loved money, but come now, not all where thieves. Her brow furrowed as a thought came to her, she looked back down at Anduin, curiosity in her tone.

"Prince Anduin, could I talk to you for a second?" She gestured to the side, away from the crowds, and the prying eyes and ears of King Varian and Jaina.

Anduin looked a bit perplexed, but nodded nonetheless. "Of course, is everything okay?" He followed her as she led them away, closer to the gardens beside the temple, similar to those she had meditated in earlier that day.

"Right now, yes." she began, trying to find the right words. She wanted to bring this up with Anduin, but had to be very careful how she executed it. She didn't want to frighten the boy. "I just wanted to give you a heads up that Garrosh may end up wanting to speak with you." Her words hung in the air, leaving the young man looking stunned. Katryn had always like Anduin; he was a good lad, always respectful whenever they had crossed paths, however briefly that had been in the past. He deserved to know if Garrosh was planning something sinister, or perhaps just planning on irritating her further. Smug son of a –

"With me? Why?" Anduin's young sounding voice startled her, and she tried her best to look reassuring.

"Well, I seriously doubt it's to say he's sorry for trying to kill you, that's for sure." Her quip brought a small smile to his face, as they fell into step again moving to the gardens.

"How do you know this?" Anduin turned to look at her, and they stopped again. Katryn motioned for them to sit on a bench, and as they did, she spoke again.

"Because," she took a breath, "he asked to speak with me earlier. He thinks that I think he can change, and I think he thinks you may feel the same way."

Anduin stared at her in disbelief. "You really think that?" His voice quavered, and Katryn felt sympathy for the boy. He had had so much thrust onto his young life so quickly.

She placed a gentle hand on the young prince's shoulder. "He's already surprised me a lot in a short amount of time; I wouldn't put it passed him." She tried to smile, and look reassuring.

Anduin looked down at his hands, entwining his fingers over and over. He looked back up at her. "I see – well thank you for letting me know, Katryn." His blue eyes sparkled with a smile.

Katryn forced one in return, albeit still filled with mild unease. "You're a smart young man, your highness, I knew you'd take it well." She moved to stand, when Anduin spoke again.

"Do you think I should tell anyone what he says to me, if he does ask to see me?"

She hadn't thought of that. Katryn looked down at him thoughtfully. "That's up to you; I think unless it's anything threatening, you can keep it between us if you like?" She wasn't trying to make him keep secrets from the king, but she also knew Varian was famous for his temper.

Anduin looked a little relieved. "I'd like that; thank you, Katryn." He stood, too. "I have always tried to see the good in people, even if they try to kill me…" His voice trailed for a moment, before he looking back up at her, grinning. "I'm glad to know I'm not the only one with that mentality."

Katryn smiled warmly. "Me, too."

The prince of Stormwind straightened, stepping away. "I'll see you later?" He looked hopeful.

Katryn felt genuine happiness at the kind statement. "Of course. Take care, Prince Anduin."

And then he was gone, and she was left to her own devices. Katryn wasn't feeling particularly hungry, so she elected to return to her tent, and sleep off the rest of this weird day. Hopefully a good night's rest would help clear her mind for the trials to come in the morning.

* * *

"I summon His Royal Highness, Prince Anduin Wrynn of Stormwind, to speak as witness."

Katryn knew that Anduin had been dreading the potential happenings of this moment. She had seen it in his face when Garrosh had first been brought into the temple the day before. They were about to witness the moment in which Garrosh attempted to kill Anduin, by dropping The Divine Bell upon his body, crushing it beneath. Although he had been healed, she knew he still felt pain in his soul. News of his almost death had reached even Dalaran, as many of Azeroth's most powerful priests, as well as Pandaren monks, were sent to heal him.

She turned to look at him, and saw how white his face had become. Beside him, Varian whispered something in his ear, perhaps words of encouragement, and Jaina leaned over, possibly doing the same, though no doubt with less kindness. As difficult as this moment would be, they all knew it would play in favour of the August Celestials choosing to have Garrosh executed. Killing armies was one thing, but harm a child? Disgusting. Despite her earlier conversation with Garrosh, and even with Anduin, Katryn still felt the prickle of hatred within her, like a small flame, glowing brightly in the dark. Her eyes travelled to Garrosh, whose expression was unreadable. He didn't look smug, but he didn't look remorseful, either.

And so, they were forced to watch as Anduin had to recount the moment wherein he was almost killed. Not only that, but just as Katryn feared, they had to actually witness it, as well, thanks to the Vision of Time. She had to listen to both Anduin and Garrosh shouting, and hear the sickening _crunch_ of his bones, as The Divine Bell fell upon him. She actually saw Anduin flinch as it happened, and she felt her heart go out to the young prince. Beside her, she heard Jaina gasp softly, and Varian growl low in his throat.

Then it was over, and Baine was now speaking to Anduin, trying, possibly quite halfheartedly, to instill some pity into the courtroom. Quite the feat it was.

Finally, Baine asked Anduin if he felt Garrosh was capable of change. As he said this, Katryn saw Garrosh seem to perk up, staring at Anduin with interest. The same interest he had given her, before. Anduin looked from Baine, to Garrosh, and back again.

"I saw change happen in my own father, so I believe that Garrosh is able to change, too." Katryn felt her chest swell with pride. She was glad Anduin still felt what she believed to be was the right thing.

With that statement, the court adjourned for the remainder of the day. Anduin's testimony was the last they would hear that day, and they would take up again the following day. As she passed Garrosh on her way out with the crowds, Katryn actually deliberately caught his eye. She knew he was probably thinking the same things he had thought, when she had told him she believed he could change. She actually felt a smug smirk tug at her lips, which he ignored, huffing, and turning away. Satisfied with her irritation of him this time, she exited the temple. As she did, she spotted Anduin ahead of her, and hurried up to him.

"Prince Anduin!" He turned, and upon seeing her, smiled slightly, looking exhausted. "Are you alright?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm fine, Katryn, thank you."

Her brows creased together with empathy. "I know that was hard for you; it was hard for me to watch it." She felt an involuntary shudder. "I'm so sorry, especially if you feel differently after what we discussed yesterday." She hoped he wouldn't, but could she blame him if he did? She had to know.

He was shaking his head. "I'll be alright, and no, I don't feel differently." He smiled up at her, and she felt relief wash through her.

"I'll let you get going; I'm sure your father wants to speak with you." She stepped back, smiling, watching him as he made his way to Varian, who had been watching them speak. He nodded to her once, and she returned it with a slight curtsy. She then began to make her way back to her tent, wanting to get something to eat before relaxing for the rest of the evening. She was glad Anduin felt the same way she did. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all… Maybe she and Anduin could do some good –

"Katryn!" A voice called out to her, and she turned abruptly to find Jaina striding towards her, her golden head glowing in the dying sun.

She saluted quickly, her nerved instantly acting up. "Lady Jaina. It's good to see you."

The Archmage stopped before her, a smile fixed in place. "How are you doing?" Her tone was kind, but Katryn felt uneasy.

She tried to be polite, however. "Fine, I suppose." She didn't want to give too much away.

Jaina seemed pleased. "Good." She regarded Katryn intently, her face unreadable. "I hear Hellscream wanted to speak with you."

Katryn paled, a chill running p her spine. Uh, oh. "Oh, um, yes, he did."

"What did he want?" Her tone was so direct – no room for debate.

Katryn was suddenly filled with the urge to lie – for some reason, she didn't want Jaina knowing why he had wanted to talk to her. Why was that? "Nothing, really."

Jaina's eyes held that knowing spark, but her posture was not unkind, or threatening. "I am sure it wasn't nothing, if he wanted to speak with you alone."

Katryn straightened, trying to look confident, despite feeling like a flea on a dog in the presence of her mentor. "I assure you, Lady Jaina, it was nothing of importance." She took a breath, wanting Jaina to know she had it all under control. Besides, if I am to become your apprentice, I should learn to handle our enemies on my own, shouldn't I?" Her tone was final, and she hoped she didn't come across too blunt, or, Light forbid, rude.

Jaina's face went slack, and Katryn felt the chill return. "Of course." So, she didn't seem happy with that answer. What if she asked Anduin? What then? "There is another matter at hand, regarding you." Jaina's voice broke through her thoughts, and the mage's pitch was less heavy now, and her kind smile had returned.

Katryn stared up at her, worry prickling at her like thorns on a rose bush. "What is it?"

"I want you to return to Dalaran."

Katryn stared. Had she heard her correctly? Jaina wanted her to leave? But, why? Had she done something wrong? Had she made a mistake? Was this because of what had happened with Tormant and Aerin?

Se struggled to find her voice. "You do? Is my time at the trial done?" She couldn't believe she was asking this, "Have I done something wrong?"

Jaina's eyes widened. "Oh, of course not! No, Katryn you have done nothing wrong." She placed her hands on her shoulders, and squeezed, giving her a reassuring smile. "I just came to the realization that it was a great deal to ask you to remain here." She gently let go of Katryn's shoulders. "If you are to possibly become my apprentice, you should be honing your craft, not worrying about the fate of a monster." She uttered the last word with such malice it sounded as though she had ingested poison. She shook her head, fixing a smile on her face again, and looking back at Katryn. "You did your part in full, and very well I might add, by bringing him here. I do not wish to ask any more of you." She stepped away, folding her hands behind her back. "You may return home in the morning, and when I return to Dalaran, we will talk more."

Katryn stared, mouth open in mild disbelief. "Is… Is this what you wish of me?" She couldn't believe it. Was she really going home? Did she want to?

Jaina nodded. "It is. Your talents are better suited in Dalaran, not here, sitting in a chair, being subjected to over a week's worth of information, which will still ultimately end in Hellscream's execution. At least, that is what we all hope for." She actually hugged Katryn with one arm then. "I will see you back in Dalaran." She smiled down at her, as if to say, "Understood?"

Katryn swallowed, nodding quickly. "As you wish, Lady Jaina." Jaina nodded back once, before turning away from Katryn, and with a flash of purple and white robes, she was gone. Katryn stared after her, a thousand thoughts running through her head.

Now what?

* * *

It was the morning of the day she would return home, and she could not have been less thrilled.

Katryn had had a fitful night's sleep, tossing and turning, her dreams filled with shadows, eyes, magic, and disembodied voices. She had awoken several times, the last being at dawn, and she'd just decided to get up, and face the day. She had packed up her things in silence, having only a small glass of water, her body longing for nothing else. She moved as though in a haze, possibly from the lack of sleep, and possibly from her not actually being keen on leaving.

She had spoken briefly to a fellow mage, telling them to let Anduin know she was leaving, and he could use his two-way mirror Jaina had lent him to speak with her, as the other half was in Jaina's study in Dalaran. With her away, Katryn figured she could use it, uninterrupted. When asked why she'd asked for Anduin specifically, she had said it was because she felt for the prince, and he and she had gotten to talking, as they had sat beside one another in the courtroom. Foolproof, really.

She had considered going to Garrosh's cell, and telling him she was leaving, but thought it best not to do so. He would find out on his own, anyway, and it wasn't like her presence mattered to him anyhow. The thought made her a little bitter, and she hoped that Anduin would be able to still carry on as they had discussed before. She'd be sure to check in on him over the next few days, just to be certain. She tried not to think about the possibility of her last encounter with the orc being just that: her last. Or, his last. He may very well be executed within a few days.

Before she created the portal that would take her home, she took one last long look at Pandaria, marveling again at the beauty of the place, and feeling her heart begin to ache slightly. She pushed it down, forcing herself to turn away. This part of her life would just have to come to an end, now.

And then she had made the portal to Dalaran, stepped in, and left Pandaria behind her.

When her feet touched the ground in Dalaran, she stumbled, feeling the familiar, and yet unfamiliar carpet of Jaina's study, also known as the Purple Parlor, beneath her feet. She stood, the cold air of Northrend momentarily freezing her lungs, and she shut her eyes, taking it all in, trying to steady her thundering –

"Katryn! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Her eyes flew open as someone slammed into her, smothering her in a bone-breaking hug. As she tried to disentangle herself, she saw the familiar blonde head of…

"Claudia. It's good to see you." Her voice sounded so distant, detached from her body. Her friend let go immediately, beaming up at her, blonde head bobbing up and down like a toy from happiness.

"What are you doing here?"

Katryn flinched, the question piercing her. She felt like such a failure having had been sent back, despite knowing it wasn't anything she had done. "Jaina sent me back."

Claudia's mouth fell open. "What? Why?" Her face showed concern, and Katryn figured she was thinking the same thing she had thought when she had been first asked to return.

She shrugged absently, "She said I'm better off here, practicing, so I can become her apprentice."

Claudia's expression changed yet again, returning to joy and excitement. "Have you accepted, then?"

Katryn shook her head, and Claudia's face fell. "Not yet. She wants to discuss with me more when she comes back."

Her friend pursed her lips, but drew her into a hug again, nonetheless. "Well, no news can still be good news, right?"

Katryn shrugged again, still feeling quit melancholy, though she could not place why. "I suppose; how's Tormant?" Being back meant she could at least check in on him.

Claudia seemed grateful of the subject change. "Much better; he's still in the resting stages, but he should be back on his feet within the week." She gripped Katryn's hands in hers. "We'll have to go to the tavern, once he's fully healed! Speaking of which, Aerin and I were going to go tonight for some supper and drinks. You should come with us!" She was so excited, so unaware of what was transpiring outside of those city walls…

Katryn smiled, though it did not reach her eyes. "Alright, I'll be there. See you tonight."

And she did go, but not really.

She heard, but didn't listen; ate but didn't taste. She talked, but didn't speak, and when she finally lay her head down in her own bed later that night, the one she had longed for since arriving in Pandaria, she found she missed something – something she hadn't anticipated. She felt a tingle on the back of her neck, and turned to look behind her, expecting those burning, yellow eyes, only the find her small candle, and a darkening room. Within the shadows of nightfall, she felt her heart begin to ache.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Woo! Hope you all liked this one! I thought it'd be longer. Ah, well. I'll be back soon!**


	15. Twiddling Your Thumbs, Magically

**A/N:** **Hey, guys! Bit of a longer delay than last time, my apologies. I had another story to finish on here (Lord of the Rings, if any of you are interested), and I had been writing it for over two years, and it is now done! So, now I can devote all my time to this one! Hooray! Read on, friends!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard Entertainment, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Twiddling Your Thumbs, Magically**

* * *

Katryn was excessively grumpy. She couldn't remember a time where she had been so grumpy. Every little thing seemed to irritate her, from how bright the sun was in the north, or how people chattered in the streets, or even how Tormant or Claudia chewed their food. For a while, she wondered if it was her hormones, or perhaps the moon was in place for her cycle to begin, but that couldn't be it, either. This irritation was different from her monthly irritation. This felt deeper, more inside her core, rather than shallow emotions, and womanly angst.

She had been cooped up in her room for two days now, scowling at the scrolls on her desk, and mentally arguing with herself on actually beginning to do any of the work she was supposed to be doing. Claudia had given her a long list of research to do upon her return, suggesting that it might help her better herself in her future of being Jaina's apprentice. Katryn was still vexed over that, as well. Claudia almost daily pestered her about if she had come to a decision yet, and every time she asked, she was met with the same chilly response from Katryn, muttering that she still hadn't decided.

As she lay in her bed, in the early hours of the morning, glaring at the ceiling, Katryn once again contemplated her foul mood. Finally, she had had enough of laying in bed like a sack of potatoes, and dragged her body out of the warmth of her covers, and onto the cold, stone floor. The chill of the stone against her bare feet made her hiss, and goosebumps erupted all over her flesh. She rubbed her arms, grumbling under her breath, and went to find some socks.

Once she had dressed, Katryn left the confines of her room, and went out into the streets of Dalaran. The sun was already higher in the sky than it normally was when she awoke. She had slept in today, and was thankful it was a day to take off from practice. She would return to studying tomorrow… Or would she?

Katryn had found it very difficult to concentrate on her work for the past few days, ever since she had returned to Dalaran, really. She had been irritable, frustrated, not hungry, and found her mind drifted a lot. She didn't find passion is her work, nor did she look forward to the return of Jaina once the trial was over. She hadn't even given any thought to what her answer would be to Jaina when she returned from Pandaria. She was just so damn conflicted… And, why, she did not know.

But she did know someone she could talk to about it.

Katryn found herself at the entrance to the tower which would lead her to Tormant's small apartment. The dwarf was much better off now since she had last seen him, and despite still healing, had actually managed to come out with Claudia and herself for lunch, the day after she had gotten back. Albeit, she hadn't been too present, but nonetheless had been glad to see him. Now, she stood at the door to his room, having walked up the steps, and wondered if she should even be talking to anyone about how she was feeling. She paused a moment, her knuckles resting upon the great, wooden door, before rapping them loudly against it. The sound rang through the hall, echoing around her like a gong, and she waited.

Finally, the door swung open, and a very tired looking Tormant stood there. Upon seeing her, his face lit up, and he grinned widely. "Katryn! How are ye?" He moved and gestured for her to enter, but she held up a hand, indicating she didn't want to.

"Fine, Tormant." Her words were short, and despite being glad to see him, she felt still as irritable as before. "Listen, do you have a minute? There's something I want to talk to you about."

Tormant looked perplexed, but nodded. "O' course. Lead tha way."

* * *

"It's just… I don't know. I feel so useless being here. I feel like I should be back there, at the trial, helping." They were seated in A Hero's Welcome, lit dimly by candlelight, and sipping mugs of ale. Katryn was fiddling with the spoon in her untouched stew, and scowling down at it as though it had offended her somehow. She glanced up at Tormant, who was watching her with mild interest. She had just finished telling him all about how she had been feeling lately, what had happened at the trial so far, and no waited with bated breath for his response.

Tormant leaned back in his chair, scratching his beard. Since he had been so incapacitated since his injury, his beard had grown in more. It suited him. "An' why's tha?" His question was simple, yet left Katryn reeling.

She stared, unseeing, at him for a moment, wondering how best to phrase the one thing she had been thinking since being told to come home. In fact, she had been thinking it for over a week now, perhaps longer. She took a long swig of her also, gathering her courage, before saying softly, "You can't tell anyone this: but I think I may be making a breakthrough with Garrosh."

Tormant nearly spit out his own ale he had been drinking as she had spoken. He stared at her, eyes wide and surprised – also with mild horror. "Wha… With Hellscream?" He spoke the name loudly, and a few other patrons turned to look at them. Katryn raised a brow, and Tormant coloured slightly, before lowering his mug, but continuing to stare at her in disbelief.

She tried to look nonchalant. "Yes," she said simply, and shrugged lamely.

Tormant leaned forward, hands flat on the table, his eyes pleading with her. "Katryn, need ah remind yuh that he ordered the near genocide of the people whose country his trial is being held?" The inflection in his voice raised the tone again, and Katryn flinched as though struck. She knew he had a point, but she also knew what she believed, and she had to stay true to her convictions.

She spoke slowly. "And need I remind you, that after you went down, he saved my life?" Tormant looked taken aback, and leaned back in his chair, regarding her. The colour had returned to his face, and his brows creased together; she could see him grinding his teeth beneath the beard.

"Ah… Ah had forgotten tha part." He mumbled, and looked away, drinking more ale as he did. He refused to meet her gaze, even when she spoke again.

"Exactly," her voice was determined, and it was now her turn to lean forward, almost imploringly. "He and I have spoken several times since the beginning of our mission, and since we came to the temple." At this, Tormant glanced back, looking both shocked, and interested. Katryn continued, her voice wavering slightly. Tormant was her friend, and had been for years. She trusted him; he was the most level-headed of all her friends. If he couldn't see her point, who else would? "Yes, I know that all those awful things he's done are true, I've seen the evidence. But, if even after all that, someone like Anduin can still see him changing for the better, and I've seen evidence of it myself, shouldn't that count for something?" She paused to take a breath, shaking slightly, and Tormant watched her, his face etched with what looked like sympathy. Pathetic sympathy.

"Katryn…" He sounded worried for her, but she spoke before he could continue.

"I'm serious, Tormant. I've seen evidence of it." Did she sound as crazy as she felt? "Why else would he ask to speak with myself and Anduin? Because we both believe he can change, and he is curious about it." Yeah. She sounded crazy.

Tormant closed his eyes for a moment, taking a breath, and Katryn felt a spike of annoyance. She so desperately wanted her friend to believe her. "Or, and bear wit me here – he could be tryin' tuh manipulate yuh into trusting him, and then escapin'?"

Katryn felt a chill run through her, but not one of fear – one of anger. She calmed herself, before uttering. "That isn't funny, Tormant."

He seemed to tell that he'd struck a nerve, and leaned forward to match her stance, his gaze pleading again. "Ah'm serious, Katryn." He reached for her, and she melt her heart thaw a bit.

She took his hand squeezing once. "And so am I, Tormant." Her tone was warmer now, her eyes begging him to understand. "I am not a child anymore. In a few short years, I will be thirty; I have learned my lesson about being taken advantage of before." Tormant nodded slowly, and her heart leapt. Was he beginning to understand? She pressed on. "Should Garrosh miraculously escape, and I am not saying he will, I can assure you that I will have no part in it." When he looked nervous again, she added, "I promise."

He looked at her for a moment, before saying softly, "Well, ah am glad for tha, at least."

Katryn felt her eyes sting, and she blinked rapidly, forcing a smile instead. "So, you believe me? You don't think I'm crazy."

Tormant sighed, leaning back again, looking at her. "Katryn, if yuh were tha only one sayin' this, then perhaps ah would think ya tuh be crazy. But, if yuh say Prince Anduin feels the same way, then ah believe yuh." Her face lit up, but before she could say anything, he added, "Just promise me one thing."

She nodded furiously, so gladdened her friend believed her. "Anything."

Tormant leaned forward, taking her hands in his again, and squeezing tightly. "Don't do anything stupid."

* * *

Katryn was back to laying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

She had been intercepted by Claudia on her way back to her room, who had invited, or perhaps demanded that she come to dinner that evening. Katryn had, thankfully, not gone, feigning illness to Aerin, and returning to her room. She wanted to have the chance to think on what she and Tormant had spoken about more. Now, here she was, laying on her bed, once again staring up at the ceiling. Only this time, she was not as angry. She really wasn't angry at all.

No – she was ready.

She swung her legs over the edge of her bed, and this time, the feet that hit the floor were not bare, but clad in her brown shoes. She stood, her mind racing. Was she really going to do this? As she thought to herself, she moved across the threshold of her room, gathering her bag, packed with food, potions, books, and the like, and taking her staff in hand. She also picked up her hearthstone from her table, stowing it in her pocket, should she need to return to Dalaran quickly.

She paused at her door, turning back to look at her room, taking a breath. She took it all in, but didn't feel the same nostalgia she had felt towards Pandaria when she had left a few days before. She knew this was the right choice. She closed her eyes for a moment, before turning her back on her room, wondering how long it truly would be in the end, and closing the door behind her.

Before she left Dalaran, Katryn had to first make a stop at the menagerie, near the flight master. A few years back, Katryn had helped the owner of the menagerie with a hippogryph who had been pregnant at the time, birth her eggs, and when the time had come, bring the babies into the world. As a thank you, the owner had gifted Katryn with one of the younglings, whom she had named Nimera, and had watched and helped her grow over the course of a few years. When she had become fully grown, as she was now, Katryn had then begun training to ride her, as many of the hippogryphs were often used for, and practicing getting Nimera used to having a rider.

Despite her first intended purpose having been the future use of protection Dalaran's skies, Nimera had taken a liking to Katryn, and refused to have anyone else ride upon her. So, Katryn had, usually once every few weeks, taken Nimera out on a long ride, across Crystalsong Forest, to stretch her wings, and see the scenery. Now, however, it had been over two months, and Katryn knew that Nimera would be non-too-pleased with her, upon seeing her again. Nevertheless, Katryn knew that if she was going to return to Pandaria, she would need the help of her feathery friend.

Katryn came upon the menagerie, and slipped inside, moving to the back, where the larger animals were kept. Most everything was asleep, including the owner, so Katryn was able to move silently through the room, and out the back, without waking anyone, or anything, up. She slowly exited back outside, and scanned the small pen, until her eyes came to rest on the familiar, sleeping form of her hippogryph.

No sooner had she approached, did the hippogryph stir, and raised her magnificent head. Her yellow eyes glowed in the dim light that came only from the magically lit street lamp nearby, and the glowing moon and northern lights of Northrend above. Katryn and Nimera stared at one another for a moment, before Katryn took a step forward. As she did, Nimera tossed her great head, chittering at her, her eyes narrowing.

Katryn ceased her movements almost immediately. "Nimera!" She whispered sharply, palms up, allowing her torso to be exposed, letting Nimera know that she was not afraid of her. Oftentimes she had to do this, when Nimera became cross with her for neglecting to visit. "Good girl," she spoke softly, her voice gentle, moving slowly towards her, "come here." Nimera chittered louder, stepping back, her front hoof hitting the ground with an irritated thud, and she scowled at Katryn.

Katryn rolled her eyes, moving forward more quickly, despite Nimera's noises of annoyed protest, and began to stroke the side of her feathered neck. "I know it's been a while since you've seen me, and for that, I am sorry." Angry chirp. "For what it's worth, I've missed you." Slightly less angry chirp. "That's my girl. You must help me now, alright?" Nimera chittered, and Katryn pressed her lips to her feathers for a moment, before turning and gathering up the saddle that remained in her pen at all times. "I know you haven't been through a portal before," she said, moving forward and gently slinging the saddle over her back, beginning to buckle her in, much to the hippogryph's further indignation, "but we need to get to Stormwind, and through another portal. I promise, it won't hurt a bit – just feels like falling, which is something I guess you're used to by now, huh?" She chuckled, and Nimera chirped in agreement, causing Katryn to smile up at her.

"Katryn?" A voice rang out.

Katryn whirled around, fear gripping her. She looked back up the steps, and found herself staring at none other than…

"Claudia – what are you doing here?"

Claudia's golden head seemed to glow in the darkness, and her skin looked whiter than usual. Her eyes were large, like plates, and she stared at Katryn in surprise, looking from her to Nimera, and back again. "You didn't come to dinner tonight, so I went to check on you in your room, and saw you coming this way." Her brow furrowed, "What's going on?"

Katryn floundered, debating on lying or telling the truth. She settled on lying. "I… I fancied a night ride with Nimera. It's been a while since I've seen her." She absently stroked Nimera as she spoke, and the hippogryph leaned into her hand, bunting it.

Claudia continued to stare her down. "Then why is your bag here, too?"

Katryn paled. "I…"

"Katryn, what are you planning?" Claudia actually sounded more sad than anything else.

Katryn refused to meet her gaze. "Nothing, particularly".

Claudia's expression worsened. "Katryn…"

She sighed, dropping the reigns from her hand, not realizing just how tightly she had been gripping them. There were nail marks in her skin. "Alright, fine – since I know you won't go away." Claudia looked affronted, and before she could retort, Katryn added, "If you must know, I'm leaving back to Pandaria."

If it was at all possible, Claudia's eyes widened even further. "But, why? Lady Jaina gave you an order."

Katryn pursed her lips. She had been mentally preparing herself for such a conversation, but had hoped to avoid it. "See, that's just it. I can't just sit by, Claudia." She said it so simply, so plainly; it just made sense to her.

Claudia looked confused, her eyes glassy, as though she were about to cry. "But, Katryn – "

"I have to do what's right." Katryn's voice cut through the silence of the night like a knife. "I can't just sit here. I'll tell Lady Jaina that myself." She began to turn away as Claudia spoke to her again.

"You will?"

Katryn didn't meet her gaze, instead staring out into the darkness. "I have to."

She heard Claudia begin to descend the steps, "Katryn, can I not persuade you to stay?"

Katryn looked back over her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Claudia, but I have to do this." She forced a smile, but her friend still looked pained. And then her pain turned to confusion again.

"But, why not just make a portal?" Claudia asked, her voice echoed through the glen.

Katryn shrugged – she'd thought of that already. "Well, I would still be teleported to the Jade Forest anyway, seeing as that's the only portal in Stormwind. That, and I don't want to walk back, which is why I'm bringing Nimera with me. Not to mention, I don't know the spell to make a portal to Pandaria, seeing as this last time was my first time there ever, and I haven't the time to learn one." She paused to take a breath, "Now, I have to go." She began to lead Nimera away moving to pass Claudia, and pick up her bag, when she was stopped.

They stood, shoulder to shoulder, facing opposite directions, neither looking at the other. Katryn could tell Claudia didn't want her to leave, but she knew she had to, and Katryn appreciated her for not trying to stop her.

"Katryn…" Claudia whispered, and Katryn felt her turn, and her eyes rest on her, "Take care of yourself, alright?" It was a simple request, and yet it left Katryn's eyes stinging.

She blinked rapidly, still not meeting her gaze. "I promise. Goodbye, Claudia." Without so much as another glance, she led Nimera passed Claudia, through the menagerie, and out of sight. Had she looked back, she knew she would've broken, and that would have been that. As she left, she heard Claudia whisper after her.

"Goodbye, Katryn."

She did not know if they would meet again.

* * *

"Come on, good girl, it's okay. This will only take a moment, I promise."

Katryn and Nimera were finally at the portals to the Alliance cities in Dalaran. Despite being loyal to no particular faction, Katryn had always preferred the Alliance cities to the Horde. Much more civilized. Then again, Silvermoon City was fairly civilized, if a little terrifying. She'd never been a big fan of the Arcane, as it was.

Now, they stood before the portal, and Katryn gently climbed atop Nimera, settling into the saddle. She stroked her once, before urging her forward, towards the whirling portal to Stormwind, and they stepped in.

The rush of wind. A familiar

sense of

falling and

their feet touched the

ground.

Katryn brushed her hair from her eyes, letting her stomach settle from the plummeting feeling of portal jumping. "See?" She stroked Nimera, who looked more than ruffled, "That wasn't so bad." She looked up at the sky, seeing the full, pale moon above them, and hearing the familiar sounds of Stormwind at night all around them. They had overshot a bit, and ended up landing outside of the Mage Tower, rather than within. Katryn was glad for it, however, since they wouldn't awaken anyone that way. It was only a short flight now to the other portals, that would take them back to Pandaria. She gently squeezed Nimera with her legs, moving her forwards again, getting ready to take flight. "The time change means it's nighttime here, but it'll be day time in Pandaria, I think. Let's go."

* * *

The sun shone brilliantly in Pandaria, when Katryn and Nimera touched down yet again. She had been correct, the placement of Pandaria on Azeroth meant it would be daytime here, and nighttime in Stormwind. Katryn shielded her eyes for a moment, gathering her wits, before giving Nimera the command, and they took off.

Katryn had missed flying so much. The wind in her hair, and the rush of freedom through her lungs. She clung to the reigns, but mostly allowed Nimera to steer them. Hippogryphs were smart creatures, and Nimera knew and understood Katryn's instructions on where to go, allowing her instincts to take them there. It would be a few hours before they made it to Kun-Lai Summit, and back to the temple, and Katryn was glad for the quickened journey.

She watched the terrain pass her by as they flew, occasionally whispering words of comfort and encouragement to Nimera, who barely acknowledged her presence. Once or twice, she would dive-bomb another bird, or a fish or rodent, snatching it up in her beak, and engulfing it in a manner of seconds. Katryn nearly had a heart attach each time they plummeted, but also knew Nimera had to eat at some point.

Finally, after what felt like an age, they began to pass over the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, now sadly known as the Vale of Eternal Sorrows, due to Garrosh's insane rampage. Katryn stared down at the carnage, still so prevalent in the terrain, and felt her heart ache. Seeing all the demolition of such a gorgeous area… It was heart breaking. She knew that by returning to the Temple of the White Tiger, and the trial itself, she would be essentially supporting the potential release of the person who had caused all this… Katryn grit her teeth, her jaw set, and pressed on. She knew what she was doing to be right, and did not want Anduin to have to do it alone, either.

It wasn't long after that, that their feet touched down on the soil that was the ground at the summit of the Temple of the White Tiger. Because she had flown in on a hippogryph, Katryn made quite the entrance, causing nearby bystanders to look upon her with shock and awe. Katryn leapt down from Nimera, taking her reigns in hand, and began to scan her surroundings, hoping to find…

"Katryn, I thought I gave you an order to return to Dalaran."

Katryn turned on the spot, nearly spinning too fast and losing her footing. She found herself face to face with Jaina Proudmoore, who did not look angry, but merely surprised. Her blue eyes held an air of knowing, yet mild exasperation. Her mouth twitched in a smile. Behind her, King Varian Wrynn stood stoically, and offered Katryn a mere nod in acknowledgment, which she returned in kind.

Katryn faced Jaina, ready to take on whatever the Arch Mage had to throw at her. "You did, Lady Jaina," she began, her voice strong, confident, despite being utterly terrified inside, "But, during my time in Dalaran, I came to the realization that my place is not there, but here, at your side. If I am to become your apprentice, I should be here, not wasting away in Dalaran like an old maid." Jaina raised a brow, but Katryn continue, unfazed. "I have to do something – I must do my part. You gave me a task, coming here, my lady. I intend to see this trial through until its end. Whatever that end may be." She stopped here, bated breath held, as Jaina regarded her, her expression unreadable.

Jaina tilted her head, that same smile fixed on her face. "Do you?" The question was simple, yet gave Katryn a massive burst of anxiety. She swallowed it down, standing her ground, finding that her grip on the reigns was tightening, and feeling her nails digging into her skin once again. Beside her, Nimera shook her head, a feather coming lose, and falling to the ground, to rest beside Katryn's left foot.

Katryn squared her shoulders. "I must do what I feel is the right thing, my lady; whether it is approved, or not."

Jaina's head returned to its normal resting position, and she looked down at Katryn, looking thoughtful. After a moment's pause, she smiled, saying simply, "Thank you, Katryn. You may return to the Kirin Tor's camp. It is good to have you back."

Surprise and relief washed over Katryn, and she felt momentarily dizzy. She blinked a few times, struggling not to convey just how thrilled she was to not be in trouble for coming back. She nodded once. "Thank you, my lady. I will speak with you later on. Come on, girl." She tugged the reigns once, and Nimera began to follow her, as she led her away, and back towards where she had last had her tent. Nimera would be tethered with the other mounts for the remainder of her time here. As she walked away, she heard Varian speak to Jaina, and strained her ears to hear what he said.

"She is headstrong, like you, Jaina." Varian's deep voice rumbled, "You were right: she is a good fit. Your test worked, it seems."

Katryn couldn't see Jaina, but she was certain if she could, the Arch Mage of the Kirin Tor would be nodding in agreement. "It would seem it has, Varian. It would seem it has."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Longer, yay! I hope y'all enjoyed it!**


	16. Back to the Grind

**A/N:** **Hey, y'all! I return. I hope everyone had a fantastic Halloween! I did sooooo much questing in WoW, but sadly, no mount this year. Also BATTLE FOR AZEROTH LOOKS AMAZING! Can't wait! Read on!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard Entertainment, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Back to the Grind**

* * *

When the sun hit Katryn in the face, she for once didn't mind. She opened her eyes, staring up at the canopy of her tent. She felt the scratchy feeling of her blanket tickling her chin, and the draft coming from the wintery mountain outside. All this had happened every morning since she had arrived at the temple, both before she had returned home, and now. It was odd, on that morning, her first morning back, she didn't mind any of it. In fact, she actually liked it more than her bed back home, and her feather pillows, and her scented candles. She finally felt like she was doing something good, and not only for herself and her conscious, but her people, and someone else.

She sat up, her long dark hair loose, hanging down to the middle of her back. She rarely left it down these days, especially since it had gotten so long, Today, however, she felt like a change – she would wear her hair down, showing how this trial was changing her. She wanted to show how she was capable of changing, and growing, to not only Jaina and the others, but to herself. She yanked a brush through it, tucking it behind her ears. It really was long, she mused, and did she ever look different with it down.

After she finally stopped preening, Katryn threw on her clothes, and left her tent. She walked into the brilliant morning light, blinking against its harshness. She began to make her way towards the temple, when suddenly..

"Katryn!" She squinted through the morning, and found herself nearly nose-to-throat with...

"Anduin!" She found herself throwing her arms around the young prince, and he hugged her back just as tightly. They broke apart quickly, and Anduin beamed up at her.

"It's so good to see you! Where have you been? I heard you left." He very nearly pouted, and Katryn stifled a laugh.

"I did, Jaina sent me back to Dalaran. I just got back last night." They began to walk together towards the temple, as the crowds began to gather.

Anduin looked confused. "Why did you come back? Why did you leave?" Katryn felt sorry for him. She had left so abruptly, and hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye.

She shrugged, trying not to give too much away in her tone. "I had to; to both. At first I wanted to do what Jaina told me, and not break her trust. But then, when I got home, I just felt so…" She trailed off, wondering what to say.

"So what?" Anduin prodded gently.

"So…useless." Katryn sighed audibly, shaking her head.

"Katryn, I…" Anduin began, but as he did, a gong sounded in the background. They turned, and Katryn knew it was time.

"It looks like we should go in." She suggested, and Anduin nodded. The two of them began walking towards the temple at a more brusque pace. As they did, Katryn tried to keep the conversation light. "So, what have I missed?"

Anduin shook his own head, laughing tiredly. "More than I can explain here. You'll have to ask Garrosh yourself." He smirked at her, and she felt herself flush, for some reason.

"Have you spoken with him?" She tried to keep her voice steady, staring straight ahead, not looking at him.

"A bit." Anduin's reply was nonchalant. The shadow the temple began to pass over them as they entered inside.

Katryn scanned the sea of faces, recognizing very few. All her year cooped up in Dalaran made her very unsociable sometimes. "What did you two talk about?" She was doing her best to not convey how interested she really was.

Anduin shrugged, or at the very least, she imagined he did. "Nothing too groundbreaking; mostly just what he told you – how we think he can change, how it confuses him and, I'm sure, others."

Katryn slowed, starting at the comment. Garrosh had spoken about her? Had what she said actually sunk in with him? "He… He mentioned me?" Now she actually did look at Anduin, her face shocked.

The prince raised a brow. "He did; you seem surprised?"

Katryn quickly looked away, not daring to let him see her face again. "I… I am. I didn't think anything I'd said had any effect on him." She tried to sound casual, and knew she had failed miserably when Anduin chuckled again.

"You'd be surprised. You'll have to go talk to him after today's trial."

Katryn was sure Anduin meant it as sincere, and as innocent as you like it, but to her, it sounded different. She felt her chest swell with a weird sense of pride, and she nodded once. They entered fully into the temple, and Katryn took a moment to take it all in again. The vaulted ceilings, the golden glow, and the smell of incense in the air. Her eyes wandered passed the people, and the room, and came to rest on…

Garrosh.

She hadn't seen the orc in days. He looked more haggard than when she'd last seen him, as if he was sleep deprived, and malnourished. However, his pride was still intact, and he held his head high, his jaw set, and his yellow eyes steely. He caught her looking at him as she passed by, and she slowed, watching. The crowds filtered on by, and the sound seemed to lower, and time seemed to slow. They watched one another, and slowly, Garrosh nodded once, and Katryn stiffened, whereas he seemed to relax a bit. She took a breath and, not breaking eye contact, moved to follow Anduin up the steps, before finally looking away. When she reached her seat and sat down, she looked down into the centre of the chamber, and found that Garrosh's gaze still lingered on her. She felt a slight chill, but it did not make her feel afraid… No, in fact, it made her feel –

A gong rang out, and the crowds hushed. Katryn found she was holding her breath, and beside her, Anduin began to lean forward. She had no idea what she had missed in the last few days; what had been decided, and whether or not Garrosh had further dug into his own grave. She realized she was clenching her teeth, and relaxed her jaw, rubbing her palm across the bottom of her chin for comfort. As she did, she saw Tyrande Whisperwind now stood before them, turquoise hair glowing in the light, and her lavender skin seemingly brighter than before. The Priestess of the Moon took a breath, and spoke.

"I summon Alexstrasza, the Life-Binder."

Katryn chimed in with the collective gasp that filled the temple. As she did, she spotted the unfamiliar red and gold humanoid form of the former Aspect of Life, as she stood up from her seat. Her crimson hair glowed in the light, and her horns glimmered like daggers. She wore a floor length dress, with her arms bare, that complimented her colouring. Katryn had never seen someone so regal in all her life.

As Alexstrasza descended towards the chair, the rest of her clan stood up in respect. Following suit, Katryn watched as hundreds of boots hit the floor, as people rose in respect, remaining standing until Alexstrasza found her seat in the witness chair. She folded her hands in her lap, and watched the crowd in regal silence.

Tyrande's face was filled with grim sorrow as she address the dragon. "Life-Binder, I will do my best to make this as painless as possible."

Alexstrasza's voice was as musical as Katryn had envisioned. "Thank you." Her words were simple, yet carried more weight than any Katryn had heard thus far.

Tyrande began slowly, her posture held, and yet her voice carried sorrow. "You and your people, at one time, were imprisoned by the Dragonmaw, is that correct?"

Alexstrasza did not flinch. "It is."

Tyrande took a breath. "How did this happen?"

And Alexstrasza began to tell her heartbreaking tale, one of murder, kidnapping, and anguish. Katryn felt her own eyes begin to well up at one point, and blinked rapidly to smother her tears. Beside her, Anduin's face was stricken with grief and empathy for this beautiful creature, whose love and devotion for all life never had wavered, even in her darkest hour. Katryn listened as Alexstrasza spoke of her own child, an egg, crushed before her eyes, and her face spattered with its gore. She listened as the Life-Binder described the horror she and her clan had faced, until the entire courtroom was filled with a chilled silence, and not once face showed happiness, even Garrosh. He sat with a grim expression, not looking at anyone in particular.

Finally, Tyrande came to the point everyone knew she had intended to make from the beginning. "Garrosh Hellscream knowingly allied with the Dragonmaw to secure mounts for his people." She turned to face the courtroom, silver eyes glowing with triumph. She raised a hand, counting down her fingers as she spoke. "Enslavement. Forced Pregnancy. Torture. The abduction of children. The killing of prisoners." She turned and looked directly at Garrosh, her expression cold, hard, yet gloating. "Five counts, Hellscream; evidence from a single witness." Garrosh's expression didn't change, and Tyrande's lip curled over her pointed teeth. She turned back to face the audience. "Defender, your witness." She didn't even look at Baine as she returned to her seat.

The Tauren seemed to deflate as he stood, his expression filled with such sorrow, and Katryn felt a stab of pity. She knew Baine wasn't enjoying this, and her heart ached for him.

Baine faced Alexstrasza, and his posture suggested he almost prayed for mercy from her. "I wish we could speak under better circumstances, Life-Binder. I will make this brief: you have suffered insurmountable horrors at the hands of the Dragonmaw, and the orcs. How you feel about them now?"

Alexstrasza folded and unfolded her hands, her musical voice carrying into the rafters. "I quarrel with no race. I may no longer have the powers that once made me the Aspect I once was, but I still carry my feelings with me."

Baine continued, trying to appear unfazed by her words. "So, do you like them?"

A small smile formed on her delicate lips. "I love them." This was met with another collective gasp, and even more angry murmuring.

Baine blinked, looking just as shocked as everyone else. "Orcs? After everything they have done to you?"

Alexstrasza nodded. "Few beings are inherently evil, and even they are not beyond redemption."

Katryn felt a chill run through her. Those were nearly the exact words she had spoken to Garrosh all those days before. Her eyes looked to him, and found that he seemed to be searching for something, or someone in the crowd. When orc found human, they both ceased to moved, and for a moment, Katryn heard nothing of the remaining questions, until Anduin nudged her suddenly.

"He's watching you." The prince was looking at Garrosh, too, and his face was unreadable.

Katryn nodded slowly, "Or maybe he's watching you." She smirked down at him, but found Anduin looked much more serious.

"No, he's definitely looking at you. He was doing that earlier, too."

Katryn felt heat rise to her cheeks, and she pointedly looking away from the human prince, and the orc who wouldn't look away. She instead focused her attention back down to Alexstrasza and Baine, and what was going on there. As she tuned in, Baine asked the one question that sent the room into the angriest buzz she had heard yet.

Baine looked so pained, but he held his posture as he spoke. "Life-Binder, if an orc stood before you, like Garrosh, having done all the things she had done, and asked for your forgiveness, what would you do?"

Alexstrasza began to smile, and as she did, all light seemed to radiate from her. She held her head high, and tears still clinging to her cheeks seemed to give her the air of sparkling like a star. "I would forgive him, of course."

* * *

"I was supposed to go speak with Garrosh after this, but he wants to see you, apparently." Anduin mused as they exited the temple. There would be a respite until the following day, and for the remained Katryn wondered what she would do. Her head was still spinning from listening to Alexstrasza's testimony. She hadn't even noticed Anduin being pulled aside by one of the guards.

"Hmm?" She looked down at Anduin as they walked together out into the daylight.

"You should go see him. I'm sure he might actually be glad to see you." Anduin chuckled lightly, and Katryn snorted.

"I seriously doubt Garrosh has ever felt glad about anything in his life. Unless it's blood, guts, or gore."

"Or murder," Anduin muttered, and Katryn nodded slowly. While part of her did want to go see Garrosh, most of her wanted to do anything but. She couldn't figure out how she felt about everything she had just heard, and wasn't sure if she was in a good headspace to speak to him.

"You just don't want to go, do you?" She asked Anduin, who looked startled.

"I mean… No, I don't. At all. I just want a night to process all that." He glanced imploringly up at her, and she rolled her eyes.

Katryn sighed, "Very well, I'll go see him, but mark my words: you owe me."

Anduin looked pleased, and nodded. They bid farewell to each other, and Katryn passed through the crowds, heading down to where Garrosh was imprisoned. She actually beat him there, and sat herself down on the chair she normally did, and waited. It wasn't too long later that she heard that familiar clinking of chain, and scraping of his bad leg on the ground, descending the stairs. She looked up, and found Garrosh in the small room with her, Li and Lo on either side of him, and a Pandaren mage she did not know. Garrosh looked at no one but her as he returned to his cell, and the mage performed the spell to create the one-way shield (they could reach in, but he could not reach out), and she and Garrosh were finally alone. Neither said a word for a moment, before Garrosh spoke quietly.

"You're back."

She nodded curtly. "I'm back. Miss me?" Her tone harbored a venom she did not know resided there.

Garrosh didn't blink. "The whelp was supposed to be here." His voice was low, and held curiosity, as it often did with her around.

Katryn fought back a scathing remark. "Charming." She took a breath, trying to steady her pounding heart, "Well, he sent me instead. I hope that's not a problem?" She could feel the ice on her lips.

Garrosh leaned back in his chair, his expression calm, yet yellow eyes intense. "Where were you?"

Katryn prickled. "That's not your concern."

Lips curved over tusks in a smirk. "Then why are you back?"

"Same answer."

The smirk widened. "You seem agitated."

She felt her eye twitch, as words leapt to her lips. "Do I?"

Garrosh closed his eyes, finally breaking the eye-contact they had shared since his arrival. He leaned farther back in his chair, almost as if he were lazily relaxing on the beaches of Tanaris. "Tyrande played the game well today; I saw many a wet eye in the audience." The sneer in his voice nearly sent her over the edge, and when she spoke, she began to shake with rage.

"Audience?" The volume of her words began to rise as she spoke. "Do you still think this is some kind of spectacle?" She struggled to keep herself from sounding too shrill. Garrosh actually opened his eyes, watching her. Gone was his smirk, and instead she watched in with mild interest, if a little boredom.

"And why shouldn't I?" He shrugged, and the chains clanked as he did.

That was it. That was the line. Katryn felt white hot rage fill her up, and her shaking increased until she was positively vibrating. She had wanted to defend him, and yet he fought her at every turn. She wanted to help, and prove that anyone could change, and yet he acted like an immature child.

"You pompous asshole."

The words were out before she could stop herself. All these feelings, ones she had felt since the day she had met Garrosh, came boiling over. Katryn felt her palms grow sweaty as flames licked her fingertips, and the urge to light his cage, with Garrosh still in it, on fire, was nearly too great. She took a breath, calming herself, as Garrosh spoke in astonishment.

"What?" She opened her eyes, and found him staring at her in disbelief. He actually looked amazed she had had the guts to say it.

Katryn ground her teeth, doing her best to stay in control. "You heard me. And you heard what your people did to Alexstrasza." She almost spat the last words. Her heart wept for the Life-Binder, and before her sat someone who had had a role in it, and did not seem to care.

"My people?" Garrosh practically whispered. Then his face changed, and he let out a soft, mirthless laugh. He almost looked disappointed, if a little sad, in his own way. "The truth comes out… You humans are all alike." He really did spit the last words, and looked away from her, turning his gaze to the far wall. He was pouting, and it infuriated her even more.

Katryn rolled her eyes so far into her own head that she wondered if they might get stuck there. "Of course we are. Just as you are like Go'el, or Aggra." She paused, choosing her next words carefully, but electing to ignore her better judgement.

"Or your father."

Garrosh whirled to face her, his face contorted with rage. "You dare – "

Katryn found herself standing up, her fists clenched, and angry tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure why she was so angry, but she didn't fight it. "You're damn right I dare. What were you thinking, Garrosh?" Why did this feel more like a personal betrayal?

Garrosh began to move, his yellow eyes hooded, as she watched her, his face dark, angry, angrier than she had ever seen it. "I fought for glory for my people."

Katryn actually threw back her head and laughed. "Right, and there's so much glory in smashing eggs."

Garrosh was beginning to shake as badly as her. "There is glory in bending a dragon to your will!"

"So you do agree that torturing her was okay?" Katryn spat, a few angry tears escaping her eyes.

"I didn't imprison Alexstrasza!" Garrosh's voice rose; he was almost yelling, too.

Katryn stood her ground, her posture rigid and unwavering. "No, but you allied yourself with those you did. Dammit, Garrosh, where do you think they got the name "Dragonmaw"? It's a direct insult to her kind! What were you thinking? Is this how you thought your Horde would turn out? All there's been is death, agony, and betrayal." She sounded shaken, but her point seemed to drive itself home, because Garrosh suddenly leapt to his feet. He was at the bars of the cage in a manner of moments, mere inches from her. She hadn't even realized how close she had gotten to him until that moment.

"WE WOULD CRUSH ENEMIES AS A TITAN CRUSHES AN ANT!"

His screaming left a ringing in her ears. Katryn stuck a finger in one, moved in around, and then looked up at him, her face set, and her jaw clenched. "And what happens when you've crushed all the ants? What happens when there's no one left to crush? Do you crush each other? Turn on your own kind?" She stopped, a look of triumph on her face, similar to the one Tyrande had had. "Oh, wait, you already did that."

They both faced each other now, breathing heavily, neither saying a word. All the anger was out in the open. Garrosh was squeezing the bars of the cage, his knuckles white, and his eyes livid. Katryn was no doubt whiter than she normally was, and felt terribly cold. After a moment of saying nothing, Katryn took a huge breath in, shut her eyes for a moment, and began to speak softly this time.

"Garrosh, I so desperately want to understand. I do." His face changed as she spoke. It went from hatred, to anger, to surprise, to annoyance, and finally, to calm. His grip loosened on the bars, but did not drop. He continued to stare at her, his face like a stone.

Katryn suddenly found herself reaching up, and her hand slowly placed itself over his. His skin felt rough, hot, and calloused, and her pale hand looked paler, and so small by comparison. At her touch, he jerked back, but didn't remove his hand. With her hand essentially holding his, Katryn continued.

"I want to know why you did what you did, why you continue to try to do what you did." She found she was speaking to their hands, rather than to him directly. "I want your people to be okay, to be alive. I want them to have children, and homes, and jobs, and lives." Her voice broke again, and she looked up at him. "But this? Pandaria? Alexstrasza? Theramore? Why?"

At that comment, Garrosh dropped his hand, turning away to return to his chair. He sat down, and didn't look at her anymore. "You'll never understand." The words had a tone of finality, and Katryn sighed, taking that as her queue to leave. She began to turn away, and as she did, said on last thing to Garrosh.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't understand, not right now anyway." She stared at him imploringly. "But, I want to. If you'll let me." She squeezed the bars of his cage once, as if his hand were still there. "You aren't alone anymore, Garrosh." With that, she turned away, and began to exit the room. However, just as it always was, as she was about to leave, Garrosh spoke again.

"You're a better conversationalist than the whelp, I'll give you that. It's been torture having only him to speak with. Such a frail little thing." He sounded bored again, but she heard something else in his voice.

Katryn bit back her retort about his use of the word "torture". Instead, she felt her mouth curb in a small smile, and looked back at him over her shoulder. "I missed you, too."

Garrosh's own face contorted in a strange smile. Almost as if he had her cornered, or something. "Is that why you came back?" Oh, how foolish he was.

It was Katryn's turn for that knowing smile, despite her earlier anger towards him. "Is that you asked to see me instead of Anduin?" Garrosh said nothing in response, only a mere grunt, and he looked away. Katryn decided it was best for her to go, and moved back towards the door. Before she left, she looked back at him one last time, and found he was, once again, watching her.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I don't feel like writing something super long here. Hope you guys liked it! Until next time!**


	17. Shouting Matches are for Children

**A/N:** **Ahoy, friends! Happy Holidays! With Christmas (and Yule; I'm a Wiccan, for those of you interested in my personal life), I had SO much to do. I took up knitting, and for some reason thought it would be a good idea to knit. Everyone. Everything. I hate myself. Not really. But, still. Also, since before my last update, I GOT ENGAGED! I am so happy, and can't believe I haven't mentioned it until now! So, yeah, that happened. Either way, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard Entertainment, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Shouting Matches are for Children**

* * *

For the first time since her re-arrival to take part in the trial, Katryn wanted to sit it out today. She had awoken earlier than normal; the sun had not yet risen, and for some reason, she had felt wide awake. Her mind was still buzzing from the conversation she had had with Garrosh the day before. She had been up late worrying and wondering, going over every detail of the conversation, focusing on certain words, and certain phrasing. By the time she had finally quieted her mind, everyone else in the camp had already gone to bed. She had lain awake for what felt like hours longer, before drifting into a short rem sleep.

Now, she was awake, and had been for some time. She had dressed, tidied her sleeping area, and even had time to bathe before the day had even began for the earlier risers in the camp. She seated herself on a bench near the entrance to the stairs that led up to the temple, and took in the morning air. It was crisp and cool, sending an icy stab into her lungs – one she didn't mind at all. It reminded her of Northrend, and for a moment, she felt a stab of nostalgia. She swallowed it down, like a bitter pill, and elected to take that day off from the trial. She had taken in so much new information in the past twenty-four hours, that she needed a day to recuperate.

Or maybe she didn't want to see what else Tyrande and Baine had in store?

She grimaced, squishing the thought like a bug. No, that wasn't it. It couldn't be. She knew why she had come back here: to do her job. She hadn't come back to just pay hooky and ignore her responsibilities. She was here to represent the Kirin Tor, not act like a child and hide away. She stood up, straightened herself, and told herself sternly that, whether she liked it or not, she was going to the trial today. Besides, it would be starting soon, and she didn't want to be late.

But why force herself to do something she didn't want to do?

Katryn stopped short, nearly letting out the loudest exasperated noise known to Azeroth, and shook her head. What was wrong with her? She had never been one to act like this – she was being ridiculous. Sure, she had been known to second-guess herself a few times, perhaps even had crucial points in her not-very-long life. But this was stupid! Had she been alone, she surely would have fisted her own hair, and tore it right out. Why couldn't she make up her mind?

Suddenly, a gong sounded.

Katryn was roused back to reality, and found herself alone on the steps leading up the temple. Upon her realization, her eyes widened. She had spent so much time fighting back and forth with herself, that she had missed not the first, not the second, but the third gong, signaling the beginning of the trial for that day. She had been so distracted trying to decide whether she should go or not, that here she was, abandoned, and feeling stupider than before. She huffed, turned on her heel, and stomped back to her tent.

Katryn spent the better part of the next hour sulking inside her tent, mulling over old notes from her studies back in Dalaran, and doodling on spare scraps of parchment. She ate some food, downed a glass or two of wine, until she had a sufficient fuzzy mind, and lay on her cot, staring up at the ceiling, annoyed. She was annoyed with herself for missing today's trial (well, being too lazy to go, in the end, really), she was annoyed at Garrosh for being a murderous asshole, and making the trial have to happen at all, and she was annoyed at the sun for being so damn bright. She lay there, being angry and sorry for herself, until finally, she fell asleep. As she slept, she dreamt of yellow eyes, bright sunlight, and a breeze she did not know.

* * *

Katryn awoke again to the sound of the gong being rung thrice, indicating that the trial was over for the day, and her eyelids fluttered open. She sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes, and wiping some drool from the corner of her mouth. She had no idea how long she had been napping for, but she felt much better than she had before, and much less irritable. She swing her legs over the side of the cot, and wobbled to her feet. Just as she regained her balance and composure, she heard distant voices, and they were not quiet, nor were they happy. That, and they sounded familiar.

Katryn peered out from her tent, and found Jaina, Varian, and Anduin, all huddled together at the centre of the Kirin Tor Camp. At a distance, one would think they were not conversing admirably, as friends. However, up close, Katryn could see that they were exchanging heated words, and Varian looked as though he would burst at any moment. A vein throbbed in his temple, and his cheeks were red. Jaina stood, guarded, her arms folded across her chest, and her jaw clenched. Anduin looked between them both, his blue eyes wide, and frightened. As Katryn watched and listened, Varian began yelling again, his voice carrying across the camp.

"How could you help Baine, Jaina? How could you give him _funds?_ "

Katryn stared, what in the name of the Light was Varian talking about? Had Jaina somehow helped the Horde? Helped Garrosh? No; impossible.

Jaina let out a loud sigh, her eyes narrowed, and her face holding an expression of exasperated contempt. "I didn't give him the funds of the Alliance, or Theramore. They were my personal funds to give, and mine alone." She sounded tired, bitter even. "You've no right to accuse me of anything, here." Her voice snapped like a whip, and Varian's eyes bugged out of his head, as if she had slapped him.

"I didn't have a chance to accuse you because you didn't give me a chance to judge you out of the decision in the first place! You didn't even consult me!" He roared like the lion the Alliance so proudly used as their mascot, and Katryn saw Anduin flinch away, as if bitten. Katryn felt a spike of sympathy for the boy, and began toying with the idea of approaching the group.

Jaina's eyes narrowed further. "Since when do I have to consult you about anything?"

"Since you've just tested your loyalty to the Alliance!" The level of Varian's voice rose with each word, and Katryn worried the vein would explode at any moment.

Jaina's posture stiffened, and she broke bluntly. "With respect, Varian, the Kirin Tor is loyal to both sides."

Before Varian could fire back with more rage, Anduin stepped between them, holding his hands up like shields. "Father, if I may –"

Varian cut him off almost instantaneously. "No, you may not, Anduin. I haven't even begun to discuss with you about why in the name of the Light you were there at all!" Anduin had been there when Jaina and helped Baine? Katryn shook her head. That boy always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Poor thing.

Anduin stared up at his father, looking every bit the frightened child Varian no doubt still considered him to be. "Father…" Katryn was certain it was all he could do not to beg his father to see reason.

Varian ground his teeth, having come back town from his tyranny of seething hatred for a moment, only to spit, "I've half a mind to put you both in The Stockades for a while." Jaina rolled her eyes, and Anduin hung his head, neither saying anything. Katryn took the opportunity to make her presence known.

She moved silently over to the group, and Anduin spotted her first. She winked at him, before addressing the two simmering leaders before her. "I hate to interrupt, but what the hell did I miss?" She fought to keep the smirk out of her voice, and saw Anduin's mouth curve in a small smile, from behind Jaina.

"More than I have the patience to begin to explain." Varian barely looked at her as he spoke, his tone harsh, and his eyes darker than usual. He sounded so perturbed, and yet also as if someone had taken away his favourite toy, or his sister had played with his friend. Katryn had to bite down on her lip to keep from giggling. She respected Varian, of course – he had done much for his people, and for Azeroth. However, his temper was known to her, and those in the Kirin Tor, and seeing it firsthand was funnier than she had anticipated.

Katryn instead raised a brow, and glanced at Jaina. "That bad?"

Jaina's lips were pursed, and Katryn could not read her. "That bad." Her tone was bland, and Katryn turned her attention back to Varian instead.

"Your majesty, with respect, I think Anduin is old enough to be entitled to his own opinions, and choices." This part would be easier to handle, rather than trying to decipher as to why Jaina thought giving Baine money was the good idea, for whatever reason she had, anyway. "He isn't a child anymore."

Anduin's eyes widened, and Jaina paled, as Varian's eyes began to bug anew. "Katryn, now isn't really the time…" Jaina's voice held a warning.

"Katryn – " Anduin began, but Varian cut in with another roar.

"And with respect to you, _mage_ , I will decide how I parent my _son!_ And where do you find the right to speak to me that way? Has Garrosh poisoned both of your minds?!" Varian looked between Katryn and Anduin, his eyes wild with anger, and Katryn could fight the snark no longer. This was not her King, and while she respected him, she would not be spoken to in such a way.

"Oh, so I've been demoted to "mage", now?" Her quip was not overlooked, as Anduin tittered quietly, Jaina closed her eyes and sighed, and Varian looked about ready to murder her where she stood. Before he could, however, Anduin spoke up, having sobered from his laughter.

"Katryn!" The youth grabbed her arm, and she glanced down at him. "Let's go for a walk. Before my father decides he wants your head as a new decoration for his bedroom." Varian an Jaina couldn't reply, before Anduin dragged Katryn away by her sleeve, down the steps, away from the camp, and his fighting family members (one of which was self-appointed) and out of sight.

* * *

"Thanks for that."

Katryn and Anduin were seated on the same bench Katryn has been meditating at a few days before, back when she and Vereesa had spoken. They had escaped there after abandoning Jaina and Varian, and now were waiting it out until it was safe to return. Katryn was grateful to Anduin for getting her out of there, and possibly avoiding a grim death at the hands of the leader of the Alliance.

"Not a problem;" Anduin was leaned back on his hands, his face directed at the sun, soaking up its rays, "I wanted to get you out of there before my father killed you."

Katryn snorted. "You think he really would have?"

Anduin opened one eye, looking at her. "No, but he looks like he wants to kill Jaina, and I've never seen him look at her like that, so anything is possible at this point."

Katryn hummed, tracing shapes in the stonework or the bench with her finger. "With Varian eyeing Jaina murderously, and Garrosh possibly becoming a good guy, I guess anything is possible now," she mused aloud, "I suppose weirder things have happened." She looked up towards the brilliant blue sky above them, squinting.

Anduin's eyes flew open, and he sat up, looking directly at Katryn. "Hold on, did Garrosh say he was going to change?"

Katryn felt a chill run through her, realizing what she'd just said. "Not… directly, no." She struggled for the right words. "But, I'm getting the sense that he is starting to consider everything we have been discussing with him." She paused, chewing on her lip. "I hope so, anyway."

They sat in silence for a moment, before Anduin spoke quietly. "He asks about you sometimes, you know."

Katryn blinked, and turned to look at him. "He does?" For some odd reason, it made her glad, and she felt her lips form an involuntary smile. Before she could stop, Anduin noticed.

"Why are you smiling?"

Katryn forced herself to frown. "I'm not smiling." What was wrong with her?

Anduin gave her a quizzical look, before his eyes suddenly began to widen in realization. His face began to turn white, and he stammered. "Katryn… Do you…?"

Katryn held her composure with great difficulty, attempting to remain stone faced. "Do I what?"

Anduin scrutinized her with his huge blue eyes. "Do you have feelings for…?" He trailed off, and Katryn's own eyes widened to the size of a galaxy. What in the name of…?

She floundered for words, disgust, shame, shock, and embarrassment filling her all at once like putrid swamp water. "What… By the Light, no! Anduin, are you crazy? He's a monster!" Her voice came out far more shrill than she intended, and Anduin jumped in surprise. They stared at each other, neither saying a word.

Finally, Anduin broke the silence. "But, a monster who saved your life, remember?" Even as he said it, Katryn opened her mouth to retort, and he held up a hand. "Never mind, forget I said anything," and he returned to looking back at the sky, letting the sun bathe him, causing his already golden head to glow further.

Katryn's heart calmed as she too turned her gaze back to the sky. "Will do. Besides, I'm only interested in him admitting to everything he's done, and regretting it. To paraphrase Velen: people can change." She paused, her expression softening, "Anyone can."

"Speaking of which," Anduin broke in, "I've been seeing Lady Vereesa and Sylvanas spending a great deal of time together."

Katryn glanced sideways at the young prince, "Have they? That's good, and how nice for Lady Vereesa. I always wondered how their meeting would be, considering the circumstances." Katryn's heart had a slight twinge for the elf. Sylvanas had been undead for so many years, and Katryn knew Vereesa had always wondered about her sister. Rumors had come to Dalaran many years before about the newest addition to the Horde, and she had seen how it had broken Vereesa to hear those of her own blood. Well, flesh anyway. The blood part was long gone.

"What circumstances?" Anduin's young voice cut through her thoughts, and Katryn felt a smirk tug at her mouth.

"Oh, I don't know," she sighed dramatically, before looking down at Anduin, "maybe the fact that Lady Vereesa's sister is an undead banshee rage monster?"

"That's… One way of putting it." Katryn snorted, and Anduin smiled.

"Sorry," Anduin looked down, his cheeks colouring. "I've always been so nervous around Sylvanas. I'd only met her a few times before, and she always gave me such a chill." He shuddered, and Katryn had sympathy. Sylvanas had always rubbed her the wrong way, too. She'd only ever seen the woman from a distance, but every time had haunted her. Living on the border of Icecrown had shown Katryn the unimaginable horrors that Arthas had created inside the citadel, monsters like Sylvanas included. Albeit, she was of her own free will now. Even so, she still unsettled many.

"Her eyes…" Anduin was saying, bringing Katryn back yet again. "There's nothing in them. Even before Arthas died, she seemed like she had so much more purpose, but now… What else is there? She got what she wanted," Anduin seemed bitter, as he absently kicked a stone at his feet. It flew away and over the edge, sailing down to the path below. "Arthas is dead."

"True," Katryn agreed absently, "but I hear her hatred for Garrosh borders on the insane – almost as if she despises him more than she did Arthas." The thought of that possibility sounded far-fetched, but Katryn knew it to be true. At least, from what Vereesa had told them all back in Dalaran when the entire fiasco had started.

"Can you imagine?" Anduin was chuckling mirthlessly. "If he openly states his regret for his actions, and is let go free, Sylvanas would riot. It'd be the Siege of Undercity all over again."

Katryn nodded grimly. "I don't think Sylvanas would let it go that far. Vereesa wouldn't let her."

Anduin shrugged, "I don't know – if there's anyone who hates Garrosh more than Jaina and Sylvanas, it's Vereesa." He smiled, and grinned up at Katryn, laughing. "I wouldn't be surprised if they're spending so much time together as a plot to kill him before the trial is over!" The two started laughing for a moment, mostly at how absurd it all sounded, when suddenly, they both stopped, terror striking them both with such sheer force, it left Katryn dizzy. The silence that followed was deafening, and as Anduin and Katryn stared at one another, Katryn felt a chill pierce her heart like a knife. They wouldn't… No…

"You don't think…" Anduin sounded so small, so innocent, and so utterly terrified. His eyes were massive, and he stared to Katryn for answers. However, her mind was elsewhere, with someone else…

She pulled herself back to reality. She stood, her robes billowing – they had to act, and quickly. "We have to move quickly. You find Vereesa, I'll go to Garrosh. This whole situation just got a thousand times worse."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Dun, dun, dun! Plot twist? Maybe. Happy New Year!**


	18. Vial and Verity

**A/N:** **Hi, friendos! I didn't expect to be writing so soon after posting my last update, and yet here I am. I am going on vacation at the end of this month, and wanted to attempt to get an update in before I left. I have been playing WoW non-stop for the past few days, and as such, my inspiration for this story is going nuts. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard Entertainment, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Vial and Verity**

* * *

Katryn tore across the courtyard of the temple, her feet barely touching the ground. As she raced, she prayed to every being, higher power, mythical or real entity, anything, that she wasn't too late. She prayed she and Anduin were wrong, and that Vereesa wouldn't stoop so low as to side with her long dead sister, and attempt murder. Katryn knew Vereesa had loved Rhonin with every fiber of her existence, but she also felt she knew the elf well enough now, that she would never put her own children in harms way to achieve her goals.

It felt as if her heart was about to explode from within her, as she finally made it to the door leading down to Garrosh's cell. She flung it open with such a force, she was certain that it could have been ripped from its hinges in the process. It crashed into the stone wall behind her, but she didn't care. Instead, she flew down the steps, taking two at a time, until she had reached the bottom, and pealed around the corner, skidding to a halt when she came face to face with Li and Lo, who were both fixing her with quizzical stares. She stood, chest heaving, her face no doubt pink from the exertion, and her ponytail loosening slightly. She quickly straightened, tucking loose hairs behind her ears, and tried to smile pleasantly.

"Hello, I am here to speak with the prisoner." She amazed even herself with how little her voice shook as she spoke.

Li spoke first, the Pandaren regarding her with almost suspicion. "We were not told of a meeting between you two today, lady mage."

Katryn looked past the two guards, and saw Garrosh in the cell. Today, he stood, rather than sat, and was pacing, his feet barely able to move apart due to the changes. He seemed unaware of her presence, but when she spoke, his head jerked, and his eyes fell on her. His expression didn't change, but he did give her a slight, curt nod, before going back to pacing. Katryn felt a rush of relief, as her eyes flitted to the ground, and saw no remnants of food there. Dinner must not have come yet.

She turned her attention back to the two Pandaren before her. "Has his dinner come yet?" She struggled with all her might to keep her voice steady. When the two shook their heads, she forced a smile. "Perfect; I'd like a moment alone with him, if you don't mind."

Li glanced sideways at Lo, before looking back at Katryn, "We understand your interest in the prisoner, however tonight may not be the best time. He is in a very… unpleasant mood."

Lo nodded, "Very."

Katryn resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Be that as it may, he is facing death, and you both know this. He was brave, if not a little obnoxious," that earned her a scowl from Garrosh, "but now all he can do is sit here and wait – wait for death like a lamb to the slaughter. Let me talk to him."

Li and Lo exchanged another look, before stepping aside to allow her to pass. They then then exited the room, leaving Katryn and Garrosh alone, once again. Katryn watched him for a moment, a thousand thoughts whirling through her head, before she slowly approached the cell. As she did, Garrosh momentarily ceased his pacing, to look at her. His expression held no change, but his posture did. He seemed to wither a little under her gaze, but when he spoke, his voice was filled with bitterness.

"What do you want." It wasn't a question.

" I came to see you." Her reply was simple, yet earnest.

"I do not wish to talk." His reply was bland, irritated, and bored.

Katryn rolled her eyes for real that time. "I hardly think you're in a position to dictate that."

Garrosh glanced sideways at her, his lips twisting in ironic mirth. "Funny; if I recall correctly, you came at my call on several occasions now."

Katryn's eyes narrowed, and she pursed her lips. "That isn't the point, Garrosh."

The orc turned to face her, yellow eyes duller than usual. "Then what is? Have you come to gloat? To babble on incessantly like child?" His voice held nothing but contempt that day.

Katryn sighed, rubbing her temples. It was like addressing a temperamental child. "Are you being deliberately rude as a way of annoying me?"

"Is it working?" Snark, now?

"A little."

"Good. Now, go."

Katryn exhaled in almost a growl. "I'm not leaving." She strode forward, seating herself in the chair she normally sat in during their meetings. "You asked for me more than once. You wanted to see me, because it suited you. Well, now it's on my time, and you're just going to have to deal with that." Her tone was final, and Garrosh seemed to sense this, for he looked away.

"Hmph."

Katryn felt a triumphant smirk tug at her mouth, before saying, "Besides, Anduin wants to see you, too. He'll be here any minute."

That caught Garrosh's attention. "The whelp is coming?"

Katryn exhaled again, her eyes rolling upwards in exasperation. "Garrosh for Light's sake, enough with that name already. It's getting old." Just then, the door to the cell room opened, and Anduin entered. He looked shaken, pale, and his brow was furrowed deeply. His eyes fell on Katryn first.

"Katryn?" He sounded nervous, and Katryn felt the hairs on her arms rise. Something bad was about to happen.

She stood quickly, "Anduin, you're here! Is everything alright? Were we right?" She started to walk towards him.

Anduin began quickly, "Katryn, I need to – " They were both cut off, as Garrosh spoke suddenly.

"Why are you both here." Again with the pointed statements, rather than questions.

"To help you," Katryn slung back, not looking at him. Instead, she watched Anduin, for their fears had been realized as the door swung open, and the Pandaren carrying Garrosh's food entered. Katryn and Anduin exchanged a look of fear as she placed the food at the base of Garrosh's cage, before looking between the three of them in interest, and leaving. Katryn and Anduin exchanged another look, and Katryn was about to turn back to try to distract Garrosh, while Anduin got the food away from him, when he spoke again.

"Are you trying to fulfill some sick fetish?"

Katryn whirled, her eyes wide. "I beg your pardon?"

Garrosh was again seated, completely ignoring his food, thankfully. "You humans are so predictable. You reach out with your Light to help everyone, as a means of getting off to feeling important. Well, your charity is too late here: my fate is no doubt decided."

For fuck's… Why was he being so dramatic? Katryn scowled at the orc, as Anduin addressed him. "You don't have to say it, Garrosh, but we know you're glad of our help. It's evident. And when you hear what we have to say – " He didn't even get a chance to finish, when suddenly Garrosh exploded, scaring them both.

"You stand there, smug and mewling, using your precious Light to fix everything. So sure that if you comply with meeting with me, I'll somehow change." That part was directed at Katryn, whose eyes narrowed, and felt her teeth clench. "Everyone out there wants something from me, boy," back to Anduin now, " and so you do."

Anduin shook his head, "Garrosh, just listen. Please."

Garrosh leapt up suddenly, and Katryn was on her feet in a second, her fingers tingling. Another moment and he may be able to break free of those chains holding his feet. She knew the magic of the cell was not in place at the moment, so he could eventually reach his food.

"You listen to me, child." Garrosh's words dripped with disgust, anger, and perhaps even some fear. "I hope you live to be King of your precious Alliance. I hope your father dies far away from you, and you have to take up his place, without even so much as a goodbye. On that day, the day you wear his crown, we will come. My orcs will come to Stormwind, and ravage your city. We will place your small, soft, peace loving body on a spike, for all the world to see, and in that moment, the Alliance will wish Queen Tiffin had miscarried."

Anduin stared, his mouth open, and tears of shock and glistened in his eyes. Before he could speak, Garrosh rounded on Katryn. "And you."

He didn't even get the chance to finish.

There was an arcane explosion in the tiny room, sending blue and purple light everywhere, momentarily blinding them all. When the light faded, Anduin found Garrosh pinned to the back of his cell, a magical seal pressing against his chest, his limbs splayed, and unable to move. Before him stood Katryn, her hand outstretched, eyes glowing blue, and magic seeping from her fingers, extended towards Garrosh, casting the spell that now had him pinned to the wall, slowly being crushed. Behind them, Li and Lo burst through the door, bearing witness to the scene before them. Before they could speak, Katryn glanced back over her shoulder, her voice grating.

"Everything 's fine. Leave us."

Anduin and the Pandaren simultaneously began to approach. "Katryn—" Anduin sounded so small and frightened. Behind them, Garrosh's labored, suffocating breaths could be heard through the shield.

Katryn's voice rose, commanding and not to be disobeyed. "I said, leave us." Li and Lo paused, and she added, "I am not going to kill him, don't worry. Come back in a few minutes if you don't believe me." The brothers exchanged a look, before nodding once, and disappearing again. Katryn turned her attention back to Garrosh.

"Say you're sorry."

His yellow eyes bugged out of his head in disbelief. "You motherfu – "

Katryn ground her teeth, her eyes and spell glowing brighter, causing the orc to cry out in pain. "Say you're sorry, and I'll put you down." Garrosh looked ready to kill her, had he been able to move. After a few more moments of nothing but his shallow breaths, Katryn sighed, and let her spell fade, dropping Garrosh to the cage floor. He landed in a heap, gasping, and Katryn moved to stand beside Anduin, who looked absolutely horrified. "That isn't the way you speak to someone whose trying to help you, Garrosh."

Garrosh, clutching his throat, looked up at her. His eyes were wet with tears shed from the pain, and he looked positively murderous. "How dare –"

"Shut up." Katryn's voice was like ice, slicing through Garrosh's feeble attempt to insult her again. "Just for _once_ in your _fucking_ life. _Shut. The. Fuck. Up._ "

Anduin and Garrosh both stared, and Anduin whispered. "Katryn…" He sounded more shocked than anything else.

"Anduin, please." Katryn interjected, before turning her attention back to Garrosh, her eyes burning anew, but this time it wasn't because of her magic. "You say we sit here, smug and sanctimonious, and yet you're the one making a joke out of people who have suffered losses you cannot even begin comprehend." Her voice would have normally shaken during words such as these, or any form of confrontation, but not this time. She had had it with Garrosh's attitude, and his vehement drive to stop her from helping him.

"You may not have been the one to always pull the trigger, but you provided the ammunition," she continued, while both Anduin and Garrosh stared at her, one looking frightened, and the other taken aback. " _You_ have no right to tell _us_ what we have done wrong in our lives, when it is because of your _pathetic_ fear of failure, that we are all now here, listening to the horrors you have brought to Azeroth." Her voice rose with every word, as her anger began to boil over. She felt her fingers tingle with static, and squeezed her fists together, lest she have another arcane explosion in the tiny room. "If you could take but one moment, and look within, you'd see what I see, Garrosh." She softened then, and found she no longer saw Anduin in the room with them. She saw only Garrosh, and he only her. Their eyes were locked, and for once, he looked very interested in what she had to say. In fact… Did he look remorseful?

She continued, "I see someone who is afraid, just as I was, just as Anduin has been, and countless more, like us. I see someone who feels betrayed, alone, and angry. You did what you thought was best, and when it didn't work, you did more, and more, and more. Now, as we sit on the precipice of what will surely be your demise, you still don't have the balls to admit it. You still can't open up that tusked face and say, "I was afraid. All I did, I did for the Horde, but out of fear of failure, not out of conquest and honour." Is that close?" Garrosh's face didn't change, and Katryn knew he was finally listening to her. "You knew about honour once, Garrosh Hellscream. Where has that orc gone? The Sha may have left scars on your body, Garrosh, but it isn't influencing you anymore. You're out of excuses."

Garrosh continued to stare, when suddenly, he seemed to find his voice, which sounded so much smaller than it had before. "Katryn – " he started to say, and she, for once, was able to hear the emotion in it – feel the loss and pain, the anger and betrayal. Despite his age, he sounded so young…

"Your food is poisoned."

Both started, and looked to Anduin, who had been silent up until now. The youth was paler than normal, and his voice shook slightly as he spoke. Katryn knew he was terrified to help Garrosh, but she also knew he knew it was the right thing to do.

She gently reached for him. "Anduin." She had barely brushed his shoulder with her fingertips, before he pointed to the floor, and she and Garrosh followed his gaze.

"Don't believe me? Look."

As he spoke, a rat appeared from a crack in the wall of the cell, wandering into Garrosh's cage. Katryn felt a stab of sympathy for the creature, knowing what was about to happen to it. She made a mental note to conjure a rat later, and let it free into the Pandaren wilds, as a means of fixing the balance.

As they all watched in silence, the rat approached the food at Garrosh's feet. It sniffed it, before taking a small bite, and swallowing. After a moment or two of it eating away, it suddenly twitched once. Katryn's brow furrowed, watching the rat. It continued to eat, seemingly unfazed – but then it twitched again, and stopped. It sat back, sniffing the air, before suddenly spasming violently, and falling to the cage floor. As it did, blood and foam began to pour from its mouth, and more blood from its eyes.

Garrosh made a noise of disgust deep in his throat, as the rat tried to crawl away, before hiccoughing once, arms flailing, as it finally, mercifully, ceased to move. It lay there, deader than dead, as the three of them stared down at it. Katryn felt tears sting her eyes. It saddened her that something innocent had to die to prove a point. She looked back up at Garrosh, a few years escaping, and found the orc was still staring at the body of the rat.

"You see?" Her voice sounded hoarse, and Anduin touched her arm gently as she spoke to Garrosh. "You see why we came? For some godforsaken reason, Garrosh, we believe in your ability to change. We believe in you. How can you not see that?" Garrosh tore his eyes away from the rat, looking up at her. Upon seeing her tormented gaze, he actually cringed a little, looking momentarily affected by her sadness. "This is your last chance, Garrosh. Please, do the right thing. Be who we think you are, who Velen and the August Celestials, and Alexstrasza think you are. Please. I can't keep doing this. Anduin can't keep doing this." Her voice broke, and she looked away. Why was she crying, anyway?

Anduin took over quickly. "This is all we can do for you now, Garrosh. It's in your court. It's okay to feel fear and doubt, it is what makes us mortal. Too many have died and killed themselves over lack of belief in themselves. Don't be like them." As he spoke, Li and Lo returned to the cell, the door swinging open with the thump behind them. Katryn hastily wiped her eyes, as the Pandaren brothers approached.

"You highness, lady mage, it is time. We must bring him."

Of course – it was the last day of the trial. Katryn had somehow known, and yet had also forgotten. Perhaps she hadn't wanted to believe it was almost over. It was almost all over…

Anduin faced Li and Lo. "Please, remove his bonds." Katryn stared at the young prince, amazed and filled with respect at his compassion. He had grown so much since all this began.

Li grimaced. "We cannot do that, your Majesty." Lo shook his head, murmuring agreement under his breath.

Anduin sighed, looking back briefly at Garrosh, before turning back to the two. "Then at least remove the chains from his legs. Let him walk in as a warrior. Surely six guards is enough to keep him in line." Behind them, Garrosh grunted, but neither paid him any mind.

Lo glanced sideways at his brother. "What if he tries to flee?"

Anduin looked grim. "I don't think he will."

"He knows he's probably going to die." Katryn surprised even herself with her tone. It sounded so flat and sad. She cleared her throat, refusing to look at Garrosh, who she could feel watching the back of her head intently. Li and Lo simply nodded once, and Katryn and Anduin made for the door. They had to get to the temple before Garrosh did, lest they be sought out by Varian again, and that hadn't ended well last time…

"Katryn."

She looked back, seeing Garrosh standing in his cell, staring at her. His voice had almost sounded pleading, if such a thing were possible for him to produce. Her heart ached, and she whispered. "Please, do the right thing, Garrosh."

"Katryn?" Anduin tugged her sleeve. "We should keep going." He gestured to the stairs.

She nodded, "I know." They ascended the steps back outside into the brilliant light, falling into step with the others as they filed back into the temple. The air was buzzing with different conversations, and as they passed the members of the Horde, Katryn noted that Sylvanas wasn't among them.

"This is it." She sounded so melancholy. She knew what was probably about to happen, and she knew she wanted to stop it. She also knew, however, that she couldn't. That, quite possibly, was the main reason for her heartache. That, and something else she couldn't place…

"Are you alright?"

Katryn looked down at Anduin. She thought back on their chats over the last week and a bit, and felt fondness. She enjoyed the Prince's company. They were closer in age than anyone else he spent time with, and she felt he was appreciative of that. She wondered if he'd allow her to visit him in Stormwind some time, once this was all over. She knew she'd surely need a leave of absence from Dalaran, after everything was said and done… She smiled sadly down at the blond youth, knowing that what was the come, would change everything.

She turned back to look out over the landscape of Pandaria, and as she did, she saw, down the steps as the last of the patrons returned into the temple, the doors to where Garrosh was being kept open, and the orc appear, flanked by eight guards, his feet unchained, and his walk prouder and more dignified than she had ever seen it. She and Anduin were the last to enter the temple, and before they did, Garrosh looked up the steps, and found her standing there. They held gazes, and as Katryn turned her back to the orc, and fazed the darkened entrance to the temple, she felt her eyes begin to burn again.

"After today, nothing will ever be the same again."

* * *

 **A/N:** **I can't believe I updated again so soon. Hope y'all enjoyed!**


	19. Finality?

**A/N: Okay, so I am well aware of how long of a delay there has been since my last update, and I am so sorry. I was _so_ busy throughout February, and even into March. Anxiety is thing, and it has prevented me from getting much writing done. But, I figure my mental health is a tad more important than writing fanfiction, especially if I intend to write any more at all in the coming days. So, here I be, back with yet another chapter. Also! I have started writing my own original novel, look out for it in the coming years! Once it is published, I will post the title here, seeing as I have no real intention of stopping this story any time soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard Entertainment, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **Finality?**

* * *

Katryn sat in her seat, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Beside her, Anduin fidgeted as well. They sat in silence as the court room began to fill with spectators again, as the final day of Garrosh's trial began to unfold before their eyes. Her mouth was set in a thin, hard line, and she found she was barely breathing. She eyes darted to the side as Jaina and Varian appeared, both looking grim, and yet a little more upbeat than usual. Katryn knew it was because they were about to possibly see Garrosh tried for execution, and she knew that that was probably what everyone in that room wanted. Her heart ached for a moment, and she felt Anduin shift next to her. She looked down at him, and forced a smile when she saw him looking up at her, his blue eyes kind. She squeezed his hand once, before they both faced front. Every was here now, Katryn observed absently. Well, everyone except for Sylvanas. Katryn wondered how the banshee queen had taken it, knowing her sister would not go through with Garrosh's murder. Not well, she figured.

As everyone began to settle in, the doors to the temple swung open, and in came Garrosh, flanked by eight guards, perhaps two more than the last time, Katryn couldn't recall. His legs were unchained, thankfully, and he walked with great strides, far faster than Katryn had expected, even with his limp. He even stood straighter, and for a moment her chest swelled with mild pride, glad he was able to walk to his fate as a warrior, as an orc, rather than a prisoner, or a dead man.

His footfalls made thunderous sounds on the stone floor as he did, and a hush fell over the crowds. Katryn felt a chill run through her, and beside her Anduin exhaled softly. Katryn peered out of the corner of her eye, and saw Jaina was stiff as a board, and Kalec, who Katryn had not seen enter, reached for her. Varian's gaze remained front facing, but Katryn saw his jaw was clenched, and she felt a worry knot form in the pit of her stomach.

Finally, Garrosh came to his usual spot, and was seated in his chair. He faced the crowds, and a low growl could be heard throughout the people assembled. Whether is was the bestial races to first utter the sound, or the humanoid ones, Katryn did not know. What she did know, was the hatred for this orc was unanimous, and burned brighter than any Mana Bomb.

Katryn heard Anduin whisper something to Varian, but she did not turn. Instead, she was watching Kairoz, the Bronze Drake who usually aided Chromie with the Vision of Time, fiddle with said item, and the gnome was no where to be seen. Katryn found it odd, but was only able to dwell for a moment, before Taran Zhu stood, and faced the crowds, his deep voice booming up through the rafters. He spoke directly to Garrosh, something that hadn't really happened yet, throughout the course of everything. Garrosh, however, looked past the great Pandaren, and up towards the crowds, his eyes finding Katryn, and they shared a look for a moment. Katryn tried to look reassuring, but something in the way he looked at her gave her a sense of nervousness. Did he look… _sad?_ Was he even capable of looking that way?

"Garrosh Hellscream," Taran Zhu was saying, "You have been tried in a formal court, by the laws of my people: the Pandaren of Pandaria. Before our jury, the August Celestials, decide your fate, is there anything you wish to say to the court? Any statements or sentiments?"

There was a pregnant pause, and Garrosh surveyed Taran Zhu with mild interest. For a moment, Katryn wondered if he would remain silent. But then, his gaze began to shift, as he looked out over the crowds, eyes resting on certain places, before coming once again to rest upon Katryn, for the briefest of instants. As he looked away from her, he spoke.

"Yes, I do have something to say. Taran Zhu, Honourable August Celestials, Spectators from Azeroth. I have heard all you have said, and I have seen all you have seen." His voice carried, louder and stronger than one expected from someone kept in a cage for weeks.

Katryn heard Jaina hiss bitterly to Kalec. "Because you caused it all, you monster." Her voice cracked horribly, and Katryn felt a small pang of sympathy for the woman. She had endured much at the hands of Garrosh's choices. Even if she believed he could change, she still knew what he had done was awful.

Kalec rubbed Jaina's back gently. "Hush, love. It is almost over." Jaina fell silent, returning to her brooding.

"Not soon enough." Her mutter drifted quietly into Katryn's ear as she folder and unfolded her hands again and again in her lap.

Garrosh continued to address the room, unaware of the murmurings going on above him. He faced the night elves now, their lavender and blue hued skin glowing in the early light of the day. He spoke to Tyrande directly, whose silver eyes narrowed, and rage burned in them. "Tyrande Whisperwind presented a damning argument – a strong and damning argument." Garrosh's tusks curled over his lip, smirking. "This has roused many of you to anger, even some to my death, perhaps sooner than anticipated." Quiet whisperings began, and Anduin and Katryn exchanged looks, knowing exactly to what he was referring. Beside them, Varian leaned over the Anduin, and hissed.

"What is he talking about?"

The young prince shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know." Katryn felt her own smirk tug at her mouth, as she turned her attention back to Garrosh, who now faced Baine. The Tauren looked none too pleased because of this.

"Baine Bloodhoof, who was furthest I'm sure of wanting cause to do so, made a heartfelt argument in my defense," Garrosh's tone sounded bored, as did his demeanor. He fixed Baine with a look that suggested he knew the Tauren's intent was not favourable to himself, "not as a means of showing my innocence, but as a means of instilling understanding and forgiveness for my actions. For compassion." Katryn felt that same twinge in her heart as before, but pushed it down. She didn't know what it meant, and frankly, she didn't care to know. Not right now anyway. There would be time for that after the trial.

Garrosh turned yet again, and this time, he looked towards Katryn and Anduin. Something flickered across his face, for an instant, and then it was gone. "Human princes," he intoned, "whom I attempted to murder in ways unimaginable, came to speak with me for hours during this trial, telling me of the Light, and forgiveness. Of change, and "humanity". Of…" Garrosh paused, and his expression changed for a moment, and again Katryn saw that look of sadness pass along it quickly. Why was he making that face?

Garrosh seemed to rouse himself, and this time, he spoke towards her, his yellow eyes gazing upon her face, and his tone changed slightly. It became calmer, almost gentler, if such a thing was possible for him, anyway. "A human woman, who also showed kindness to me, as unexpectedly as that is to believe." He addressed the crowds again, "It is because of these two humans that I stand before you today, unshackled, and as a warrior, rather than a slave, or a prisoner."

A stillness had overtaken the courtroom, and Katryn began to feel pressure rising in her chest. Was it pride? Was it joy? She had no idea. All she knew was that, in that moment, she felt at peace. It was going to be over soon. Garrosh would state his regret, and perhaps he could be pardoned. Perhaps he could start over. Perhaps they could even…

Garrosh's voice rang like a bell. "And now, here in this moment, with the freedom to express my thoughts, I can tell you, truthfully, that I regret…" He paused, and looked towards Katryn once more, seemingly dealing with an inner struggle, and for an instant, Katryn saw his eyes flicker to Kairoz behind him. Suddenly, Katryn felt fear begin to scratch away at her. In that moment, Garrosh's face changed, and his smile returned, curling over his tusks, and his face changed.

" _NOTHING!_ "

The word rang out like another Mana Bomb being dropped upon them. It exploded into the air, leaving remnants hanging over them, like a dark cloud, or a miasma. Katryn slowly closed her eyes, feeling her heart shatter as she did. She hadn't known that just one word, that word, could've cut her so deeply as it did. She opened her eyes again, and found the courtroom in utter chaos. People stood in their seats, screaming obscenities at Garrosh, some going so far as to actually climb out of their seats to try and get to him, no doubt to rip his throat right out of his jugular. The Pandaren guards, albeit looking just as angry as the spectators, closed ranks around Garrosh, shielding him from view. His voice, however, could not be silenced.

"Nothing – _nothing_ in this world can stop me!"

All at once, Katryn realized what was about to happen. During Garrosh's screaming, Kairoz had picked up the Vision of Time, and had carried it with him, to where he now stood beside Garrosh. The elf smiled lazily around the room, before his grip upon the vessel began to loosen. Katryn realized, in that moment, why Chromie had not been present, and why Kairoz had been tinkering with the Vision of Time to begin with. Katryn was on her feet before she had even realized she had stood up. Her shriek carried higher than any other sound in the temple, in that moment.

" _GARROSH!_ "

The orc's laughter ceased, and for a split second, he stared at her, and for the first time in knowing him, his face showed actual regret. His smile slipped, just as the Vision of Time slipped from between Kairoz's fingers.

And shattered upon the ground at his feet.

"NO!" Jaina screamed from somewhere to Katryn's right. But the young mage didn't care; she didn't even look. Katryn was tearing down the steps of the seating area, her feet barely touching the floor as she did. She made a beeline directly to Garrosh, her lungs screaming as she did, her eyes filled with desperation. She had to make it to him, before it was too late…

All at once, the courtroom turned into pandemonium. Shadows emerged from the broken pieces of the Vision of Time. Shadows that had bodies, and weapons. Katryn heard Jaina cry out from somewhere behind her.

"Varian, they're _us!_ "

It was true. These shadow creatures were indeed members of the Alliance, and the Horde. Only, they were not them entirely, either. They were warped, darkened, and twisted. The vision that first emerged was of Jaina, and yet not Jaina at all. This woman had hair whiter than snow, and her eyes were a cold, glowing blue. Katryn realized, as she ran, that this Jaina was a variation of the Archmage, wherein she had become the Lich Queen, rather than Arthas. It chilled her, but she could not remain focused on it, as she raced across the threshold, shoving passed people, reaching for Garrosh, who was no longer bound. Kairoz had undid his bonds, and he stood up fully now, surveying what he had caused. His face was grim, and held little emotion, even satisfaction.

"RUN!" A voice screamed out, and Katryn did not know who it was. There were the sounds of clashing swords, yelling, swearing, and the coppery smell of blood filling the room. She could hear the sounds of Jaina's fireballs, and smell the burning flesh as they made contact with targets. All the time, her gaze remained on Garrosh.

"Garrosh!" She cried out again, narrowly avoiding tripping over a falling corpse as she ran. "Garrosh!" Her cries pierced the air like an arrow, and as she drew closer, Garrosh actually turned to look at her, his face changing from blank, to somewhat concerned. He whispered something to Kairoz, who nodded once, and began to reach for the orc, his fingertips glowing.

Katryn leapt passed Hammon, who had arrived with other members of the Kirin Tor after the fighting had broken out. "Katryn, what are you doing!" He yelled as she came barreling past him, almost running right into him.

"Move!" She yelled, pushing her way through the crowds. " _Garrosh!_ " She screamed again. She was feet away from the orc now. In a few more seconds…

Too late.

Kairoz's hand closed over the orc's upper arm, and the two began to dissolve before her eyes. Katryn felt her blood run cold.

" _No!_ " She shrieked, feeling a spell tingling on her fingertips. If she could hit Kairoz…

Pain exploded through her, as something huge slammed into her. She felt the wind leave her body, and she hit the floor with a thud. As she struggled to stay conscious, she saw the hulking form of Vol'jin, standing above her. Only, it was Vol'jin, not really. This version was darker in colour, and his eyes were wilder. This wasn't Vol'jin, but instead, his shadow. The troll leered down at her, and she felt her heart catch. She turned, her eyes desperately searching for something to grab, because she knew she couldn't conjure fast enough.

Suddenly, there was a deafening crack, either in front of her, or behind her, and Vol'jin's Shadow dropped like a ton of lead. Wood splinters rained down upon Katryn, and as she shielded her eyes, she saw, beyond her, Garrosh straightening, having rematerialized. The chair he had been sitting upon now lay shattered at her feet, and beneath it lay Vol'jin's shade. Katryn stared between the two, realizing only in that moment that Garrosh had once again saved her life.

Before unconsciousness claimed her, due to the pain left from being slammed into by a fully armored troll, Katryn watched Garrosh dissolve into the floor, Kairoz gripping his arm. Before she blacked out, she saw Garrosh mouth something to her, but she wasn't able to make out what it was, before she fainted. The last thing she heard was someone screaming Jaina's name.

She knew no more.

* * *

Katryn awoke sometime later with a splitting headache. She found herself lying in a bed, in what looked like a infirmary. She slowly sat up, her hands, thankfully cold, moving to her temples, and feeling a large lump which had formed on the side of her head. She felt her stomach churn, fighting off nausea, as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. A voice spoke out quietly as she moved, and she whirled, in a dizzied state, to find Anduin was seated beside her bed. Immediately, everything came rushing back, and Katryn felt a lump form in the throat. She grasped for Anduin hands, frantically.

"Jaina, is she alright? What happened? I heard a shot. And someone called out for her. What happened?"

Anduin looked pale and grim, his young face exhausted. The poor boy had seen so much in his short life, and Katryn's heart went out to him. "Jaina was shot, but she's alright now, she's been healed."

Katryn stared in horror, "By the Light…" Another thought came back to her. "Garrosh – what happened? Where is he?" She moved to stand, but Anduin gently stopped her.

"You're injured, Katryn, take it slowly. You suffered some internal bleeding, but I was able to stop it. You just need to take it slow," when Katryn fixed him with a look, he added, "We don't know where Garrosh is. He vanished into the floor, Katryn, you saw him. He's gone." Anduin sounded bitter. Probably because of how everything had played out. They had been so certain Garrosh would recant…

Katryn felt a stab of anger and betrayal, "No, that's impossible. He can't be gone!" She stood, despite Anduin's meek protests, her body shaking. Garrosh and her had spoken, she had understood him! How could he do this? She wouldn't let him get away with this. That she'd make damn sure of. He wasn't going to get away with this easily. He couldn't just leave her like this. She stormed passed Anduin, who called after her, sounding frightened.

"Where are you going?"

She didn't even look over her shoulder. "To find Jaina – I have to talk to her before this gets any worse."

"Katryn, you should know…" Anduin sounded sad.

Katryn paused, turning back. "What?"

"The August Celestials, they were going to let him go. They were going to say he was wrong, but they weren't going to let him die."

Tear stung her eyes at that comment, but Katryn said nothing. She merely nodded once, and disappeared out of the infirmary.

She found Jaina with Kalec and Varian. They were standing in the middle of the Violet Rise, alongside Thrall, and Aggra. They spoke softly, but Katryn could tell as she approached that the words were not kind ones. Jaina looked like she had aged twenty years, as did Kalec. Varian looked ready to commit murder, and Thrall looked tense. As Katryn walked up, she caught some of the conversation.

"We have to find Garrosh, and bring him to justice." Varian spat, his voice gruff, his teeth still grinding. Thrall nodded slowly, as did Aggra. Jaina, however, seemed to feel differently.

"Or just kill him on the spot."

Varian laughed mirthlessly. "Whatever comes first." Katryn felt a spike of anger towards the human king, as she cleared her throat, announcing her presence.

"Lady Jaina."

The group started, and Jaina's face broke out in a huge smile of surprise and joy. "Katryn! Are you alright?" The Archmage embraced the young mage, who did not return the gesture. Instead, she slowly pulled away.

"Don't worry about me, are _you_ alright?"

Jaina exchanged a tired smile with Kalec. Despite looking more exhausted than before, Jaina's bitterness seemed to have ebbed a little. "I am now, yes. You're just in time: we were just deciding on a plan of attack, should we find Garrosh."

Katryn struggled to keep her tone in check. "Forgive me, my Lady, but it sounded more like you were planning on just killing him."

"Either or." Varian interrupted coldly. Katryn fixed him with a steely glare for a moment. She had never really liked the human king. She didn't hate him, but she greatly preferred the company of his son, to him. She turned back to Jaina.

"That's actually why I came to find you, Lady Jaina. Anduin told me that the verdict of the August Celestials would have let Garrosh go? Is that true?"

Jaina shrugged absently, clearly unfazed. "Well, that was before he displayed such arrogance and insult for the people he killed. And before he escaped."

"But, he didn't really kill them himself, Lady Jaina. He merely gave orders." The words were out before Katryn could stop them. As she spoke, Jaina raised a brow, and a huge vein appeared in Varian's temple.

"What?" The King of Stormwind's voice held rage deep within it. Katryn mentally began to prepare herself.

Jaina looked hurt, "Katryn, what are you saying?"

Katryn looked between them all, and slowly shrugged. "Nothing particularly, but, it's just…" She paused, choosing her next words carefully. She squared herself, and held her head high. She was entitled to her opinion, and she had to be strong. "Garrosh saved my life. Twice, actually. He didn't have to, but he did. He could've let me die when we were attack by the Yaungol. If he had, the magic on his cage would've evaporated, and he could've escaped. We know now he had people helping him do so, so they could've found him in the forests, surely." She felt a sad smile form, as she remembered it with slight fondness. She had been so sure… "He didn't need to let me live, but he did. And he saved me again during the fight. The Shade of Vol'jin was about to kill me, and he stopped it. Just before he fell into the floor with Kairoz, he stopped me from getting killed a second time." She took a breath, reiterating, " _He didn't have to do that._ To me, this furthers my belief that the August Celestials, and Velen, are right: people can change. Garrosh could, and he was showing signs of it, before all this happened. I think, had the right choice been made, and Kairoz hadn't betrayed us all, he could've been redeemed. I still think he can be redeemed."

A heavy silence followed her statement. Varian was the first to speak.

"You speak of betrayal and yet you think Hellscream an innocent?" His voice rose with every word, and Katryn felt them sting like hornets.

Jaina turned to face Varian, "Are you accusing Katryn of betraying us?"

Varian whirled to face Jaina, "No, but I am trying to figure out whose side she's on!"

Katryn felt herself snap. "I am a mage of the Kirin Tor; I am loyal to no _faction_ , and no _king_." Her eyes narrowed, and she scowled at Varian, who looked about ready to hit her. She hardened her stance, and the human man growled low in his throat, his gladiator side showing.

Jaina stepped between them, "That's enough, both of you. Now is not the time for petty squabbles amongst ourselves. Varian, take a moment to calm yourself. Katryn," she faced the young woman, "I think it would be best if you returned to Dalaran for now, and we can talk when I return."

Katryn said nothing in response. Instead, she turned on her heel, and stormed away from the group. She descended the steps, back towards her tent. If the others wouldn't listen to her, then there was only one choice…

"Katryn, a moment, before you leave." Katryn turned, and found Jaina approaching her from the top of the steps. The Archmage had followed her.

Katryn felt her defenses rise. "What is it, Lady Jaina?" If she had to defend her beliefs, she would.

Jaina stopped before her, pausing before she spoke. "I was wondering if you had had sufficient time to consider my offer, from before?"

This threw Katryn off for a moment, before she remembered. "Your… Oh. The offer of apprenticeship?"

Jaina's face looked pained, almost desperate, pleading. "Yes."

Katryn felt a wave of guilt, and looked down at her shoes. "I… I have, Lady Jaina. And…" She steeled herself, taking a deep breath, before looking up at Jaina Proudmoore, her decision made. "With all due respect, I have to decline. I came back here because my instincts told me to. And now, my instincts are telling me again that this, all this, is wrong. I can't, and won't, be blinded by anger and old pain; not like anyone here, and not like he was."

Katryn may as well have slapped her, for the look Jaina was giving her was filled with insult, and pain. "That is… unfortunate." Her voice held little emotion.

Katryn's brow knitted together, but she was not desperate to preserve a relationship that had no hope of survival. "I won't make an enemy of you, Lady Jaina. You have always shown me great kindness, and for that, I respect you. But, I will not give up so easily."

Jaina nodded slowly, her understanding there, but masked by her evident disappointment. "So, what now, then?" The question hung in the air, and Katryn took a long moment before answering with the one thing she knew would change everything.

"So, I must renounce my vows." Katryn Silverbane held her head high, feeling stronger and surer of herself than she had in years. "I am no longer a Mage of the Kirin Tor, for I do not agree with it's beliefs, and no longer feel an affinity to it. I will return to Dalaran, and gather my things." She stepped away, raising a hand in farewell. "Goodbye, Lady Jaina. I hope to meet you again, but in better times."

And with that, she turned her back on her former mentor, her former life, and her possible future. She faced forward, towards a new day, and an entirely new identity.

* * *

 **A/N: And, with that, the end of Part I! Fear not, I will continue to update as relatively normal as possible. I am not letting this go just yet! If ever, honestly. I wrote this all in one sitting, so if there are any spelling errors, I do apologize. I will read through and edit as I find them. I hope you all enjoyed so far!**


	20. Times Change

**A/N:** **Hiatus over! I have been super busy, but I am here. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard Entertainment, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **Times Change**

* * *

The clock tower chimed, indicating that it was nearly mid afternoon. It rang out through the streets of Stormwind like a gong, a bell that let the inhabitants know their day would progress as normal. It echoed into the farthest corners of the cobbled streets, causing patrons to look up from their work, and drunken vagabonds to finally awaken from an alcohol induced slumber. Birds darted through the warm, early summer air, and the ground seemed to sizzle like fat on a stone slab.

The woman watched silently from her window, overlooking the dim alley. Her eyes adjusted to the bright light of the outside world. She had been cooped up in her house for the entire morning, pouring over books and spells, and yet coming to no solution. Her frustration emanated hotter, and more palpable, that even the sun in the sky. She squinted her eyes again it's rays, as if struggling to see something no one else was able. She was lost in thought, but not before she heard a soft whicker behind her, and turned to look back into the darkened shadows of her home. From the darkness emerged a hug form, feathered and winged. It approached her, and as it came into view, its glimmering gold and blue beak caught the sunlight, and the woman smiled, reaching out a hand, and gently caressing it.

"Good girl, Nimera." Katryn Silverbane whispered, her voice hoarse, having barely used it in the last few days.

It had been four months since everything at the Temple of the White Tiger had gone down. Katryn had renounced her vows to the Kirin Tor, and left Dalaran, and all she had known, behind. She had taken what little se could, including Nimera, whom she had refused to leave behind, despite Claudia's protests, taken a portal to Stormwind, and hadn't looked back since. She had gotten in contact with Anduin, the moment she had entered into the city. Despite the Kirin Tor, and Dalaran itself, having been associated with both factions at a time, Katryn had known she'd have had an easier time finding somewhere to live amongst humans like herself, rather than attempt to start a life somewhere like Silvermoon, or Undercity.

Anduin had been glad to see her, and saddened she had left Dalaran. The young prince had almost immediately offered her lodgings within the palace, but Katryn had calmly explained that, should she accept, Varian would probably have her head. The human king already thought her an orc sympathizer, and she didn't want to also be labeled as a martyr. She had politely declined, and had instead asked the prince to help her find a home within the city, somewhere quiet and secluded, wherein she could study uninterrupted, and work on figuring out how and why Garrosh had vanished, but more importantly: where.

Anduin had managed to find Katryn a small house somewhere called Cut Throat Alley – an alley within Stormwind's walls virtually unknown to its denizens. It was only accessible through another shop, which sold wine, and by exiting through the back, one would fine themselves in Cut Throat Alley. It was aptly named for its prior crime and strife during the time of the Cataclysm, but since then, Varian had taken heart to clean up the city's underbelly, but for the alley, the name had stuck. The alley was virtually uninhabited, save for a few crows now and again, as well as the occasional homeless person, but they just slept in the alley way itself. Everyone who knew Katryn lived there, knew to let her be. She had already exhibited her powers once or twice, and she was fairly certain they now feared her, just a little.

She wasn't complaining.

It meant Katryn had time to work on her magic, spell work, and studying. For months now, she had been struggling in vain to figure out how Garrosh had managed to escape, and what exactly Kairoz had done. Almost every waking moment, Katryn thought of the brown orc, her anger towards him, mixed with a strange sensation of missing him, driving her to near insanity some days. She lay awake in her bed some nights, staring at the weathered ceiling, her emotions running on high.

As part of a way to help pass the time, Katryn had managed to get on the good side of a few of the mages in the Mage District of Stormwind. They had allowed her to help teach some of the classes held for the younger students in the city (not all of their parents wanted them going all the way to Dalaran to study magic), as well as helping out in Alchemy and Enchanting shops. In doing so, Katryn was able to pass the time in Stormwind with relative ease, and also practice her own magic, so as to not get too rusty.

The clock towner chimed again – had another hour already passed? Katryn stood, stretching her limbs, her bones and joints cracking and popping as she did. It was almost midafternoon, and was nearly time for her to begin her rounds of the Mage District. Once a week, the mages would take turns checking on everything in the Mage District, and make sure all was running smoothly. Today, she decided, she would ask Anduin to join her.

She and the prince had become good friends since the trial. They spent little time together, but on occasion, he would sneak from the palace, to her home, and they would spend some time drinking tea, and discussing events within the city. Katryn wondered if Anduin missed Jaina terribly, and if that was why he spent so much time with her. She knew Jaina had been like an aunt to him, and it had been hard on him to watch her become to bitter and hateful. Katryn had heard nothing from Jaina since her departure from Dalaran, and for that she was almost glad. It had sickened her knowing she had disappointed her former mentor, but also gladdened her because she knew she had done the right thing.

Katryn left her house, Nimera whickering softly as she did, and Katryn gently untied the hippogryph, allowing her to follow her mistress outside. Nimera then took flight, arcing into the sky, and disappearing into the sun. Katryn smiled fondly; Nimera always came back, after stretching her wings for a few hours. She enjoyed playing with the griffons that resided within Stormwind's walls, and Anduin had made sure Varian had had no objections to allowing Katryn to allow Nimera to do so.

Now, Katryn wandered up the streets of Stormwind, heading for the palace. She passed shops, smelled the different smells of the city: smoke, flowers, spices, and the sea (something she relished in, having not smelled the sea in over two decades). The sun was beating down, and she wiped a hand across her brow, squinting against the blinding light, as she finally came to the palace steps, ascending them with ease, listening as the bustling sound of the city die down behind her. She entered into the main corridor, the sudden change from light to dark momentarily causing her to stop and rub her eyes, before continuing on. She knew where to find Anduin: the courtyard.

Sure enough, as she came to the top of the steps, passing the great gold and azure throne where Varian sat upon, she turned left, seeing the green of the courtyard through another archway. She stepped into the courtyard, the sun once again beating down, and there she found Anduin, nose deep in a book, unaware of her presence. Katryn felt a small smile tug at her lips, and she cleared her throat softly. The youth's head snapped up from the book, and his own face broke into a smile.

"Katryn, how are you?" His voice sounded like it had dropped yet another octave since last they saw one another, nearly four weeks prior. Katryn had to stifle a laugh, and merely sat own beside the young man on the bench, as he took his book, placing it beside him.

"I'm doing alright," she paused, "as well as I can be, anyway. You?" She didn't like to discuss her lack of sleep, stress, and worry. She knew Anduin knew, but all the same, she didn't like to talk about it, and Anduin respected that.

"Fine – father has had a tighter noose on me, however, since the Temple."

Katryn's brows drew together. She knew all too well. Varian had yelled at her for a solid fifteen minutes the day she had arrived in Stormwind, looking for shelter. Anduin had defended her beautifully, something she was still very grateful for. Varian didn't like Katryn, and frankly, the feeling was mutual. But, she put up with him for Anduin's sake. She knew Varian had no one to blame for what happened at the trial, so he had turned on Katryn. After all, she had been there with Anduin, speaking to Garrosh on the last day. He blamed her for his son's safety being nearly jeopardized. He had no one else to blame.

She sighed, looking out over the courtyard, and towards the fields behind Stormwind, where Olivia's Pond was. "I noticed; we barely get to spend any time together." She turned back to the prince, "Do you want to join me for my rounds of the Mage District today? Surely Varian can't get mad about that: you're within Stormwind's walls."

Anduin smiled wryly, "You'd be surprised what my father can and will get mad at these days, but I'd love to."

Katryn grinned, and the two stood, Anduin putting his book back on the shelf of one of the many bookstands in the courtyard. "Have you heard any more from Wrathion, by the way?" She asked plainly, "You know, since the Temple." They fell into step, leaving the courtyard behind, and entering back into the throne room.

The golden haired prince shook his head, "No, I haven't – and I'm worried. I think he knew something we didn't, before all of this happened." For someone so young, Anduin certainly worried about things beyond his kin.

Katryn nodded slowly, "Well, ever since Garrosh vanished, it has been pretty quiet." Her mind began to wander. "Maybe he just wanted to escape, rather than exact revenge?"

Anduin raised a brow quizzically, "You really enjoy giving him the benefit of the doubt, don't you?"

Katryn came back down to reality, scowling at him, "I do not… shut up."

"Eloquent." Anduin smirked. Katryn opened her mouth to retort, when a voice rang out behind them.

"Anduin, where are you going?"

They both turned, to see Varian standing behind them, having just exited the military room right of the throne, no doubt. Varian often spend a lot of time in there, working on battle plans, and generally plotting.

"Hello, Varian," Katryn said stiffly.

Varian barely acknowledged her, "Katryn." He turned to his son, "Anduin, I'll say again: where are you going?"

Anduin looked like her very much wanted to roll his eyes. "I was joining Katryn for a walk, father."

Katryn struggled to keep the sarcasm out of her voice as she spoke. "Don't worry, Varian, he's not leaving the city. I was about to do my rounds for the Mage District, and asked Anduin if he wanted to accompany me."

Varian rounded on her, seemingly ready to lecture the young woman, when suddenly, there was a sound. The three of them turned, to see a soldier hurrying up the ramp from the outside towards them. He wore traditional Alliance armor, and he looked exhausted – almost as if he had been running for several days. When he finally reached the trio, he bent double gasping for air. Between gasps, he managed to utter:

"Sire, we have news from the south."

Varian stiffened, his skin whitening. "What is it; what's happened?" Beside her, Katryn felt Anduin shift uncomfortably.

The solider sucked in air like a fish out of water. "Sire… Nethergarde Keep…" Katryn felt her skin chill off, the Blasted Lands?

Varian was losing patience. "Spit it out, man!"

The solider had managed to calm, and now straightened. Katryn could see his armor was flecked with blood, dirt, and ash. Why? "It's fallen, my king. The keep has fallen." The solider shut his eyes, taking in a few more well deserved deep breaths of clean air.

Varian took a step back, shocked. "That's… impossible. To who, to what?"

The solider looked grim, and the words he uttered nearly sent Varian into a blood craze. "Orcs, your highness."

Katryn and Anduin both exchanged a nervous look, as Varian exploded on the spot."…Orcs? _Orcs?_ After everything we agreed to in the last few months? _I'll kill Vol'jin!_ "

The soldier's eyes widened, and he began to flail his hands like a madman. "No, King Varian, you don't understand – "

Varian whirled to face the solider, looking about ready to eat him alive. " _What_ don't I understand?"

"Their banner, it wasn't of the Horde. It was one I have never seen before."

Varian let out a mirthless laugh. "So the orcs have formed some kind of resistance, then? We must alert the militia, we march at dawn to kill these green bastards." He turned to return to the military room, but the solider spoke yet again.

"That's the thing, sire, there is something else."

Varian looked ready to explode a second him. He whipped around again, practically foaming at the mouth. "For the love of… _what else?_ "

"These orcs…" the soldier stammered pathetically, "they weren't green."

Varian sobered almost instantly. "They… what?"

"They were brown, sire. Out of all of them. Not a single one was green."

Varian looked between the soldier, to Katryn and Anduin, as if he expected someone to know the answer. "How is that supposed to make a difference?"

"It does."

Katryn's voice sounded small by comparison, but she was confident in her statement. Beside her, Anduin looked even more nervous. Probably because of how angry Varian was becoming.

"Katryn…" The young man whispered in warning.

Katryn ignored his protests, turning instead to face Varian. "It makes a difference, Varian. I lived in Dalaran for over twenty years, I have seen many, many different orcs come through, and very rarely were any brown, if ever. It was so uncommon. For this soldier to say he has seen an entire army of them? Seems very farfetched, if you ask me. But not something done by the Horde."

Varian said nothing – he looked between them all again, seemingly unsure of what to do next. He looked lost, angry, and confused. He had no idea how to react, and Katryn felt a small stab of empathy. She spoke again, softer this time, directly to her now, she supposed, king.

"Something is wrong, Varian. We need help."

Varian took another new moments of silence, before turning back to them. "I know who to contact." He looked at Anduin, "Son, go to your quarters, and stay there. If these creatures are south of us, it could only be a matter of time before they are here."

Anduin looked affronted. "Father…" His protest was met with a scowl.

" _Go, Anduin_." Varian's tone was nothing to be argued with. Anduin, looking mildly defeated, turned and headed towards the door that led up to his chambers. He glanced over his shoulder at Katryn, who waved meekly to him.

"Bye." She mouthed, and the youth nodded once, before disappearing out of sight. Once the door had slammed shut behind him, Varian turned to face Katryn and the soldier.

"Send word of this to all the leaders of the Alliance, and then bring me a quill and parchment." He spoke directly to the soldier, and as he did, Katryn felt he severity of the situation sting her exposed skin like needle flies. The last words Varian uttered sent a chill galloping up her spine.

"We need to contact Khadgar."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Short, but sweet. A good start from a hiatus, I think. Hope y'all enjoyed!**


	21. A Rift in Time

**A/N:** **Hi, friends! I am back. Thanks for bearing with all the hiatuses on this story. I get so busy IRL, and have little time to work on this story. Between work, art, and writing my own original novel, this guy gets pushed to the back burner sometimes. Alas, such is the way of things. Even so, here I am enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard Entertainment, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 **A Rift in Time**

* * *

Katryn paced her room with quick strides, her footfalls resounding through the small, enclosed space like clap of thunder. She ground her teeth, her irritation evident in her posture and expression. By the hearth sat Anduin, his young face contorted with emotion, from confusion, to worry, he watched his friend as she practically ran from one end of the room, to the other.

"Katryn," the prince began slowly, "it's been an hour."

"It just doesn't make any sense!" She cried out suddenly, stopping in her tracks, and startling the young man. She whipped around to face him, "It has to be Garrosh. Think about it: he disappears for four months, and now suddenly a whole army of brown orcs show up?"

"It is strange, I'll admit," Anduin muttered, "but do you really think it could be Garrosh?"

"Who else could it be?" Katryn sighed, flopping down onto her bed. "It's been a month since those sieges started, and have you seen the weaponry they have? It's way more advanced than any orc from Outland should have."

"Do you think that's where he went" Anduin asked, leaning forward on his chair.

Katryn shrugged, "I mean, it's possible, but in my opinion, unlikely. The presence of the Alliance and the Horde is still too strong there, he'd have been seen by now."

"That's true," Anduin agreed softly, "then how else does this make sense? How do we know it's Garrosh?"

Katryn looked out her open bedroom window, and into the streets of Cut Throat Alley. She could hear the gulls in the harbor cawing away, and smelt the sea air. She took a breath, and looked back at Anduin. "I just… I have a feeling, is all."

Anduin raised a brow, "A feeling?"

Katryn scowled, "Shut up." She stomped back over to the window, and shut it loudly. "Come on, it's getting late in the day; your father will want you back soon."

Anduin rolled his eyes, but stood as well, and together they left Katryn's home. She knew he didn't need the escort, but if the two wanted to continue to spend time together, she had to make sure he arrived to and left the castle as safely as possible. They wandered out of Cut Throat Alley, and made their way back up the streets of Stormwind, towards the castle, looming in the distance.

Khadgar had arrived less than a month before, and it had been strange for Katryn to see him again, after so many years. He had visited Dalaran a few times, and Katryn had only spoken to him a handful of times. He knew who she was, of course, having a memory like an elephant, but still, it was strange for her. He, too, was no longer a mage of the Kirin Tor, and that they shared in common. Khadgar, however, was stronger, better known, and much more respected than Katryn was, and she felt a slight bit embarrassed, when seeing him again.

Now, he spent days at a time at Varian's side, along with a Draenei general Katryn did not know, and Thrall, who was also convinced that the whole ordeal was Garrosh's doing. It was a little unsettling seeing an orc in Stormwind's barracks, but Varian respected Thrall, and vice versa, so they continued to work together, as best as they could. They wouldn't allow Katryn or Anduin in the room while planning, something that irked Katryn to no end. They were treating her like a child, and it angered her to no end. She could tell it annoyed Anduin, too, since every time Varian shut the door when they were present, he'd sigh audibly.

"I just know I could be of use to them," Katryn was muttering as they made their way back to the castle.

Anduin glanced sideways at her as they approached the steps to the castle. "You know why they won't let you help, right?"

Katryn stopped, looking both surprised, and a little hurt. "Why?" She wasn't sure she wanted to even hear the answer. But, she got it anyway.

For the first time in her knowing him, Anduin actually looked upset with her. She faced her, his face filled with an exhaustion now youth should know. "Come on, Katryn. You practically said Garrosh was a good person back on Pandaria. Yes, he saved your life, but he tried to kill me, and ordered the killings of countless others." The words, blunt and quiet, stung, and Katryn eyed Anduin, unsure of what to say next.

"I know, Anduin, I haven't forgotten." Her whisper was almost taken away by the wind that swept between them, pushed from the ocean beyond.

Anduin crossed his arms, staring at her. "Katryn, honestly, you feel like they're treating you like a child?"

Katryn couldn't hardly contain her indignation that time. "Yes!" Her voice rang out like one of the bells often heard from Stormwind's clock tower. What Anduin said in response nearly caused her to gasp out of shock and hurt.

"That's because you've been acting like one!" Anduin shouted, he actually shouted. Katryn stared at him in disbelief.

"I… what?"

Anduin shook his head, sighing loudly. "Katryn, seriously, think about it: you renounce your vows, and defend Garrosh, in front of my father, and Aunt Jaina? They're two people who hate him more than anyone, I think. Except maybe Baine. And you defended him?" The boy sounded on the verge of frustrated tears now, "You need to consider yourself lucky that you can stay in Stormwind, because if I wasn't here to vouch for you, my father might have branded you a traitor, and you could be _dead_ right now!"

Katryn felt a small lump for in her throat. She couldn't lose her only friend her had there… "Anduin… I…"

The prince stepped away from her, his face filled with his own pain, "Look, I'm sorry, Katryn, but you needed to hear that. You've been complaining for weeks now about how my father won't include you in the efforts to find Garrosh. But, that's probably because they're worried that if they do find him, you'll stop them from killing him on sight!"

That did it. Katryn felt all the anger, hurt, and sleepless nights since the trial, build up into one, huge ball of white hot rage.

"You're damn right I would!" Her voice cut through the air like a blade, and Anduin leapt back in surprise at her sudden outburst.

"Katryn…" He began, his own face full of regret.

Katryn was having none of it. Her pain spilled over like a waterfall. "The Celestials wanted him to _live_ , Anduin. The most pure beings in existence, except maybe Alexstrasza, _who also showed compassion for him_ , wanted him to _live!_ " She sounded shrill, throwing her hands up above her, certain she looked as crazy as she felt, no doubt. "They showed _mercy_ , and understood that he isn't truly evil. They understood something that we as the mortal races _can't_ , Anduin. We can't understand compassion and mercy, and only treat those we condemn like animals because it makes us feel better! Well, you know what happened to me? I didn't treated Garrosh like an animal, not even from the start. I treated him like a _person_ , and you know what happened? _He did the same._ He treated me like a person, too. It took a while, but he did. And, he saved my life! _Twice!_ He saved my life _twice_ , Anduin! Does that sound like some sort of heartless barbarian to you? Does it? _No!_ " She took a gasp for air, and continued before she could be interrupted.

"I had no idea what his plan was, when he escaped. I had no idea he was planning something at all. So, if your caveman of a father wants to brand me a traitor for expressing an opinion that differs from his own, then fine, let him! I don't plan to betray anyone – not you, not Garrosh, not any faction, not even myself. But, I do plan on doing the right thing, and that's honouring what the August Celestials wanted: a fair trial. I plan on doing the right thing, and being more than just some old fashioned, hate filled mortal."

Anduin stared at her, unblinking, his expression unreadable, though she was pretty sure he was hurt. "Katryn…" He spoke quietly, but they were interrupted when a guard raced up to them.

"My prince!" The guard nearly bent double, gasping for breath, as he skidded to a stop in front of them.

Anduin stepped forward in concern. "Yes? What is it?"

The guard looked up at him, quickly saluting, before speaking. "The king requests your presence in the throne room immediately."

Anduin paled, and exchanged a look with Katryn before responding. "We're coming."

They hurried along the cobblestone with the guard, up the steps, and into the keep. As they hurried Anduin turned to Katryn. "What do you think he wants?"

"I don't know." Was her curt reply.

Anduin looked sad, "Katryn…"

She defrosted slightly at the tone. "Look, we said what we needed to say, let's not dwell on it." She forced a smile, which the prince gently responded to in kind, before nodding.

"Alright."

The guard left them at the base of the ramp, leading up to the throne room, and the two raced up using long strides, until they arrived, both out of breath, in the throne room, to find Varian, Thrall, and Khadgar standing together, looking grim.

Anduin rushed to his fathers side. "Father! What's going on?" He reach for Varian, who placed a hand on his son's shoulder, before looking passed him, and nodding once to Katryn.

"Katryn."

She pursed her lips, still not on the best terms with the king. "Varian." She glanced at Khadgar, who stood nearby, silver hair glimmering in the dying light of the day. His knowing icy eyes twinkled as he looked at her. "Khadgar." She spoke softly, and the wizard smiled once, nodding. Katryn finally nodded to Thrall, who gave her a warm smile, albeit slightly strained.

"Son," Varian began, getting everyone's attention as he spoke to Anduin, "I have to leave Stormwind for a while. There are reports from the Blasted Lands that orcs have begun pouring out of the Dark Portal – Nethergarde Keep has been retaken as their base, after it's defeat weeks ago. They're everywhere, and I must – "

"You must remain here, Varian." Khadgar's voice cut in promptly, "As I have told you, I have this under control. Go'el and I can handle it."

Varian bristled at the comment, "It's _my_ kingdom, Khadgar."

Khadgar nodded, matter-of-factly, "And as such, you must remain here to rule it. In Orgrimmar, Vol'jin understands this. He knows his place is helping his people, not fighting an unknown foe."

Varian's expression soured, "They aren't unknown! They are filthy brown _beasts_!" His voice rang loudly through the room, and Katryn rolled her eyes, unsurprised.

It was Thrall's turn to look irritated. "Careful how you speak, Varian." The green orc's voice growled low, and Katryn glanced warily at him as he spoke.

It was Varian's turn to growl now. "I am careful."

Khadgar stepped between them, "Gentlemen, please. I asked you both here today, not because of the siege, but because of its source: The Dark Portal. I have been the site of the war raging, and it is a bloody one. But, the Dark Portal itself has changed. A sinister energy now seeps from within, from a land not our own."

"Outland?" Katryn spoke without realizing it. Khadgar looked to her, but his expression was not unkind. He smiled slightly, but also looked worried.

"If it is what I fear, then yes, and no."

"So, what do you propose we do then, Guardian?" Varian stepped forward.

Khadgar turned, addressing them all as a whole. "I will lead a charge through the Dark Portal, and on our end, speak with our commanders, and have them ready to join us when they can. For now, Varian, you must remain here, with your son, and your people."

Before Varian could interject, Anduin stepped up. "It's a perfect plan, Khadgar, thank you. Please, do what you need to, and let us know how we can help further."

Varian looked affronted, "Anduin…?!"

The youth rounded on is father, "Father, you are not a gladiator anymore, you are a king, and your place is here, in Stormwind, being a king. The wolf must remain with its pack, father."

Katryn snickered to herself at the comment and, thankfully, no one noticed.

Varian looked ready to throw a fit, but calmed himself instead. "Fine."

"Wonderful!" Khadgar sounded far too excited, considering what lay ahead. "We will leave at dawn."

* * *

She wasn't going to just sit by and let them go without her.

Katryn sat on the foot of her bed. Nearby, Nimera lay her great head on the floor, watching Katryn with interest. At the foot of the bed beside Katryn, sat a backpack, filled with all the essential things she'd need for her journey. She knew she hadn't been asked to come along, but she also knew that she couldn't just sit by, and let this all go down without her. She had something to prove, and she'd be damned if she didn't at least try. Anduin had begged her not to, and she'd not promised a thing, but she knew he wouldn't be happy when he found out. She'd just have to explain herself to him when she got back. That was all she could do.

Katryn stood, threw her backpack over her shoulder, and gently led Nimera outside She turned to look at the great beast. "Listen, girl, when I go through that portal, you need to stay here, in Azeroth, okay? I can't risk something happening to you out there, got it?" Her face was promptly bunted hard with a beak, and she smile fondly, before mounting up. As Nimera took off into the morning light, heading south for the Blasted Lands, Katryn glanced over her shoulder, watching at Stormwind became a tiny dot in their wake.

* * *

It was chaos at the Dark Portal.

It took two hours, but Katryn and Nimera had finally arrived at the scene of the carnage. Katryn had to shield her eyes from all the smoke and soot in the air, as they touched down upon a small hill, overlooking the scene of the battle going on down below.

Orcs and humans fought mercilessly, swords clashed, and the smell of fire and blood filled Katryn's nose. The sound of cannons and gun fire filled the air, and she could see siege weapons used by the orcs, that she had never seen used ever before. They certainly looked a lot more advanced than anything the orcs of the Horde had used before. Some were just balls make of spikes, used to flatten enemies in their path, and others were cannons that spewed fire and brimstone. It was so unbearably hot there, and she could already feel herself beginning to sweat. Below her, she saw a group of orcs come charging out of the Dark Portal, weapons raised high.

" _FOR THE IRON HORDE!_ " They roared, and the sound sent a chill up Katryn's spine. The Iron Horde? What was that? Khadgar had been right, too. Something about the magic coming from that thing felt off – felt wrong. Before she could take more than a moment to consider what it meant, she saw a group of people, not orcs, suddenly appear at the top of the hill, racing down the slope towards the portal. They were led by Khadgar and Thrall.

" _Storm the portal!_ "

Khadgar was shouting above all the noise, and the group barreled into the portal, and disappeared, but not before Katryn heard a resounding yell of, "For Azeroth!" As she watched, more and more soldiers followed, and the orcs looked momentarily surprised, before a few follow them back inside.

Katryn took a breath. She knew this was the moment she'd been thinking about all night: leaving Azeroth. It was something she'd not done before. She had always been here, on this planet, and Light only knew where she'd end up if she entered that portal, too. But, she also knew she had to do something. She wasn't about to let Garrosh, if he was even in there, get killed before they knew the truth. She steeled herself for a moment, before turning to look at Nimera, who was regarding her rather sadly.

"Be a good girl," Katryn whispered, gently stroking her feathers. "I love you so much. I'll be back to get you soon." Nimera let out a small sound that sounded almost like a whimper, and Katryn felt hot tears sting her eyes. She knew the repercussions for what she was about to do would be dire, but in that moment, she didn't care. She hugged Nimera tightly. "Go back to Stormwind. I know you understand me, girl." She gently let go, and gave Nimera a quick slap on her hindquarters, causing her to squawk in surprise, and take flight. Katryn was left in a cloud of dust, watching her companion fly off into the sky. She screwed her eyes up, and looked back to the portal. If she lost herself now, she'd never make it. She took one last deep breath, found a clear path to the portal…

And blinked.

She reappeared a mere few feet from the portal, didn't even give it a second thought, before running as fast as she could, and into the swirling mess of magic before her. As she did, she felt that familiar sensed of dropping like a stone, and feeling the wind rushing through her hair, only to find herself standing on the other side now.

What she saw made her stomach drop.

This wasn't Outland – at least not the way it was depicted in books, and in the tales from travelers in Dalaran. This wasn't Hellfire Peninsula, and the sky above wasn't the Twisting Nether, either. No, this was a jungle, and a dense one at that.

Oh, and it was on fire.

Katryn whirled back on the spot, and narrowly missed having her head taken off by a passing orc warrior. She leapt to the side, and raced to find cover, which ended up being behind a large, rock pillar. As she peered out from behind it, she was before her an astonishing scene. Orcs were everywhere, clad in armor unheard of on the Horde, and Stormwind soldiers fought them. The sky was a deep red, and the dark green of the trees surrounding them were unknown to her. Above them, the Dark Portal rose, towering, and more majestic than its sibling on Azeroth. At least, Katryn assumed they were no longer on Azeroth, anyway.

The sound of battle rang in her ears, as she tried to shield herself from any more orcs. She strained her eyes, trying to see where Khadgar and the others had gone. She was so preoccupied, that she didn't even notice the figure approaching her from behind. When the hand clamped down on her shoulder, she screamed and whirled around, frost magic ready to annihilate whoever had grabbed her.

She found herself face-to-face with Khadgar, and the wizard was not happy.

"Katryn?!" He was barely audible over the noise of battle, but his expression looked, for once, murderous. Katryn opened her mouth to reply, when suddenly there was an explosion from somewhere below them, and they were both thrown backwards. As Katryn struggled to centre herself again, she heard someone yell above all the chaos.

" _Run!_ "

Katryn had hardly any time to think before she was being ushered by Khadgar to run, and together they sprinted down some nearby stairs, grouping back up with the remaining soldiers, Thrall, a few Draenei, and everyone else, as they tore like mad people away from the entrance to the Dark Portal. They could hear orcs yelling behind them, and smell more fires burning. Katryn could also make out the sounds of the jungle itself: birds, reptiles, and insects. It was all so unfamiliar, but she had no time to stop and listen, or even panic. She forced her legs to move, her staff bumping uncomfortably against her back, and her bag jostling her as she raced along with the group. They came up a path, passing huts, also on fire, until the noises of battle slowly began to die down behind them. They came to a particularly large hut, unscathed by flame, and all piled inside, slamming the door shut. Katryn tripped at the door closed, landing on her back and staring upside down at everything, and every one.

" _Oof!_ "

No sooner had and silence filled the room, and Katryn bailed, did Khadgar speak.

" _Where is she?!_ " Katryn could hear him pushing his way through the others, some looking at her, laying flat on her back like an idiot, and others at him, looking nervous at the wizard's oncoming wrath. Finally, Khadgar stopped, and stood above Katryn, looking positively livid with her. Katryn stared up at him, trying to think of something clever to say, something that would make her get in less trouble than she was already certain she was in. Instead, she said the first, meek thing that came to mind.

"…yay, Katryn's here!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Okay, so there's that! I don't remember a whole lot of WloD to be honest, so if things appear rushed, or out of context, that's why. But, I hope this was good! Ta, ta for now!**


	22. Draenor

**A/N:** **I can't think of a darn thing to say this time around. It's been a long time since I last updated, sorry! Creative juices flow as they please, it seems. But, here is a long one before BfA drops soon. Once that happens, I may be trapped in my computer for a while. Anyway, read on!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard Entertainment, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **Draenor**

* * *

Khadgar looked joyful.

Or, at least Katryn thought he did. Considering she was staring at him from upside down, his face, which she now sickeningly realized was contorted into a grimace, rather than a grin. It looked mildly lopsided as she lay there in a heap on the floor of the hut. All around her, she heard murmuring, and as she struggled to orient herself, she was suddenly hauled to her feet quite unceremoniously. The young mage found herself face-to-face with Khadgar, who looked positively livid, if such an emotion was even possible for the older magic caster.

"Katryn," he began slowly, his voice barely audible, but still capable of sending a chill running down her spine, "What are you doing here? Were you not explicitly told that you were not permitted to come?"

"Yes," she found herself replying, "but, not for lack of trying, Khadgar. Besides, you yourself had no issues with me coming along. It was Varian who was against it." And Anduin, she mentally added. She squared her shoulders – she had to stand by what she felt was right. "I did nothing wrong by being here. From what I have seen in the mere moments I've been… wherever this is, I can only assume you need my help, too. You efforts, and armies, have taken quite the blow."

Katryn amazed even herself with how confident she sounded, despite internally, and possibly externally, wanting to vomit. She knew Khadgar wasn't happy with her being there, but she also knew that, were she not able to defend her actions, she'd surely be either sent back, or deemed a traitor, and executed for high treason.

Khadgar said nothing at first, his face unreadable. She was certain he wanted to say a hell of a lot more, but they had little time. In the few short moments they had been in the hut, more explosions, yelling, and clanging could be heard, deep in the jungle. Khadgar paled, and Katryn whirled on the spot as another boom sounded, this time much closer by than before.

She continued to stare, as Khadgar turned to face the group, his face grim. "We cannot stay here, we must go. Now." Everyone nodded, and began to hurriedly pack. As they were, Katryn cautiously approached Khadgar.

"Khadgar, what do you want me to do?" She whispered, so as to not include the others in their discussion. Khadgar turned to look down at her, his expression unreadable, but not unkind. He turned to face her, as the others began to move out from the hut, leaving the two magic users standing within, staring at one another.

"Keep your head down, Katryn." His response was simple, as he threw his staff across his back, ushering her out of the hut, and into the smoke filed jungle. The air nearly choked them, and Katryn felt her eyes begin to water. She squinted, looking back at Khadgar. "I do not dislike you, I must say." He added, as they sprinted through the underbrush, following the others. "In fact, I felt you and I could've been great friends. However, your presence here throws a wrench into our plans, and for that, I am not pleased."

That stung. "I'm sorry," was all she could get out. Katryn felt guilt, shame, and something else, was it anger? She didn't meet his gaze, and she could feel Khadgar watching her. She heard him sigh audibly.

"If you can help, do it. If not, just stay close." Katryn glanced up, failing to hide her joy in being able to help out. Khadgar's mouth twitched, but he didn't further the conversation. Instead, he looked out over the vast, dense expanse of trees. "There must be a way out of this jungle."

They trekked on for what felt like an eternity, winding their way through vines, trees, grass, and a variety of tropical birds. Katryn wiped sweat from her forehead, feeling it continue to drip down her neck and back. If she had thought The Jade Forest had been muggy, this was much worse. They trudged through mud, up and down hills, getting snagged by branches, until, finally…

"Khadgar, look!" Katryn pointed down their makeshift path. There, clearly visible through the trees, was something huge, made of stone, with a massive archway.

Khadgar stared in awe, "Is that an _arena?_ " The group stopped short, and Katryn nearly ran into Thrall's back. The green orc looked down at her, and she looked away, embarrassed. She scurried over to Khadgar.

"What's an arena doing in the middle of a jungle?" She asked, straining her eyes to see through the leaves. She was getting so tired of squinting. Who would live in a place like this? Let alone build an arena in it?

The group ventured forth, moving as silently as possible, entering into the arena. Katryn stared, amazed. It was massive, bigger than any arena she had ever seen, and certainly dwarfing The Argent Tournament grounds from her youth.

She paused suddenly. Remembering the Argent Tournament had caused her to think about Garrosh – and it wasn't a fleeting thought, as it had been for all those months after his disappearance. No, this was much more than that. She hadn't really fixated on him since that day, until now. She was there, at least, she hoped she was. She was, quite possibly, exactly where Garrosh had escaped to. Perhaps this time, she could convince him to change his mind… When she saw him, how would she react? How would he react? Would he be glad to see her? Would he be angry? Would he…

"Khadgar, the door!" Katryn's head snapped up, bringing her back to her unwelcome reality, as the door to the arena suddenly slammed shut behind them. Katryn heard Khadgar swear as it did.

"Dammit, we're trapped."

It was then that the laughter could be heard. An eerie silence fell over the group, as they all looked upwards at once, to the source of the laughing. Above them, they saw a cliff overlooking the arena. Upon it, stood several orcs, each more barbaric than the next. One, with long, unkempt black, broke free from the group, and leapt down onto a platform, landing with a deafening sound. He rose, now, and Katryn saw his skin was a sickly grey colour, and he was missing an arm. In its place, was instead a dangerous looking blade.

The orc leered at the group, displaying several rows of sharp, yellow tusks. "Greetings, Small Teeth. I am Kargath Bladefist." His voice echoed throughout the arena, booming like a drum.

Katryn and Khadgar exchanged a look, and Katryn mouthed, "Small Teeth?" at him, while pointing to her own teeth. Khadgar shrugged, before addressing the orc himself.

"Are you here to kill us, Kargath?" The wizard sounded overly confident, and Katryn smirked, admiring it.

Bladefist threw back his head, cackling again, and the sound sent a chill up Katryn's spine. "Kill you? No, that would be too easy. I delight in the entertainment of the arena." He turned, spreading his arms wide, and it was then that Katryn noticed the small army or orc warriors gathering around them. "Come, Small Teeth, fight my warriors! Kill one hundred, and you can leave. Fail, and we take your lives." He snarled out the last words, before turning to address the larger group of orcs behind them, watching from the cliff face. "Warchief! Do you wish you witness an easy kill?"

It was the biggest of them, a large brown orc with long black hair, half up and half down, whose deep, grating voice filled the air next. "Fear mongering is beneath you, Kargath. But I cannot deny, we are in need of a good bloodshed." His face broke into a terrifying grin, and as it did, Katryn felt a stab of something. Was it… was it familiarity? Did she know this orc? "Rise up, Iron Horde, bring these small toothed monstrosities' heads to your Warchief!" The sound of his voice echoed across the arena, and Katryn reached for her staff, preparing to fight for her life. However, just as she was about to draw it, Bladefist said something that caused her blood to freeze in her veins.

"You heard Warchief Hellscream! FOR THE IRON HORDE!"

Everything sounded like rushing water. Katryn felt her gaze slowly rise up to the orc again, taking in his appearance further. "Did he say… _Hellscream?_ " She whispered, staring in awe. She looked at his face, his skin, and his eyes. Then, the realization dawned on her. Was this… was this Grom Hellscream? Was this Garrosh's father?

She had no more time to ponder, when Khadgar yelled, "Katryn, _focus!_ " She whirled on the spot, as Khadgar cast a huge ice barrier, freezing the remaining orcs where they stood. Katryn had been so focused on Grom, that she hadn't even noticed that there had been fighting going on around her. Now, everyone was sprinting to the door of the arena, which had magically opened once again.

" _Run!_ " Khadgar was yelling, as they took off. Katryn realized as she ran that this door was the opposite one from which they came, meaning they were going further and further into the jungle.

"You seem to have only killed ninety-nine, wizard." Bladefist yelled after them, amusement in the orc's tone, coupled with irritation, probably at the lack of bloodshed.

"Then I guess we owe you one!" Khadgar shot back over this shoulder, and Katryn let out a snort as they ran.

They tore through the jungle, and behind them they could hear the sounds of Bladefist's warriors chasing them. Finally, they came to the opening of a huge cave, and everyone piled inside. Katryn turned on the spot, magic tingling at her fingers. She reached upwards, struggling to tear the rocks from the walls, bring the earth upwards, anything to keep them safe from these monsters. She glanced at Khadgar over her shoulder, shouting at him.

"Khadgar, help me _bring it down!_ "

Khadgar nodded once, hurrying to stand beside her. "I'll need your help, Katryn. Everyone else, get as far inside as you can!" The two mages turned back to face the oncoming horde of orcs. Katryn felt her vision blur as her eyes began to glow blue, as did Khadgar's. They reached upwards with the Arcane, feeling their fingers intertwine around the rocks, feeling it break in their grasp. With all the strength she had, Katryn brought her arms ripping down through the air, with little resistance on her own body, but much with her magic. Above her, she saw the rocks begin to crumble, and she and Khadgar leapt back into the cave, as the rocks came tumbling down…

* * *

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Where are we?"

"It looks like a cave system. We should keep moving. We need to get out of this place."

The dust had cleared, leaving the group in darkness, and in silence. Katryn conjured a fireball, as did Khadgar, allowing some light, as they began to make their way through the tunnels of the cave. It was so quiet, it was almost too loud for Katryn. She hated the dark, especially a heavy dark. Back in Dalaran, she had always slept with some sort of light source, whether it be her own magic, or the street lamps. All she had now was her small flame, and her courage. She hated it.

"We have sent word to Shadowmoon Valley." One of the Draenei in the group announced suddenly. "My people will meet us at the harbor. We must get there."

"Shadowmoon Valley?" Katryn asked, "Is that where the Draenei are from?"

The Draenei turned back to look at her, his blue eyes glimmering in the dim light and his blue skin seeming to shimmer, as well. He was one of the people to join their group who was native to this place, or so Katryn had assumed. "No, we are from a place called Argus, but we came here, to Draenor, seeking asylum."

"Did you get it?" She asked timidly, not wanting to be rude.

He smiled sadly, "For a time. These last few months have been… difficult. We have seen much war and murder. Ever since –" He was cut off by a hiss from Khadgar up ahead from them.

"Stop!"

The group froze, and Katryn inched over to Khadgar, dousing her flame as she did. IN the distance, she could see a purple light. "What is it?"

Khadgar shook his head, "There are… I think they are cultists, ahead." He turned to the Draenei Katryn had been speaking to, "Maladaar, how do we escape?"

Maladaar looked around, his tendrils gently swinging as he did. "We need to go up. There are stairs; we can use them to leave this place."

Khadgar sighed, looking once again grim. "Looks like we have another fight on our hands. Katryn," he turned to the young mage, "stay here with some of the refugees and soldiers, we will clear out the rest of this cave." Begrudgingly, she nodded, and Khadgar and the others disappeared.

The next few minutes sounded absolutely hilarious without any visuals. All Katryn could hear was the occasional grunt, and few shrieks, Khadgar yelling, the sound of running, and finally, after a few moments of silence, one extremely large fireball being detonated. She had to make sure she was sober when they returned, because in that moment, all she wanted to do was burst out laughing.

"Up here!"

Katryn glanced upwards, and saw Khadgar leaning over some kind of balcony, gesturing to her. "Come on." He said once, before disappearing. Katryn nodded to the others, and they hurried through the now empty tunnels, save for a few orc bodies, and up a ramp. They found Khadgar with the rest of the group, standing by another huge door, leading towards a small shaft of light, which Katryn guessed was the exit. As they approached Katryn saw a few new members with them, one being a Draenei female, with white hair, dressed in rags.

"Who's this?" Katryn asked, immediately wary of the newcomer.

The Draenei woman answered her question, her voice quiet and kind. "My name is Yrel. I was held prisoner here. I want to help."

Katryn stared at her, as Khadgar addressed her himself. "Can you get us to the harbor?"

Yrel nodded, her blue eyes glowing slightly brighter. "We need to get up high, and send a distress signal. But yes, they'll see it."

Khadgar looked skeptical. "Were they already posed in the harbor?"

Yrel smiled slightly, "We can speak with the Naaru, they will warn the others."

"You use holy magic, then?" Katryn interjected, as the group set out towards the exit, moving as quickly as possible.

Yrel glanced sideways at her as they jogged up the path. "I do. And you?"

"I'm a mage. I use arcane, fire, and frost, on occasion."

The Draenei woman looked impressed. "Fascinating. We must speak further once we are safe."

Katryn, surprised by her sudden interest and kindness, felt herself smiling as well. "I'd like that."

They came to the exit of the caves, only to find themselves overlooking yet another portion of the jungle. This time, however, they also overlooked what looked like a training grounds. Beyond that, Katryn could see gulls circling overhead. It was the harbor, it had to be. Khadgar followed her gaze, and their eyes came to rest upon a dam to the left, holding back a large amount of water.

"There's a dam," Katryn stated simply. Beside her, Khadgar nodded.

"I see that. It may be our only way out."

Katryn felt a chill. Had she heard him correctly? She turned back to the wizard. "Khadgar, you're not thinking…"

He looked determined. "If I can flood it, we can get to the top with ease. I am not making these people fight their way through another army with no weapons, Katryn."

Katryn looked back around, struggling to find anything, some other way to avoid flooding an entire area. When she saw none, she slowly turned back to Khadgar, who was watching her expectantly.

She shut her eyes for an instant, before uttering. "Okay, do it."

For a moment, Khadgar looked far too please for someone who was about t blow something up. "Everyone, stand back! Get to high ground!"

He raced passed them, down the hill, passing orc soldiers and workers, who began to chase after him. Katryn had to stifle a giggle, watching the older mage act like an excited child. Finally, Khadgar came to a halt in front of the dam, slamming his hands together. Katryn watched in fascination as he began to move his hands in a circle, passing them over and under each other. As he did, ice, fire, water, earth, and air, all became as one, creating something Katryn could only assume was a bomb. As she watched, Khadgar slowly pushed his creation away from himself, and it floated towards the dam. He then turned on his heel, raising his hands above him again, as they began to glow white.

Before Katryn had a moment to comprehend what he was doing, she was suddenly transported through the air at breakneck speed, and found herself rematerializing beside Khadgar, along with the rest of the group, who looked equally as surprised. It took Katryn a moment to realize Khadgar had teleported them to his location.

No sooner had he done so, did he yell, " _RUN!_ "

Behind them, there was an explosion, unlike anything Katryn had ever heard, and she felt water spray onto them as they raced up the path on the other side of the basin they had momentarily before been standing on the opposite side of. She could hear water crashing down behind them, the yells of the orcs left to drown, and the sound of there feet slamming into the earth as they ran for their lives. When they finally came to a halt, the harbor was maybe another two hundred feet away, and before them stood a huge mechanism, possibly a giant catapult. Khadgar turned to a Dark Iron Dwarf standing nearby.

"Thaelin, can you get up high and sent off a flare?"

The dwarf sized up the structure, red eyes glinting with excitement. "Aye, I can."

Khadgar grinned, "Excellent, do that. We have maybe a few minutes before this place is overrun with orcs and siege weaponry." Thaelin took off, hurrying up the side of the monstrosity as fast as his little legs could take him. He reminded Katryn a bit of Tormant, probably because he was a dwarf, too. She smiled sadly, thinking fondly of her friends back in Dalaran, and wondered in that moment if she would ever see them again. Surely they would never believe her if they ever shared this story with them… She felt a pang of guilt again, and her gazed travelled to Khadgar, who stood nearby, surveying the area. She took a breath, and approached him, intending to apologize for everything.

"Khadgar…" She spoke softly, reaching for his arm to get his attention. The wizard looked down at her, and his expression softened. He held up a hand as she began to speak, and she fell silent.

"No, Katryn, let me speak. I was unkind to you earlier, and for that, I am sorry." Katryn stared, surprised and humbled by his apology. "But," he added then, "you know why you were not permitted to come along, don't you?"

She looked at her shoes, feeling embarrassed yet again. "I know." She squared her shoulders, and looked back up at him. She'd no reason to feel guilty when she'd done nothing wrong except come along. "But, Khadgar, I want to help. I want to stay and fight, and do the right thing. I want to make up for it. Please, let me." There was some truth in that.

Khadgar sighed, looking down at her. "We are trapped here, for now. But, it won't be long before another portal is made, and we are able to return to Azeroth."

Katryn's brows drew together. "And then?"

He looked passed her. "We will discuss this more once we get to Shadowmoon Valley. For now, we must –" He was cut off by a shout above them.

"The flare is up!" Thaelin's face vanished as he hurried back down the structure, meeting up with the group in a manner of seconds. Surprising, for someone so small. "We have to run. _Now._ "

They wasted no time. No words were spoken, only nods of acknowledgment, as they all took off, running as fast as they could, just as the armies of orcs, equipped with weapons they should not have had, with siege weaponry far beyond them, come barreling over the hills. As Katryn looked over her shoulder, she saw that, at the top of the hills, the orc leaders had reappeared. Leading them, once again, was Grom Hellscream. She fixated on his face for a moment, vowing to find him herself if she had to, in order to get to Garrosh. She would find him. She had to.

Something blew up to her left, and she ran faster, inhaling the smell of smoke and gasoline as she did. They were mere feet from the harbor now, and, to her joy, a boat filled with Draenei warriors, waiting for them.

Khadgar ushered everyone on board. "Get on the boat; hurry!" The sky was turning red with fire above them, and Katryn could see the armies of the Iron Horde racing down the docks, as flames licked their heels, their weapons glinting in the dying light of the day. She felt fear stab at her, and she turned to Khadgar.

"Khadgar, we have to go _now!_ "

Khadgar looked around frantically, "Is everyone on?"

One of the Draenei ship hands nodded once, "I think so."

Khadgar looked pleased, before giving the order. "Move out!" He yelled. All at once, the ship gave a violent heave, and Katryn was nearly knocked off her feet. She regained her composure, and watched as they pushed off, slowly leaving the docks further and further behind them. Katryn turned and looked out over an ocean she did not know, onto a horizon she did not know. She felt another stab of fear, but also a stab of excitement. She had no idea what lay ahead now. But, she did know she'd face it head on, and, above all else…

She would find Garrosh.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I'm not the biggest fan of this chapter, it felt so hard to write. But, there it is. I'll probably diverge away from the WloD plot more now, but I had to get this part on paper first. Hope y'all enjoyed!**


	23. Life as She Knows It

**A/N:** **Hiatus over! It's been a while. I had a wedding to go to, and a death in my fiancé's family, so I took a bit of a longer break than I originally intended. This is going to be fluff, maybe, not a lot of plot. Just character intros, and Katryn being a mopey baby. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard Entertainment, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **Life as She Knows It**

* * *

Lunarfall. The name still felt so strange to say out loud.

Two months – it had been two months since the refugees of Tanaan Jungle, as she had later learned it was called, had arrived on the shores of Shadowmoon Valley. Since then, they had established a foothold in Shadowmoon, known only as Lunarfall, wherein they had their base of operations. Armies trained, for any inevitable attack or raid from the Iron Horde, or even the Horde of Azeroth, and shops were opened, and goods traded with the native inhabitants of this strange new world. To the east was the Temple of Karabor, in Katryn's world, the Black Temple of Outland, and it was there that the vast majority of the Draenei people resided. Katryn had only seen in once since her arrival in Draenor, and it had been spectacular. She had heard little of the Black Temple back on Azeroth, but had know of the demonic power that lay within it. It was nice to see what it had been, in it's former glory, and insurmountable beauty.

In the last two months, they had learned that the Horde, led by Thrall and Aggra, had taken residence in Frostfire Ridge, a land to the north west, and established their own foothold there. Vying for resources within the great continent's centre: Talador, Katryn had rarely seen any Horde forces in Lunarfall itself. However, from time to time, there were reports of small groups appearing in Shadowmoon, only to be snuffed out by the Draenei. Katryn knew they were there because they wanted to see what the Alliance was up to, but she found the whole thing rather ridiculous, since they all had one common enemy they should have been focusing on:

The Iron Horde.

In the two months since Katryn had made this new place her home, she had heard next to no word of Garrosh. She had even asked for him by name, the residents of Draenor had treated her as if she were insane. They knew of Grommash Hellscream, of course, but not his son. Or rather, his future son. Khadgar had said, when Katryn had jokingly asked "when" they where, that they had entered into Draenor around the time the orcs had drunk the blood of Mannoroth. It would explain the absence of green orcs, Katryn had figured, and the confusion their presence had had on the locals. There were probably several decades behind the first arrival of any humans to Outland, and perhaps even the birth of Garrosh at all.

Katryn had spent two months feeling more and more frustrated at the lack of headway she had made in finding Garrosh. Khadgar had forbade her from leaving Shadowmoon Valley, probably in part for her safety, and in part to stop her from looking for Garrosh. Katryn knew some of the people in Lunarfall, who had come from Azeroth, looked upon her with disdain. She knew they possibly expected her to defect at any moment, and because of these assumptions, she had to stay put. She felt as though she were being watched at all times, and despite the generally pleasant nature of the people of Lunarfall, she knew they were wary of her. She hadn't even bothered to try and deny anything, because she knew she'd be lying.

She wanted to find Garrosh. She wanted to help him. She wanted to prove them all wrong. But how could she do so without looking like a traitor? Light knew Jaina probably hated her at this point, and quite frankly, Katryn couldn't blame her. While she didn't harbor any self hatred, she knew she wasn't anyone's biggest fan at the moment. Well, except Nimera.

The hippogryph had somehow managed to keep her beak out of harm's way, and make it back to Katryn in one piece. According to an Alliance soldier who had survived the battle at the portal, the creature had dive bombed a few orcs warriors, and carried one back into the portal. On the other side, another soldier had stated she had flown around for a bit, squawking like mad, before disappearing off into the jungle. Four days after Katryn and the other had arrived in Lunarfall, reports of a hippogryph reached them, as she did not match the appearance of the other wildlife in the area. Katryn, who had been positively beside herself with joy, had informed everyone that Nimera was hers. She had been allowed to keep the beast with her in the hold, much to her joy. It had been nice having a familiar face around, especially one that was actually glad to see her in the morning, rather that looking at her in a suspicious fashion.

Khadgar had left Lunarfall almost as soon as they had arrived. He had gone to Talador, and established a camp, or rather tower, there. From there, he could study the magic in the surrounding area, and perhaps figure out a way to help them in their efforts against their many, many enemies. Katryn had visited the semi-built tower once, as part of an expedition into Talador, but had barely had any time to take anything in, before being ported back to Lunarfall. She felt most days as if she were a prisoner of war, and to be honest, she couldn't blame anyone. If it hadn't been for Khadgar's approval and support of her, she doubted she wouldn't be in the stocks about now. She'd spent most of her days wandering the encampment, watching as it changed shape, grew, and prospered. She had to hand it to the Alliance: they certainly knew how to build a fortified keep, and quickly.

It was on a brisk morning, which felt like autumn, though Katryn wasn't sure if the seasons on Draenor where the same as on Azeroth, that a voice rang out through the air.

"Soldiers, assemble! The commander comes!"

Katryn, who had been perched on the steps leading to the great hall, the largest building in Lunarfall, glanced up from stroking Nimera's beak. The hippogryph made a low noise, somewhere between a growl, and a whicker, and Katryn gently hushed her, as soldiers suddenly began to pour into the keep. They came from the direction of the lower which housed the only portal to Ashran in the area.

Ashran was a small island to the east of Draenor, and since the arrival of the Horde and Alliance, had been taken over in part as base camps for the forces arriving from Azeroth. Alliance Militia and Horde Warriors alike trained daily there, and were sent on missions and raids in order to garner resources for the two factions, and their respective allies. Katryn had overheard from a few soldiers several days before that the arrival of the new Commander of Lunarfall was eminent, though no one knew much about them.

As the soldiers continued to emerge from the tower, some on horseback, others on foot, Katryn spotted two figures amongst them, and to her amazement, realized one of them was a troll. He stood hugely tall, towering over the rest of the human soldiers, with bright blue skin, and red spiked hair. His tusks jutted unceremoniously out from under the hood of his cloak, and had markings on his face that Katryn recognized as markings only Shamans would have.

She looked around her, and found that not many seemed to be fazed by this, and as she looked back, she saw a young night elf woman walked beside him. Her hair was a brilliant white, and her skin a deep lavender. Her eyes, sparkling and silver, glimmered with curiosity and awe as she looked around. She gently nudged the troll, pointing at something, and Katryn watched as the troll looked down at her, and smiled with a fondness that could only be described as romantic. Katryn stared, amazed by it all. She had no idea that inter-factual relationships were allowed, especially in a case such as this.

As she continued to ponder this, the soldiers halted, and two final figures emerged.

A cold hush fell over Lunarfall, and it wasn't figuratively. Katryn felt actual goosebumps erupt on her flesh. The reason behind this was the fact that one of the people, who sat atop one of the most intimidating horses Katryn had ever seen, was a female night elf.

 _And she was a Death Knight._

Katryn stared in awe at the woman. She had heard of Death Knights, and seen a few in passing, but never without a helm, or this up close. The night elf woman, whose hair had possibly been a deep silver in life, but was now whiter and harsher than snow, was strikingly beautiful, in her own right. Albeit, her beauty held a strength Katryn had never seen before, and it shook her slightly. The night elf's eyes, no longer the signature silver of the children of the forest, were an icy blue, and glowed brighter than anything else in the keep. Her skin, which had perhaps ben lavender once, was a pale, sickly grey, and her markings, a night elven trait, were faded, but still visible. She wore no helm, but her armor was a deep ebony, adorned with spikes and leather plating.

On her back rested a great sword, embedded with runes, and glowed a soft blue. There was a chill that surrounded her, and she surveyed the area with what looked like contempt, mixed with mild interest. She sat straight and confidently upon her horse, which Katryn now realized was a Death Charger, the Death Knights' breed of horses. Her jaw was set, and the night elf held her head high, her look and stature giving the aura of someone who was not to be trifled with. Katryn was terrified of her already.

Beside her rode another Death Knight, atop his own Death Charger. He was a Draenei, at least formerly, in life. His skin and eyes were still the same blue of his people, however they were both sallow looking, faded and sickly, with tinges of black here and there. His expression was stern and cool, unlike those of his peace-seeking brethren. His hair was dark brown, almost black, and was held up in a high ponytail because his huge frill, and tendrils covered in black spikes hung from underneath. As Katryn squinted, she actually saw cool puffs of air coming from their mouths, realizing that they were, in fact, quite literally frozen, and dead. On his back hung a rune blade, akin to that of the night elf, however his was a gigantic axe.

As Katryn watched, she suddenly spotted the source of the voice earlier, and found Khadgar had magically (and in that case perhaps literally so) appeared at the front of the throng of people awaiting the arrival of these soldiers. He spread his arms wide, and bowed low to the night elf and Draenei, inclining his head to each of them in turn. Katryn spotted the other night elf woman and the troll standing nearer the back of the group, and suddenly noticed the stark comparison of the two night elves. She realized, amazingly, that they were possibly sisters. They had the same nose, from what she could tell.

"Welcome to Lunarfall, Commander Delwyn, and Lieutenant Aereus. I am Khadgar, we spoke in letter upon your arrival in Ashran. I trust the portal was a smooth transition to our keep?"

"Khadgar," Delwyn spoke first, and Katryn felt goosebumps erupt on her skin as she did. Her voice was similar to that of Sylvanas Windrunner: hollow, and perhaps layered with spirits and power. It echoed slightly, and left the chill in the air. "It is good to see you again, my friend. Shall we?"

Khadgar nodded pleasantly, "Let's. There is much to discuss."

Delwyn gestured to the younger night elf woman, ushering her forward. "And my sister?" Ah, so the other night elf was her did. "Will she join us, or shall she make her own way here?"

Khadgar turned to the younger night elf, whose silver eyes were traversing the area with wonder and excitement. "She may do as she likes, Commander." Aryaa's gaze fell on Khadgar, and she smiled warmly. "If Aryaa wishes to settle in and discuss with you later, she may. And, of course, Daja is most welcome, as well." Katryn tilted her head; so the troll must be Daja.

"Ya hospitality be not goin' unnoticed, mon." The troll had a deep voice, garbled only by his tusks, as his yellow eyes fell upon the wizard. Beside him, Aryaa's smile widened, and Katryn saw her lavender hand wrap around Daja's blue one.

Khadgar nodded, "Of course. You are welcome here, master Shaman. The Commander sent word of her sister's mate weeks ago, we have all been informed."

Daja's lips curled over his tusks, grinning cheekily. "That be good; I did na' want ta be killed in ma sleep."

Khadgar chuckled, before turning to Aryaa. "Aryaa, it is good to see you again."

Aryaa beamed happily, and Katryn felt her own smile widen; she seemed like such a kind person. "You as well, Khadgar, it's been too long." Her voice sounded much younger than Katryn figured she was; most night elves were several hundred years old, at least. "I think the last time was in Outland? So, same planet, different time. How funny!" She laughed, and Khadgar smiled, while Delwyn looked mildly pained. Katryn stifled a laugh, while the other filed towards the keep.

"Aryaa, go settle in. Join me later." Delwyn turned to her sister; she stood about a head taller than the younger night elf, who looked up at her sister fondly. "Take one of the rooms upstairs."

"Yes, sister." Aryaa grinned up at her, before turning and allowing the others to enter the keep. She turned to speak to Daja for a moment, but she noticed Katryn standing nearby. The mage nearly leapt out of her skin upon realization she had been spotted. "Oh, hello!"

Katryn hastily scrambled down the steps, brushing dust from her robes. "Hello," she smiled pleasantly at Aryaa, who approached her, still smiling.

"Were you waiting for us?" The elf's voice, musical in tone, was so friendly, Katryn was taken aback. She had never met someone so open and social before.

Katryn shook her head, "Oh, no, I was just observing. Sorry." She moved to leave, but Aryaa gently touched her arm.

"Don't be! Are you a mage? Are you here with the Kirin Tor?" Daja came to stand beside her, and Katryn looked between them, struggling to understand what was going on.

She shrugged, "Sort of." She extended her hand, " I'm Katryn."

Aryaa shook her hand enthusiastically. "Aryaa, and this is Daja." The troll nodded at Katryn, who smiled back.

"Did I hear someone say you two are mates?"

Aryaa's eyes crinkled in the corners, as Daja gently placed his arm around her shoulders. "We are. It's a funny story, but a long one. I'll tell you sometime." She placed her hand over Daja's, smiled up at him once, before turning back to Katryn. "What do you do here?"

Katryn smiled ruefully. "It's a funny but long story, too."

Aryaa chuckled, "Well, I look forward to hearing it! Maybe we'll see each other around." She grinned toothily, before turning back towards the keep, waving cheerfully, "Bye!"

Katryn shook her head, watching the elf and the troll walk away, feeling vaguely as if she had just been jumped in a alley, only by a group of cuddly bears, rather than assassins. Weird.

As she stood there, pondering what the hell had just happened, Khadgar reappeared from inside the keep. He spotted her standing there dumfounded on the steps, and laughed heartily. "Ah, Katryn, I see you've met Aryaa, Commander Delwyn's sister. She's quite the character."

Katryn shook her head, snickering to herself. "You can say that again – I've never met someone so friendly."

Khadgar squeezed her shoulder once. "It'll grow on you. We can only go without the kindness of others for so long." He had a grim expression, ad Katryn struggled to change the subject.

"You really think I'll get used to it?"

"No."

They both turned, seeing Delwyn had reappeared. The Death Knight towered above Katryn, and she felt momentarily paralyzed with mild fear, before Delwyn spoke. "Khadgar said you name was Katryn?"

"Yes, ma'am." She stammered; she actually stammered. She sounded pathetic. Ugh.

Delwyn's pale lips turned in a smirk, "No need for such formalities, Commander will do. It is good to meet you, Katryn."

Katryn nodded once, inclining her head in respect. "You as well, Commander."

Delwyn inclined her head once in return, before turning to Khadgar. "Khadgar, let us go inside and speak." She turned to Katryn once more, "Good day."

Katryn raised a hand in farewell, "Bye." The two headed back inside, and the young mage was left standing on the steps of the keep, wondering what in the fresh hell had just happened.

* * *

"See anything good?"

Katryn turned, "Huh?"

She had spent the better part of two hours wandering the grounds of Lunarfall for the remainder of the day. The new soldiers had settled into the barracks and were now mingling around with the others. She had been introduced to a few others from Ashran, such as a few mages, whom she figured Khadgar wanted her to socialize with, in order to keep her busy. She knew it was more meant to keep her out of trouble, and not arise suspicion of her character, but she appreciated it. He cared for her, and it was more than anyone else had in a while. She had made the choice to come to Draenor, and do this, but she couldn't deny it still made her sad sometimes.

She had broken away from everyone after the cooks had made dinner for the men and women that night, and climbed to the top of the keep, getting out on the roof, and laying down to stargaze. She did it sometimes when she felt lonely or sad, and just looked up at the sky, trying to ground herself. Tonight, however, she found herself joined by another presence.

Aryaa.

The elf was standing down on the ledge below, looking up at the young woman, whose hands rested behind her head, lazily looking down at the silver haired woman with mild interest. Aryaa was smiling up at her, and Katryn felt an inane urge to smile back. By the Light, this woman's cheerfulness was infectious.

"The stars here are pretty amazing." She looked back at the sky, feeling nostalgic. "They remind me of home."

Aryaa exhaled gently, and Katryn heard her begin to climb the roof too, and come to sit beside her. "They remind me of home, too."

Katryn rolled over, looking at the elf, propping her head up on her hand. "Of Teldrassil?"

Aryaa didn't look at her, but she looked blissful. "Yes; I've lived there my whole life. Well, not now, but I did."

Katryn had heard of the beauty of Teldrassil, unimaginable and incomparable only to Eversong Woods. "Why'd you leave?"

Aryaa glanced sideways at her. "First answer me this: why did you? Khadgar mentioned you weren't part of the Kirin Tor anymore. Delwyn noticed you weren't wearing their robes but you're here, and a mage."

Katryn raised a brow, "Why do you want to know that?" She sat up, watching Aryaa rather suspiciously now.

Aryaa was sitting cross legged now, her lavender hands folded in her lap, her stature calm, open and unthreatening. "You're a mage: you could leave here whenever you wanted, but you don't. You're either being forced to stay here, or you're looking for or hiding from something."

Katryn stared in awe. "Wow."

Aryaa smirked, looking uncannily like her sister, which was mildly unsettling. "Am I right?"

Katryn prickled. "A little."

"So, which is it?"

Katryn sighed, looking back at the sky. "I'm not looking for something, I'm looking for someone. And I left the Kirin Tor because I didn't agree with what they stood for anymore. I thought I did for so long, but as it turns out, I don't."

Aryaa sounded sympathetic. "That's a lot to go through."

Katryn shrugged, "It was – well, is." She looked back at Aryaa, "What about you? I have a few questions to follow up from earlier. Namely… who's the troll?"

Aryaa giggled, her cheeks reddening at the mention of him. "His name is Daja, and he's my mate."

Katryn rolled her eyes, snorting lightly. "Yeah, I got that. But why? You said you left Teldrassil? How long have you two been together?"

"About six years."

Katryn's eye's widened, "Six? Okay, now you have to tell me."

Aryaa threw back her head and laughed, "Well, my sister is a Death Knight, as you can probably tell. So is Aereus, her mate, and Lieutenant."

Katryn stared, "He's her mate too?" By the Light, was everyone who was new here spoken for romantically? Was she the only one who was unattached?

Aryaa gently shushed her, "Hush, I'll get to that." She sat back on her hands, "So, what happened was Delwyn was being trained as a Sentinel, one of Teldrassil's guardians. When war started in Northrend with the Lich King, she was sent on a mission with a few others, and some soldiers from Stormwind, to fight his forces in Icecrown."

Katryn interjected suddenly, her memory jogging. "Hang on, I remember that day. I lived in Dalaran for over two decades."

Aryaa nodded slowly, her eyes glazed, as she possibly remembered those days, as well. "You probably saw my sister, then. Anyway, off she went, and after a few weeks we hadn't heard from her. We found out that their party had been ambushed, and she'd most likely died. Well, I wasn't having any of that, and I felt something else had probably happened. So, I left Teldrassil, and went south to try and get to Ratchet, in the Barrens. From there, I'd take the boat to Booty Bay, and then make my way to Stormwind, and take the boat to Northrend to find my sister."

"Well, I made it to the Barrens, but before I could get to Ratchet, I came across a badly wounded troll shaman. He'd been attacked by a pack of hyenas, and was dying. I helped him, and he told me he lived just outside of Ratchet. I got him home, and it turned out this troll was Daja, who then agreed to help me find Delwyn, in exchange for me helping him. So, we got to Northrend, and found out that Delwyn had broken free of the Lich King ages before, and was now part of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, led by some Death Knights who betrayed the Lich King. I ended up finding her in Dalaran. Once the final battle against the Lich King happened, I was there fighting alongside her, with Daja, and Aereus, whom she met during her travels with the other Death Knights."

Katryn stared, "You fought the _Lich King?_ "

Aryaa shook her head. "Not directly. I helped them get inside Icecrown Citadel, and Daja helped them avoid Horde forces. In the end, it was a huge group of both sides that took him down. I didn't see him die, but I felt it. In my bones. It felt like all the evil in the world was just gone. Delwyn was a lot nicer after that."

Katryn sat back, staring at Aryaa in a whole entirely new light. "I'm… I'm amazed."

Aryaa exhaled, in what Katryn assumed as a laugh. "I am too, most days. I still can't believe the adventure I had. That I'm still having."

"And Daja, is he accepted by your people?" That was something Katryn was very interested about. With everything that had happened to her… could the Alliance really accept a member of the Horde as their own, when one of their own loved them?

Aryaa's expression softened, to one of melancholy, mixed with affection. "We're allowed to live on Teldrassil, just not in a city or village. We have a small house, deep in the forest, and we also travel back to Ratchet from time to time. I'm only here now because we were both bored, and Delwyn needed the extra help."

"What do you do?" Katryn asked, curious.

Aryaa smirked slightly, her demeanour of kindness and innocence replaced by one of secrecy. "I'm a rogue; I work with the SI:7, in Stormwind, as well as with Delwyn, in her war efforts." Katryn's mouth fell open, but before she could answer, another voice cut the silence.

"Aryaa, I'm goin' ta bed. You comin'?" They both leaned over the roof, to see Daja looking at up them, one eye closed in exhaustion. Upon spotting Katryn, he waved once, before looking back imploringly at Aryaa.

Aryaa's eyes crinkled in joy upon seeing her mate, and she called down to him. "Yes, I'll be right there, my love." She turned back to Katryn, reaching out and taking her hands tightly in her own. It was the first time Katryn had had any physical contact since Claudia had hugged her goodbye for the last time. It made her heart ache. "Sorry for throwing all that info at you! I'd love to hear more about your stories tomorrow." Aryaa stood, leaping nimbly from the roof, landing beside Daja, and pecking him on the cheek, before waving back up at Katryn. "Goodnight!"

And Katryn, who looked down at her two new… friends? She supposed they were friends; they were kind enough, and Light knew she was less bored now than she had been in months. She looked down at them, so in love, so happy, and she felt strangely envious. Why, she could not tell. But, she remembered a certain few nights, an age before, when she would exchange nightly farewells with someone else. The thought of his brought the sting of tears to her eyes. She swallowed once, forcing herself to speak.

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **A/N:** **This took me longer to write than I wanted, but here we are. Yay, new characters! I hope you all liked it!. Ciao for now!**


	24. Lunarfall Layover

**A/N:** **More fluff! Kinda. But, this will make way for another plot moving chapter, coming up! I hope everyone had a great Halloween! The last month has been so crazy for me; I got a cool new job as an animator! So, once that starts, this story sadly may end up being updated less than usual, due to my intense workload coming. Bear with me, folks, I am still hell-bent on finishing this one! Or, at the very least, continuing it until it dies along with World of Warcraft, when that awful day eventually reaches us. Read on!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard Entertainment, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **Lunarfall Layover**

* * *

 _One Month Later_

Katryn had to admit, having Aryaa in Lunarfall, during this horrible layover, was proving to be more fun that she had thought. The two had easily become close friends, spending a lot of time together, each helping the other with tasks needed throughout the keep. Katryn helped Aryaa strategize with other members of the SI:7 who arrived, and Aryaa helped Katryn stay busy, so she wouldn't go stir crazy, and try to light the entirety of Lunarfall on fire. They had also spoken often of Garrosh, and Katryn had told the night elf all about what she had gone through before coming to Draenor. She told her of Pandaria, and the trial, and all the time spent speaking with the orc. After every conversation, Aryaa had fixed her with a look that Katryn did not understand, but she always felt better after having these sort of conversations with her.

Daja, as well, was a kind soul. His outward appearance seemed intimidating at first, but the more Katryn got to know him, the more she came to respect and like him. And he was so sweet to Aryaa; it was evident the two cared for each other greatly – something which Katryn found she envied, ever so slightly, though she could not understand why that was. The three of them spent many hours, and many days together, getting to know one another, and generally, helping Katryn feel immensely less lonely, and frustrated. For the first time in a long time, she felt she had friends again – something which had begun to feel like a foreign concept to her.

When she had time, Katryn would ride Nimera around Shadowmoon, through the parts that were safe, and admire the scenery. It really was gorgeous, she had to admit, and the lavender-blue sky reminded her of her home back in Dalaran. Well, just of Dalaran, anyway. She figured it was no longer her home anymore, considering her renouncement of her vows. It saddened her sometimes, but she did her best to try to force those feelings away. She was on Draenor for a reason, and had made the choices she had made for a reason. Light be damned if she backed down now.

On one of those particular days wherein Katryn took Nimera for a ride, she came upon something, as she flew back down into Lunarfall. There was a group of orcs standing at the entrance to Lunarfall, speaking with one of the guards. Katryn tied Nimera up, and proceeded further into the keep to investigate. As she approached, she spotted one particular orc, and felt all the blood leave her face. As she stared, the guard ran passed her. He went to Khadgar, who stood on the steps to the main hall, watching the group with interest. He had been visiting from Talador that day, and it seemed that it had been the best day to arrive.

"Khadgar!" The young solider gasped, approaching Khadgar at a breakneck speed, skidding to a halt in front of him.

The wizard hardly acknowledged him, looking passed, down the steps towards the group. "Yes, what is it?"

Katryn stared in awe, hardly daring to believe who she was looking at. She heard Khadgar approached behind her as she uttered a single name:

"Thrall?"

Thrall didn't seem to notice her, as he ascended the steps, stopping in front of Khadgar. He wore his traditional Shaman robes, complete with beads and satchels, but his hair was cut off, all save for his dark, black beard. He no longer wore his hood, and it fell back across his shoulders, his green skin positively glowing in the pale lavender light of Lunarfall.

Khadgar extended a hand, which Thrall shook respectfully. "Go'el, it is good to see you. What brings you to Lunarfall? I trust everything is going smoothly in Frostfire?" Khadgar's tone was pleasant, but Katryn could see the worry in his eyes. Everyone knew Thrall would only arrive if something had happened; something huge. Katryn felt goosebumps erupt anew on her skin, and her own worry began to set in.

"It is," Thrall began slowly, his eyes holding something in them, something that gave Katryn an even deeper chill. "But, Khadgar, there is something you must know."

Khadgar's gaze turned steely, and he surveyed Thrall carefully, so as to not draw attention to himself, lest they be interrupted. Katryn, standing nearby, was able to hear them well enough, and she was certain Khadgar knew this, for he threw her a sidelong glance, before turning back to Thrall. "We should go inside."

Thrall looked pained, and as he opened his mouth to speak, Katryn knew exactly what he was about to say. Her blood ran cold as ice as the words left his mouth.

"We found him, Khadgar. In Nagrand. Garrosh is in Nagrand."

* * *

"We must prepare forces to storm Grommashar."

Khadgar hovered in the hall of the keep, listening to the conversation taking place within. After Thrall's announcement, Khadgar had sent word to Delwyn and Aereus, as well as Aryaa and Daja, who had insisted they'd join in the council meeting. Yrel had also been summoned, and the look on her face had been murderous as she stormed into the keep. Katryn knew she probably hated The Iron Horde a hell of a lot more than anyone else there, and she had to admit: Yrel had a right.

Katryn had slipped passed the guards at the entrance by using Blink, reappearing just enough around the corner so as to not be seen. Now there she crouched close to the floor, listening to the concerned voices of the others, as they discussed the current situation.

"How? We have so little forces here, Khadgar. We would be slaughtered." Delwyn sounded stoic, her deathly voice carrying an icy tone, and Katryn could almost feel the air grow colder as she spoke.

"Durotan wants him dead, too." Thrall said quietly, and Katryn could picture his face: melancholic, no doubt. "He will help us, along with the Frostwolf clan."

Yrel was the next to speak, her voice filled with distain. "And what makes you so certain that they will help us, orc? When they captured and slaughtered many of my people?"

"Easy, Yrel." Khadgar sounded exhausted, but firm. "Go'el is not part of these orcs; you know he is not from this world. And, these orcs are not part of that Horde. They are their own people."

Katryn could almost hear the eye roll Yrel responded with. "Hmph, we will see, in time."

There was the sound of a chair scraping along the floor, as someone stood. "I must take responsibility for Garrosh, and his crimes." Ah, so it was Thrall. "He has become what he is because of me, and my lack of vision. I should have seen long ago what could have happened if he became… unhinged." Those words sent a stab of anger through Katryn, and before she had a full moment to understand what she was about to do, she rose, storming into the room. Inside, she found everyone sitting around the large, oak table, maps and notes scattered across it. A fire roared in the corner, but it gave her no warmth; her warmth came only from the discontentment in her heart.

"But he wasn't unhinged."

Her voice rang out, startling everyone in the room. Khadgar was the first to take notice of her, and his expression radiated understanding, mixed with exasperation, and irritation. Delwyn spoke to her first, blue eyes glowing slightly.

"Katryn." The death knight nodded once, which Katryn responded to in kind.

"Katryn?" Thrall spoke next, looking surprised, if not perhaps a little ashamed, to see her.

Khadgar was next, standing. "Katryn, what are you doing here? Were you eavesdropping?" His tone reminded her of a father scolding a child, and she bristled at this. Her reply was curt, if layered with some snark.

"Yes." She bit off the end of the word sharply, indicating her feelings.

Khadgar closed his eyes for a moment, as everyone looked between the two. When he spoke again, he sounded even more tired than before. "Katryn, this meeting is strictly for members of the council, and last I checked, you are not such a member."

Katryn scowled, but held her tongue against any further cool responses. "I have a right to speak, Khadgar, and you know this." She turned her gaze to everyone in the room, "Garrosh isn't a monster; he saved my life. _Twice._ Or should I explain this again, for the hundredth time?" The last bit came out much more unkind than she had intended, but she was so fed up to the back teeth with all this. It had been months, and she had made no progress, and she was tired of it. It was time to do something.

"Katryn, enough." Khadgar said sharply, his posture becoming more defensive, which Katryn responded to by squaring her shoulders. "I know how you feel; we all do. But it is time for you to _let this go_. You heard Go'el, Garrosh has to answer for what he has done – for what he _continues_ to do."

Katryn, for some reasons, felt angry tears spring to her eyes. "But – "

Khadgar turned away from her, evidently facing his own struggle at that point. "I will hear no more of this. Delwyn," he looked down at the night elf, who looked up at him, face expressionless, "please see to it that Katryn is guarded at all times by someone while we are away."

Katryn paled, as there was a slight resounding gasp throughout the room, mostly from only Aryaa and Daja. Katryn felt as if she had been slapped. "What! Khadgar, you can't be serious. I've a right to – " She was cut off by Khadgar yelling, and actually yelling, over her. She had never seen the wizard look so angry, as he did in that moment. For a split second, she felt real fear.

" _Enough_ , Katryn!" Khadgar actually slammed a fist onto the table, making a few people jump, including Katryn. "I will chalk this up to be that you are under a great stress, being away from home, and on another planet." Khadgar seemed to soften a little, his eyes pleading slightly with her. "I will not assume that this is a sign you intend to side with the enemy. Katryn, I admire your courage, and your conviction, but there is a time a place for it, and that time and place is not here, on Draenor. Use your gifts for better than this. Please. You will understand one day." Katryn felt a few scalding tears escape her eyes, and she blinked rapidly. Seeing this, Khadgar's expression became sad, but he continued to speak plainly to her. "For now, however, we, I, _must_ do what is best for both the Alliance, and the Horde, and stop you from following us. You will thank me, eventually."

Katryn said nothing, staring at no one else but Khadgar, ignoring the looks she was receiving from everyone else. Khadgar sighed, before addressing the soldier who had run in upon hearing the commotion. "Right, you, soldier, please accompany Miss Silverbane to her quarters, and assure she remains there. Under no circumstance is she permitted to leave the encampment." It sounded as though the words caused him pain to say, and Katryn felt her heart begin to ache. She knew she wasn't getting anywhere with this, and she felt so helpless. Defeated, she began to turn to face the solider, momentarily contemplating polymorphing him, and making a break for it, but decided against it. As they were about to leave, Aryaa spoke up.

"Sister, a word, if I may." The younger night elf approached her older sister slowly, and kind smile fixed in place. Her silver eyes glimmered in the dim light of the room, as Delwyn turned her pale eyes upon her sister.

"Yes, what is it, Aryaa?"

Aryaa looked between Katryn and Khadgar for a moment, before looking back down at her sister. "Permit me, but I can stay with Katryn. You don't need me on this mission, anyway, and I know she'd be horribly bored, being kept in her room, and in this place, for days on end."

Delwyn raised a brow somewhat suspiciously. "Aryaa?" Her tone held caution.

"We get along," Aryaa added, winking at Katryn, who smiled back, albeit greatly confused, "and I don't want her to feel she is a prisoner here. She wants to help, that is obvious. Let me help her do just that. I am sure I can find a task for her to do, while you are gone."

Delwyn appeared skeptical, glancing from Aryaa to Katryn, and back again, but nodded once. "Very well, Aryaa, you may stay with Katryn while we are away. We will be back in a few days, I am sure."

Aryaa beamed, "Thank you, sister."

Delwyn smirked slightly, before turning back to Khadgar. "Khadgar, I trust you have no complaints against this?" The wizard, who looked equally defeated as Katryn at this point, nodded in response. Delwyn looked pleased, before continuing. "I can have my men ready to depart within the hour. Thrall," she turned to the orc, addressing him by his first name, having probably known him back then, "can you send word to yours to meet us in Nagrand in twenty-four hours time?"

Thrall nodded calmly, looking grim. "I can."

Delwyn stood, and everyone else followed suit. "Excellent. Then I feel there is no more to say. Gentlemen, ladies. Aereus," she turned to the Draenei, who had stood silently behind her the entire time, "let us strategize. Meet me in the bunker." They left together, followed by everyone else. As Khadgar passed Katryn, he tried to catch her gaze, but she stared straight ahead, her jaw clenched. He sighed once, exiting the keep, leaving her standing alone by the door as Aryaa and Daja approached her.

"If that isn't code for something else, I don't know what is." Aryaa gazed after her sister, grinning. She turned to Daja, nodding once, as if communicating silently. The troll seemed to understand, for he leaned over, kissing her gently on the top of her head, before exiting the keep himself, leaving the two women alone.

Katryn broke her silence then, "Excuse me?" She was finding it difficult to ground herself.

Aryaa shook her head, smile still fixed in place, as always. "Nothing. Come, let us go to your quarters. This way!" Her voice was uncharacteristically loud, and Katryn felt confusion spark within her.

"Why are you speaking so loud?" She asked, as Aryaa ushered her from the keep. As they came outside, Katryn realized they had passed the door within, leading to her quarters. More confusion began to fill within her, and she turned to give Aryaa a quizzical stare.

Aryaa noticed her staring, and spoke before Katryn could say anything. "This way, Katryn! Let us give the men time to prepare." She gently pushed Katryn down the steps, and the mage stumbled, all the while feeling immensely more confused.

"Katryn, a moment." The two stopped, seeing Khadgar standing at the base of the steps, watching them, and Katryn's confusion was quickly replaced with contempt once again. Her gaze turned steely, and she spoke coldly, almost as coldly as Delwyn, much to her own amazement.

"What?"

Khadgar approached cautiously, his stature open, non-threatening. "I know you are angry with me. I promise, you will understand one day. Garrosh Hellscream is a murderer. Even if he saved your life, and that is something I don't think I'll ever understand, it does not change who he is." He was pleading with her, and in that moment, Katryn knew he was not trying to be her enemy; merely trying to save her from his. She felt a stab of guilt, but her feelings were still wounded. Wanting to avoid any further altercations, she took a breath, and replied quietly.

"Understood."

Khadgar looked sad, but forced himself to speak again. "Yes, well, I must return to my tower in Talador. I will see you again in a few days, Katryn. I hope with happy news, and a happier look on your face." He placed a hand on her shoulder squeezed once, nodded to Aryaa, who smiled back, before disappearing before their eyes in a puff of blue and purple smoke. Katryn coughed, waving it away, before Aryaa took her by the upper arm, dragging her onwards.

"This way!"

Aryaa began to drag Katryn across Lunarfall, across the courtyard, and towards one of the two exits, out into Shadowmoon Valley. Upon realizing this, Katryn pulled her arm away.

"Aryaa, _what_ is going on?!" She hissed, feeling worry once again come creeping back.

Aryaa shushed her quickly. "Hush; follow me. And do as I do." Katryn opened her mouth to speak again, but found they were now being stopped by a soldier, as they tried to leave Lunarfall.

"Halt, I understand Commander Delwyn instructed you to take Miss Silverbane to her quarters?"

Aryaa fixed the man with her best grin. "She did indeed, and as the Commander's younger sister, I felt Miss Silverbane deserved to stretch her legs a bit, before being locked away in a tower like a princess from a fairy-tale, don't you agree?" Her tone was so sickly sweet, Katryn worried the poor young would develop a cavity.

The soldier looked momentarily terrified, before stuttering out, "I – ah, yes ma'am."

Aryaa's shit-eating grin widened, exposing all of her shockingly pointed teeth., Katryn had forgotten one of the traits of the Night Elves, aside from their huge ears, and out of control eyebrows, were their pointed teeth. "Wonderful, thank you, sir. Now, move along. I have this handled."

The young man saluted hastily, before stammering. "Good day."

Aryaa inclined her head, before yanking Katryn by the arm out of Lunarfall…

And immediately around the corner below the walls of it.

The area behind Lunarfall was quite nice. There was a small lily pond, low hanging willow trees, stones, and toadstools. Katryn would often come here to read, or clear her head. No sooner did Katryn notice where they were, did she stop in surprise. "Wait, this is where Nimera… Oh, Nimera!" Katryn started upon realization that Nimera was, in fact, tied to a post, not far away. Upon seeing Katryn, the hippogryph squawked happily, as the mage rushed up to her. She tied Nimera around the back, outside the walls of Lunarfall, so as to stop her from spooking any of the livestock held within. That, and eating it. One sheep goes missing, and everyone loses their minds…

"Aryaa, why did you bring me to Nimera? What is going on?" As Katryn turned, she narrowly missed being hit with a saddle, and small satchel of food. Aryaa stood behind her, hands at her sides, watching her with a grim look. Katryn took note that the bush beside Aryaa looked disturbed, and realized that the saddle and food had been hidden there. "Wait, did you plan this? Why? What am I supposed to be doing with this?" Katryn felt a panic began to rise within her, nearly choking her.

"Go."

Aryaa's words hung in the air, and Katryn hardly dared believe she had heard them correctly. "What?"

Aryaa smiled rather sadly that time. "Did I not speak plainly? I said go. Go after them. Beat them there. Show them you're right about Garrosh."

Katryn felt cold, and there was a rushing noise in her ears. What this really happening? "Wait, _what?_ Why? Aryaa, how is this even possible?"

Aryaa moved to kneel by the pond, gently trailing her fingers through the water. As she did, the water changed colours as it surrounded her fingers. It became a brighter turquoise, seeming to glow in that one specific area. "It was simple, really." Aryaa said lazily, her voice soft, "I over heard Thrall tell Khadgar that Garrosh had been found, saw the look on your face, and knew immediately you'd try to do something about it." She stood, wiping her fingers on the pants of the tunic, drying them. "Considering how everyone else feels about Garrosh, and considering how you feel about him, I knew you'd probably end up being banished to, well," she gestured lamely around them, " _here._ I took what little time I had to gather together some supplies, and your saddle from your room, and… Well here we are!" She extended her hands, in a sort of "Ta-Da" fashion.

Katryn stared at Aryaa in disbelief. "Aryaa, I… I don't know what to say." So many different emotions raged through her, but the most prominent being gratitude.

Aryaa seemed to not notice Katryn speaking, as she continued. "How quickly can you make it to Talador? You visited Khadgar's tower once, yes?"

Katryn blinked, thrown off by the question. "I… I don't know, maybe twenty minutes and I can be on the outskirts of Shadowmoon?" How as this relevant? She couldn't really go after them… Could she? Could she really see _him_ again?

Aryaa, unfazed by the mage's apparent internal struggle, spoke again. "Perfect. You'll beat them to Nagrand easily. There's a map attached to the saddle." She pointed to it, and Katryn's gaze drifted over it with mild interest. "It'll show you where Grommashar is. Go west, then north slightly. Take up camp in the hills above the hold, as shown on the map. You'll be relatively safe there until our forces arrive."

Finally, Katryn came to her reality, and she felt a stab of pain in her heart, mixed with desperation and loss. "And then what am I supposed to do? Just run up, throw myself in front of Garrosh, and beg them not to kill him?" Her voiced cracked on the last sentence, and she swallowed. Why was she getting so worked up?

Aryaa looked sympathetic, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I don't know, Katryn, but you have to do something. You know you have to. You're smart; you'll figure it out." She smiled reassuringly, but Katryn felt anything but reassured.

"Aryaa…" Her voice failed her, as she felt more tears fill her eyes. By the Light, what was her problem?

Aryaa released her, pushing her gently towards Nimera. "Go, or forever wish you had."

Katryn looked at her friend, her heart aching horribly. "Why are you helping me?" What Aryaa said next seemed to cause the world to stop.

"Because I know what it's like to be in love with someone other people say you shouldn't be in love with."

Everything sounded like rushing water, something that had only happened to Katryn one other time. Aryaa's words hung in the air like a mist, floating before Katryn's eyes. She stared, hardly daring to believe what she had just heard. And yet…

It made sense.

Didn't it? It had been months since she had seen Garrosh, and yet she had spent nearly every waking moment thinking of him. At first, she had thought it had been because she was so bent on proving his innocence, or his change, rather, and showing her own sanity. She had been so convinced that her mission was to make a difference – to show the capabilities of the mortal soul, and be a part of something greater. When had it changed into something else?

Or, had it been something else the entire time?

Was it because of their talks, or the way he had opened up to her? Was it because he had saved her life, or because they had learned so much about one another in such a short period of time? Was it because she pitied him? Was it because he seemed to pity her? Had she lost her mind entirely? Was this some weird, prisoner/captor thing?

No, that wasn't it. She hadn't lost her mind. She wasn't crazy. She hadn't lost anything. In fact, she had found something she had never expected to find at all – and she had known this for a while, she had just been too scared, too proud, to admit it. To admit what she was now fairly certain everyone else had seen, long before she had.

Katryn Silverbane had fallen in love with Garrosh Hellscream.

Katryn felt the strangest sense of peace overcome her, in that moment. She was in love with him. How long, or when, she had fallen in love with him, she did not know. But, Aryaa was right: she loved him. It was why she had fought so hard, risked so much, and was here now. She loved him – more than she had ever been able to understand until now.

Katryn faced Aryaa, a new woman, a sane woman. She took a breath. "Thank you, Aryaa; thank you so much." The night elf said nothing, but merely strode forwards, embracing her friend tightly. They broke apart almost as quickly as they had begun, and Aryaa spoke in a hushed tone.

"Now, _go!_ "

Katryn needed no more prompting; she squeezed Aryaa's hand once, before racing to Nimera. She threw the saddle over her back, attaching the food sack and more securely fastening the map as she did. She clambered up atop Nimera, who cooed softly. Katryn patted her neck gently, before turning the hippogryph around, facing west. She threw Aryaa one last look, before gently kicking Nimera in the sides, sending the beast into a gallop.

"Nimera, fly. _Fly!_ " Katryn cried out, as they approached a cliff. Nimera extended her great wings, and they took off into the air, leaving Lunarfall a slowly shrinking blip in their wake.

As they flew, Katryn surveyed the surrounding area, squinting against the winds whipping passed her. In the distance, she could see the dim, red glow of Talador, and beyond that… She thought, for the briefest of instances, she could see green – a brilliant green, unlike any she had seen before. While she had never been there before, something in her soul told her it was where she was supposed to go. It was Nagrand – it had to be. She took a breath, as best she could, against the gale.

It was now, or never.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Woo! Plot! This was heckin' fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed! Peace for now!**


	25. Wicked Game Part I

**A/N:** **Hey, friends! So, since I know I'll be very busy for the next little while, I decided to start writing this chapter a lot sooner than I usually do. I actually started writing this one the day after I posted my last, which is a rarity, if not unheard of, for me! So, here we be: the chapter of this story I first ever thought of, all those years ago. It was this particular chapter, with several of these particular scenes, that led to the birth of this fanfic. So, read on, and enjoy! Keep in mind, this is part one; part two will come ASAP after!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard Entertainment, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **Wicked Game Part I**

* * *

"You go find some food, girl. I'll stay here."

It was morning. Katryn had spent most of the night up a tree, resting against the trunk. She had been too wired to sleep, because now the day was upon her: the day everything would change. She knew it. In her heart, she knew it. She had had a good long discussion with herself the previous eve, when they had come upon the hills Aryaa had told her about, and set up camp. Katryn had lit a small fire, climbed up into a tree to survey the area, wherein she had fallen asleep as some point. Before then, however, she had looked inward, trying to better understand why she felt the way she did, and how she could somehow use it to her advantage, in order to make a proper, intelligent decision, rather than rush in blindly.

She knew there were easy, and there were difficult ways of handling the current situation. Part of her wanted to race up, fling herself in front of Garrosh, and beg the others to let him live. But, that was an idiotic idea, and surely would results in his death, and perhaps even hers, in the end. She couldn't risk that. She had to be tactful, resourceful. Maybe she could convince the others to let her talk to him first? Would he _want_ to talk to her? Did he feel the same way she did? Was that why he had saved her? She didn't know the answer to those questions, but for some reason, she didn't care. Whether Garrosh felt the same way about her – it didn't matter. She had accepted her feelings, and she knew she had to act, to try and do _something,_ or she'd come to regret it for the rest of her life, she was certain.

She had wrestled with herself for hours, before a fitful sleep had claimed her. Now, she sat in her camp, listening to the sounds of Nagrand. The area surrounding her camp was gorgeous, as was the rest of Nagrand. The hills were a deep green, and the sky a brilliant blue. Trees, like those seen on the plains of the Barrens, dotted the landscape, and in the distance she could both see and hear a great waterfall. She made a mental note that, once this was all over, she would return to this place, and explore it more fully. This was the homeland of the orcs, and she felt she wanted to know more about them…for obvious reasons.

Katryn squinted up at the sky, exhaling. She felt changed, different somehow. She wasn't the same person she had been half a year prior. Her life was so drastically different from before, and she was so drastically different. And yet… she felt she didn't show it. Katryn sat up, looking down at her things resting in the camp below. Nimera would be back soon with her breakfast, she figured, and once the two had eaten, it would be time to get ready for the arrival of the forces of the Horde and Alliance. She had to be ready. Was she ready?

Suddenly, Katryn was overtaken by the urge to do something. She leapt from the tree, and strode across the camp to her things. Reaching into her bag, she found a small dagger, which she had found the previous night while searching for the food Aryaa had packed her. She turned the dagger over and over in her hand, watching the blade gleam in the morning sunlight, pondering. She felt different, so why didn't it feel real? The answer was simple: she looked the same as before. At least, it felt that way to her.

In one swift motion, Katryn raised the dagger to her hair, which had been loose from her usual ponytail, and hacked off a large chunk of hair, letting it fall to her ground. The lock, now resting just below her chin, tickled her skin, and she smiled. Her fingers twitched, and the dagger glowed to life, suddenly whipping around her head, as the remainder of her hair fell to meet the first clump on the grass below.

Katryn slowly fished a small mirror from the bag, and faced it towards her. She had had long hair her entire life, and now it rested barely below her chin. She felt her heart tug once, but pushed it down. She wasn't the same person she had been, why did she have to look the same? She had no intention of returning to Lunarfall, or even Dalaran, once this was over. She had to start over, in order to keep her sanity. She didn't want to be the same person she was before. Not that there had been anything wrong with her before, but that woman was gone, dust, now. Katryn stood, tossing her short hair over her shoulders, smiling up at the morning sun.

Everyone expected her to return to normal after this. They treated her as if her words didn't matter, as if she wasn't right in the head. But, they were wrong. She couldn't return to normal, and maybe now, they'd see that. Katryn was still herself, but she wasn't. And she was alright with that. This wasn't some rebellious teenage faze, this was what she believed in. Light be damned if anyone told her otherwise. Anduin knew it, too. He had believed in Garrosh, as had Velen, Alexstrasza, and several others. They had seen it, they knew it was real. Just like she did.

She removed her mage robes, letting them fall to the ground beside her. Beneath, she wore a simple brown and grey tunic, which she honestly preferred, anyway. With a flick of her wrist, her staff flew to her hand, and she began to pack up her belongings. As she did, a shadow passed overhead, and Nimera landed nearby with a dull thud.

"Hey, girl," Katryn patted the hippogryph, who cooed at her softly, before devouring the rodent she had caught for her meal. Katryn grimaced, but let her be to finish. She returned to her tree, climbing back up, perching herself as far out as she could. From up there, she could see Grommashar. She could just barely make out the forms of orc warriors as they moved throughout the fortress. Her eyesight wasn't good enough to see where Garrosh might be, but she knew this was the right place. She could hear the clinking of forges, hear the creaking of wood, and the roars of the orcs below, and it sent a chill through her. She had interacted with so few orcs since Garrosh, even since coming to Draenor. It was strange to see them again.

Katryn strained her gaze, "Garrosh… where are you?" Her whisper carried through the wind, and she half hoped it'd reach him, somewhere within, but she knew full well how foolish it was to assume such a thing. She exhaled, closing her eyes, feeling the sun beat down upon her. She felt her body begin to relax, and she wondered if perhaps she could squeeze a nap in before it all began. She was so tired…

Then there was a horn.

Katryn's eyes flew open at the sound, her body going rigid, nearly falling from the tree as she did. She clung to the branches, her heart racing, as she struggled to see where the sound came from. All at once, as if by magic itself, she was met with a sight. Below her, an army seemed to materialize out of thin air. She realized after a moment, that they had come from beneath the rocky walls of the surrounding cliffs, under her camp. From where she sat, they could not see her, thankfully.

"There they are!" She cried out, not loud enough to startle anyone to her presence, but loud enough to let Nimera know. The hippogryph immediately leapt to attention, soaring over to her, coming to rest at a hover, just below the tree. Katryn quickly jumped from the tree, landing on the back of the hippogryph, who returned her to her camp. She hurriedly grabbed her things, flinging them over Nimera's saddle. "Go, girl," she instructed the beast, "I can make it my own way from here. You get to safety. If I need you, I'll whistle, okay?" Nimera seemed displeased with her plan, but nonetheless, the hippogryph took off, sailing away into the morning air, leaving Katryn standing on the cliff-face, watching as everything began to unfold in front of her. Delwyn's voice was the first she heard.

"Come on, men, we have to keep moving! Grommashar is ahead!" The night elf sat atop her Death Charger, clad in deep ebony plate armor, with her two handed sword held, amazingly, in one hand. She used the weapon to point in the direction of Grommashar, and her fellow solider yelled a battle cry in response. Beside her rode Aereus, on his own charger, and Yrel, on an Elekk. Khadgar rode behind them, atop a simple horse, with his staff out, resting on his lap. Suddenly, he looked up, towards the cliff, and by definition: Katryn. She quickly threw herself behind the tree, holding her breath. After a moment of heart stopping panic, she elected to believe he hadn't seen her, and let her breath out in a whoosh. As she gathered herself, she heard another voice cry out. This time, it was Thrall.

"Garrosh! We have come for you!" The shaman's voice echoed across the plains of Nagrand, and the sound of dozens of feet ceasing to move echoed along with it. As everything creaked to a halt, so did the sounds of Grommashar. Katryn sat, her back to it all, resting against the tree. The voice she heard next sent a stab through her heart, like an ice pick.

"Ha, Thrall, are you foolish enough to think you can enter _my_ realm, _my_ fortress, and stop me?"

His voice rang out, reaching even her ears, as if he stood directly beside her. Katryn felt tears spring to her eyes, and she didn't even try to stop them from falling. She hadn't heard his voice in months. Months. Over a half a year. Now, he stood only several hundred meters from her. Here, in Nagrand, in Draenor. He really was here. For some reason, she had gotten it in her head that it wasn't real, that he wasn't here. They had gotten it wrong, and he had escaped somewhere into Azeroth. And yet… there he was. She couldn't see him, but she could hear him, hear the hatred in his voice – feel the betrayal. Katryn let her head hang, tears streaming from her eyes, hardly daring to make a sound.

 _Why_ was she here? _Why_ did she love him? _Why?_

She didn't get a moment to wonder any further, when Garrosh suddenly roared, above al the noise, all the others – his voice was all that was heard.

" _WARSONG! BRING ME THEIR HEADS!_ "

Katryn exhaled, letting her pain leave her along with it. It was time.

Below, Delwyn shouted at Yrel, "Yrel, blow open those gates. Let us take Grommashar!"

"Yes, Commander!" Katryn peeked out from behind the tree, to see Yrel turning to the army, consisting of both Horde, and Alliance. She also took note that beside Thrall, as he had said he would, stood Durotan, and Draka, unknown to them, his parents.

Yrel raised a hand above her head, turning on the spot to face Grommashar, bringing it swinging down to her side. " _Fire the Siege Engines!_ "

All at once, there were flaming balls of rock and metal flung from the tanks flanking the army, hitting mark on the great door of Grommashar, shattering it. Katryn was mildly amazed they managed to get such a good hit on the door in the first try. As the smoke cleared, there was little left of the front door, but at the same time, orc warriors began to pour out of Grommashar, battle axes ready, screaming bloodthirsty cries at their enemies.

Delwyn placed a helmet that had been sitting in her lap on her head, raising her Run Blade above her head, crying out, "Alliance and Horde, _advance!_ "

Chaos erupted.

The sounds of metal on metal, rending flesh, the breaking of bones, and the hot, coppery smell of blood and fire filled the air. Yells from both sides, of the dead and dying, ripped the air apart like knives. Katryn felt a chill pass through her, but she knew what had to be done.

"I have to move."

She stood, stretching her limbs. This was going to be the furthest blink she had ever done, and she hoped it would work. It was a good two hundred meters from where she stood now, and she had to time it properly. While she couldn't see him, she knew Garrosh was probably up at the top of the fortress, hidden behind another huge door, which she was able to see from where she stood. She shut her eyes, clearing her mind. This was going to take a lot of her energy. It had to be perfect. Her hands began to glow a soft blue, and it cascaded down her body enveloping her in a warm light. It tingled through her like electricity. Not long now…

"You will _never_ take Grommashar!"

Garrosh's voice pierced her thoughts nearly causing her to lose focus. Katryn twitched, but forced herself back down to her state of concentration. She couldn't fuck this up. Below her, the battle raged on, slowly climbing up, higher and higher, into Grommashar. Soon, they would arrive at Garrosh, and she would be ready. At least, she _hoped_ she would be.

Delwyn yelled over the sounds of insanity, her layered voice sending a wave of cold over the entirety of the area. "Give the order, Yrel. Destroy the gates, and get us in there!" There was a desperation in her tone, and Katryn did her best to keep her eyes shut. Through her astral projection, she was able to see what was going on, even if she wasn't looking at it with her own eyes. She could see the army had made its way up, and now stood, facing the final gate, a trail of dead bodies in their wake, many of them orcs. Some fighting continued below, but it didn't matter to them. They had one mission: end Garrosh Hellscream. Delwyn, still atop her charger, weapon drenched in the blood of orcs, sat tall and regal, ready to face down the orc warrior, and former Warchief of the Horde. Beyond the door, Garrosh could be heard, laughing at them, mocking them.

"Come, pigs; I'm waiting!"

Delwyn called back to Yrel once again, and as she did, Katryn's eyes flew open, magic glowing so brightly it blinded her. "You heard him, _blow open the gates!_ "

The residual bang from Katryn teleporting into Grommashar was only partially drowned out by the sound of the siege engines hitting the gate with another deafening blow, sending debris flying everywhere, and smoke rocketing up into the sky. Katryn herself landed in a heap on the ground, falling backwards onto her rear, gasping. She looked up, and realized she had overshot a little, and was not seated in the middle of Grommashar, a good few minutes trek from where everyone else was. She paled, panic rising in her throat like bile. She had to move.

The world moved in slow motion, her feet exploding beneath her, as she raced up the steps, passed the fallen bodies of orcs and humans, Draenei, gnomes, goblins, night elves, and so many others. She raced passed fires, weaponry, death, and destruction. She raced towards the one thing she wanted. She _had_ to get there. She _had_ to. Ahead, the small force led by Yrel and Delwyn has entered through the gate. Voices reached her as she drew nearer.

"You're a fool to come here. You think after everything, you can kill _me?_ " Garrosh sounded bored, ad Katryn could just barely make him out through the throngs of people. He sat upon… was that a throne? He looked to different, from what she could see. He wore simple brown pants, like those he had worn in Pandaria, but no shackles bound him that day. Beside him rested Gorehowl, his signature weapon, and the same weapon wielded by this world's Grommash Hellscream. Katryn ran closer, hardly making a sound. Garrosh's face was fixed upon Delwyn and Yrel, who stood at the front of the group, weapons drawn. Katryn was almost upon them, now. Soon…

Delwyn spoke, her voice as icy as the Lich King himself. "We are here to bring you to justice, Garrosh. It is time to pay for what you've done." Metal clanked as she readied her sword before her, and it glowed a dull icy blue. Yrel slowly removed her hammer, waiting beside the night elf.

Garrosh threw back his head, cackling maniacally, " _Justice?_ " He looked back down at the group, his face filled with so much ancient hatred. "You don't know the meaning of the word." He paused, his face thoughtful for but a moment, before it became twisted – demented, even. "But, I do know one you _are_ familiar with…" his lips curled over his tusks, as he sneered at them, " _…death._ " He stood, grabbing Gorehowl from beside him, getting ready to charge them. " _FOR I AM YOUR DEATH!_ " Finally, Katryn reached the group, her heart in her mouth.

It was time.

She blasted forwards, using all the strength she had left to shove her way through the crowds of soldiers gathered. Some moved, others stared in shock as she barreled into them, almost tripping.

"Out of my way!" She yelled, which caught the attention of many around her, including a very surprised Khadgar, as she practically vaulted over him to get to the front of the group, using her staff as a pole vault. As she blew passed him, she heard Khadgar yell after her, screaming her name over the commotion.

" _KATRYN!_ What are you doing here?" She ignored him, and broke passed Yrel and Delwyn, who both looked stunned at the sight of her. She didn't even look back. She couldn't; not when what she had wanted to see for months finally stood before her. She came skidding to a halt, newly short hair hitting her in the face, chest heaving, feeling the stares of dozens of other upon her. But, she didn't care. She took the deepest breath, and yelled as loudly as she could.

" _GARROSH!_ "

Her voice echoed across the stone, causing a nearby flock of birds to take off. It ripped the sky open like a Titan, piercing the very air they breathed in. It was a single name – his. Filled with so many different emotions, from pain, to relief; joy, to exhaustion. There was a stunned silence, as everyone around them stared in awe. Katryn, who stared at Garrosh, her eyes filling with angry tears, and Garrosh, who stared at her, his face somewhere between amazement, and sheer horror. Gone was the anger in his eyes. He stared at her, disbelief all over his face, as if he couldn't believe she was real, either. He didn't speak at first – maybe he wasn't able to? He just continued to stare at her, and she was reminded of all those times they had spoken in the past, and it made her heart ache terribly. Finally, Garrosh spoke, his voice barely audible.

"… Katryn?" His face softened, and he looked confused at her presence. He gazed at her face, yellow eyes meeting pale blue, and they held for a moment. There was a tenderness in the look, but just as soon as it happened, it vanished. Garrosh shut his eyes, opening them again, fixing her with a look if steel. "What are you doing here?"

Katryn, who was somewhere between screaming and sobbing, cried back, "I came here to talk to you." Her voice broke. Light preserve her, she hadn't been ready for this. Gone was ay sort of plan she had had in mind. All she wanted was to see him get out of there alive, more than anything else. "Please, Garrosh, _enough! Please,_ stop! Come with us calmly. It doesn't have to end like this!" Her voice really did snap at the end of the statement. Behind her, she heard the others shuffle, some unsure of what to do. She heard Khadgar softly call out to her, but she refused to turn. She _had_ to speak to Garrosh.

He, on the other hand, didn't look convinced. The old pain was back in his eyes, as he surveyed her. "Your efforts are wasted." He growled in the direction of those behind her. "These _maggots_ aim to see my head on a _spike!_ "

Katryn glanced briefly at the soldiers behind them, before turning back to Garrosh, her own agony apparent. A few tears fell, and upon seeing this, a crease developed between Garrosh's brows. Was he concerned for her? Katryn swallowed the painful lump in her throat. "But it doesn't have to be that way! Garrosh, _please!_ Remember the journey to the trial, remember our talks, remember Anduin!" She sounded so desperate, but she didn't care anymore. This _had_ to end. " _We know_ you're capable of more than this! It isn't too late!"

Garrosh was silent. His expression was undistinguishable. She could see his yellow eyes flitting from her, to the army behind her. She opened her palms, showing her non-threatening stature. She wasn't his enemy, far from it. She prayed her knew that. In a last ditch effort to get him to listen to her, she cried out once more.

" _I still believe in you!_ "

Her voice rang out like a bell, chiming in the wind. Tears poured from her eyes like a waterfall. Her limbs shook. Months had led up to this moment, and she'd die inside if it was wasted, if he was wasted, like this. She couldn't let that happen, she couldn't let him…

"It is too late." He sounded so broken, so defeated. Garrosh always played the role of commanding Warchief, or fearless warrior, but Katryn could see now just how broken he truly was, how mentally exhausted he had become. How done he was. It hurt her heart to see him in such a way. All he had wanted was to bring glory to his people, and he had made all the wrong choices…

"Garrosh…" She took a tentative step towards him, her heart aching to run to him, to hold him, to make sure he knew he was still able to fix everything. He just had to listen to her…

Garrosh saw her movement, and flinched away, causing her to freeze. He was too far gone, too angry… "They have come for me, _and I am ready!_ " Garrosh roared suddenly, raising Gorehowl above his head, uttering a battle cry, that made Katryn leap back in horror. She fixed him with a stare, one of heartache, and betrayal. Upon seeing her face, he seemed to falter –

But it was too late.

"Come then, _monster!_ "

Katryn went white. "Delwyn, no!" But it was too late. The night elf charged Garrosh, Rune Blade ready, icy and pestilence emanating from her pores. For someone clad in heavy armour, she was surprisingly quick on her feet, likely due to her training as a Sentinel. Garrosh, seeing the night elf racing at him, murder in her blue eyes, let out the rage filled roar of his people. It happened so fast, no one else beside Delwyn and Garrosh had time to react.

" _LOK'TAR OGAR!_ "

The brown orc readied Gorehowl, and met the night elf halfway, their weapons crashing against one another, sending the two of them flying backwards, stirring up dust. Behind them, the soldiers and orcs began to cheer, chanting for their side, wishing death and destruction upon the other. Katryn screamed again, but it fell upon deaf ears. She watched in horror as Delwyn suddenly raised an undead minion from the very earth itself, and it launched itself at Garrosh, clawing at the air as it did. Disgusted, Garrosh swung Gorehowl once knocking the undead wretch away from his, sending it crashing against a pillar of stone, exploding into carrion and bone.

Katryn turned, desperately searching for help within those behind her. She found that Khadgar was staring at her, and the look he was giving her was filled with so much pain, even betrayal. She felt a momentary stab of guilt, but shoved it down, turning her back on the wizard. As she turned, she saw Garrosh fling Delwyn from him, and the night elf hit the ground hard, and the sound of a breaking bone could be heard, as he did. Garrosh now picked up a large boulder, and was readying himself to fling it at Delwyn, who lay on the ground, gasping for air, through what was probably a punctured lung. Katryn had seen enough.

As the boulder was thrown through the air, Katryn blinked forwards, planting herself between it and Delwyn, throwing up a shield. However, she was about half a second too late, and was knocked off her feet by the sheer force of the boulder bouncing off her shield.

" _Agh!_ " She cried out, landing on the ground beside Delwyn, her head pounding.

Delwyn struggled to sit up, her faced with agony and concern. "Katryn!" The night elf reached for her, and Katryn opened her eyes, staring up at the sky, coughing. She glanced sideways at Delwyn, nodding once, indicating she was relatively alright. She struggled to prop herself up, as Garrosh spoke.

"Katryn?"

Katryn winced, she'd certainly feel that fall in the morning. "En…ough, Garrosh. This has to end!" She spat out some dirt, wincing again as she did. Garrosh continued to stare at her, his own faced filled with mild concern, but he still held Gorehowl in a defensive stance, regardless, eyeing Delwyn warily. Garrosh spoke directly to Katryn again.

"Katryn, are you –" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, when he was cut off by yet another voice joining the fray.

" _Garrosh!_ " It was Thrall. Where he had been up until that point, Katryn did not know. But, he was there now, and he looked the furthest thing from happy.

Garrosh's concern for Katryn seemed to ebb away for a moment, as he regarded Thrall. "Thrall… You are too late, old friend." His expression was somewhere between a sneer, and actually sympathy. Disappeared had his manic side – Garrosh just looked tired now.

Katryn struggled to her feet, as Aereus rushed to Delwyn, helping her away from the scene, and Khadgar came to Katryn's side, gently leading her away, as well. His grip on her arm was firm, but gentle. His face held empathy for her, but he also looked ready to chew her out.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly, as they moved to stand with the rest of the group, watching the two orcs. He turned slightly to her, gazing down at her.

Katryn looked at him, then back to Garrosh, her face blank. "Yes." She knew she was in for it later, but she still had a job to do, until then.

Thrall's face was etched with sadness, regret, and fury. "No. _Enough,_ Garrosh! It ends here. You, and me." He fixed the orc with a cold stare. "I challenge you to Mak'gora."

Katryn felt all the colour leave her face. Mak'gora… A fight to the death. It was common amongst orcs, as she had read in a book, many years ago. It meant… No. She whirled to face Khadgar, begging him imploringly. " _No!_ Khadgar, please! Stop him!" Her voice broke horribly. If Thrall was as strong as she had heard… Garrosh didn't stand a chance.

Garrosh looked pained, and his gaze drifted to her for a moment, before he faced Thrall once again. "Very well, shaman. We will return to the place it all began." He paused, looking almost remorseful. "At the Stones of Prophecy."

Katryn struggled against Khadgar's grip, who still held onto her. She realized now it was probably to stop her from running. "Garrosh, no! Don't!" Her voice sounded shrill, catching horribly in her throat. She stared at him, but he looked anywhere but at her. When she had cried out, he had flinched, but said nothing.

Durotan spoke next, his voice deep, and calming. He placed a hand on Katryn's shoulder, his compassion evident, despite the situation. "A Mak'gora has been challenged, little one. We cannot stop them now." The Frostwolf moved to stand beside Thrall, his great wolf pelt swinging as he did. The sun beat down upon them, casting long shadows. "I will stand witness for Thrall. Who will stand witness for Garrosh?" He addressed the entire area, for the orcs surrounding them had gone quiet, out of respect for the Mak'gora. When no one spoke, Katryn wrenched herself from Khadgar's grip.

"I will."

Khadgar paled, "Katryn, _no!_ "

Katryn whirled to face him, hissing through her teeth. "I have to!" Somehow, she knew Khadgar understood, despite it all. The wizard looked to sad, but he nodded solemnly, saying nothing more. Beside him, Delwyn and Aereus glared at her, and she looked away. She knew she looked like a traitor, but she had something, someone, she believed in. She had come so far… Maybe… Maybe it would end differently. Maybe they'd all come to their senses, and let Garrosh be taken prisoner again? Maybe they'd actually listen to the August Celestials, and Velen, and Alexstrasza, and Anduin… and her. This couldn't have all been for nothing, could it? No. There was no way. She stared at Garrosh, willing him to look at her. Finally, he did, and she saw so many different emotions. The most prominent being… regret?

Durotan spoke again, "The mage has spoken. We have our witnesses." He addressed the group as a whole. "Let us go to the Stones."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** **Okay, that's the end of part one! I wanted it to be all one chapter, but that was insanely long. Part two is done, but I need to edit a few things before I upload. Stay tuned!**


	26. Wicked Game Part II

**A/N: Hey, friends! I wanted to wait longer to update, but I couldn't resist! I'm too excited! Also, thank you to Oddity Empress for the idea to have Thrall speak to Katryn, in your review! Was very helpful; and to yourself, and PinkRelish, for suggesting to do a chapter through Garrosh's PoV. While this chapter isn't it, I'd like to tackle that in the future! And thanks to Omega97 for pointing out a small, albeit important, error, in this chapter, too! I read all your reviews, guys, and I love them all, thank you so much! For now, read on, and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard Entertainment, including places, events, and characters.**

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **Wicked Game Part II**

* * *

It was time.

They had all gathered in a group, in the fields of the Stones of Prophecy. The stones arched upwards, casting strange shadows upon the earth. Katryn stood at the front of the group, alongside Durotan, to bear witness to something Katryn feared would end horribly. Beside her stood Khadgar, his face grim, and his jaw clenched. Katryn refused to make eye contact with him, but the wizard had his hand on her shoulder, either out of comfort, or security, she did not know. But, she supposed she appreciated the gesture. It helped to ground her.

The group turned as a whole, as Garrosh and Thrall approached. Garrosh wielded Gorehowl, and Thrall Doomhammer. As they approached, Katryn was reminded of the first day of their journey to the trial. She remembered Garrosh first looking at her, and how it had made her so uneasy. Now, she would give anything for him to look at her. She would give anything to go back to those days… Albeit, with Garrosh _not_ being held prisoner. Still.

Garrosh passed her first, and his eyes flitted to her briefly, and she caught them. The two held gazes, once again, and Katryn silently wished him luck, struggling not to cry again. Garrosh himself look so pained, and upon seeing the look on her face, it worsened. He turned his back to her, perhaps so she couldn't see his face? She did not know, but she did know she wasn't ready for what was about to happen.

"Katryn, a moment."

Katryn looked up; Thrall stood before her, his blue eye searching her face. Katryn, surprised the orc had addressed her, nodded meekly. "Yes?"

"May I speak with you?" Thrall's face held little to no emotion, but beyond him, Katryn saw Garrosh's pointed ear twitch, and she knew he was listening to her. She looked back at Thrall, her gaze steady.

"Whatever needs to be said, can be said here, Thrall."

The green orc nodded slowly. He looked passed her, to Khadgar, before looking back down at her. "Why did you stand witness for Garrosh?"

"You heard me at Grommashar." Katryn's response was cool, blunt, and unimaginative.

Thrall sighed slowly, "Katryn, please."

Katryn's tone was even as she replied. "It was the right thing to do, Thrall. I believed he could change, I still do. I saw a side of him most people will never get the chance to. He saved my life – twice. You know him, you know he wouldn't do something like that lightly." Her voice wavered slightly, "My mother always taught me to be kind. It was one of her last lessons she gave me, before I went to live in Dalaran. I intend to honour her teachings. To do what I believe is to be kind, just, and right."

Thrall said nothing, at first. He searched her face, perhaps for some sign of insanity, or possession. When he found nothing, he nodded slowly. "Very well."

"I have no qualms with you, Thrall. This isn't a betrayal, I promise. It is me standing for what I believe. You of all people can't condemn that." Katryn said the last bit slightly louder, and she knew Garrosh heard her. He didn't turn, but he shifted slightly. She felt her lips twitch in a smile. She and Thrall exchanged a small nod, before he turned his back, too.

The two orcs moved into the field, and faced one another. Garrosh still had his back to them, but Katryn spoke to him nonetheless. If this was to be the last time she ever spoke to him…

"Garrosh…" She whispered softly, her voice breaking. The orc twitched, glancing over his shoulder at her. His faced remained passive, but his eyes looked on her with a certain gentleness, something that surprised even Katryn herself.

"You came here?" His voice sounded hoarse. The hatred and anger was still there, but now he also looked so tired, so done with everything.

Katryn struggled to give him a smile, though it caused her immense pain to do so. "I had to." Her vision blurred with tears. "It was the right thing to do."

Garrosh's jaw slackened, as he stared at her. He looked pained. "Katryn, I am so –"

"It is time, Garrosh." Thrall interrupted them, his tone somber.

Garrosh held his gaze upon Katryn for a moment, before slowly turning to face Thrall. His face changed from one of minor compassion, to a cool sneer. "That has been a long time coming, Thrall."

Katryn felt her heart leap into her mouth, and Khadgar's grip on her tighten. She wouldn't run, but she knew he didn't want her to interrupt them further. She accepted that, she had respect enough for the orcish people to not interfere with something like this. No matter how much suffering it caused her.

A silence fell over them all, as the two orcs face one another. All the sound in the world seemed to vanish, and all Katryn could hear was the sound of her own heart banging against her ribs. Every breath she took was shallow, and she struggled not to break down. She prayed to every god there ever was, that somehow, some way, this would work out.

Please, Light.

 _Do not let him die._

"You must answer for your crimes, Garrosh." Thrall's voice was low, and he sounded so sad. He regarded the brown orc with a look of disappointment, but who it was directed at, Katryn was not sure.

Garrosh said nothing, he simply stared back, his fingers twitching, grasping and ungrasping Gorehowl in a tighter grip. Thrall raised his head slowly, readying Doomhammer, his stance waiting to charge. Garrosh, for the briefest of instances, glanced at Katryn over his shoulder, but it was so quick that she almost missed it. He then turned, unleashing such a blood thirsty battle cry, it sent a chill sweeping through the group. Katryn stared, in both awe and terror. She had only seen Garrosh fight once, and that was only a few moments before, against Delwyn, and that had been all too brief. Now, she was able to see the true power of the orc, and it was devastatingly incredible.

Garrosh charged Thrall, roaring as he did, swinging Gorehowl with the might of ten thousand orc warriors. It crashed against Doomhammer, sending the shaman skidding back across the ground, nearly losing his footing. He looked up just in time to avoid be cut in half by Garrosh, as Gorehowl came crashing down upon the grassy earth, right where Thrall had just been.

"All I did, I did for the _HORDE!_ " Garrosh screamed at Thrall, his voice snapping horribly. Emotions poured out of him, and Katryn's heart ached at the sound.

Thrall dodged a second onslaught with ease, grabbing the hilt of Gorehowl. Using his other fist, he punched Garrosh in the jaw, sending the brown orc flying through the air, onto the ground, as Katryn cried out. Thrall stared down at Garrosh, as he struggled to get back up. "You _failed_ the Horde!"

Garrosh's yellow eyes went manic, as he tossed Gorehowl aside then. He charged Thrall, using the full weight of his body to send the green orc flying. " _You_ made me Warchief!" Garrosh practically sobbed, his rage and anguish showing evidently in his screams. He grabbed Thrall from the ground, hitting every inch of the green orc he could reach. "You left me to _pick up your pieces!_ " With every hit, he scream anther word at Thrall. Blood was spraying everywhere, and Katryn blinked rapidly as tears threatened to fall once again. She did not dislike Thrall, and she knew he blamed himself for Garrosh's actions. He didn't deserve to die like this…

" _You. FAILED. ME!_ " Garrosh once again screamed, raising Thrall's now limp body in the air, high above his head. He threw the orc from him, and he landed a few feet away. Garrosh spat on the ground at Thrall's feet. "You _never_ had the _strength_ of a true _warrior._ " He growled out the last words, and Katryn saw angry tears swimming in his eyes. She was reminded of a young child, and knew how alone and afraid Garrosh had probably been, when Thrall had made him Warchief, and essentially abandoned him.

It looked as if Garrosh had bested Thrall, who lay unmoving on the ground. Beside her, Katryn heard Draka gasp, and Durotan whisper words of comfort to her. Her heart went out to them, when suddenly, there was a residual gasp, and her head snapped forward. Thrall was stirring, his face hardened, as Garrosh watched him, wary now.

"I do not rely on strength alone, Garrosh." Thrall said softly, and Katryn saw his eyes begin to glow. All at once, she realized what was about to happen, and she opened her mouth in a silent scream of horror. Thrall looked up at Garrosh, his eyes glowing the colour of every element. "My power… _is all around you._ "

Garrosh was launched into the air, as all the elements came to Thrall's command, sweeping him off his feet. His body rose high, twisting and thrashing, as he struggled against what was a slowly forming rock fist, that surround him, encasing him in stone. He yelled in pain, unable to move, as Katryn watched in horror. No… This wasn't real. It couldn't be happening!

Lightning flashed across the sky, as Thrall came to stand before the now re-imprisoned Garrosh, who stared down at him, face etched with loathing, terror, anguish, and yet… still pride. After everything, his sense of pride had never left him. Katryn began to fight against Khadgar's grip, who was now practically holding her back, her screaming probably silence by a spell of his. She wept brokenly, knowing what was about to happen, fighting with every bit of strength she had, but Khadgar didn't let her go.

Garrosh, his face twisted, fixed Thrall with such a look, Katryn would never forget it. " _You made me what I am._ " He hissed out, the deep-seated hatred he felt for Thrall dripping out of every word.

Thrall's face fell, his bitter regret plain to see. He shook his head slowly, and Katryn saw, between her own tears, a few of Thrall's own tears fall. "No, Garrosh, you chose your own destiny." Garrosh immediately looked to Katryn, and their gazes held, as he opened his mouth to speak to her –

There was a bang like gunfire.

Lighting arched across the sky, blinding everyone, sending a jolt of power into the ground at Thrall's feet. The shockwave sent a few of them stumbling backwards. The last thing Katryn heard, was Garrosh cry out in agony, before there was nothing at all. As the light faded, and Katryn could see again, she squinted, desperately searching for the sight she hoped she wouldn't see. As her eyes came to rest upon where Garrosh had been, a scream of horror ripped from her. Her mouth, thankfully for her, unfortunately for the others, had returned, as her piercing shriek filled the area.

" _NO! GARROSH!_ "

It was a horrible sight to behold. The stone hand was still intact, and Garrosh with it, but he now lay limp within, his one arm dangling like that of a doll. Gorehowl lay planted in the ground beside his… body.

He was dead.

Still smoking from the lightning blast, his mouth hung open, eyes closed, neck bent at an unnatural angle. There was no life left in him. Thrall had silenced Garrosh Hellscream forever.

Katryn broke away from Khadgar, her vision blurred by the tears streaming from her eyes. They fell like an immense downpour, as she stumbled, half running, half crawling, to his body. To his limp, dead, body…

Katryn slumped to the ground at the base of the stone hand, sobbing uncontrollably, practically howling in anguish. Her cries were the only thing heard across the plain, and she could feel the others watching her from behind, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Garrosh was dead. The one she loved was dead. She didn't know her heart could ever hurt so much. She reached for his hand, still warm to the touch, sending her into another wave of convulsing sobs.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered, her voice watery, "I should have come sooner. I should have found you sooner. I didn't think it would end this way…" She pressed her lips to the top of his hand – the only kiss she'd ever give him. "I'm so sorry…" She bent her head, sobs wracking her thin frame, pressing her forehead to the hand, holding it to her, as if it could somehow help ease her pain.

Behind her, she heard Delwyn speak softly, hissing through the pain of her no doubt broken rib, bone, whatever. "It is over. The Warsong are broken. Garrosh Hellscream finally lies dead." Her tone was final, and it sent Katryn into another fit of sobs. She tried to keep her voice down, but it was so hard. It hurt so much.

"Garrosh…" She whispered his name again. She hadn't said it enough – she could have done so much more…

Delwyn spoke again, and this time it was about her. "Khadgar, what should we do with her? She attempted to stop us from fulfilling our duty – she escaped Lunarfall!" Katryn could feel the glare on the back of her head, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore.

Khadgar was silent for a moment before speaking. "I… Let her grieve." He sounded melancholy, as she felt. "She has been through enough. It is as you said, Delwyn: it is over. Now, life for her can return to what normal it can be." He spoke softly, but Katryn could still hear him.

Delwyn began to retort, when there was a yell. Katryn didn't turn, but she listened. "Commander Delwyn!"

Delwyn turned, addressing the voice. "What is it?"

"Word from Lunarfall, ma'am. It's the warlock, Gul'dan. He is in Tanaan Jungle. Something comes!" The solider sounded worried.

Delwyn hissed, indicating her irritation, "Very well. Khadgar, let's move." The sound of the group moving could be heard behind Katryn. "We are needed elsewhere. There is nothing left for us here." That sounded like it was directed at Katryn herself, and the mage flinched ever so slightly.

"I'm coming, Delwyn. A moment, please." Khadgar replied calmly, and the sounds of the rest of the group leaving started up. Behind her, Katryn could hear Khadgar walking up to her. He didn't walk right up to her, however. He knew to keep his distance.

"Katryn?" Khadgar's voice came out in a soft plea, barely heard over the wind blowing passed them. His words cut into Katryn like a blade.

"Go away, Khadgar." Her reply was bitter, quiet, and deadly. She was so unhinged in that moment, she didn't know if she'd try to kill him if he got any closer. She was distraught, sure, but she didn't want to die herself. At least, not against Khadgar.

Khadgar sounded hurt, "Katryn, please. I am so sorry for all the pain this has caused you." He really did sound guilty, Katryn mused, but she also didn't care what he had to say.

"Are you?" She snapped, barely looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yes." Khadgar exhaled, "Will you come back to Lunarfall? There is nothing left for you here." It was meant to be a kind gesture, but it made Katryn's eyes swim with tears anew.

"On the contrary, Khadgar, there is nothing left for me in Lunarfall, either. Or anywhere." She wept silently, shoulders shaking. She couldn't go back, not there.

"You won't even return to Dalaran?" Khadgar sounded surprised. Amazed by his ignorance, Katryn turned to face him, her face streaked with tears, nose red, and eyes puffy. Khadgar flinched at her expression, no doubt feeling worse than he already did.

"Why?" She whispered, "So I can be reprimanded by Jaina as soon as I set foot there? I renounced my vows, Khadgar. I am no longer a mage of the Kirin Tor. But," her eyes narrowed, her tone filling with distain, "you know all about that, don't you?"

Khadgar looked wounded, his brows knitted together. "Katryn…"

She turned her back on him. "Leave me, Khadgar. Leave me to grieve in peace." Her voice broke again, and she returned to holding Garrosh's now slowly cooling hand. She pressed her lips to it again, shivering from nothing.

She heard Khadgar take a step closer. "Katryn… Please," he begged imploringly.

She opened her eyes, looking up at Garrosh – so still, so lifeless.

"I loved him." She whispered.

There was a long pause, before Khadgar spoke softly in response.

"I know."

* * *

Khadgar left Katryn after that, leaving along with the rest of the group. She didn't know how long she sat there, clinging to Garrosh's hand, her sobs slowly ceasing, as she cried every bit of tears she could. The sun was getting high in the sky, as she leaned up against the stone hand, staring off onto the plains. She wondered what she could go now – where she could go. She had no home left in Dalaran, and no doubt word of her antics in Draenor had reached Jaina by now. She wouldn't be surprised if she was arrested as soon as she set foot in Dalaran again, for treachery.

She couldn't blame them, really. She understood. It was a huge mess she had created. Maybe she could go back to Stormwind? Anduin was her friend, he could vouch for her. She didn't even necessarily have to live in Stormwind. There were settlements all around the kingdom she could take root in. She still had her magic, she could still be useful.

She sighed, closing her eyes. She had cried so hard she had a migraine now. Despite the agony she felt, she knew there was very little she could do now. It was over. Garrosh, the man she loved, was dead. He was gone, and she knew he wasn't coming back. Now, she was going to have to learn how to cope, first of all, before she could figure out what to do next. Nimera was still out there somewhere, and the hippogryph needed her, above all else. She wouldn't leave her alone in this world. No chance.

She needed a plan. Find Nimera, fly back to Lunarfall in the night, and get the rest of her things. Then, she would fly to Ashran, and take the portal back to Stormwind. From there, assuming she wasn't arrested on sight, she would fly into Elwynn Forest, where she would set up camp, while she figured out what to do from there. Perhaps she could return to Dalaran, and get the remainder of her things? If anything was left, that was. She assumed Jaina had disposed of her things once she had renounced her vows. She hadn't been back there in months, and noted she hadn't really longed for anything from Dalaran. Maybe she didn't need to go back, after all. Still, she had to do something. She'd send a letter to Anduin once she was back on Azeroth, and from there she would figure out what to do. Maybe she could live in the Mage District in Stormwind, and teach magic to young mages, again?

A sound made Katryn's eyes fly open. She leapt to her feet, hands glowing with fire.

Before her stood an orc woman, elderly, with long grey hair. She was a brown orc, like Garrosh, and Katryn noted she bore a strikingly resemblance to Durotan, and Thrall. Was she related to them? She wore blue robes, similar to those of a mage, but Katryn knew here they were referred to a Spiritualists. She wasn't even looking at Katryn, only at Garrosh, who remained above her, unmoving.

Katryn narrowed her eyes. "Who are you? What do you want?" When the orc woman didn't answer, Katryn spoke again, more loudly this time. "I warn you: I'm a mage. If you come any closer, I'll set you on fire." Her voice was cold, and she put herself protectively between the orc woman and the body of Garrosh.

The orc woman ignored her. Instead, she moved passed Katryn, walking around the stone fist, almost as though she were examining Garrosh's body. As she did, she reached out, touching the stone. Almost thoughtfully. Katryn stared, suspicious.

"What are you doing?" Her voice came out much more accusatory than she intended. Finally, the orc woman spoke, but not even directly to her.

"I know this child."

Katryn's brows shot up, somethin that caused her migraine to throb, and she winced. "He isn't a child…" She muttered, rubbing her temples, scowling at the orc woman.

"He will be, one day." She replied, matter-of-factly. She sounded ancient beyond her years. She turned to Katryn. "When his father is ready."

His father? Did she mean Grommash? Did she know them both? Katryn stared, confusion radiating across her face. "His… father? Wait, what? _Who are you?_ " She demanded, her frustration mounting. Why couldn't this woman just leave them be? Why wasn't she able to grieve in peace? "You have five seconds to tell me who you are, or I blast you into Oblivion." Her hands glowed brighter, forming fireballs. She didn't want to hurt this woman – she did not know her. But maybe she could scare her away?

"I see… You loved him."

Katryn blinked, taken aback by the statement. How did she know that? "I… Yes." She stuttered, unsure of what was happening. "How did you…?" The orc held up a hand, silencing her, before speaking the words Katryn had only dared to believe could be spoken.

"I am Greatmother Geyah, child, and I think I can help you."

* * *

 **A/N: HOLY DAMN. This was written, all almost 30 pages, within two days. I. Went. HAM. I wrote this chapter the same week I last updated because I had to get it out. I waited to upload because I wanted to give myself more time to write the next one, which'll hopefully be out before Christmas. I split this chapter and the last one in half, writing them both in one sitting. Bear with me! I really hope you guys like this chapter. I adored writing it. So many feels. I hope Katryn didn't come across bratty. It's difficult to write grief sometimes. The next chapter will be with the actual cannon plot of WoW gets messed with. Just a warning; so if you don't want to see plot get wrecked, don't read on. Or do, it's your call. Happy reading! I'll update again as soon as I can!**


	27. Let Me Dream of You

**A/N:** **Ahoy! I hath returned. Don't let this scheduled update fool you – I wrote the last three chapters within a few days of one another. I was, quite literally, a writing machine that week. I wrote a solid 50+ pages alone, which was insane. I have never written that much, that fast, before. Huzzah! Enjoy another plot moving chapter, complete with fluff, and stuff. I don't how happy I am with it, but the beauty is I can write to change it later! Woo!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Katryn Silverbane. All rights for World of Warcraft belong to Blizzard Entertainment, including places, events, and characters.**

* * *

 _Of Blood and Arcana_

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 **Let Me dream of You**

* * *

 _The air was cold._

 _The sky was… it was similar to the sky he had known, before. It swirled above him, arching into a spiral, leading away into… Where? He couldn't tell. Beyond him, beyond his vision, there was a distant land, that looked so familiar, and yet so foreign. He looked around, recognizing the landscape. It was Nagrand, but it also wasn't. Something had changed. Something felt so wrong. Why couldn't he move, or speak? Why did he feel so… cold?_

 _The area behind him was the same, but ahead of him, filled him with fear. Was this it? Was this what he had wondered it would be like, for so long? Was this… she had been attempting to prevent? Where was she..._

 _Someone called his name._

 _He struggled to turn, to look, to do anything, but he could not. He was frozen, in time and space, unable to react. It was her; it had to be. She was calling to him, and he so desperately wanted to reply. He wanted her to know he could hear her. But… why could he hear her? Why was she here, too? Had she… No. It wasn't possible. She couldn't be…_

 _The air in front of him seemed to warm, suddenly. It was slight, but just enough for him to feel the change. Was it her? Her voice was so distant… He could scarcely hear it, anymore; and he so desperately wanted to hear it again. He found his lips struggling to move, to speak, to form any kind of word. He wanted to tell her he knew she was there. He wanted to give her some peace. But, why did he? Why did it matter to him? Why did she… He hadn't stopped thinking of her, all those months. And now… It was too late. If he could have shed tears, he would have. His lips parted…_

 _"Katryn…"_

* * *

"How can you help me?"

Katryn's voice was barely above a whisper. Her throat was raw from sobbing, and her headache banged into her brain like a mallet. Behind her, the shadow of Garrosh's body stretched, as the sun grew higher and higher in the sky. Greatmother Geyah, as the orc had referred to herself, stood watching her, stature calm, and open. Her words spoken to Katryn had hung in the air for a few moments, before Katryn had finally responded.

"Come with me." Geyah gestured to the cliffs beyond, and Katryn could see smoke rising in the distance. Houses? "Bring him." Her second statement caused Katryn to snap back to attention.

"Bring… _Garrosh?_ " Her voice caught. The idea of moving his body…

Geyah didn't flinch. "Yes." The brown orc turned away from her, proceeding towards the smoke rising.

Katryn's face darkened. "You're insane," she hissed out, anger beginning to boil inside her. How dare this woman suggest such a thing? "I am not touching him. He has been through enough. Let his soul rest." A lump formed in her throat, and she swallowed it, painfully.

"You don't wish for his soul to return to him, then?" Geyah turned back to look at her, her face thoughtful.

Katryn stared, unsure how to react. "… What?"

Geyah smiled sadly, "Come, bring him. You will see."

* * *

"You… You can bring him back?"

Katryn sat on the floor of a hut, on the outskirts of a small, orcish village, known as Garadar. It had taken them about half an hour to get there on foot, with Katryn unceremoniously levitating Garrosh's body behind them, on a stretcher she had materialized. It had been an emotional, painful experience doing so. Seeing him so lifeless, so dead, had caused new tears to form in her eyes. She'd be amazed if she had any tears left to cry, once this was all over.

Now, she was seated in Geyah's hut, staring at the orc woman, hardly daring to believe what she had just heard. Beside her, Garrosh's body lay upon the bed, hands gently placed together by Katryn, eyes still closed, still lifeless. Katryn refused to look at his body; it caused her too much heartache.

Geyah, who was seated on a stool at a small table, covered in crystals, stones, spices, and dried plants, nodded slowly. "I can. Or at least, I can try." Upon hearing Geyah's offer, Katryn had been skeptical. However, the orc woman seemed sincere. For some reason, Katryn was inclined to trust her. After all, she seemed to know Garrosh, despite not really understanding it herself.

"Are you a necromancer?" Katryn's whisper carried in the dim light of the hut. A few candles gave them the ability to see, but Katryn still had to squint a bit. At least it was warm inside the hut.

Geyah slowly shook her head. "No, I am a Shaman."

Eyes narrowed, Katryn sat back on her hands, watching her. "So, how can you help me, then? You said you could bring him back." She tried to keep the desperation from her voice, but failed. Her voice cracked a little, and she glared at the floor.

Geyah leaned forward, her voice soft, empathetic. "I can't bring him back, myself, child. But, I can help you do so. I can get you there." She smiled down at Katryn, lips curling over her small tusks. It was meant to be comforting, but at that moment, Katryn felt anything but comfortable.

Katryn raised a brow, skepticism evident. "Get me where?"

"To the spirit realm." Geyah's voice had a note of finality to it, and at that statement, Katryn felt a chill run through her core. "From there, you may find a way to bring his soul back to his body."

Hardly daring to believe what she had just heard, Katryn whispered again. "I… have to go to the spirit world?"

Geyah nodded grimly. "Yes."

Katryn inhaled shakily, feeling nervous. "So… I have to die?"

"No." It was a simple answer, that raised a lot more questions.

"What, then?" Katryn wanted to remain calm, but her frustration was mounting.

"It is called Astral Projection." Geyah took a sip of some tea on her table, pausing. "Surely, you have heard of that?"

Katryn clenched and unclenched her jaw, willing herself to keep a level head. "I have, but how will that work?"

Geyah stood, walking to the other side of her hut, reaching into the drawer of a small table beside the bed – beside Garrosh. "I will make some incense, burn it, and you will lay beside him." She turned back, dried bits of something in her hands. She returned to the larger table, placing them in a small, wooden bowl. "Breathe in the mist, and when you start to drift, you will enter into the astral realm. From there, your soul will find his in the Spirit World." She took a candle, slowly lighting a small twig, before placing it near the bowl. She turned back to Katryn, watching her expectantly.

Katryn stood now, moving to stand beside Geyah, looking down into the bowl. "How do you know this will work?"

Her response wasn't reassuring. "I don't. It has never been done."

Katryn shut her eyes for a moment, breathing deeply, steadying herself. "Follow up question," she opened her eyes, looking at Geyah, " _why_ do you know this information?"

Geyah shrugged, "Oddly, something told me to learn this. A voice came to me. I do not know why, but something spoke to me, beyond this world. I took it as a sign." The orc, who only stood a few inches taller than Katryn, watched the young woman, with mild interest.

Katryn, who by then was beyond finished with the conversation, took another deep breath. She squared her shoulders, fixing Geyah with a hard stare. "Alright, I have nothing left to lose. Let's try it." She thought for a moment, before adding, "But, if I do die, you'll have to answer to a very angry hippogryph." She smirked, and Geyah seemed to understand the humour, her own smile forming slightly.

"Understood."

Geyah turned away from her, facing the table. She slowly lowered the still smoldering twig into the dried… whatever it was, and set it alight. Smoke slowly began to rise, and the smell reminded Katryn of something… something familiar. It smelled like… rain, and oak, and fire. She was reminded of her time in Pandaria, with Garrosh… How strange.

Geyah turned back to Katryn. "It is lit. Lay down beside him now, Katryn, and breathe normally. It'll take effect soon enough."

Katryn nodded, she turned and moved to the other side of the room, where the bed was. There was a small rug on the floor beside the bed, and she slowly lay herself down, parallel to the bed. As she did, she reached up slowly, and felt part of Garrosh's arm. Her fingers, cold and thin, gently traced along it, as she shut her eyes, breathing normally.

Please, Light, let this work.

* * *

With a start, Katryn awoke.

She was still on her back, staring up at the same ceiling of the same hut. She turned her head, and found she was still in the hut. She hadn't left, and she hadn't moved. Cursing, she sat up, ready to yell at Geyah for deceiving her. However, as she came to sit up straight, she noticed something felt… off. It was colder now, and duller, as though all the colours of the world had been muted. She looked around, and to her amazement, found she was entirely alone in the tiny hut. Garrosh's body was no where to be seen, and neither was Geyah. Katryn leapt to her feet, breathing heavily. This was _insane._

"Where am I?" She asked aloud, her voice echoing slightly. "The spirit world?" She turned on the spot, and slowly exited the hut

The sight before her was magnificent.

It was still Nagrand, but it wasn't. The landscape behind her was the same, with the hut, and the trees. But, the land beyond was different. The sky was a deep silvery grey, and it swirled above her into what looked like a whirlpool. And it was so _cold._ The air seemed thinner, and Katryn could see her breath everything she exhaled. Hills stretched further than before, crawling away into a distance she did not know. There was a light, so far away it almost looked fake, and Katryn realized… That had to be it: the After. A chill passed through her, and she turned back to face the hut –

She almost screamed.

Before her stood, well she wasn't standing, she was floating, a woman. The woman was _huge_ , well over ten feet tall, clad in flowing white robes, that hung around her lithe frame as though she were submerged underwater. Her skin was the colour of the midsummer sky; a bright blue. Her hood covered most of her face, save for her glowing, silver eyes. She had wings, made of the most spectacular feathers, twice the length of her body, not moving, simply floating, beside her. Her gaze was trained upon Katryn's face, and she did not move, not even when Katryn managed to choke out words.

"Who are you? Are you a Spirit Healer?" She stammered, fear gripping her head.

"I am."

The voice rang out, but the lips of the woman did not move. Katryn heard her voice within her head, jingling like a bell, or wind chimes. It was oddly comforting. Katryn took a breath, trying to find her own voice again.

"So… I died?" By the Light, if she had, she would spend the remainder of her afterlife haunting Geyah, for betraying her.

"No." It was a simple reply, but enough to cause a wave of relief to wash over Katryn.

She took in a huge lungful of air. "Ah, I see. Well, then –" she turned on the spot suddenly observing her surroundings, when her eyes fell of something, well someone, standing behind her. Someone she hadn't noticed until now. "by the Light…" She froze, her vision turning blurry. He had his back to her, but his form was unmistakable. "Garrosh? Garrosh!"

She raced over to the orc, who stood at the end of the small enclosure, overlooking the hills. He stared straight ahead, unseeing, unmoving. His eyes were open, and he breathed softly, but he couldn't see her. Even when she was facing him, crying out his name. Even when she slowly reached up to touch his face, feel his jawline, and whisper to him. Even when the tears started to fall once again.

She looked passed him to the Spirit Healer, desperation in her voice. "What's wrong with him? Why can't he see me? Garrosh?" She turned back to him, frantically waving her hands in front of his face. "Garrosh, look at me! It's me, it's Katryn. _Garrosh!_ " Her voice cracked, and she angrily swallowed that same lump, staring up into his sightless, yellow eyes.

"He cannot hear or see you."

Katryn raced around behind Garrosh, rounding on the Spirit Healer. "Why the hell not?" She demanded, her anger flickering through her pain. What was happening?

"You are not of the same plain, anymore." The voice of the Spirit Healer filled her mind, as the woman watched her blankly, hands at her sides, palms facing upwards.

Katryn saw red, finally having had enough. "To hell with that, I came here to get him! _I need him back!_ " She shouted the last part, her voice echoing across the silence of the landscape. Angry teas ran down her cheeks, and she wiped them away furiously. "I believed in him! He deserved better than this! I wasn't the only one who saw it! Please, help me!"

The Spirit Healer watched her, expression unchanging, but she slowly glided closer to the young woman. "You _need_ him back?"

Katryn instinctually took a step back, watching the spirit. "… yes." Her voice barely above a whisper, she admitted it openly. "Yes, I need him back. Please."

The Spirit Healer seemed to look right through her. "He will cross over, soon. You see the distant land?" With one slender blue arm, she pointed. "That is where souls go to rest, never to return."

Katryn followed her gaze, eyebrows knitting together. "Well, what do I have to do to stop his soul from going there?" She looked back at the Spirit Healer, her tone steady, her jaw set. She wouldn't give up to easily.

"You wish to bring his soul back to his body?" The question rang out, and Katryn took a breath, so tired of all these questions.

"Yes!" She burst out, "For the love of the Light, yes!"

The Spirit Healer floated up to her face, watching her intently, and Katryn shifted under her gaze. "It would come at a price, my child."

Katryn blinked. Of course, why hadn't she seen this coming? "A… price?" She scowled, then. "So, what, you want my soul in exchange for his, then?"

A smile actually formed on the woman's face, and she slowly floated backwards, away from the mage. "No, nothing like that. I do not engage in such bargains." She looked away, over the plains, to the land beyond. "There is one who does, but I am certain you will meet him, eventually."

Katryn sighed, "So, what, then?"

The Spirit Healer looked back at her, her face filled with sorrow, and even regret. Katryn could tell she didn't enjoy this part of her duties. She remained silent, and Katryn waited, impatiently, for her to respond, but nothing came. Katryn was about to speak again, when she felt her hand grow warm. She looked down, and found flames were licking at her fingertips, slowly climbing her arm. Confused, Katryn realized she had not summoned her own magic. But, who had…?

All at once, to her horror, Katryn realized what the price for Garrosh's soul was going to be.

She slowly raised her head to look at the Spirit Healer. "My… magic?" She received no verbal response, merely a nod. Katryn swallowed. "You want… my powers? You want me to give you my magic, in exchange for Garrosh's soul?" Another nod.

Katryn turned her back on the woman, her head swimming. How could she give up her magic? For Garrosh? Was it worth it? She wouldn't she a mage anymore… Then again, she faltered, her brain thinking a mile a minute, was she really who she had been before? Was it really worth it? She squeezed her eyes shut, and when she opened them, she once again saw Garrosh, standing a few feet away, staring off into the nothing. As she watched, she thought she saw his foot twitch, as though he were about to take a step, towards the After.

"Fine."

Her reply came before she had a moment to process it. It was so final, so direct. Katryn, her face calm, her stature ready, turned back to face the Spirit Healer. She had a job to do – a mission and a duty to uphold. She wasn't going to give up. Not now, not ever. She wiped away a final tear. She was done being weak. She was done.

She was ready to face whatever came for her now.

The Spirit Healer regarded her calmly. "You are kind, child. You will not soon forget that." She added, almost kindly. "All will be well."

Katryn sighed, "Well, I won't be a mage anymore." She smiled bitterly.

The Spirit Healer shook her head. "Your powers do not make you a mage, Katryn."

Katryn's smile turned rueful. "I think you're missing the point of what "mage" means."

The Spirit Healer approached her again, one hand extended to her. "Do we have an understanding?"

And Katryn, looking down at the blue hand before her, knowing as soon as she touched it, everything would change, for good, slowly nodded. She took the hand, shaking it firmly.

"Yes."

* * *

" _Ahh!_ "

Katryn sat bolt upright. She was back in the hut from before. The warmth of it all told her that. She could smell the spices, and saw Greatmother Geyah, still seated in her chair, watching her, concern in her eyes.

"Katryn, are you alright?" The elderly female orc stood, extending a hand to Katryn, who took it slowly, getting up from the floor. She dusted herself off, glancing around her.

"Yes, I am. But…" She whirled, facing the bed, where Garrosh still lay. Her heart leapt into her throat, banging around nearly choking her. "Is he alive?"

Katryn approached the bed, extending a hand, and reaching out to touch Garrosh's arm. She took note that his hands were no longer clasped, but gently apart. As she reached out, his chest suddenly rose…

…and fell.

She had to keep from crying out for joy. She watched again, as his chest rose and fell slowly, each breath stronger than the next. As she touched his hand, she felt a gentle warmth beneath her fingers. His skin wasn't cold anymore, and instead was slowly gaining warmth. The colour seemed to have returned to his face, too. It didn't look so sallow, anymore. In fact…

"The scars from the _Sha_ … They're gone?" Katryn whispered, as her eyes slowly passed over his body. It was true – all the scarring that had been left on his body was gone. There was no sign that the Sha had ever been present within him. She took a slow breath. "It was worth it. He's alive." She blinked rapidly. She refused to cry anymore. He was alive. Garrosh was alive, and that was all that mattered now. Now, he could try to start over. He had been given another chance to do so. She took a deep breath in, as Geyah spoke softly from behind her.

"His soul was healed, along with his body."

Katryn fixed her with a grateful look. She wanted to stay with him, but she knew she had to go. She had done what she could, now. She knew the likelihood of Garrosh receiving another trial was slim. He was better off here. Geyah could help him – she knew that. She extended a hand to Geyah, shaking it in gratitude. "Please, take care of him." She whispered, looking back down at him, a crease forming in her forehead. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she must. "He's been given a second chance." She looked back at Geyah, sorrow in her heart, but joy in her soul, at the return of his. "Don't let him waste it."

With that, Katryn left the hut, retuning out into the slowly fading sun pf Nagrand, the real Nagrand. She looked up at the sky, back to a brilliant blue, and exhaled. It was time to go. She placed her fingers in her mouth, and blew hard whistling as loudly as she could. Above her, she could hear the beat of wings, as Nimera descended from the sky. Katryn gave her hippogryph a watery smile, reaching out to stroke her beak, as she landed. Nimera cooed softly nuzzling Katryn's face. Katryn felt the lump in her throat return, but she swallowed it, hopefully for the last time. She knew she was, quite literally, leaving the man she loved behind. But, what could have come from that, anyway? He was alive, and if her time chasing his lunatic ass had taught her anything, it was that this was the best life he could have: one of freedom, with his people. Maybe now, he could be normal, and lead a normal life.

"Katryn…?"

She froze. Had she heard what she just thought she had heard? She began to turn, hardly daring to believe it…

"Katryn!"

Her lips parted, barely able to form the name, her throat felt so dry… "Garrosh?"

He stood in the doorway to the hut. He looked weak, and tired, but very much alive. He leaned on the hut, staring at her. His yellow eyes held up anger, no bitterness, only confusion, and amazement at the sight of her.

"Where are you going?" His voice, albeit not as loud as it usually was, was surprisingly strong. He slowly exited the hut, moving with careful deliberateness, towards her.

Katryn slowly moved away from Nimera. "Are you… _you?_ " Her voice was timid. It had been over six months since they had had a proper conversation…

Garrosh looked mildly pained. He looked down at himself, heavy brows lowering, thinking deeply. "I feel like myself, and yet…" He looked back up at her, confusion radiating from his face. He had never looked so different. Katryn had never seen him without any old rage, or depression. He was… just Garrosh, now.

"And yet?" She whispered, her anticipation almost palpable.

"A shadow has left my soul." He stated simply, almost shrugging. He looked positively exhausted.

Katryn felt the words fly to her lips before she could stop them. "It's actually called a _Sha_ , Garrosh." Her mouth twitched in a smirk.

Garrosh stared at her for a split second, before his own smirk formed. "Funny."

Katryn exhaled, as if she had been holding in a breath for the last nine months. Finally, she was filled with a sense of normalcy. Finally. She felt alright.

"Katryn – I was dead."

Her gaze shot up, looking at him quizzically. Did she attempt to spare him any pain? Or did she let him know what had happened, and what she had had to do? The chose the first option, speaking lightly. "Oh, really? And how do you figure that?" She tried to sound casual, but Garrosh was having none of it.

"I remember. I remember the lightning, the heat, and then…" His face went dark, and Katryn knew he was remembering his own death. Such a disturbing feeling, she assumed. "Nothing. There was nothing." He looked back up at her, "But, then I remember a world, like this one, but different. And a woman in white, with blue skin. A Spirit Healer." He looked out over the plains, back to normal, from the other world. He then looked back down at her. "And… I remember you."

She paled. "Me?" Had he seen her there? Had he heard her? Uh, oh.

Garrosh nodded, still stoic as ever, but calmer than Katryn had ever seen him. "You… called out my name, and I heard you. I tried to reply, but I couldn't. And then… The world grew cold, then, and black. There was so much pain." His voice quieted for an instant, before he inhaled, standing straighter, back to the way he used to stand. He was feeling better, obviously. "The next thing I remember, I woke up in the hut, just now. But, I feel… lighter." It was his turn to look quizzical. "Something's changed."

Katryn smiled sadly, unsure of how to proceed. "You're right, the world has changed, Garrosh… _You've_ changed."

"Katryn…" he paused, choosing his words carefully, "Did you bring me back from the land of the dead?"

There it was: the question she had been assuming he'd ask. This had been why she had wanted to escape as quickly as possible. This was too awkward, especially given how she felt now, about him… "I… Greatmother Geyah did most of the work. I just provided my… assistance." She looked away, knowing full well how suspicious it was.

"Assistance?" Garrosh didn't sound convinced. He took a slow step towards her. Katryn felt the urge to step away, but she didn't.

She tried to sound casual, remaining as calm as she could. "Yes."

"So... you did bring me back?"

She paused. "... Yes." She waited, anticipating his reply, nervous.

Garrosh stared at her, still as a statue. Finally, he spoke, his voice quiet. "You..." His face darkened, and his entire demeanour suddenly changed. "…dishonoured the Mak'gora."

Hold on. Katryn's mouth fell open in shock. "Wait, what?"

Garrosh looked angry, as though she had done something horribly wrong. "It is a sacred duel, it is important to my people." All at once, Katryn realized what he meant, and fear began to bubble up inside her. "We do not merely lose and then resurrect ourselves! It is not the orc way!" Garrosh actually yelled the last part, his voice echoing across the plains, leaving Katryn staring at him in amazement. Was he really… Did he just…?

Katryn shut her mouth, squaring her shoulders. She had bickered with this orc before, and Light be damned if he was going to act like an ungrateful child. Why was she in love with him again?

She scowled, her lips curling in a sneer. "Uh, a thank you would work, too, Garrosh." Her retort caused his eyes to bug out of his head in irritation. Ah, there was the old Garrosh. How she had missed him… Not. "And," she added coldly, "I didn't bring you back, that was mostly Geyah. I had to just give something in return."

He raised a brow, "Something…?" Understanding followed, and his eyes quickly scanned her, searching for any injury. When he found none, his eyes narrowed. "Katryn, _what did you do?_ "

She threw up her hands. "Nothing bad! I swear. I'm just… different now." She smiled nonchalantly, shrugging.

"Different how?" He growled out. He wasn't buying it.

Katryn shook her head, waving her hand around. "It doesn't matter. Garrosh, you need to stay here, in Nagrand, in Garadar. You have a second chance, now." She gripped his shoulders once, squeezing. "Use it." She turned away walking towards Nimera.

"Like hell I'm staying here."

His voice caught her by surprise. For the love of – she whipped around to face him. He had followed her as she had moved towards the hippogryph. She stared at him, " _Seriously?_ You've been given a second chance, Garrosh!" When the orc huffed, rolling his eyes, her own anger flared up, a small flame lighting in her belly. "What, are you going to demand we send you back to the other side?" She glared at him. "That's insane."

Garrosh glared right back. "Is it?" His voice was low, almost threatening. Stubborn little…

"Yes!" She cried out, throwing her hands up. She turned her back on Nimera, who crowed at her. She ignored the beast, instead, rounding on Garrosh. "You're being insane!" The world around them was so quiet, surely everyone within one hundred miles could hear the, fighting. Some things never changed…

"I didn't ask you to bring me back!" Garrosh yelled right back. Katryn knew he was still groggy from, well, being dead, but she could see his attitude hadn't changed at all. Her anger began to burn brighter. What she wouldn't give to polymorph his sorry ass… Garrosh as a sheep – now that'd be funny.

She held her head high, "Well, I did it anyway!" Ha, showed him.

Garrosh rolled, actually rolled, his eyes, and she nearly saw red. "Why, as some sort of favour?! Did you want me to owe you, is that it?" His rage caught her off guard, and her strong stance slipped. "So you're precious alliance can utilize my armies, now?" Was this why he was so upset? Was he afraid of becoming a prisoner again?

Katryn gaped at him. "What?! No! It was nothing like that!" She was somewhere between wanting to punch him, and throw her arms around him and hug him, if it would shut him up.

Garrosh's chest swelled before he screamed right in her face, mere inches from her now. " _THEN WHY? WHY DID YOU DISGRACE THE MAK'GORA?_ " That was it. She had heard enough.

" _BECAUSE I WANTED YOU BACK, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!_ "

Everything went quiet. Her voice, shrill and piercing, hung in the air between then. Garrosh calmed almost instantly, staring at her. Now, it was his turn to have his mouth hanging open. She had never yelled at him, or anyone, like that before, and Garrosh could probably tell. In fact, he looked almost afraid of her now.

"Katryn...?" Garrosh stared at her, his face suddenly blank, void of all emotion. His posture was relaxed, no longer overbearing or hostile.

Katryn, breathing heavily, not realizing she had walked right up to him, stared into his eyes now. Tears swam in her own as she spoke. "I wanted you back, Garrosh. You were dead; I was _devastated._ " She took a breath, but all too late; her anger spilled over. "I didn't come all the way here so you could _die on me!_ " She clenched her fists tightly, tears welling in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Her voice cracked, as at last, all her pent up frustration, for all those months, came spilling over. "You're such a stuck up, pompous, _idiot!_ I did it because I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try! You push _everyone_ away who cares about you, Garrosh, even when someone who does _BRINGS YOU BACK FROM THE DEAD!_ " Her cry echoed, and they stood, glaring, one staring, at each other.

Katryn stopped, taking a breath. She gazed at him now, imploringly. "Look, I'm sorry Garrosh. About the Mak'gora. I am. I know what it means to your people. But... I couldn't..." she took another breath, looking at him dead in the eye. " _Why_ do you think I came here? Why do you think I risked _everything?_ " Her words hung in the air, and Garrosh actually looked stunned. She knew, had she had her powers, she'd be ten times scarier. But, if the orc was afraid of a human woman, sans magic, it still worked out. She took a slow step towards him; they were almost touching, she was so close.

 _Please understand._

He eyed her warily, as if choosing his next words with care. "I... don't know." Katryn had to keep from losing it. For someone as tactful, and intelligent, as he was, he was dense than quicksand.

She sighed, slowing her breathing, and shutting her eyes. What did he want her to say? To tell him she loved him? To tell him she had risked everything to bring him back? That she had lost something to bring him back? To demand he feel the same way about her?

She screwed up her face, opening her eyes, and scowling at her boots. She had had enough. She was so tired of hiding, from everyone, and everything. She was exhausted of running, and denying herself what she wanted. Who she wanted. She looked back up at him, her gaze steely.

"You know why."

Garrosh stared at her, and she at him. Yellow eyes held blue ones, and the two said nothing. However, the stare only lasted about a second and a half, before, suddenly, Garrosh took her face in his hands, bent his head…

… and crushed his lips to hers.

It all happened so fast, Katryn couldn't even comprehend what was going on, at first. He pressed his mouth to hers in a kiss so deep, so violently passionate, she saw stars. She could feel his tusks gently scraping against her lower lips, as her hands slowly rose up, to cradle his face. She felt the stubble on his chin, the earrings in his lobes, and the fervent movements of his lower jaw as he kissed her. Her hands moved to his chest, pressing against him, as he held her so tightly, and yet surprisingly tenderly. She allowed herself to sink into the embrace, before as soon as it had begun, it ended. They broke apart, both breathing heavily, staring at one another. Her mouth hurt, but she didn't care. Suddenly, Garrosh grabbed her by the arm, and drew her into a hug, then. The two stood, the winds of Nagrand blowing gently around them, holding one another. No words needed to be spoken; enough was said in the silence.

"Garrosh, I –" Katryn was at a loss for words. Her vision still blurred from the intensity of the kiss, and her cheeks flushed. Light preserve her, she hadn't expected such a reaction. She had to admit, however, she was glad for it. Her voice was slightly muffled by his broad chest, and he gently withdrew from her, to look down at her.

Garrosh's mouth, now slightly bruised from their embrace, curbed in a smirk. "I know." He muttered, surveying her, with that same curiosity he had had all those months before. At this closeness, Katryn realized just how much he towered over her. He was at least two heads, maybe more, taller than she.

"I… I need to go to Lunarfall." She croaked out, swallowing, struggling to remember how to breathe on her own. "To get my things, and…"

"Something comes."

They both turned; Geyah had reappeared from the hut. Katryn saw Garrosh's eyes dart to her, and they held a familiar glow to them, but he said nothing. Geyah came to join them; nearby, Nimera squawked. Katryn hushed her, before turning back to Geyah.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

Garrosh looked between then, confusion on his face. "Does one of you want to explain?"

Katryn glanced at him, "Before they left, a solider told Delwyn that… Gul'dan was in Tanaan Jungle, doing something? He was summoning something, I think." She shook her head, unsure of what to say next.

When Geyah spoke, her tone was grim, somber. Something was wrong. "He plans to summon Archimonde."

Katryn gaped at her, fear filling her. "How did you…" She froze, "Wait… isn't that the demon who destroyed the World Tree, thousands of years ago?" Understanding began to bubble inside her, mixed with sheer terror.

Geyah nodded once. "The very same."

Katryn whirled, facing east, her heart pounding. " _…shit._ " She whipped around, worry filling her with each passing moment. "I have to get back to Lunarfall as quickly as possible. I need to warn them! They're planning on marching into Tanaan. They'll be killed!" She snatched up her things, which Geyah had instructed she leave outside of the tent, lest her magic – well, _former_ magic, interfere with the ritual. She hurried back over to Nimera throwing everything over the hippogryph's back, much to the beast's irritation.

Garrosh followed her over, his expression rather bored. "I don't how that concerns you, now." He had a point, but it still irked Katryn nonetheless. Had they not just kissed? Were they not passed the point of such banter?

She threw him a look, "Ever optimist, as usual, I see, Garrosh." When he smirked, she rolled her eyes dramatically. "There are still people in there that I care about. I can't let them die." She scrambled up onto Nimera's back. It was time to go.

Garrosh moved closer, eyeing Nimera warily. "Fine," he began, looking back up at Katryn, "but I'm coming with you. Move over."

Katryn blinked, surprised by the statement. Part of her wanted to tell him to stay behind. But, if she knew Garrosh Hellscream at all, he would find a way to get what he wanted, in the end. She sighed, not entirely _unhappy_ he would be joining her, but worried for his own safety. "Suit yourself," she shot back, scooting forwards on Nimera, to give the orc space to climb up behind her. As he did, Nimera squawked in protest, but Katryn hushed her. She looked back at Garrosh, who sat now behind her, gently holding her waist. "You'll have to stay hidden. I…" She paused, her face changing to one of actual fear. "I can't risk losing you, again."

Garrosh's own face became layered with a reassuring look, even for him. She felt him gently squeeze her waist. To anyone else watching, they wouldn't see it, but she felt it. He really was different, now. She still wasn't sure how quickly she'd get used to it. "You won't." His voice was low, so only she could hear it. She forced a smile, and turned to look at Greatmother Geyah, who stood below them, watching.

"Greatmother," Katryn said softly, "thank you. Thank you for everything." She reached out, and Geyah took her free hand in hers squeezing. She looked from both Katryn to Garrosh, a small smile on her face.

"You will always have a home among us. Both of you." She let go, stepping away. "Good luck."

Katryn nodded. She looked back at Garrosh. "Hang on. It's going to get bumpy."

She gently kicked Nimera in the sides, and the hippogryph reared, tossing her head. Katryn clung to her feathers, and Garrosh to her, as Nimera turned, racing towards a nearby cliff, picking up speed. At the last moment, she took off, and they soared into the air. Katryn Silverbane and Garrosh Hellscream. Together. Off to stop a madman, of all things...

What.

The.

 _Hell?_

* * *

 **A/N:** **MY HANDS HURTS! I wrote this is two sittings. I hope you guys liked it. THEY FINALLY KISSED, WOO HOO! Took too long, if you ask me. Whatever could be coming now? Stay tuned for the next update! Happy reading!**


End file.
